The Wrong Type of Adrenaline
by CeciltheGleek
Summary: New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline's rivarly gets out of hand. Will and Shelby try to devise a method to create a healthy competition, instead of a bitter rivalry, but with these groups could anything work? Rachel-centric, includes Finchel.
1. A New Start

**Hi everyone,**

**So this is my first ever attempt at a Fan Fiction, and it will be a multi-chapter Fic if enough people like it. **

**It's a Rachel centric Fic, since I think she is the most awesome character in the world. It will basically deal with all the relationships around her being Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Shelby, Rachel/Jesse and maybe Rachel/Quinn. I also might add some other extras if I remember. So this fic will pretty much be based around the two Glee clubs having to deal with each other, but also the challenges and relationships Rachel must deal with along the way. The 'method' Shelby and Mr Schue use will be revealed in probably the 4th chapter.**

**This Fic is set after the summer, so basically in season two. Everything you've seen in the show HAS happened, except I've made it that Jesse was NOT a senior, therefore would return to VA. Hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't waste my time on this site**

**

* * *

**

The summer had finally passed. Not that it had been a bad summer for Rachel, if fact it had been fantastic. Her dads shocked Rachel when they told her the family would spend summer touring the US and attending every Broadway Musical they came passed. Okay, not every one, since booking just wasn't that easy, not to mention her dads weren't exactly rich. But Rachel felt so spoiled over the holidays bragging about it just came naturally. Well, more naturally than usual.

The break had been good for her. After everything that occurred before and after regional's, Rachel needed to clear her mind before she returned to the emotional rollercoaster that was McKinley High and Glee. The Shelby Corcoran and Jesse St James fiasco had passed. She'd finally gotten over the self obsessed bastard of Vocal Adrenaline, much to the credit of Finn Hudson.

Every morning Rachel seemed to wake up, wondering if his confession of love actually happened. When she realises it did, she would spend the next few minutes wondering whether he meant it, a question still left unanswered. Not that she thought badly of Finn, it was no secret that Rachel has had feelings for him since the first day he joined glee. Those feelings may have even been there while she was dating Jesse. But the problem was Finn had already used and hurt her three times now. The first time was when kissed in the auditorium, and he ran straight back to Quinn without explanation. The second time he used her feelings for him to manipulate Rachel to return to Glee WHILE Quinn was pregnant. And the last time was when they were actually dating, then he broke up with her to "find his inner rock star", then basically a day later said he only wanted to be with Rachel. That was just confusing.

But this time she was finding it really hard to find another motive to show it wasn't true. He had been chasing her ever since she started dating Jesse, which she did find quite attractive. Plus he sang Jessie's Girl to her, which was the cutest and most courageous thing Rachel had ever seen. So she came to the conclusion that she would give him a chance, a conclusion she was quite happy with. Rachel just hoped that when they saw each other again that morning for the first time in months that things wouldn't get too confusing. Her phone broke while she was in New York, which pissed her off because she couldn't have any contact with her friends or Finn. Rachel assumed they were dating now, since the attraction was obviously mutual and obviously recently voiced. She was hoping that he might clarify that, since it was him saying he loved her. She didn't think she could say she loved him back yet though. She cared for him deeply, but she just wasn't at that stage yet. Rachel knew she could blame the on the asshole that broke her heart, Jesse St James.

Driving to school, the excitement had really begun to boil. She couldn't wait to see the entire Glee club again, even Quinn. They had really come together at the end of the year, and hearing Kurt's fashion tips, Mr Schue's lectures, or even Puck's sexual comments just seemed like a blessing. Rachel's eyes scanned the parking lot like an X – ray machine to find the closest space possible. She found one right next to the dumpster, which was surprisingly unoccupied. The dumpster that is.

It was only a matter of seconds after she stepped out of her car that she heard a familiar voice behind her.

* * *

"What's up dude?" Finn quickly whipped his head around to see the familiar sight of his best friend Puck, with a newly grown Mohawk resting in the centre of his head.

"Ha-ha, hey!" Finn laughed as he grabbed Puck's outstretched hand and swung his arm around his shoulder to give a firm punch in the back.

"How was your summer man?" Puck asked as they walked towards the school with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Puck, I saw you like every day! It's sad that you have to ask."

"Fine, next time I won't start a conversation." Finn laughed.

"Good, didn't really do much but the break was cool." It was true; Finn hadn't done much over the holidays. Yes he did see Puck a lot, on the days he wasn't out with Quinn, but otherwise he mostly stayed at home listening to Kurt's theories on Footballers and Helmets, or maybe it was shoulder pads. One of the two. Kurt did ask him if he wanted to join him and Mercedes, and sometimes Artie and Tina going shopping, but Finn couldn't imagine going through that many hours of Diva talk.

And that was when he really began to miss Rachel's company. Puck, Matt and Mike were great fun and all, but she just made him feel better than anyone else could. Special even. Well, how could she not. He loved her after all. And now that Finn had told her that, he felt like he'd found his own resolution. She was going to be his girlfriend, and Finn would not screw it up this time.

"… aren't even listening to me are you?" Finn's head snapped back up to see Puck's mocking glance.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you should order that tutu to match your personality!" Puck smiled, "Nah, I said did you talk to Rachel over the summer?"

Finn sighed. "Not really, I did at the beginning of the holidays but her phone broke in New York, and her dads wouldn't let her use their phone so the last time I talked to her was like four weeks ago".

"Tough break. You haven't told her about the whole Beth thing have you? Me and Quinn talked to everyone already and asked them not to mention anything. We didn't think Rachel would take it well if she found out her mom adopted another kid."

Finn nodded. "Don't worry I won't. I don't want to see her get upset either. Besides if anyone should tell her it's her mom." He really felt for Rachel. In a way he knew how it felt. When his mom started to date Mr Hummel, Finn didn't only feel like they were betraying his dad, but almost like he wasn't good enough for her. They had lived by themselves for years, every since his dad died. So when she found someone else, he questioned what he was worth to his mom. Of course the situation with Rachel wasn't the same. However he didn't want to see Rachel go through that.

Puck's voice once again interrupted his thoughts.

"Speak of the devil, look who just arrived." They had almost reached the entrance but Puck had just spotted the petite brunette parking right next to the dumpster. He immediately looked to his best friend, whose face lit up like he saw a Hawaiian pizza. At least, that's how Finn might describe it.

"You know what I'll see you later Finn, gotta get my locker organised anyway." Finn turned to Puck, a wide grin still happily on his face as he nodded in appreciation. And as Puck turned once more just before entering the school, Finn was already running into the distance.

Finn couldn't help but run to Rachel's car. His mind wasn't in control, but he honestly didn't care. As approached her car though, he realised catapulting in to her might not make Rachel happy. So he began to walk the last metres as she was pulling her bag, or in Rachel's case her suitcase out of the back seat. As usual, she was dressed in her classic short skirt, well one of them, and sequin leg warmers that reached her knees. Finn had sorely missed that sight for what seemed like eons.

"Would you like some help with that?" For the first time in six weeks, Finn was able to stare into the adorable, shimmering brown eyes of the girl he loved.

"Finn!" Finn's smiled was mirrored across from him as he pulled Rachel into the biggest crushing bear hug he'd ever given, lifting the small girl off the ground. They both laughed as he twirled her in the air before gently placing her feet back on the ground.

"Hey, I missed you! Where you been!" Finn eagerly asked. Of course it was a pointless question. Now he knew what Puck meant about making conversation.

Rachel frowned, still smiling. "Did you miss my five text messages about seeing the greatest shows in the entire world?" Laughing, Finn grabbed Rachel's suitcase with one hand, held the other out for Rachel to grab. She took it and together they walked towards the school.

"Oh right! The ones about you getting the chance to grow as a shining star!" Finn exclaimed. He smiled down at her. Her skin felt softer and looked darker than ever. Spending much more time travelling in the sun had given her a fantastic tan. She looked more smoking than ever. "Well if it makes any difference, I don't think you could get much brighter."

She grinned at his compliment, released his hand then gave him another hug as they walked before interlocking their fingers again. "What about you? What you do this summer?"

"Well I hung out with the guys you know. Played video games, some football, the usual stuff." There was a pause. "But I missed my admittedly high maintenance, exciting girlfriend."

Rachel looked up and inside breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God he said it. _

"Well, so did she." Finn looked quizzically at Rachel, and for a moment she was confused. "Missed you that is!" he smiled, and for the first time in months Rachel felt things would actually be okay.

Finn was feeling the same. It had been too long since he and Rachel had just talked together. As they walked down the halls Finn didn't care who stared at them, or if he would be slushied for an entire year if it meant Rachel would be the one to clean him up.

"So, what shows did you like? Tell me all about your trip!" Finn released Rachel's hand and slung his arm over her shoulder. They walked together down the halls of McKinley, and Rachel began the everlasting rant on her holiday. 'Imperfect pitch' was the theme for many of the Broadway shows, but Rachel did speak of moments she saw where she knew she would one day stand.

"And while she was up there singing, she looked down at me and Finn I just knew that this was fate showing me my destiny!" Finn could only smile at her assumption, and even though he did agree to an extent, Rachel had a gift for over analysing things.

"Rachel, you will always belong on stage and it is inevitable that you one day will reach your dream of singing every Barbara Streisand song in front of a live audience!"

_Oh please don't use that word. _Jesse had said the same thing a couple months before, and one thing Rachel did not want to see right now, or ever, was similarities between the two boys. However, she smiled at Finn anyway, knowing his sweet intentions.

"You know Finn, you could be standing right there next to me! After all that practice last year you have really improved! And it's time you realised how talented you really are!" They had reached Rachel's locker by this point, and she had finished organising her books for the new year. Thankfully her locker was not graffitied with some sort of sexual drawing made by someone artistically challenged.

"Thanks Rach, but I think I'll stick to standing next to you in the hallway of McKinley High for now." Rachel smiled. She loved it when Finn called her Rach.

Finn hadn't realised how much time had passed while listening to Rachel's ranting. So when the bell went to go to home class, he realised he still needed to get his locker organised. "Sorry Rach I gotta go. But I'll see you at lunch ok?" She quietly nodded. Finn contemplated what to do at this point. They were going out, but since he told her that he loved her and she hadn't told him yet he thought some initiation should come from her. So he leant over and kissed her on the cheek before turning around and leaving. He didn't look back, and missed Rachel smiling as he walked away.

Rachel knew it was probably better to take things slow anyway. The last time they dated they sort of just jumped into things right after Finn broke up with Quinn. That was one of the biggest reasons he may have broken up with her. For now, she was just thrilled to see him again.

* * *

At lunch, the entire Glee Club had finally re-united. They all sat together in the corner of the cafeteria and shared stories of their summer. Naturally, Finn sat next to Rachel, and they all listened as the boys bragged about their new records on 'Call of Duty'.

"Come on guys, fifty kills in five minutes! You can't beat that!" Puck exclaimed.

Mike scoffed. "Yeah the only reason you got that many Puckerman is because Finn couldn't tell button A from button B!"

That's when they all got fired up. The girls had to shield their ears from overloading aggression.

"Hey! I remember kicking your ass into the ground Chang! Not to mention Matt's! At least I could aim the gun!" Finn retaliated.

It was then Matt's turn. "Yeah, at what the huge building in front of your face!"

There was no stopping the boys. Every one of their ego's had to be defended, which was kind of sad since they were arguing over a game. But, then Rachel's supposed that that was just boys. After 5 minutes of constant insults and attempted come backs, Kurt finally decided to intervene.

"Boys, Boys! You guys really need to get out more. I don't want to come to school one day seeing you all dressed in camo gear with shaved heads!" Everyone laughed at this, and the boys finally decided to calm down. Rachel could tell since Finn gently grabbed her hand immediately after.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll play X – Box with Puck again for a while," Finn stated.

And once again, Brittany opened her mouth to say those wonderful words of wisdom. "You did that all in a box?"

The table went quite for a moment, so Rachel thought she'd take the opportunity to change the subject.

"So Quinn, Puck, how is Beth doing? Is she being taken good care of?"

Luckily for Puck and Quinn, Rachel was oblivious to the looks each member of the Glee club were shooting one another. She was however aware of a new tension that surrounded the table, and immediately thought she had asked an inappropriate question.

"Not that it is any of my business of course!"

"Oh no it's not a problem at all," Quinn said. "Yeah she is doing wonderfully; the owner is fantastic so me and Puck are real happy!"

"Owner? So there's just one parent?" Rachel asked.

Puck decided he'd give some specifics to stop the questions. "Yeah, it's a single mom who moved from Los Angeles. She just got divorced and wants kids so we thought she'd take great care of Beth. She was a pretty hot milf too, looked like Beth wasn't the only thing she could take care of!" Quinn agressively then punched Puck.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck, but his explanation did shut her up, and the tension dissipated as the lunch was nearing its end.

* * *

Glee club that afternoon was like a refreshing start. Tina walked in proclaiming she had arrived 'home', which in its own way was actually the case for the kids. Mr Schuester began the year with another pep talk about potential and dreams, his mouth on an endless run of exclaiming 'you are stars' and 'not even you realise your potential'. Rachel scoffed, of course she did.

The assignment for the week was to, as a group, find a song which represented which direction they wanted to go for the year as a club. Naturally, Rachel burst out listing an uncountable amount of Broadway songs she had experienced during her trip. And naturally the Glee kids all moaned, but not in an irritant tone. In fact while they were moaning Rachel was pretty sure she spotted grins on all their faces, especially Finn's. So Rachel decided she would visit the music store to explore some options, and other kids decided to also search their musical vocabulary. At the end of the day the club disbanded all ready to tackle the new challenges set forth. Once again, Rachel and Finn walked hand in hand out into the parking lot.

"So you sure you don't want me to come with?"

Rachel nodded. "Don't worry I won't get lost. Trust me I think I know where each CD is off by heart by now!" Finn smiled. And before he could walk away, Rachel leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a small soft gesture, but it did enough to make butterflies appear in Finn's stomach.

Caught up in the moment, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and spun her in the air for a second time in the day. But this time he leaned his head forward and kissed her again, this time more passionately. As they parted, and Finn had stopped twirling Rachel around his body, they both saw a new glimmer in each others' eyes. Maybe this would work after all.

"It was awesome to see you again Rach. See you tomorrow morning!" And with that, the teenagers separated and drove out of the parking lot waving goodbye.

* * *

Ok, so Rachel didn't get lost in the music store, but her visit wasn't exactly beneficial. Either she was just distracted, or too happy to concentrate on anything. After all this time her and Finn finally were working out, and nothing , nothing was going to screw them up this time round. But then, Rachel was uncanny at wishful thinking.

She knocked a bunch of Cd's over for the third time that afternoon, and the saleswomen gave her another look of disapproval. Luckily, a nice boy bent over to help Rachel pick up the records. At least, that's what she thought before she looked up.

"Here, let me help you with that!"

Rachel opened her mouth wide in shock, because standing before her was the one and only, Jesse St. James.

* * *

**So? Good or bad? Will you keep reading this? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter**

**Reviews would be MUCH appreciated! Good or bad, bad being 'constructive', and not YOU SUCK. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Revelations

**Hey everyone**

**Well thanks soooooo much for all the lovely reviews and the people that alerted or added this story to their favourites. It was my first ever chapter, so I just discovered how good reviews make you feel! Well this second chapter is extremely long, and you guys should be happy to know I spent my birthday writing it. IM NOW 16! Anyway, I hope I won't dissapoint you guys, but if I do, please tell me why. If I don't, please tell me why :)**

**Oh and serenalovejoy - Thanks so much for the spelling correction. I took no offence what so ever,just grateful :) .**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Ryan Murphy is welcome to give me Glee! The problem is people would stop watching...**

* * *

It took Rachel less than a millisecond to send a message from her brain to her legs to storm out of the store. Of course, getting away was never that easy. Jesse was already speeding after her.

"Rachel! Hey Rachel wait up a second will you! I just want to talk!"

Rachel spun around grunted.

"Thankyou."

"Don't flatter yourself Jesse, I just realised I left my sheet music in there!" Rachel fumed. She barged past him again, and Jesse copied her movements.

"Ok, I get why you're angry…"

"Oh really? Then why aren't you running for your life!" Rachel yelled. The music store went silent for a moment, so Rachel decided it was best she just grabbed her sheet music and left as quickly as possible before making a scene.

"Rachel! Hey wait up!" Rachel's feet only moved faster. "Look, I'm sorry okay!" Jesse proclaimed. "What happened last year…"

Rachel twisted her body around and ceased to move in one fluid motion, glaring daggers at Jesse.

"Did you miss the memo that said 'I hate you'? It came with the petition to ban unnecessary uses of eggs. Chickens have to push them out of their ass you know!"

"I guess you've been holding a grudge then…'

"Jesse, you smashed an egg in my face! Right after you told me you loved me too." Rachel sarcastically added. "Those particular types of mixed signals can REALLY piss a girl off!"

"I'm sorry Rach, but I had to prove my loyalty…" Rachel spun on her heels again power walking away from the source of her anger. However, Jesse wouldn't let her get away just yet, and he ran ahead to block her path. He then firmly grasped her shoulders to prevent her from walking away.

"Just give me the chance to explain!"

"A chance? I gave you one Jesse, months ago. Want me to refresh your memory?" Rachel began to advance on Jesse and he slowly stepped backwards. "You called me, telling me to meet you in the parking lot. I still remember you waving with that huge smile on your face and for a small second I thought just maybe you had a good reason for abandoning me like you did!" There was a pause, and Rachel stopped advancing. Her voice cracked, and Jesse could hear some of her emotions arise. "I gave you a chance Jesse, and you threw it in my face. Literally."

"Rachel please just let talk to me for a second! What I said was true! I know that it is hard to believe I actually loved you after what happened but...you are the smartest, prettiest and most talented girl I've ever met, one I knew would rise to stardom with me!" Rachel was shaking her head at his words. "Maybe I did lie in the beginning but I promise I didn't mean for it to play out like it did!"

Jesse knew that no matter what he told Rachel to try and get her to stop loathing him, he could never tell her the truth. If she knew Shelby had sent him, there would be no redemption for either and he just couldn't have that.

"Yes I was always loyal Carmel, and was sent to shake things up but that doesn't make any of the feelings I had any less true!"

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, it does Jesse! I spent a lot of the summer figuring out just how big of an asshole you were, I just thought you were an asshole I would never had to see again! You lied Jesse! I should have listened to Finn in the beginning, and now, I finally am!"

Jesse was startled. "Wait, you and Finn are an item now?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side in expectation with glaring eyes. _Oh God, he is not going to say it._

"But he doesn't even have ambition! You guys don't belong together!"

_He said it._

"Ok now you listen," Rachel demanded. "Finn has more ambition than you will ever have," Jesse opened his mouth to interrupt, but as usual it was too hard to stop Rachel from ranting. "Sure, he might not want to be a star. The stage he wants to stand is a grass field filled with sweaty men, and he doesn't know who Mandy Patinkin is but he has one thing you haven't…" She left the sentence hanging for a few seconds, and Jesse inhaled in anticipation. "An ambition…for me. He cares about me, and would never toss me away for the sake of some competition. And the feeling is MUTUAL Jesse, so don't even try to persuade me otherwise. You blew your chance, so let Finn have his and respect the fact that I no longer want anything to do with you, or your excuse for a glee club!"

"I understand your bitterness Rach, I really do. I didn't exactly treat you well at the end of last year, and this whole Shelby and the baby thing must really suck…"

"Shelby and baby thing?" Rachel interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"Rachel you don't have to bottle it up. I know you better than you think, and hearing that Shelby adopted Beth must have really upset you."

Rachel gasped. "She did what?" blinking ferociously to stop the moisture from building in her eyes.

Jesse looked confused. "You mean you didn't know?"

Rachel stood still as a statue, moving on her head slightly from side to side to signal to Jesse that she didn't. Her mouth had dropped as if trying to reach her feet, and her eyes had not left the polish of Jesse's shoes.

"Rachel I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Rachel quickly snapped her head upwards. _I will not be affected by this._

"It's fine Jesse," she said nodding with a smile as if to convince him. The problem was she had not smiled since he saw her, so Jesse knew it was an act. "I'm happy for her; she finally has the family she always wanted. Have a nice life!" And with that, Rachel left a speechless boy standing alone in the middle of the mall.

* * *

It had been the worst night's sleep Rachel had ever had in her life. Actually she did have another very bad night when she was rejected by some stoned overgrown sheep (well, the hair was just ridiculous) after auditioning for Eva in the Broadway musical 'Evita'. Why couldn't people understand, an eleven year old could still own the spotlight.

However, tonight she was just overloaded with emotions that her brain seemed to be on a constant rant to herself. She finally understood why people found her speaking marathons annoying, because talking to herself tonight was just torture.

Rachel was used to being alone, especially before Glee club. She had no friends, everyone hated her, and the only time someone would even look at her was if they needed to aim a slushy.

Fine, that was high school. But she never expected her own mother to do the same. Especially not AFTER they met. Was 'biohazard' written over her face or something? Just after she thought everyone was beginning to accept her for who she was, someone always managed to slap her in the face.

Why wasn't she enough? It felt as if her entire life Rachel was being used. For Jesse, to dishearten New Directions; for New Directions, to win; and even for Finn last year so he could get a music scholarship. Now this new betrayal she was feeling had dissipated some of the hope Rachel felt that things had changed. She had just been a tool for Shelby, the realisation of what her mom had missed. Rachel supposed that was good for her, but in the words of Nicolas Cage, "Fishing never works out so well for the bait". Shelby caught her fish, but Rachel had been eating along the way. _Gee that sounds weird. _

The more she told herself that what Shelby had done was heartless, the more she realised that she was being selfish on the matter. After all, Shelby was right. Rachel wasn't her daughter, and Shelby wasn't her mom. She had every right to want a family, one she could watch grow. But the fact that Shelby felt she needed that didn't make it hurt less. Not when Rachel was there too.

And that's where the real problem lay. Shelby didn't just acquire a new family; she had tossed out the old one. It's not like she still visited Rachel and asked how she was. No, she hadn't talked to her since regionals, a conversation that Rachel sparked. Shelby had gotten a new kid, but left the old one behind. She'd forgotten about Rachel, or didn't care enough to try. And that one fact was eating Rachel inside.

Rachel felt a few tears flow down her cheeks as she lay on her bed, staring at the bare ceiling. Bare, such a good describe her life at that moment. However, Rachel promised herself that she would not ball her eyes out. And even though she was over emotional and extremely upset, anger was the dominant feeling inside her. Not just for her mom, but for the Jesse and the Glee Club. How dare Jesse come back wanting a clean slate! Things were just going well in her love life! Another slap in the face. However, Rachel could not over look the fact that the Glee club knew. Puck and Quinn had lied to her, and Rachel assumed the rest of the club knew as well. Even Finn must have known. Puck is his best friend after all. She wouldn't yell at them straight away, since it was right to let them explain first. But she believed she knew the reason anyway, and couldn't help but feel betrayed as they kept her in the dark. But that would be a problem for tomorrow, if tomorrow ever hurried up…

* * *

Finn spent most of the morning waiting in front of Rachel's locker. He knew small gestures like that would really help with their relationship. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he assumed Rachel may still have some trust issues after the numerous 'bumps' in their relationship. So Finn knew he had to make sure Rachel would believe that he truly did not care about what anyone else thought. That he truly loved her. If that meant waiting 15 minutes every morning for her to arrive, so be it. As long as she arrived before he was slushied though, Finn sort of sucked at cleaning it up.

School order had been restored. After the first day, every student in school is labelled and measured so people like Karofsky knew which ones to slushie. The dumpster outside was once again occupied and Finn was pretty sure that the head of the school hierarchy were filling their cups with ammo. The good thing is, newbie's get slushied first. It's a learning process for them. And unfortunately, there is really only one way to learn it.

He finally spotted Rachel walking down the hall in her plaid skirt. _Those skirts really make her legs look good. _However this morning she looked different. Well, she didn't look different, but she was really 'strutting' down the hall like she usually does. This morning she just looked, well overwhelmed.

But even though she did seem tired, she looked up and returned Finn's bright smile anyway. Except, the smile could probably be deemed polite, not enthusiastic like the previous day.

"Hey Rach!" He threw his arms around her in a tight embrace, preparing himself to have to comfort her in case something was wrong.

"Morning Finn," she replied, once again without the 'Rachel Berry' spark.

"What's up Rach? You seem really tired this morning?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't really have a good sleep last night."

Finn looked at her quizzically as she opened her locker. "Why not? Your neighbour wasn't up singing again was he? I know how much you hate his crappy high notes."

Rachel smiled. Finn knew her so well. "No it's not that." She sighed as she finished packing her locker, then locking it with a firm push. She then gazed up at Finn, not sure what to anticipate.

"I saw Jesse yesterday Finn, in the music store."

For a moment, Finn was speechless in fear. _The music store, please God not again._ Then Finn brainstormed quicker than he ever had in his life, and began a 'Rachel Berry' styled rant.

"Wait, does he want you back? Cause he ain't getting you without a fight I swear I'm gonna kick his ass before I give you up to him again especially after…"

"Finn…"

"last time cause I know I screwed up but there's no way I'd beat him in a sing off but I would beat him in a punch up which I swear I'll do if he starts to…"

"Finn…"

"annoy you because if anyone pisses my girl off, well not that you belong to me but I really care about you so if someone annoys you they annoy me."

"FINN..."

"And I know that he would probably be better standing on stage next to you with his perfect pitch and wavy hair and all but you have to know I'll clap and scream louder than anyone, I'll be the biggest fan of you and your…"

"FINN!" Rachel speedily clasped Finn's head between her hands and threw her head forward to fiercely kiss him quickly. It did its job, and Finn's brain went on hiatus.

Rachel sighed. _Thank God he's shut up! Wait a minute, that's what people say about me. Do I do that too? _She did think that in Finn's case however, his ranting was just adorable. Mostly because it was about her, but he didn't have to know that.

Meanwhile Finn was staring blankly, unsure of what to say. Only seconds ago he was sure he was just about to lose Rachel…

"Look Finn, you don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going ANYWHERE." Rachel smiled reassuring, and Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "And if it makes any difference, I don't care how good Jesse's pitch is, I would have a cow rather stand next to me! More importantly, you would be my first pick." She gave him a heart warming grin, before quickly tilting her pupil to the corner of her eye and adding, "Well that's not counting Barbra Streisand…but I wouldn't be too worried about that".

Finn chuckled and gave Rachel an elbow in her side. Most boyfriends might be insulted, but Finn knew that it was just a part of 'Rachel Berry'. And he wouldn't change her for the world.

"That's okay Rach, I would prefer Barry Sanders as my running back too." She smiled at him.

"What? You don't think I'm tough enough?" She replied.

"No it's not that, I just don't think you could withstand all those idiots who want to get on top of my awesome, beautiful girlfriend." He added with a cocky smile. She tilted her head down embarrassed. In a very evil way, Finn sort of liked making her feel guilty by the way of compliments. But if anyone ever asked, he'd just say he loved giving compliments.

Even though the mood had lightened, Finn's mind traced back to the conversation they were having not two minutes ago.

"So wait, if it's not that you still like Jesse, what's wrong?"

Rachel snapped her head back up, preparing herself to confront Finn about Beth. But before she let sound escape her mouth she stopped herself. It wasn't Finn who gave away Beth, it was Quinn and Puck. They all would have had an input on the decision, or at least agreed with it. Therefore Rachel realised it would be unfair to target Finn on his lonesome, just because he was her boyfriend.

So instead Rachel improvised. "It's just that every time I find myself genuinely happy something always comes round to mock me and my hope. I mean I have barely been able to hold a single relationship together since my inception! With the way things are going, I'm beginning to believe on the day I become a star, the media will focus on the fact I need a nose job then on my perfect pitch!" Ok, so it wasn't exactly why she was upset, but it did make sense. _Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Why am I getting an epiphany now? What did I waste my time on doing last night!_

Finn sighed. Rachel really specialised in exaggeration, even though he understood what she meant. She was so cute when she did though. It was just another excuse to hug her. So that's what Finn did.

"Rach, I can't tell you that what Jesse did wasn't horrible, since I think he is sort of an asshole too but…look around you. You are one of the brightest kids in school! Your surrounded by a bunch of nerds, jocks, cheerleaders and diva's that care about you, and look up to you! You basically carried the Glee club last year! Even if it doesn't look like we appreciate it, Glee club couldn't survive without you! You make us happy Rach, and if we aren't returning the favour, then we don't deserve to be called your friends!" A comfortable silence passed between the two as they stared at each other. "Never doubt yourself Rachel. You have been the glue for so many relationships. And just because idiots with high ego's and a reputation blow their chances, doesn't mean you can't be happy." He ended his lecture there, and in all honesty, was quite proud of himself. So was the girl standing across from him.

"You know Finn, you aren't half bad at this pep talk thing!" Even though Rachel was still upset, Finn's speech had to be commended. He was a real leader, and could really make a girl feel good about herself. So Rachel would wait for Glee rehearsal before confronting everyone, she wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

He slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well, after all those knocked over chairs Mr Schue had to have some influence on me." She laughed, and it was genuine. For now.

* * *

It was lunch at Carmel High, and Jesse St James hadn't been thinking straight all day. He knew he was arrogant, but 'asshole' never had really occurred to him. It was no surprise Rachel hated him, but actually hearing it from the girl he loved really burned inside. For the first time in months, the severity of what he had done hit home. And he really didn't like it. Plus he was worried about Rachel, and what she would do now after finding out about Beth. He was pretty sure she would feel as shitty as he did.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you today!" Alex, Jesse's best friend yelled.

Jesse blinked in confusion. "What?"

'If you run into me one more time while were practising I'll punch you so hard it'll break your voice box! Seriously what's up?"

Jesse shook his head and walked away. "Nothing."

"You need to work on your acting skills man. Your not gonna convince an audience if you can't convince one person," Alex explained.

Jesse sighed. Alex was his friend, might as well get it out.

"Remember how I transferred for a while last year? You know to, help us out and all?" Jesse wasn't allowed to tell his team the real reason for his transfer. Shelby wouldn't have it, and plus the team would massacre him. Jesse walked over to the side of the stage, and sat on a block.

"You mean when you dated that freak with the care bear to screw with New Directions? Yeah what about it?" Alex joined him on the side of the block.

"Well, what did you think about it? On a moral stand I mean?"

Alex scoffed. "Moral? Moral has nothing to do with it! Dude, we are Vocal Adrenaline, and your Jesse St James. No one bests you, you're a star! Losing isn't an option, so you do everything you can to prevent it. Not that we need to, but insurance is good. You think anyone will care about this in ten years? People don't care how you rise up, just if you have. Why are you even asking me this? I'm pretty sure you were the one who explained it to me," Alex queried.

"I saw her again." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, I saw her at the music store yesterday." There was a short pause. "I dunno, hearing what she had to say just put some things in perspective for me. What if everything we're doing, everything we've worked and are working for is just an overrated distraction to make us realise that life isn't just a bunch of dancers and singers trying to showcase the best act".

"Jesse, don't tell me you don't want to be a star anymore? Cause it's gonna take a lot to beat the rep down."

"No I do, trust me I know my destiny is up here, looking down at all the wannabee's applauding but….I just don't want to lose sight of what else I can have along the way."

Alex let out a small chuckle; Jesse knew he wouldn't take it seriously. "Well dude, if you are seriously worried about this, take a lesson from the wise William Shakespear." Alex put his 'dramatic' face on. "The whole world's a stage! And all boys and girls are actors!...or something like that. Look man, if you ask me, we didn't miss out on much. Egging her was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

As he cacked himself laughing, Alex was oblivious to Jesse's flinching. It was only when Jesse stood up and began to walk away when he spoke.

"Hey where you going!"

Jesse turned his head. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." He replied, and stalked off the stage.

Alex couldn't believe it. Jesse St James was actually complaining about this! He was basically 'THE GUY' in Carmel, and some chick in oversized socks was messing with his head. She would not confuse him again. Alex wouldn't have it, and neither would Vocal Adrenaline. They could not have a distracted lead…

* * *

Rachel had gone through her head time and time again what she would say to the Glee Club. She didn't want Mr Schue present; since she truly believed the explanation had to come from the club on their own, not with such an annoyingly wise outside force. The moment finally arrived as she watched the last member enter the choir room, and she followed Matt's steps before closing and locking the door behind her.

"Guys we need to talk!" She proclaimed. All heads turned to her, each giving a sarcastic expression. Finn was the only one who gave a worried look. Although he thought their conversation earlier on had cleared things up, Rachel had still acted, well not 'Rachel' during the day. He was getting very suspicious.

"Rachel, we've been through this, we are NOT doing 'I'm not that girl'! Save Broadway for your solo white girl!" Mercedes stated.

"No it's not that…"

"Why did you shut the door?" Santana interrupted. "Is this a coup? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm still for Mr Schuester." The Glee clubbers looked expectantly at Rachel.

"As much as I would like to, no I'm not taking over. But Mr Schuester won't be here for a little. Jacob still owed me so I got him to distract him for a while."

"What you get him to do?" Puck asked.

"Nothing he should be proud of." The Glee clubbers shot nervous glances at each other. They all must have had different ideas, but each one would have been as sickening as the next. Well it was Jacob, such thinking was a given.

"So what's up Rachel," Finn questioned.

Rachel inhaled deeply. She had gone through the conversation a thousand times, but somehow the words escaped her minds and this was the one time people didn't appreciate it.

"Well?" Puck asked.

Rachel sighed. "So when were you guys going to tell me about Beth?"

The tension in the room really began to build at that moment. Each one of the teenagers were afraid to look at Rachel, at the same time they were praying someone would just speak up. In anger, Puck directed his eyes towards Finn, and Finn intercepted his question immediately.

'Don't look at me I didn't tell her!" Finn then turned his head towards Rachel looking her straight in those beautiful brown eyes. He then saw it. "It was Jesse wasn't it?" Her silence confirmed his assumption and he leaned forward in his chair. "Is this what you were upset about this morning?"

Rachel then nodded, and Finn could begin to make out a sparkle in her eyes. And not the good type.

Artie was the next to break the silence. "So wait, if you knew this whole time, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to hear the explanation from ALL of you! It's obvious you all knew I want to know why I was left out!" the Glee club could really begin to identify an element of anger.

Tina then added her contribution. "Well we know how hard this Shelby thing was for you and we didn't want to upset you further! We all know how it feels to be rejected Rachel..." The Glee clubbers were nodding in agreement as she spoke.

"So you thought you'd lie to me to make it better!" Rachel snapped.

"Rach," Finn interjected, "It's not just the fact that we didn't want you getting upset. It also wasn't our story to tell you. This is a matter between you and Shelby and it wasn't our place to interfere."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Would you have said the same thing to me Finn if you found out I was hiding the fact you weren't the father of Beth?"

Finn did not have a reply to that. He realised Rachel was right, in her position he would act the same. Except maybe he would kick a few more chairs over. Unlike this morning, Finn could now not think of anything to make Rachel feel better. He hated feeling powerless.

"Look I hate to tell you this Rachel," Quinn stated, "but you are way too over emotional and can get upset way too easy. We were just trying to save you the pain."

Rachel was offended. "So you didn't tell me because you thought I couldn't handle it!" She fumed.

"Well are you!" Quinn retaliated. "You had Jacob do God knows what JUST to make sure you could speak alone with us!"

Rachel's shoulders fell, and the anger on her face faded away. Quinn was right. She wasn't handling it well. She was handling it horribly. Susie Peppers words rang in her ear. _'re – enforces the conviction that we are not worthy of being loved'. _In that second, all her defences fell away and the tears began to stream down her face.

All the Glee Clubbers were looking at each other, questioning what to do. Naturally, they all ended up looking at Finn, who indicated towards Rachel with his head, stood up and then wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, each member added to the circle, until finally they were all out of their seats crowding around Rachel with their arms linked together.

After a few seconds, everyone heard Mercedes start to sing.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

nodded in approval at Mercedes, and joined in the Lyrics.

_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A_.

One by one, every one slowly began to join in the lyrics. The song was travelling at quite a slow pace, but Finn and Mercedes were both attempting to gradually lighten the mood.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but.._

Finally, as they reached the chorus, Rachel joined in, a huge smile breaking out on her face. She laughed and sang with her Club, wiping away the moisture on her face.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

They all finished the chorus, each student laughing and smiling equally. It was only when Mr Schue started clapping enthusiastically that they all stopped and turned towards the door.

"Nice jobs guys! I don't know what that was all about, but I love the energy!"

Everyone relaxed and let out some more giggles.

"Yeah Mr Schue, I think we found our group song!" Artie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what type of genre or song we do Mr Schue," Mike stated, gripping Matt's shoulder, "As long as we do it together!"

Will nodded in approval, his smile just as big as his students. Finn then turned to Rachel.

"You see Rach, it doesn't matter if your biological mom isn't talking to you, because you have your own family right here!"

Rachel turned to look at each one of her friends, all smiling reassuringly at her. And she knew Finn was right.

"I really love you guys you know!"

"Well I hate to admit it, but we love you too," Kurt added. Well, in a non – suss way that was.

The rest of Glee was just a bludge. It was pretty much just a group of friends hanging out. There was a funny moment where Puck thought he'd mention Jacob, and Mr Schue's face went blank. Luckily for them, they'd never know. Rachel had quickly forgotten about the events of the previous day. Finn was right, it didn't matter. She felt so sure of that fact as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

* * *

They all walked out of McKinley High together, strolling towards the parking lot. They were all entertained by their casual conversations, but one by one each student froze. None of them expected to see the sight they witnessed.

Rachel's car had been graffited all over. There were blues, greens, golds and pinks, and who knows what else spread over the entire car. However it was the writing on the front that infuriated them all.

_STAY AWAY FROM VA_

Rachel gasped. _Vocal Adrenaline. No – Jesse._

Rachel was furious, but only for a second. For Finn had tightened his grip on her shoulder so hard that she was almost afraid to look at his face. And she was right.

Finn's expression was one of pure and bitter anger. An anger that held the capacity of how they both should have been feeling. It was almost as if he had seen a vegetarian pizza. At least, that's how he'd describe it.

_This is not going to be good._

* * *

**I sincerely hope that wasn't a waste of time. Please review! How am i going for my first story?**

**Oh and get ready for some ND/VA confrontations next chapter, and not the good type. Well, at least in real life it wouldnt be :)**


	3. Messy Confrontations

**Whoo back for another Chapter, and I have mixed feelings about this one. I can't tell whether it's good or bad, so you'll have to do that for me :)**

**Oh and MarlisaKristine - to answer your question I made it that Jesse was never a senior. I considered the whole failing thing, but then figured Shelby would never do that to him so... hope that answers your question!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! (i hope)**

**Disclaimer: I've never even been to Los Angeles...**

"Alright, that's it!" Finn's hand aggressively fell from Rachel's shoulder and his legs stormed over to his car. "Matt, Mike, Puck…"

"Kurt!" The boy himself proclaimed. Puck commented immediately after.

"Don't worry bro, we're one step ahead of you." And he was, literally. But then Puck's car was parked further away.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She stood dumbfounded as she watched her boyfriend and his friends stomp towards their cars, fists clenched as though their very fingers were trying to rip the skin off their palms. Even though the gesture was incredibly sweet, Rachel did not want the boys compromising themselves to defend her honour.

"Guys wait!" She called as she ran after them, followed by the other girls. They all momentarily turned back. "Look don't do this! I want to see Vocal Adrenaline suffer just as much as you. If not more, but the last time you did something to get them you almost got expelled!"

"Well I'm not sure about these guys," Puck started, "But I wasn't planning to damage CARS this time."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Finn interjected.

"Puck's right Rachel. I'm all for peaceful negations and not being expelled and all; but I'll be damned if I sit back and let them intimidate you, or anyone of us again! Just because we go to McKinley, doesn't mean they can trample all over us!" Rachel paused, trying to think of something to say. It was a lot harder than she thought, and took a lot longer than she anticipated, for when she looked up the boys were basically all loaded in their cars. Looking around her, she shot desperate glances at the girls surrounding her. They were all wearing the same expression of worry. But it was almost as if it was a content worry. Almost.

In a last attempt to stop them, Mercedes used the one tactic she could think of.

"Kurt! What about your 'Marc Jacob's' Jacket! If you get into a fight it might get ruined!"

Kurt seriously considered her statement for a second and the girls thought he might have been persuaded. Bu that was a very short second.

"You have a point Mercedes, but clothing is replaceable. And it's not like I wouldn't still look spectacular tomorrow, as long as I don't break my nose." Mercedes tried to talk, but Kurt held up a hand to stop her. "Finn's right Mercedes. Look," he looked up to lock eyes with Rachel, "as much as Rachel can annoy me, and as much as I curse God everyday for giving her the talent she has up her arsenal, we are a team! And that mix of colours just looks horrible on Rachel's car! So if we have to beat them to show that, then I guess I can take some time out of my night time skin care routine!"

With that, Kurt closed his door, turning on the ignition. By this time most of the guy's cars were reversing out, or already speeding out of the parking lot. In the lead was Finn going what seemed 100 miles per hour. If he didn't get caught for assault, he would definitely get caught for speeding.

All the girls were looking hopelessly as the cars disappeared. In a way, they wanted to join them. Giving it to Vocal adrenaline would just be delicious. But they also knew that New Directions was about to get into big trouble, especially from Mr Schue.

"I'm getting worried about the whole 'beat them' thing. The guys could get into real trouble girls! We have to do something!" Mercedes nervously stated.

"My mum once told me to beat an egg." As usual, Brittany was so in touch with what was going on.

"Alright," Tina confidently said. She indicated towards her boyfriend. "Artie, you go get Mr Schue, I think we will need him for negotiations."

Rachel nodded in approval. "The rest of us will follow the boys and see if we can stop them. Let's hope we don't end up joining them, cause if it gets bad that would really screw up my music scholarship," she explained with a wry smile.

The girls branched off towards their vehicles; with Artie already motoring himself back inside. Rachel just overheard Quinn saying something about boys and their egos. She missed what Quinn was whispering about Puck though. Maybe that was for the best.

Walking up to her car, Rachel was again was enraged at the sight. _How dare they! _This was the second time she felt violated in the parking lot, and by the same people. Her anger however was mixed with her worry over Finn and the guys. Just like Finn only a minute before, she led the girls out of the parking lot, ignoring the glances from oncoming vehicles as she pulled out onto the road. The more looks she received, the redder her face became, and the harder she hit the accelerator. Rachel may not have noticed, but she was speeding to Carmel just as quickly as her boyfriend.

* * *

Rachel arrived at Carmel before the other girls. They only began to arrive as she was sprinting to the auditorium, and Rachel did not stop to wait.

However, maybe she should have. Because after entering the auditorium, all she saw was chaos. Actually, she heard it first. The grunts from all boys were echoing throughout the room. She entered from the back, so immediately spotted the brawl on centre stage. She had never seen a fight so big, or violent, and that made her worry immensely. She galloped down the stairs, making the biggest strides possible. As she edged closer to the stage, her eyes were drawn to the middle of the violent huddle. Finn had gripped Jesse's shirt by the collar, and Jesse had one arm thrown around Finn's neck, trying to pull his head down in reach. Finn was lucky he was tall in that respect. One after the other, they took turns throwing punches, each time the reciprocate dodging the swinging limb. The other boys were surrounding the fight, having their own duels with other members of Vocal Adrenaline. It kept the boys from interfering with the Finn/Jesse brawl, and also made it harder for people to tear them apart. A few other Carmel High teachers flooded onto the stage, shouting and trying to restrain everyone and anyone. However, none of them were really bulky or tough, and they all failed to cease the chaos. It just looked like little children were trying to get through the crowd to reach the Candy Store.

Rachel had reached the bottom of the stage when the rest of New Directions began to enter to lend their support. For some reason, Rachel was panting quite heavily at this point. Whether it was because of anger or worry she didn't know. She didn't care. She just wanted to get up on that stage to stop Finn and the others from getting hurt; and maybe a small contribution of her own. But that would be SMALL. At least, that's what Rachel told herself. She was surprised to see Kurt was even holding his own. The Glee Club really have to give him more credit, even if he was wailing like a girl.

Rachel had almost placed her foot on the first step ascending to the stage, but something, actually someone stopped her. Glancing to the side, Rachel spotted a small figure with an olive complexion and dark hair. She turned her head to the side to make out the person and grunted. Andrea Cohen was staring her down wearing an arrogant grin. Rachel was shocked she could find something amusing at the time.

"Enjoying the show Andrea?" She yelled aggressively. Andrea sustained the grin, and inched towards Rachel. Rachel was tried to tell herself to turn around and help, but something held her in place.

"I've seen better," she cocked her head to the side mockingly. "But then I could say that about most of your performances Berry!" She started to get very close to Rachel, who was trying to keep the anger under control. "You know it's sad that the only way you guys can win is in a punch up! You claim that you are so good, yet you still keep sucking over and over again. Lost your touch Berry?"

"Shut it Cohen!" She shot back, "You may have beaten us on paper, but we'll always be better than you because we have principals! Like now for instance," Rachel started, "Is it bothering you in the slightest that's there's a bunch of guys throwing fists and hauling each other across stage right now?" She had to raise her voice considerably to be heard over the groans and shouts coming from the stage.

"Are you?" Andrea challenged.

Rachel grated her teeth. Andrea had made a fool of her in the parking lot once before, she would not again. "I don't want to get into a fight with you Andrea. So yes I am, and unlike someone, I'm not a scared little girl," she then stomped her heel hard into the ground to pivot her body. At that point, the rest of the girls were passing in front of her up the stairs to assist. Rachel moved to join them, but Andrea would not let her have the last word.

"Did someone tell you to be yourself Berry? Cause that was the worst advice they could give you. Look at you! You dress like your living in the 70's, your Glee Club is just uses you to sing, and even your mum chose another kid instead of you!"

That's when Rachel completely lost it. Any thought of responsibility and control was tossed out of her mind as she threw herself against Andrea. Rachel Berry wasn't a fighter, but sometimes exceptions had to be made. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the brawl on stage, or just the horrible timing of Andrea's statement, but Rachel would not allow her to humiliate her again.

The two girls crashed together on the floor in a heap, grabbing each other by the sleeves and rolling over and over again to try and gain the upper hand of being on top. Rachel was certain that she was flashing, but luckily Puck and the other boys were on stage. She felt herself be catapulted onto her back for the third time, feeling the bruise well up from the firm shove to her shoulder. For a split second, Andrea believed she had pinned Rachel to the floor, so pushed her body up slightly for a clear blow. Rachel took the opportunity to lift her leg and slam it into Andrea's stomach. Andrea immediately fell backward, quickly getting on her feet while clutching at her waist. She was gasping for air, obviously winded by the kick, but her eyes did not leave Rachel as she stood from her position as well.

The girls were oblivious to their surroundings now. With a new confidence and energy, Rachel sprung forward on the panting girl, who released her hands form her waist bracing herself. They met in a bruising collision, each grabbing each other's clothing once again. And now that they were in a standing position, the punches commenced. And they were FIERCE blows. The boys would be proud of them, in that not so good way. Both girls were quite athletic though, able to avoid and duck the arms, but eventually one was bound to find its mark. Andrea clipped Rachel's shoulder, worsening the blue spot that was already rising from being pinned to the floor. She yelped in pain, but after years of dance training she'd learn when you mess up a step, you still keep dancing. So in a speedy retaliation, Rachel twisted Andreas arm swinging her fist in a wide arc aimed at her so far unscathed face. The blow had hit the target, and Andrea's head reared backwards as Rachel's fist collided with her nose. _Great Shot, now who needs a nose job! _

But while the blow was powerful, Rachel was still a girl with inexperience in the fighting department. Her pride only lasted a second before gasping and clenching her knuckles.

"OWW!"

Andrea didn't waste a second of Rachel's momentary distraction. With a bleeding nose, she sprang forward, clutching at Rachel's blouse, and then she twirled her around flinging Rachel into the first row of seats. Rachel's head crashed into the seat top, and Rachel could feel the slightest bit of blood oozing down the side of her face. She also swore she heard someone yell her name, but the ringing in her ears from the collision kept her from noticing. She looked up as Andrea decided to hurl herself against Rachel one more time, so Rachel held her hands out in anticipation, and they both fell back on the floor on top of each other. But the fight had gone far enough; at least that's what someone thought.

Suddenly Rachel felt herself being ripped off Andrea, and being restrained from moving closer to her. The same thing happened to her Vocal Adrenaline rival, who was being held in the clutches of none other than Shelby Corcoran. Both coaches had arrived.

* * *

Will Schuester was calmly packing his things to leave McKinley High when Artie burst through his office door. He could tell immediatley that Artie wasn't bringing good news.

"Mr Schue! Matt, Puck, Mike, Finn and Kurt have gone to Carmel! They're going brave heart on them for real this time!

Will cursed. "DAMMIT!" His faced turned to anger as he scrimmaged through his desk for his car keys. "Why?What happened?"

"Vocal Adrenaline dishonoured us for the last time Mr Schue!" Artie spoke with confidence. The only reason he didn't join the boys was because of disability. He could still beat them up in his mind though. "There already on their way."

Will sighed with anger. "Thanks Artie," he said, running out of his office. Why did the Glee kids have to be so damn difficult! He thought he taught them better! He stepped into his car, fumbling with his rusted keys as he began pursuit. _This is not going to be good._

Arriving at Carmel, he marvelled once again at the classy sight before him. It really was a fancy school. McKinley looked like a tire yard compared to this High School. But he had no time to admire it; he had an auditorium to go to. He'd only been to the school once, so used the front entrance as last time. After asking directions from a stuck up, posh teacher's pet (he could just tell), he burst through the curtains of the stage. And the sight before him was horrendous. The New Direction boys, HIS KIDS were acting like animals. Undisciplined, and violent. He was proud of his girls though who were struggling at the edge of the stage. All five of them had just managed to pull Puck off his opponent, and were trying to calm them down. The Carmel girls were also doing the same thing on another portion of the stage, which pleased him immensely. The brawls were starting to dissipate, but there was more to be done. While the Carmel teachers were too scared to get close, he would not stand by and watch the kids beat each other till they were battered and broken. Will spotted Miss Corcoran on the opposite side of the stage, mirroring his expression. Unlike the other adults, she began to pull the boys apart as well.

"HEY!" He screamed as he wedged himself between Matt and another Carmel boy, throwing his arms out and shoving their chests which hurled them off their feet. The other teachers began to get involved, after seeing good examples from two teachers, and a bunch of screaming terrified teenage girls. It was sad to see that was what motivated them.

The last two standing and the most aggressive were Finn and Jesse. They were going at each other like it was a boxing final, both seemingly very bruised.

"Oi, you two STOP RIGHT NOW!" Will yanked on Finn's collar, pulling him away from his Carmel rival. Other Carmel girls came ran forward to calm Jesse down. Will had to do the same with Finn.

"Finn!" He yelled at the panting quarter back, "Calm down! This is no way to solve a disagreement do you understand me!" As Finn, as well as the rest of the stage nodded in understanding, they all heard the groans from just below the stage after the sudden silence. Will leaned over to see who it was, and was dumbfounded to see the unmistakable wavy brown hair of his New Direction lead tangled up with Andrea Cohen, the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline. On the other side of the room, Shelby felt the same shock, not believing her eyes.

"Rachel!" To Will's surprise, they both yelled in unison. Even though he knew Rachel was Shelby's daughter, he thought the main concern would be for Andrea whom she's known for years. He was pulled out of his trance though as he saw Rachel being slung against a chair. Both he and Shelby pranced forward, leaping off the stage and next to the girls. Before it got messier, Will gripped Rachel's shirt, hauling her off Andrea, and Shelby squeezed Andrea's arm on both sides, lifting and dragging her in the opposite direction to separate the girls.

"You want a piece of me Streisand!"

"Sure just as long as it's not connected to your body which your nose is about to become!" Rachel retaliated.

"Thought you said you weren't going to fight?"

"No, I said I didn't want to fight. But now that that we have, I think I've changed my mind!"

"Oh right that's enough! From both of you!" Shelby screamed. Her voice portrayed both anger and worry, and Will was sure she was not the only one in the room unsettled. On stage, the two glee clubs had gathered to their respective sides. New Directions on the left of stage behind Mr Schue, and Vocal Adrenaline to the right assembling behind Shelby.

"Ok, New directions over there!" He pointed to the back of the right hand side of the Auditorium, and then point to the respective left side, "and Vocal Adrenaline over there! And if any of you try to leave or even speak to each other I will have you immediately suspended do you understand!" All kids had gone silent, shooting looks of either bitter mistrust, or fear at each other. None of them knew what the coaches wanted to do. And in all honestly, neither did the coaches. They had never experienced something like this before, at least not on such a large scale. "Go clean yourselves up," Will bitterly ordered.

Each coach gently released their female leads in an effort not only to calm others down, but calm themselves. The girls silently and exhaustingly walked towards their Glee clubs. They were embraced by their fellow members, and the coaches could immediately hear quiet whispers building in the groups. They were both too distracted to catch what they were talking about though. But then again, they didn't need to hear to know.

Will uneasily looked at Shelby, who shot back the same look. They slowly walked towards each other, each running the dictionary through their mind trying to think of what to say. The truth was however that they were both confused, which wasn't a good thing since they were supposed to know what was going on with their clubs. So Will thought he'd put his investigator hat back on (he had stopped watching Law and Order, but you don't spend three hours a day watching a show and not picking up a few things), and asked the most basic question he could think of.

"What happened?"

* * *

The Glee club had all taken a seat in the Carmel High auditorium. The mood was a mix of worry, anger and satisfaction. But most of that came from Puck.

"That little wiener couldn't punch a wall if it was the Great Wall of China! Seriously, it was like fighting a mouse!" Quinn glared knives at him. "You're right, that was uncalled for… I shouldn't insult the mouse like that."

Everyone laughed at his comment. Well everyone except Finn, who was concentrating to hard on Rachel's injury to notice anything. They'd all been giving clothes and tissues to wipe away the blood. Most of the girls grabbed them, and helped clean the boys. All except Finn, who snatched it away to help Rachel, and Brittany who decided to blow her nose into it instead. Poor Mike had to ask for another one. There was no serious damage or injuries, but Carmel didn't want blood stains on their carpet.

"How you feeling Rach?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, like my head's been slammed against a chair," she replied casually.

Finn was not amused, and shook his head disapprovingly. "Weren't you the one who said not to have a confrontation?"

Rachel considered his statement. "Maybe, but everyone was already brawling anyway."

Fin scoffed. "Right, so if I jump off a cliff, you jump off a cliff?"

Rachel shrugged. "You take vitamin D, I take vitamin D."

The two smiled and Rachel lowered her chin. That was a mistake however, as the cloth pressed to her head sunk a little too far into the wound.

"Ahh!" She softly winced. Finn quickly pulled the cloth back in fear, but realised that the wound was fine. The flow of blood had stopped, so the wound now just seemed to be a cut on her forehead. Finn leaned forward slightly and kissed it, hoping it would make her feel better.

Jesse chose that exact moment to glare at New Directions. Jealousy burned inside of him as he saw Finn kiss the forehead of the girl he was supposed to have. The guy had just assaulted him for crying out loud! Why wasn't anyone over there acting like it was a problem! He knew why of course, but just because Jesse was an asshole he didn't deserve a fist makeover. He had done nothing wrong. Before seeing any more intimacy between the teenagers, Jesse ripped his eyes away from the sight towards the coaches. They were in deep discussion, shaking their heads and waving fingers, undoubtedly deciding their fates.

Finn's plan had worked, and Rachel gently clenched his hand. That's when he noticed the bruise on her knuckles.

"Hey what happened?"

She gazed down at the blue patches. "Oh that? I just punched Andrea's nose, no big deal."

Puck decided to add his own contribution to the conversation. "You got that bruise from one punch Berry?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, why?"

Puck waved his hand at her dismissively. "Never mind, just don't ever join my fight club".

Finn shook his head, however this time with a huge grin on his face. He knew it was inappropriate, but even though he was worried that his girlfriend had gotten into a fight, he was sort of proud. She had stuck up for herself, and not let Andrea give her crap. He then realised that he had no idea what passed between the two girls.

"So what did she say that got you so aggravated?"

All the Glee Clubbers looked expectantly at Rachel; all wondering what provoked the girls to get into a cat fight. They all knew why the boys had brawled, but Rachel fighting was an entirely different matter.

"It's nothing; she just mentioned something that I really didn't appreciate at this point in time."

All members nodded understandingly. They could all guess what she was talking about, but there was no point pressing the matter as they were already exhausted.

"Well if it makes any difference girl," Mercedes started, "I reckon you gave it to her good."

Kurt approved. "I agree, her nose looks like something out of Frankenstein's limb collection."

Everyone smiled, all proud of the petite brunette. Then Rachel noticed Kurt's clothing.

"Oh Kurt! So sorry about your jacket!"

He shrugged. "Don't worry, I got another one in blue at home." Rachel chuckled; this alleged girl really was TOO up to date with fashion.

Rachel looked around at the boys surrounding her. They all seemed bruised and tired, and she felt guilty for hogging all the attention. She had to admit, that was a first for her.

"What about you guys? How are you feeling?"

Most of the boys just shrugged. It was just like them to brush off the brawl like they had just ate a peperoni pizza. At least, that's how Finn would describe it.

"We might be a bit bruised, but our team effort is highly commendable!" Mike started. "I mean did you see the way I clipped that blond weasel! He tried to…" So the boys started boasting about their 'highly spectacular moves', and how they kept the Vocal Adrenaline 'assholes' away from Finn flogging Jesse.

Rachel turned to her boyfriend, staring directly into his loving eyes. "How about you?"

He shrugged for the second time, smirking as he boasted. "Jesse couldn't even reach my head!" He gave her a wink, and she rested her head against his shoulder. It was incredibly comfortable, so didn't hurt her wound.

Mr Schue chose to interrupt just as she began to close her eyes. "Alright guys, get over here."

The Glee club stared warily at each other, preparing themselves for what was to come. It was time for the verbal confrontation and hopefully, it wouldn't be as messy. Rachel just hoped she didn't screw up that music scholarship of her future...

* * *

**Alright guys there's chapter 3 for ya! If you liked, tell me why, if you didnt tell me why. Im seriously PLEASE press that review button, I don't care if you go anonymous or not. I would really like to see if I can make 50 before chapter 4! But that's just wishing thinking right? ;)**

**Oh and just so you guys know, I'm not planning to make VA completely evil. They are normal people and all so dont expect me to make them look like assholes the whole time. But we do of course like some rivalry ;)**


	4. Discussions

****

Chapter 4 is up! I am really mixed about this one, sorta not happy with some parts. But don't blame me if it sucks! I've only had 1 hour sleep in the last like 35 hours. Not kidding.

**So sorry for the later update, but they'll get a bit slower from here. I have sorta got a couples of parties soon so ill be quite busy.**

**WOW! Thanks sooo much to EVERYONE who reviewed! I cant believe we made it to 50. I love you all for reviewing, seriously it makes me smile sooo much. Im glad to hear that people think I'm staying in character well because I do aim to do that. Hope i dont dissapoint you! If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Oh and Nicole - thx for telling me about the 'mom' thing. Ill try to keep up with that, cause i might be a little inconsistent.**

**Ok, last thing before you start reading, Ive made it that VA also has 12 members. 26 was just a pain for what i plan to do. it will be 6 girls and 6 boys. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you still need to read this, get some glasses cause you havnt got the message.**

* * *

The tension in the room was so thick, that it took everyone those few extra seconds to stand by the coaches. It was almost as if an invisible force was preventing them from moving. The teams stood confidently and firmly on their respective sides, glaring at each other. It was like a Mexican standoff, all twelve members of each team standing in anticipation, but to their regret without the guns.

'Alright guys," Mr Schue began ordering, arms crossed and eyebrows creased. "We are going to get to the bottom of this, quickly and easily. That means NO throwing fists, or any other part of the body for that matter. If you do I will have you suspended immediately!" The teenagers looked nervously at each other. Not only because of Mr Schue's anger, but they were all silently hoping that they could talk to those bastards without it getting messy. This was the thought in both teams' minds.

"Look guys," Shelby continued, "This is a very SERIOUS situation. One that the police could possibly get involved in, IF we let it get that far. So, we are going to listen to your side of the stories, right here and now and see if we can figure out why you all started ripping at each other's throats!" Shelby turned her head towards Rachel, who immediately directed her eyes to the floor as soon as she felt her mother's gaze. She could only take one confrontation at a time. Shelby realised her discomfort, and finished with an order. "And don't try anything stupid, or you won't have a story to tell at all! Do you understand!"

Mumbles were heard from both teams, and Shelby could just make out a 'yes'. "Yes what?"

"Yes Miss Corcoran," Finn and Jesse simultaneously shouted for their teams. The boys were in Alpha male mode, both standing tall and proud, not showing any signs of weakness.

"Alright," Mr Schue started, "Since we are at Carmel, it's only fitting that you start first Jesse." His voice strained on 'Jesse', as like the rest of his club Will still held a slight grudge for what had happened the previous year.

"Well, MR SCHUE," Jesse replied with the same bitter tone, "There really isn't much to explain." He looked over at his male rival, and then averted his gaze towards Rachel, standing with her arms crossed in anticipation. He winced at her intense gaze and the sight of the cut on her forehead, but did not let it show on the outside. "Finn and his merry men over there decided to come barging in to our rehearsal calling us assholes and cowards with no justification. In my opinion, a reason should first be established before slamming someone in the face. At least, a decent man would do so!"

Finn's face lit up like the flames of hell. "Don't talk about decency to me St James!" Shelby began to raise her hand to interject, but Mr Schue pinned it down, whispering in her ear.

"Wait, as long as their just talking let's see how this plays out, it might give us some answers." He focused her attention back on the 'discussion', which the other kids never left their eyes off.

Finn had continued yelling. "You and I both know that's not where this started!"

"Oh really? Then where did it start dufous? I'm pretty sure you were the one who came here!"

"The parking lot St Jackass! Don't play dumb!"

"A little less aggression guys…" Mr Schue tried to command, but his words were lost in the argument.

Jesse had thrown his arms in the air, rolling his eyes in defeat. "I just can't stop being reminded about that can I? For the last time Rachel," he adverted his eyes from Finn to his ex, "I'M SORRY FOR EGGING YOU!" It probably came out more aggressive than it should have, but Jesse was so sick of having that over his head. Andrea as well as other team mates looked at him accusingly. If he was telling the truth, then he was the only one who felt that way.

"Wait, you egged her!" Shelby queried, but no one was paying attention to the coaches.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. Jesse still couldn't admit the what he had done. Finn was feeling the same way, and definitely was out of patience.

"You graffitied her car slime ball! If you have something to say, why don't you try saying to our faces next time?"

Jesse's expression at this point showed nothing but confusion. "I did what?"

Everyone was staring at him, trying to see through his act. The problem was, his reaction was so good, he was either a pro, or telling the truth. But they had to get more out of him to tell.

"Wow, he legitimately seemed surprised," Tina stated. Even Rachel agreed with her, despite being the core of Jesse's lies for so long.

"So wait," Santana started, "You expect us to believe that the day after you run into Rachel at the music store, her car is graffitied and its not you?"

Jesse shrugged, "Anyone could have done that to her car, IT WASN'T me. Must have just been a coincidence!"

"The car had 'Stay away from Vocal Adrenaline' on it," Kurt explained, "We're getting awfully coincidental."

There was a pause, then Jesse nodded in agreement, calmly stating. "You're right, but it still wasn't me."

Rachel was completely confused. Who else would have something against her? Sure Andrea was a bitch, but nothing had happened previously which would make her hate Rachel. "So wait, if it wasn't you, who was it?"

She asked the question everyone else was thinking. All of New Directions were scanning the Vocal Adrenaline line for any suspects, a movement which was duplicated by the coaches. Even Jesse searched his line for the culprit. Then Rachel noticed Jesse's eyes land on a tall boy, standing at the end of the line fiddling with his fingers with eyes glued to the carpet. It was obvious Jesse knew exactly who. He might not of planned to 'dob' his friend, but NO ONE graffiti's Rachel Berry's car and gets away with it.

"Got a problem with me egger number 5?"

Rachel recognised him as the boy wearing the sunglasses and standing next to Andrea when she was humiliated. Since he was so focused on the patterns under his feet, or at least he seemingly was, he had not acknowledged her statement. But Rachel wasn't the only one who wanted an answer. Shelby's expression portrayed both anger and disappointment, escalated by the fact she'd allowed HER kids to do this to her daughter. Even if they weren't really talking, or if there was a strange discomfort passing between them that she didn't fully understand, she still had a duty of care to Rachel.

"Alex," the boy lifted his chin, "Would you mind sharing why you so responsibly graffitied Miss Berry's car?" Shelby believed even though Rachel was her daughter, some formalities were necessary, especially if she didn't want to showcase any emotions.

Alex shot desperate glances at his teammates, willing someone to step forward and defend him. But when everybody just raised their eyebrows, he realised he was on his own. He therefore decided playing dumb would be his best move.

"You think I graffitied her car miss!" He shouted accusingly, trying to establish guilt. He waited for her response, but to his surprise someone else replied quicker.

"Come on Alex," Jesse stated, "You were the only one I told about seeing Rachel yesterday."

"So the only person it could have possibly been is me!"

This time Shelby answered. "No. I don't think you were the ONLY one, I think you had help. From them," one by one, Shelby pointed to 3 other members of Vocal Adrenaline. One being Andrea, and the other two boys being Egger Number one and six. "You four all left rehearsal at the beginning of this afternoon claiming to pick up some props from home."

When none of the teenagers answered, all shooting glances of desperation at each other before realising there was no use denying it. They weren't going to win this fight.

Shelby shook her head in shame, crossing her arms. "I'm very disappointed in you guys".

Feeling Shelby's disappointment in them, Alex felt the need to justify his actions.

"We didn't do it for ourselves! We did it because of that wiener over there who was sooking all afternoon!" He yelled, pointing directly at Jesse. Jesse was confused.

"What?"

New Directions were happily watching the conflict in Vocal Adrenaline now. It was a wonderful feeling to know they could screw themselves up all by their lonesome. If only they had popcorn.

"Oh come on Jesse," Andrea started, "You have been distracted all day. Your pitch was way too low, and you looked like a drunken monkey when you were dancing. And you're our lead, we can't have that!"

Jesse scoffed, not believing his ears. However, his annoyance was shared from the girl standing across from him. Rachel had thrown her arms up to portray this very annoyance, tilting her head to the side as they fell.

"You just can't do it can you? You can't see me for two seconds without ruining my life!"

Battered and bruised from his fight with Finn, Jesse was finding it harder and harder to conjure the right words. "I don't mean to…"

"Can't stop lying can you St James?" Finn accused.

"Wait a second guys", Shelby interjected, "I want to know what all this egging business is about. If we are to fix this problem, I want to know about EVERY incident that has passed."

"It was nothing!" Rachel claimed. "Just a slight…disagreement." She glared at Jesse as she finished her sentence. He was staring back in confusion, unsure of why Rachel wasn't telling her mother the truth. Honestly, Rachel just didn't want that pity from her mother. Pity meant communication, well, most likely. And Rachel just didn't want to have that communication, especially since it was Shelby who cut it off in the first place. However, Finn was not so content to let it be.

"I'll tell you what it was." Rachel shot him a look of EXTREME disapproval, but Finn shook his head at her and she immediately received his unspoken message. _They will get away with nothing. _"Well everyone knows about Jesse's little stunt to screw with us before regional's so I'm guessing I don't have to elaborate." Jesse was looking away from Finn's intense gaze during his speech, guilt washing over his emotions. "Next was the TP'ing of our choir room. Then myself and Puck slashed their tires…"

"Which we had to pay for I might add," Puck contributed.

"…which was followed by the egging of Rachel in our school parking lot." Finn switched his gaze to Shelby at this point. "Jesse had lured her out there, deceiving her into thinking he had returned. But we all know what that was followed by. A one way food fight, much to the thanks of the ENTIRE Vocal Adrenaline community!" Finn finished, once again glaring at Jesse like he was Hitler.

Shelby was shaking her head, which in her mind was aimed at Jesse. She of course knew the boy really cared for Rachel, so how could he be so daft as to do something such as that? And not only him, but her whole Glee club. They had all humiliated her daughter, making her feel like crap. This made Shelby feel ashamed not only at them, but at herself. Things had gone so wrong, and she barely knew about.

Now that Finn had let it all out, Rachel decided she would once again add her own contribution to the discussion.

"You know, I find ironic that we have to pay for your slashed tires, but you guys get no consequence for lying, vandalising out choir room, or egging me when you guys are the ones who have the money to fix everything! Who pays for my broken heart?"

Andrea didn't know what came over her, but both Glee clubs were so pumped up with anger and rivalry someone was going to say it, and it just happened to be her. "You can't exactly pay for something that's worth zero dollars."

The exact same feeling Rachel felt only fifteen minutes ago rose again, and she took one violent step forward before being held back by her boyfriend. But by this time, everyone had stirred up and the tension was dangerously high again with insults being spat, followed by chuckles and /or threats. Shelby had enough though, and hadn't realised that she had basically mirrored Rachel's movement after Andrea's comment. It was time to end this, she had heard enough.

"ENOUGH!" The Glee clubs suddenly quietened, surprised by the sudden outburst from Miss Corcoran. They expected it to come out of Mr Schue. She directed her words at the two female leads. "You two have fought enough today already! Don't make this harder than it already is!"

"Sorry Miss Corcoran," Andrea stated, drawing her glare to Rachel. "Guess we just keep getting caught in the moment."

Shelby looked towards Rachel to read her reaction, but the only emotion she saw was pure, bitter anger. Something had passed between the two girls, but Shelby knew that neither would tell her. One thing about teenage girl fighting, they always want to take care of it themselves. Whether that be in a bad or good way.

"That is plenty for one afternoon," she said more calmly, "New Directions you may leave and go home. I'm sure Mr Schuester will have plenty to discuss with you tomorrow. And Vocal Adrenaline! You better think about your actions over night because I can guarantee you we will be having a VERY serious discussion!"

Rachel felt that before leaving however, she needed to make one last sentence, mostly aimed at Andrea. "Thanks for your auditorium guys, it was quaint."

After one last bitter look at each other, and a sigh from both coaches, the students began to slowly make their way out of the auditorium. The coaches were left standing between the rows of seats, overwhelmed by the day's events.

"We need to find a way to make this a healthy competition Shelby, because this is getting way too out of hand", Will stated.

Shelby nodded in agreement. "We'll think it over tonight, I think we've both had enough for one day." It was Mr Schue's turn to nod, and after taking one more look at his students ascending the stairs, he left in the opposite direction, ready for a horrible night's sleep.

Shelby felt the same, but as tired as she was, she desperately needed to speak with her daughter and clear the air. Something was VERY awkward between them, and that was not the relationship she wished to share. So in an attempt to talk to her, Shelby called Rachel's name just as she was exiting the auditorium.

* * *

Rachel may have been tired, but while ascending the stairs with her Glee clubbers right behind her, she was completely aware of her surroundings. The violent glares Vocal Adrenaline were screaming their way, the apology shining in Jesse's eye, the heavy and exhausted footsteps thudding behind her, and her mother calling out her name right before exiting the room.

Her mind went on a frenzy, almost causing her feet to completely stop. Almost. She had however slowed down to such a degree, trying to contemplate what to do that all her friends had walked passed her. Her mother had just shown some sort of willingness to communicate. But Rachel new that the action had come too late, and the damage had already been done. Shelby had chosen to have a new family, end of story. Tangling up with the old one would do neither of them any good. Especially when the old one when felt as hurt as Rachel did. So as the last New Direction member had passed Rachel, she shot her mother one last glance, capturing what seemed to be a plea in her eyes. But Rachel could not answer it, so she turned her back on Carmel and shut the door behind her not looking back.

* * *

Shelby winced in pain as she watched Rachel leave the auditorium. She was left shell socked, standing as rock solid as their school monument. The last look Rachel gave was almost one of… resentment towards Shelby, and it broke her heart to see that. She knew things between herself and Rachel would always be, well at least confusing. But the one thing Shelby always wanted to prevent was a hate from her daughter. If Rachel already despised her, how could she possibly take care of Beth?

And that's when she realised it. Jesse had said he met Rachel in the music store the previous day. And the only thing that changed since regional's and now was the adoption of little baby Beth. Rachel must have found out.

Someone listening to Shelby's mind brainstorm may have said it was a silly theory, but she knew it was true. Mostly…because she would probably have reacted the exact same way. Shelby gently bent down to sit, resting her head in her hands. She needed to talk to Rachel, but had no idea what she was going to say. Shelby knew she should have probably talked to Rachel earlier, but a fear of this very resentment held her back. And now, she paid the price.

Shelby heard a slight rustling coming from the stage, and tilted her head up to see the source of the noise. Andrea had returned, grabbing a plastic bag from the stage right. She saw Shelby staring at her from the corner of her eye, so began to move quicker before they could engage in conversation.

"Andrea!" _Not quick enough. _Andrea turned to see her coach ascending the stairs to the stage.

"I'm just getting my props coach," she explained quickly, trying to get away.

"Andrea, what did you say to Rachel before the fight?" Shelby asked, slowing down to a stop only two metres in front of the lead.

Andrea shrugged. "It was nothing, just a slight disagreement."

"Slight? You were throwing punches at each other!"

Andrea's expression became agitated. "Look, with all due respect Miss Corcoran, who knows how many other people were up here doing the same thing. We were all caught up in the same stupid rivalry. So why are you singling me out?"

Shelby crossed her arms. "I just didn't approve of the comment you made towards Rachel, and it makes me curious as to the extent of your 'slight disagreement'."

Andrea shook her head at her coach. "That's not why. You're angry at me because it was Rachel I said it too! If it were any other teacher, or any other student I, it would just be, 'Andrea, don't say that again', because they'd understand the aggressiveness and tension that was present at the time. Everyone was doing it, whether you heard it or not, and it's unfair for you to inflict your personal life conflicts on me!" Andrea took a deep breath, praying Shelby wouldn't take it the wrong way. Andrea held a deep respect for her coach, she was a great singing tutor and Glee club coach, but she didn't bend for anyone. Not when she was right.

Shelby studied her lead for many seconds. For Andrea to say what she said was either incredibly stupid or incredibly courageous. Either way, what she said was true. Shelby had a duty to her school and Glee Club to treat everyone equally and fairly. She had chosen to keep her distance from Rachel physically, so she had to emotionally as well. But that was easier said than done, and after what had transpired in the last couple of hours, Shelby knew that she would be breaking that arrangement.

Andrea was still standing two metres away waiting for Shelby's response. The coach waved her arm to the side of the stage, not politely but not aggressively. She was still in an indecisive mood, unsure of what to feel. "Go on, I'll talk to you and the club tomorrow."

Andrea happily exited the stage, dragging her plastic bag behind her. Shelby may not have known yet what passed between the two teenage girls to make them brawl, but she had her suspicions that Andrea would not be very innocent in the matter. As great as a performer she was which Shelby admired her for, she wasn't the type to ever mind a bit of rivalry. But Shelby could not accuse her of anything, therefore would wait, and if she ever found out what had happened, she could deal with it then.

First, she and Mr Schue had to find a way to stop the bitterness between the two clubs. If they met one day on the street, they would probably happily be friends. But what had occurred last year has just made things horrible, something Shelby felt partly responsible for since she did send the boy. However her kids humiliating New Directions like they did was mostly the reason for this bitterness.

Somehow, she had to make the teams realise they were just two groups of kids fighting for the same prize. That they really weren't all that different.

And that's when it hit her. Shelby hastily pulled out her phone, fumbling with the pad to call Mr Schuester.

"Hello?"

"Will, I know what to do!"

* * *

"A Teamwork camp! You guys can't be serious!" It was Wednesday afternoon, the day after the brawl. Miss Corcoran and Mr Schue were both in the choir room of McKinley High, delivering the verdict. Puck's tone and expression had portrayed the emotions of every kid in the room. That both coaches had gone absolutely insane. Each teenager had their mouth wide open, staring in shock at the two adults while not moving a single muscle. What the hell were they thinking?

"Well, not exactly," Shelby explained."It's sort of a mix between teamwork camp and survival camp. We'll also try and input some music activities for Glee as well. But yes, you will be in the bush with no electricity," Finn and Puck's expressions grew wider, "cooking for yourselves," all the boys expressions grew wider, "and living with Vocal Adrenaline." No single Glee Clubber was not shaking their head at this point. Had the coaches missed what happened last time?

"Can someone please tell me why this is going to help?" Tina asked.

Will and Shelby both rolled there eyes. It was déjà –vu for both of them, as Mr Schue accompanied Shelby to Carmel to deliver the news to Vocal Adrenaline. They had reacted EXACTLY the same. And just like he did there, Will then began one of his lectures. "Look guys, you have made it clear that you believe New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline cannot possibly get along, and are willing to communicate in fists and abuse rather than words. This will show you that you don't have to be enemies just because you are each other's competition. In fact you shouldn't! You should relish each other! By having competition you push yourself harder, and you can learn faster! The sooner we solve this bitterness between our clubs, the funner Glee club will be, and the more we'll learn!"

"Yeah, the more we'll learn that hospitals have better splints than the forest!"

Mr Schue rolled his eyes, "Puck…"

"No," Rachel started, "He's right Mr Schue. You are talking about two clubs who can't be in the same vicinity of each other for one minute before clawing each other's face off, and you want to put them in the same home, constantly working together for…how long?"

"Five days," Shelby finished for her.

"..Five days. So basically I'm gonna spend five days screaming the whole time! Have you thought about the implications that might have on my voice Mr Schue? It might destroy our chances at Regionals this year! Or what happens when communications get messy again?"

"Oh that won't happen," Shelby said with confidence. "The ex-marine who runs the camp is an old friend of mine. If anyone lifts a wrong finger you'll be sure to get your consequences." The kids were all looking at each other nervously now. The girls were more afraid though, some of the boys just sat straighter in their chair as if to proclaim their status as a man. "You will behave guys, that's an order, and I won't be the only one saying it."

Groans were echoed all over the room, each expression portraying as much dread as the next. No one could imagine five days JUST with Vocal Adrenaline, having to work together. The task seemed impossible.

So Finn thought he might try and find a way out; there was no way he was going to start working with Jesse.

"What about school Mr Schue? You expect Figgins to just let us miss out on a whole week for Glee Club? Not to mention our parents, we do have lives you know!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm…..buying a fish." Everyone looked weirdly at Brittany. "What? My parents want to get a husky…"

"Yeah and Mr Schue what am I supposed to do?" Artie questioned, "I'm in a wheelchair so it isn't gonna work real well for me." For once, Artie sounded grateful.

"You can still be there for some moral support as well as some smaller activities. If you want you can also bring your guitar and help in musical assignments." Artie sighed. He thought he might get away with this one. "Oh and as for the other stuff, I already talked to Figgins, and everyone of your parents! There all cool with it, especially after seeing some of the damage."

"_Schue, I'm not going to give you five days off school to do something for Glee Club. Do you think money grows on my back? No, it grows on Sue's, which sucks for all of us, but that's the way it is," Figgins explained._

"_It's ok Principal Figgins; I've got all costs covered." Figgins glanced over at Shelby, raising an eyebrow to question her._

"_Why?"_

"_I felt guilty for the whole paying for tires thing, so I thought I'd make it up to you guys like this."_

_Will smiled at her approvingly. "Oh and don't worry about the kids missing out on schoolwork and all, we've decided to leave this Friday afternoon and we'll come back on Wednesday next week. That way they'll only miss 3 days, and any catching up can be done after school…"_

"_Remind me why I should allow this Schue? If the situation is already that bad, why don't I just cancel Glee, or instate another coach if you can't handle it?"_

"_I couldn't agree more Principal Figgin's!" Will turned around to see the arrogant face if his arch nemesis, Sue Sylvester strutting into the office. "Those poor kids get distracted every single Glee rehearsal by the tree that's growing on the back of Will's head, and therefore cannot reach the best of their ability. Someone else who doesn't look like a cave man who just had sex with a pig should take his place and teach those kids to drive so they never have to return to this horrid school, or alternatively, I never have to see them again!"_

"_Sue! You were the one who saved the Glee Club! Why are you here?" Will shouted. _

"_Well William I got a call from the lepers who are crawling in your hair for help. See the are dying of ugliness brought about from those hair gels with too much shoe polish in them…"_

"_Sue!" Figgins yelled._

"_Principal Figgins, if I may?" Figgins signalled for Shelby to go ahead. "These kids were throwing punch after punch at another, but had no idea who they were aiming for. Both schools, mine and yours have become so tied up in this competition that they are willing to hurt other people to win."_

"_What's wrong with that?" Sue interjected._

_Shelby eyed her disapprovingly, but ignored her comment. "These kids have great talent, and I would hate to see it lost just because they couldn't keep their emotions under control. Both of our clubs are in jeopardy, but if we work together we might just be able to create an alliance and friendship for years to come. Something schools should ENCOURAGE. And we wouldn't want something like this to influence their Glee, school or home life. So let's try and fix this now before it REALLY becomes uncontrollable."_

_Figgins eyed Shelby thoughtfully. Either that or he was just checking her out and pretending to think._

"_Ok, fine, you have a deal. It is the beginning of the year after all. This better work though Schue, I want to see your Glee club at Nationals this year!"_

And that was the meeting the coaches had with Figgins. Sue had a few protests to follow, but she still was mainly there for hair comments.

"So no more questions ok guys! We're doing this, and we will do it right!"

Everyone looked hopelessly at each other, any high spirits diminished. For New Directions was going to a 'teamwork' camp with Vocal Adrenaline, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

* * *

**TEAMWORK CAMP! Well now we are really getting into the story. **

**Oh and the next chapter will be basically Shelby/Rachel for all you guys who have been waiting. Im excited too :) **

**As usual, PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I'LL LOVE YOU IN A NON-SUSS WAY FOR IT! And not to mention I got in trouble for staying u this late...**


	5. Perfect

**I'm back with another chapter! However it has been reposted, I wasn't happy with just a tiny bit.**

**Here's a fun fact: I only had 17 hours of sleep in 87 hours! Don't you love parties? But it's ok; I'm better now and ready to entertain you all!**

**Once again, my reviewers are just awesome! You guys rock! Thanks especially to those who review each chapter, it really means a lot to me. This story is for you!**

**Oh and for those who asked, no this will not be a 'Shell' romance, more of a friendship. But if you want it to be more I'm sure you can imagine it!**

**But enough of that, here is the chapter!**

**Song in this chapter is 'Perfect' by Simple Plan with 1 changed lyric. (Dad to Mom)**

**Disclaimer: Owning Glee was my birthday wish...but it didn't come true :(**

* * *

Will and Shelby spent the next ten minutes listing all the things they needed for the Camp. When they said 'plain simple clothes', everyone could see Kurt's face pale to fear. Finn laughed at this. Going into the real bush would be very interesting. He couldn't really see most of the girls like Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and….well Kurt with dirt across their faces while lighting a fire. It really was a comical image.

All girls were chuckling inside in the same way. They couldn't see the boys all trying to cook for themselves. Boys like Puck would be breaking the utensils out of frustration. Where was the popcorn for that show!

"One last thing guys," Will added, "We know how hard it might be for…some of you… to control your emotions. So on the first afternoon after you arrive, BOTH teams will get the chance to see a song to each other. That's ONE appropriate non – violent song to express your emotions. You have tomorrow and Friday to practise. We want EVERYTHING to be out of your systems when we start. Understand?"

The Glee club all mumbled their yes's as they slouched in their seats. However, the looks they gave one another was more enthusiastic than the ones they had received for the past half an hour. They all enjoyed 'funkifying' Vocal Adrenaline before Regionals, so saw this as another opportunity to make them feel like crap, WITHOUT getting in to trouble. Or at least a way to perhaps feel better, and intimidate the opposing team.

Looking at Rachel, everyone could see her mind flying through the idea's she was constructing after only two seconds. She did have the most reason to want to kick their asses though, so everyone just let her brainstorm. However, none of them were going to sit through LISTENING to her ideas; they were all exhausted after all. So Mr Schue's dismissal was welcomed with open arms.

"Alright guys go home and have a good rest. You will be needing it soon!"

The Glee club all silently stood, but their expressions were screaming messages at each other. Some were just of utter pain, dreading what was to come. Others were of slight excitement, intrigued to see what was awaiting them. Then there were just those who were admiring the bird who had just flown into a window. Brittany…

Shelby saw Rachel once again shifting her eyes away, and keeping her head firmly focused on the ground below. She was walking hand in hand with the tall quarterback, Finn she believed it was, which disappointed her as she needed to talk to Rachel alone. But before she could approach her, Will had turned his body to face Shelby stopping her from interacting with her daughter.

"So we will arrive at about 4:30 right? My kids will be leaving straight from school, so it shouldn't take us too long." Shelby sighed; she'd missed the opportunity to speak to Rachel again. But she wouldn't stop trying; she just couldn't get to her right now.

So Shelby nodded, "As will mine. They will bring all their stuff to Carmel in the morning so we shouldn't be delayed either. It would be best for both teams to arrive simultaneously, so Adrian doesn't have to repeat himself over and over again."

"Adrian?"

"He is the lead instructor there. The friend of mine that made all of the arrangements. Good friend, but a tough soldier. The kids really will have to watch their behaviour," she finished, fiddling with the chain hanging around her neck.

Will smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's a VERY good thing right now." Both coaches nodded in unison, taken in a nice moment of silence and peace that they hadn't experienced for over a day. But Shelby knew that it could only last a second as she had to go home and pick up Beth from child care.

'Well, good luck with your kids Will. I know I'll need it."

Will grinned understandably, "You're preaching to the right choir!"

Shelby grabbed her handbag and silently walked out of the choir room. However, before she turned towards the parking lot, she heard voices echoing from the opposite direction. Directing her eyes down the hallway, she spotted none other than the petite brunet that was her daughter embracing her boyfriend and briskly pacing towards the auditorium. Finn turned back towards Shelby, momentarily stopping as he spotted her, but then continuing on his path. However, her eyes were fixed on her daughter who had entered the auditorium alone. It didn't take a second for Shelby to twist her heals in pursuit, purse slung over her shoulder. As Finn passed by, they shared an unreadable look. It was either pity, understanding, or maybe wariness. She really had no idea. But that didn't matter, the only goal in her mind was to enter that Auditorium and speak to Rachel. So following her daughter's footstep, she twisted the door handle and entered the huge room.

* * *

Rachel was walking out of the choir room, not realising she was crushing Finn's hand as her mind raced in fifth gear. There was so much to think about! Firstly, she had never been camping before, and for good reason. Girls like her who wear short skirts and leg warmers don't belong in the forest with dirt and messy stuff everywhere. Then there was the song, so many choices! So many messages she wanted to give to her Vocal Adrenaline rivals. And although expressing her emotions would be good, Rachel wished that she could avoid communication altogether. Jesse, Andrea, and Shelby were the last three people she wanted to see on the earth right now, and she was being forced to do exactly that. She was pretty sure someone was looking down at earth using her life as entertainment. It sure was one funny situation, for spectators anyway.

Rachel and Finn waved goodbye to their friends as they walked in the opposite direction down the hallway. Finn took the opportunity to gently touch Rachel's hand, loosening the fingers a bit to relieve some pain. His fingers were going red.

"Rachel! You're crushing my hand!"

Rachel looked down at Finns fingers on top of hers, and quickly released the poor boy's now blood deprived fingers.

"Oh! Sorry Finn! Guess I was just thinking too hard. You don't have to walk me to the auditorium you know?"

"I just want to make sure your okay."

Rachel looked up at him reassuringly and stopped walking as they reached the auditorium. "I'm fine." When he shot her a disbelieving look, she smiled and shook her head at him. "No really, I'm just a little overwhelmed. This whole camp thing is really just a big distraction from my career." She said, throwing her arms out. Finn waited a few seconds, just to see if she would elaborate any further. She didn't disappoint him. "You don't think this is one of those Vocal Adrenaline stunts to throw us off again do you?"

Finn threw his head back in laughter; he knew that it was coming, that's just the way Rachel was. Overdramatic and paranoid. He really did love her so much for that.

She however did not find his reaction nearly as hysterical, so Finn pulled Rachel into a huge hug, wrapping his arms all the way around her waist. "No, I think this time we got what was coming to us." Finn rested his head on top of Rachel's, who was buried in her boyfriend's chest. "You sure you don't need a ride home?"

Rachel nodded, still in Finn's embrace. "Yeah, I need to do some practising anyway… It really sucks not having a car." Her graffitied car had been taken to the mechanic or some guy like that to remove all the drawings. Now she had to wait at McKinley for her dad's to come and pick her up.

Rachel pulled out of Finn's tight hold, then leaned up on her toes and kissed him lightly. As she pulled away, Finn quietly whispered the words she wasn't quite ready to respond to yet.

"I love you." Rachel, still unsure of how to react, just smiled up at Finn as lovingly as she could. She hoped it would make him realise that she did care for him, but was not at that stage yet. So she left him to his thoughts, and briskly walked towards the auditorium.

Luckily for her, Finn did understand slightly. But he also knew one of these days she would have to reply, because boys needed that sort of confidence and reassurance. He just hoped that that day wouldn't come too soon, before she was ready. That would screw everything up.

Turning the handle and walking in, Rachel could already see Brad waiting at the piano on the front of the stage, as well as the band lined up with their instruments ready for her. She had already asked them earlier in the day to stay, since Rachel knew there was still a lot she needed to express. Walking around the curtain, she could the attention of the instrumental performers.

"Alright guys, I'm ready."

* * *

Shelby quietly shut the door behind her, which she immediately realised was unnecessary because music began to sound throughout the auditorium. She slowly edged her way to the curtain, something she had done only last year when she said goodbye to Rachel. However this time, Rachel was sitting on a stool in centre stage, with her back facing Shelby, looking out towards an imaginary audience. Brad was sitting by the piano, that man really was always 'around', and a young band had begun strumming there instruments. Then she heard her daughter singing.

_Hey Mom look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

The words were hitting Shelby like gunshots in a minefield. She couldn't turn away from her daughter though to escape the pain. In fact, Shelby circled around the curtains to the side, still in the shadows but able to see Rachel's expressions. They only made it worse.

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good_  
_Enough for you_  
_I can't pretend that_  
_I'm alright_  
_And you can't change me_

_'Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_And we can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_

_I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_Did you know you used to be_  
_My hero_  
_All the days_  
_You spent with me_  
_Now seem so far away_  
_And it feels like you don't_  
_Care anymore_

As each line passed, Shelby could only shake her head harder, to the point where she felt a migraine rising. She had no idea she had hurt Rachel so much, and now, it was the Karma coming back.

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good_  
_Enough for you_  
_I can't stand another fight_  
_And nothings alright_

_'Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_And we can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change_  
_The things that you said_  
_Nothing's gonna make this_  
_Right again_  
_Please don't turn your back_  
_I can't believe it's hard_  
_Just to talk to you_  
_But you don't understand_

As Rachel sang the climax of the song, Shelby's heart broke when she spotted one single glistening tear slowly declining down her face. She was so focused on Rachel's emotions, she didn't realise that she had produced the same tear.

_'Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_And we can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_

_'Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_And we can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be Perfect_

The piano, guitars and drums all suddenly ceased to play, and Shelby felt such an emotional force hitting her, she thought that she would fall where she stood, overwhelmed by her own daughters pain. A pain she had caused. The silence that followed the last note seem to stretch on forever, and the band were glancing at each other, wondering when Rachel would turn around and tell them what to do next. Something she did so well. However, the young star only stared at the ceiling, watching the spots that appeared in her eyes as the spotlight shone. Shelby had to admit, she had performed this number with PLENTY of emotional depth.

As much as Shelby was affected by Rachel's singing, she now knew that she DEFINITELY had to clear the air. So before any of the band members or Brad could speak up, Shelby wiped the moisture away, walked out from the shadows and began to applaud her daughter.

Rachel's head whipped as fast as a snake to the left to see her mother walking out from the curtains solemnly, hearing a crack from her neck due to the speed. But that crack was the last thing on her mind.

Rachel's mouth and eyes dropped wide open in complete shock. She was SURE that she was just venting to herself. She WANTED to be only venting to herself. But there was her birth mother, who had heard each note, walking towards her with such a piercing gaze Rachel wanted to turn away. But she was frozen. Rachel did not want to have to talk to her, especially if she heard the song. But then, since when did Rachel get her wish.

"That performance was very moving Rachel," she said as she dropped her hands, "You could make an entire audience pull out their handkerchiefs." Shelby tried to pull a wry smile, but Rachel all too easily tell it was forced. Plus her eyes were red, which meant smiling was probably not the first thing jumping into her mind.

Rachel knew there would be no running away from this one, so she shot Brad and the band a grateful look, indicating her head that they could leave. It didn't matter how long this conversation would be, she wasn't going to get any more done with them today.

She intensely stared at her mother, who was now looking at Rachel uncertainly, with her mouth slightly open as if to say something, but lost for words. Rachel waited for the sounds of footsteps to disappear, before slowly getting off the stool and replying to Shelby. However she turned her back to her, collecting the sheet music off the piano while talking.

"Well, Mr Schue always tells us to sing with heart. That's what separates New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline." She said it casually, but at the same time with passion.

Shelby slowly walked around the black piano so she could see Rachel's face. She still had a scar from the cut on Tuesday afternoon, which once again made Shelby wince. Rachel's expression was screaming discomfort and anger, but she tried to keep herself under control. Even Rachel knew her emotions sometimes spiralled out of control to the point of EXTREME exaggeration. So to try and keep the conversation calm, Shelby leaned over the piano, and tried to catch her daughters gaze.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied bitterly, sarcastically adding."Can't wait for Friday afternoon!" Rachel had looked up now, locking eyes with her mother. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

Shelby lent back, now resting her palms on the edge on the piano. "Rachel, last time we had a conversation was about two months ago, and the first thing you said to me was congratulations. Suddenly, the hostility between us catapulted to unreachable heights, and you expect me to believe you are perfectly fine." Shelby cocked her head to the right. "Come on Rachel, I'm not stupid."

Rachel mirrored Shelby's movement. "I never said you were. We both know that's not why I said I was fine." Once again, her reply was bitter, but she was careful about the amount of aggression she implicated.

Shelby sighed. She decided that since Rachel would most likely try avoiding all her questions, so it would be better to just get to the point. "Is this about Beth?" She sounded nervous asking the question, but at least she had asked it.

Rachel flinched; her gaze become even harder, which Shelby didn't think was possible. But after a few seconds, Rachel broke eye contact and continued fiddling with sheet music. "How is she? You uh… you must be very happy to have a daughter like her."

"She isn't the only daughter I have Rachel." With that Rachel closed her folder and glared at her mother.

"Yes, she is." Rachel began to walk away, but Shelby would not let her go like that, it hurt them both too much.

"Oh come one Rachel! Don't walk away; it won't solve any of your problems!"

Rachel slowly came to a stop, seriously thinking over the statement. Eventually she began to turn to see her mom's eyes, glistening with moisture. Hers began to do the same.

'Rachel," Shelby continued, softly this time, "I know how much this must hurt you, already being very emotional and all…"

At that, Rachel's sadness immediately dissipated, to reveal the anger she had been bottling up for days. "Don't pretend you know anything about me Shelby!"

"But I know everything about you Rachel!" Shelby retaliated, "Your over-emotional as well as over – dramatic, you're biggest dream is to be a star on Broadway, you won't let anything anybody says get in the way, and your ambition drives you to do anything to get where you want to! Come on Rachel, you don't think I was that way when I was younger! I'm staring at the slightly more dramatic version of me!"

Rachel was shaking her head at Shelby. "Fine, you may have blood inside me and therefore know my traits, BUT you know nothing about me!" Rachel paused and relaxed her body, folding her arms over another. "What's my favourite food?" Shelby opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. So Rachel continued. "How many pets do I have? When I was three, which bone did I break? At what age did I win my first competition?" Each time Shelby couldn't answer, the more she realised Rachel was right. "Don't you get it...you've made no effort to learn these things about me. You walked away."

Then, the tears started to flow from Rachel's eyes as she bent her head down, and Shelby had to inhale deeply, telling herself to stay strong.

"You're right," she began. Rachel tilted her head back up. "I haven't made the best effort to be to get to know you, be there for you. To be a mom," more tears were dropping underneath Rachel now. Shelby walked forward, stopping a few metres in front of her daughter. "But that doesn't mean I don't care Rachel, it doesn't mean that I won't be here to talk to if you need me."

Rachel inhaled deeply, sucking in the oxygen around her to calm down. "But YOU wouldn't talk to ME Shelby. I had to hear about Beth from Jesse! Do you know how much that sucks? I mean you didn't just pick another daughter; you forgot about me! So don't even try to start acting like you have a right to any part of me! You chose, stick with that decision and don't start coming here pretending to care!" The anger in her words was unmistakable. It was now Shelby's turn to release some water from her eyes. Only a little, but Rachel could still see her mother cringe.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," she said, the emotion cracking through her voice. "I should have told you about Beth, I'm not a hundred percent sure why I didn't. I guess, I knew telling you might upset you, and that would distract me from Beth. She is only a baby and does need a lot of attention right now." Rachel nodded. "Plus, I am really new to this mother thing, or at least having to act like one. And dealing with both my daughters would confuse me."

"Well I'm so sorry to hear that it would confuse YOU. I hope you are thinking about Beth's needs, because you need to work harder at thinking of mine!"

"Rachel I do care! How many times do you want me to apologise because I'll stay here all night repeating myself!"

"This isn't about an apology Shelby. You can say I'm sorry a thousand times over and then walk away and forget me again! Just like you did when I was born..." Rachel added the last line quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Is that what this is about? You think I will abandon you every time?" Shelby was trying her best not to breakdown. This conversation was definitely taking its toll. For how many times could Shelby say that she thought she'd abandoned her baby? Hearing it from Rachel however was worse than each time put together.

"Do you know how many nights I would lie in bed just wishing that I had a mom to tuck me in, read me a bedtime story? Every. Single. Night. You can't just walk into my life and try to create a relationship, then turn your back and choose another kid without it having an effect on me! It just doesn't work that way!"

Shelby nodded understandingly, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Rachel, do you know how many nights I spent wishing for my little girl whom I could tuck in, and read that bedtime story too? Three guesses how many."

Rachel turned her head away from her mother, unable to hold her gaze. She felt Shelby walk closer, and take a half step back. Shelby noticed the movement, and stopped.

"You already know that I regret the decision I made. And the past is the past; I can't change that as much as I want it too." Rachel twisted her head back up. "But now I have the future. You've already grown up with set values, goals, and a bucket load of memories I can't ever share. I need that with Beth now! But that doesn't mean I should shut you out. And from now on, I promise I won't be.

She was still upset, but Rachel began to calm down at her mother's words.

"I know that wishing you hadn't chosen Beth is selfish of me, and I should just sit back and be happy for you but...I just...can't be. It's hard to accept that sometimes, flesh and blood doesn't always cut it. But, after so much wishing, being left behind was something I only ever felt in my nightmares."

Shelby flinched. "Rachel I promise, I never forgot you, or will forget you. Every time I pick Beth up I was thinking about how I missed the same opportunities with you. And it still kills me! But I still need Beth, and I still love her…but I'm sure I have room for you too Rachel. If it get's confusing, I don't think it would matter because this hasn't work out better for either of us. I promise I'll try my best to get to know you."

There were still tears emerging from Rachel's eyes, but she was able to look at her mother and give her a reassuring nod. Her mother said she'd try, which was exactly what Rachel needed. Even though she was still hurt, she wouldn't let Shelby redeem herself so easily. It just didn't work that way.

"I just hope I now will have room for you too."

Shelby nodded understandingly. Rachel may not have completely forgiven her, but at least they'd made progress. She felt more hopeful than ever that this relationship might work.

'Don't change Rachel," Shelby added, "You're perfect just the way you are, despite what you think…or sing. It's me who doesn't deserve you as a daughter."

Rachel grinned at words for the first time that day, grateful for Shelby's opinion. Shelby opened her arms invitingly, and Rachel stepped forward, leaning up slightly to hug her mother. They had done this exact thing only a couple of months ago, in this very spot. Only, this was more of a 'hello' than a 'goodbye'. They stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds, before parting. Now both women calmed and content.

"So, what are you still doing here anyway?" Shelby asked.

"My dad's are picking me up in a while. My car being cleaned off and all…"

Shelby nodded understandingly. "That's ok then, I'll give you a ride home."

Rachel shook her head. "No, really it's ok, my dad's will be here in like half an hour or something."

Shelby stared icily at Rachel, but with a slight grin appearing. "Rachel…it wasn't a question. Come on, text your dad's and tell them you got a lift."

Shelby began to walk past her daughter to the curtain, stopping to find Rachel slowly following her.

Rachel grinned. She really was her mother. Just as bossy. She pulled out her phone as she walked, doing exactly as Shelby said. They walked together out of the auditorium down the halls of McKinley towards the parking lot. Being in each other's presence was awkward, but they were happy just to be there.

The car trip was mostly a one way conversation. Shelby really had taken action, and began to get to know her daughter. She asked all types of random questions to her daughter, which Rachel eagerly responded to. She did talk about herself a lot after all.

"Oh I better tell you where I live!" Rachel stated.

"Don't worry; I know where your house is."

Rachel raised an eyebrow quizzically at her mother.

"What? You don't think I spent large amounts of my time memorising your address?"

Rachel had no answer to that while some of her sad emotions rose again. They really had missed out on a lot.

The rest of the trip involved only a few more questions before reaching Rachel's home. As Shelby pulled in front of the house, the tension slightly rose again. Neither women sure for what to say to each other.

"Well, thanks for the ride," Rachel said, undoing her seat belt and getting out of the car. As she walked down the footpath to her door, Shelby called out her name once more.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned. Shelby hesitated, but after a few seconds spoke. "You'll always be my daughter you know. And I'll always be your mother. I just can't ever be your mom." She knew it was a sad truth, but it had to be said.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but realised she had nothing to say. So she shut it again, inclining her head down the slightest inch. Shelby turned her eyes back to the road, hitting the accelerator and leaving to pick up her other daughter.

Rachel watched as her mother drove away, one last tear falling before she turned back to enter the house. At least this time she hadn't watched Shelby leave for good. After all, Friday was just around the corner.

* * *

**Hope that didn't disappoint! As always review please! It would be a miracle to get to 100 in this chapter. Think you can do it? :) You know what? I'll write a one - shot for the 100th reviewer of their choice (an appropriate one though). Just to show how much I love you guys!**

**Got to spend some time planning this story now, hope to get the next chapter up by Monday night (AUS time). Cause after that, it's back to school and slow updates. Cya next time!**


	6. Arrival

**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier, but as I said It's back to school and slower updates. I know, I'm suffering too.**

**i didn't read over this chapter really, so it might have mistakes i dunno. I just wanted to get it up after a little writers block.**

**I had some lovely reviews this week, and once again thx to those who regularly review! Even if its just 'nice job', you guys make my day. And you all know who you are so here is an internet hug from me! :) Now to camp!**

**Disclaimer: i swear this line is just here for people to remind us of how our dreams havn't come true...**

* * *

The last bell of the day sounded throughout the halls of McKinley high, and groans began to echo through the school. Each groan coming from the voice box of a Glee student. Many kilometres away, that sound was being replicated at Carmel High the same number of times. Each one dreading the week that was to come.

Rachel walked out of her Math classroom alongside Tina, who was depressingly swaying as she moved.

"You know, I'm a Goth, and even I didn't think you could feel this depressed".

Rachel nodded. "Tell me about it, I have to be with the two people I hate the most for five days!"

"Ha, even more than Jacob?"

Rachel lifted her finger. "Ah but I don't hate Jacob. Sure he's a creepy, stalking pervert who can't stop telling me that he wants to get into my pants, but he's never broken my heart. He's just made it cower a lot further back into my rib cage…"

"Hey guys!" Artie pulled up from behind the girls, greeting them with a warm smile.

"Artie", his girlfriend stated casually, "You look a lot happier than you should be!"

"Well I may still have to go on this camp, but being in a wheelchair SOMETIMES actually has its benefits. Most of the activities I won't be eligible for, so Mr Schue will let me work with the band!"

"Wait, the band's coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but none of the ones that are students, just like Brad and that".

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Seriously, does he have to ALWAYS be around!_

"So anyway", Artie continued, "While you guys are climbing tree's I'll be having some awesome jam sessions. You might be able to hear me from branch number 8!"

Tina shook her head in envy. "Lucky Bastard!" In normal circumstances, Artie might have taken some offence. But this time, he definitely could make an exception and just grin evilly.

"I have an idea!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed. Tina and Artie looked at her expectantly. "How about one of you run me over with a car!"

At that exact moment, Puck decided to halt before them. "Somebody hit me with a car!"

The three students laughed as Rachel cocked her head to one side. "Well, I was about to say great minds think alike. But, well…" she said, indicating to Puck with wide spread arms.

"Don't worry guys", Quinn said, popping out from behind Puck clutching her books. "I think Puck just wants to see all the hot nurses!" She gave him a mocking smile, which Puck didn't quite catch as the kids could see his mind racing off into a fantasy world. The satisfied smile that formed on his lips was comical.

A voice from behind Rachel caught her by surprise. "Yeah, plus he knows he wants to go kick some ass with me!"

Rachel flicked her head and pulled back her hair to the side to see her boyfriend approach, draping one arm around her shoulder as he arrived. As usual, he smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Was there a rendezvous that I missed?" Tina humorously stated.

Puck missed her comment, nodding in agreement at his best friend, offering his hand in a fist for Finn to punch; which he did. "Too true brother".

The smile Rachel had produced after spotting Finn quickly disappeared at their words. "Come on guys, you heard what Miss Corcoran said getting into fights will get us into big trouble! Plus I don't want to see you getting into a brawl again, especially after what happened last time! "

Puck waved his hand dismissively. "Pfft, don't worry Berry, we'll let you join us! Besides, no army dude will intimidate Puckzilla! "

Quinn scoffed, quietly whispering under her breath, "Say that when he's pointing a gun at you…"

The group went silent for a moment, all examining one another's discomfort. Making jokes did sort of distract them, but the bus trip was only minutes away.

"So", Finn began, "you want me to help get your things Rachel?"

"No it's ok", she reassured him, "I'll be fine".

"Well alright then, see you all at the bus in ten!" He tried to implicate eagerness, but his failure resulted in more groans and complaints.

* * *

It was actually quite hard for Finn to spot Rachel emerging into the parking lot unlike usual. What wasn't hard to spot was the truckload of bags she was dragging behind her and struggling underneath. He then saw Mercedes exit the school beside her, with the same problem. Girls really did over pack. Finn and his small back pack began to feel quite inferior.

"Uh, hi", he uncertainly greeted the girls. "Rachel, Mercedes, you're not moving houses you know?"

They looked up exhaustingly with irritant expressions. "Finn," Rachel lectured, "When you go to a survival camp with no electricity other than lights and a fridge, not to mention dirt everywhere! You have to be prepared for everything!"

"Yeah, by bringing a flashlight, pocket knife and extra socks! Not the entire Target stock!"

Mercedes was also shooting accusing glares at Finn. "Look, even if there's dirt everywhere and I'm probably gonna get covered in that stuff, it ain't gonna stop me from looking fantastic! So if that means I've got to bring more clothes and jewellery, so be it white boy!"

Finn shook his head in confusion. "You bought jewellery! I don't think you're even allowed it Mercedes!"

The diva glared at Finn. "I'll make them allow it". She didn't yell it or anything, but it definitely was an aggressive statement. Finn decided to keep his mouth shut about it. _Girls really are complicated about this stuff._

"Well at least let me give you a hand". Rachel gratefully accepted Finn's help, carefully lowering the suitcase that was crushing the red cut on her head towards his open arms. Her backpack followed.

"I have told you your chivalrous right?' She brightly smiled at him.

"Yeah," he leaned down still clutching the suitcase and back pack, and kissed her softly. "But I still don't know what it means. I'm just gonna assume it has something to do with me carrying a suitcase cause that's what's happened last time".

Finn did not notice the proud angry black woman who was rolling her eyes at the young couple, not to mention stockpiled with luggage.

"Oi! Strong but overloaded friend over here!"

Finn turned back around to realise he had left Mercedes in a struggle with her possessions. Slinging Rachel's bag over his shoulder, he picked up a second suitcase from Mercedes. Lucky he was the football captain and had enough muscles to handle it all. Honestly at that moment he could have done with more, but like a man he stood up straight and carried the load, and NEVER asked Puck for help. That of course was the most important thing in a bromance. ALWAYS insist you are better than one another!

One by one, more people began to arrive to the parking lot. When more of the girls appeared with excess luggage, Puck opened his mouth to speak but Finn held up his hand.

"Don't even try". Puck nodded, understanding Finn's meaning. It wasn't like either one of them had never encountered a girl before. Or Kurt for that matter.

They were all loading their luggage on the bus when Mr Schue nervously appeared next to them clutching the clipboard in his hand for his life. Will was just PRAYING this was a good idea. He beckoned everybody to the bus door as the last bit of luggage was hurled in the compartment.

"Alright guys, now just remember you're not allowed any phones, iPods, or candy so I better not find any when we get there! Ok, now when I call your name you can get on the bus. Matt!" One after another, the Glee kids took their seats in the vehicle, anxiety washing over them. Rachel's name was one of the last called, and just before raising her foot onto the step, she quickly turned to Mr Schue.

"Mr Schue?"

'Yes Rachel?" he replied with that impatient tone, once used when he thought she'd criticise his dance choreography.

"Remember how I once said you'd one day have a teaching moment without destroying my life?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well I'm still waiting", she snapped, finally ascending onto the bus.

Naturally Finn had already saved a seat for her, so she threw her pink backpack underneath the seat, and leant up against her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder. He returned the gesture by placing his forehead over her smooth wavy hair.

The pairing on the bus were predictable. Artie of course got on last, wheeling in next to Tina. Kurt and Mercedes would spend the next half an hour complaining about lack of contact from the fashion world. Quinn would be having less fun knocking away Puck's hand every five minutes, who would be humiliated by Mike and Matt's mocking laughter behind him. Lastly, Brittany and Santana would be…well, no one on the bus really wanted to know.

About half way, Finn's throat began to tickle and he asked Rachel for her water. When she nodded, he unzipped her bag searching for the bottle. He did find a bottle, but not the one he was looking for.

"Rachel, why do you have bug spray in your bag? I know that there's gonna be heaps of animals and all, you know spiders and that but you can't get rid of them all. Plus they must be small cabins so it's going to stink like crap."

Still with her eyes tightly glued shut, Rachel casually spoke. "I wasn't planning to use it on the BUGS Finn". He had a confused expression breaking over his face before finally realising what she meant.

"OH, right. Well you know you have me for that so you don't really need the spray!"

Rachel gave Finn a warm smile while eyeing him evily before finally lifting her head off his straitened shoulder. "Maybe I should use it on some spiders, they're creepy and I hate them". She considered.

"Nah", Finn replied, "Your can will be finished before you get out of the camp. Besides, its snakes that are the bad ones..."

Rachel laughed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of snakes?"

"Never mind, just bad memories of a Teddy…snake I used to have. Long story…"

Rachel just smirked warmly, and placed her head back on Finn's shoulder. She finally fell asleep by contemplating what she would do if she had bug spray facing Jesse, and a snake…

* * *

Rachel was awoken by the slow halting from the bus. Finn softy nudged his girlfriend to wake her, but there was no need. Rachel's dread was keeping her from sleeping properly anyway.

The sight lingering outside the right window was uneventful. They were surrounded by bush and shrub, while crookedly parked on the side of the dirt road. The view on the left however was quite different. There were numerous old wooden buildings, or cabins to describe them more accurately, which were spread across the area. A wide clothesline was swaying behind one of the cabins, which also seemed to be positioned next to what seemed to be a wood pile. There were still many tree's surrounding of course, but there were many small clearings so the camp didn't seem too cluttered. And there was enough forest to go around anyway.

However, more importantly than the facilities and nature was the fact that their arrogant rivals had already arrived. They were standing in the clearing, arms folded over one another while wearing cocky smiles yet still death staring the bus.

Will nervously but forcefully rose from his seat, ordering the students off the bus. Reluctantly, they obliged, one after another descending towards the rough gravel. They emerged across from Vocal Adrenaline, turning their backs to collect their luggage. The members of the band were excused, and made their way to an unknown facility guided by some women who was in an army uniform. When the rest of the McKinley group had their baggage, the team collectively twisted 180 degrees to return the glares from Vocal Adrenaline together. It was only then when they noticed the tall man in an army uniform, circling around Vocal Adrenaline to end up standing at the head.

"Attention!" he commanded in soldier fashion. Each student nervously but quickly turned their heads to the man, trying not to meet his gaze. Rachel's eyes grazed over Andrea for a split second as she turned. _Ha, how is your nose bitch! _

Then, gazing into the man's eyes made Rachel feel significantly inferior. He was quite buff, with broad shoulders to accompany his, well admittedly sexy arms (but no one would tell Puck). His eyes were both soft and stern, and for some reason they also screamed danger. _Guess war changes a man_, Rachel thought. Yet the man did seem mature, even though he could not have been older than thirty.

All the girls' coward slightly as he marched down the isle of students, slowly examining each one. The boys on the other hand straightened, squaring their shoulders and tensing their arms. So much for no army dude intimidating Puckzilla. It was a sad sight for those who had no muscles, but that didn't stop them from trying to gain some dignity.

After walking down the line, the man briskly spun back and firmly dug his feet into the soil. Smirking at the sight of the teenagers, he interlocked his fingers behind his back. "At ease guys!" It was said more casually that time, and effectively the teenagers relaxed. The boys stopped tensing, and the girls decided that it was worth the risk to look the officer in the eye.

"Hello everybody, my name is Sergeant Adrian Donnell, and welcome to survival camp! In this case, it seems to be teamwork survival camp which I have no problem with. But let it be known that I don't tolerate people making trouble in any way while they're here!" His voice once again rose. "You are in my town now, so you will be playing by my rules! Understand?"

His commands were incredibly forceful, so not one teenager, or the coaches for that matter, missed out on answering "Yes Sir!" But funnily enough, all of them knew that they were just proclaiming that they understood the prospect it being his rules, not that they would abide by them.

"Alright, well let's start by introducing yourselves. Vocal Adrenaline you guys go first".

The Carmel High students all rolled their eyes at each other, than began from the left of the line stepping forward to state their name, and then returning to the line. The tone was incredibly bitter.

"Daniel".

"I'm Marion".

"Liam".

"Broady".

"Nikita".

"Jesse…" The handsome lead began before Finn accidently too loudly interrupted.

"St Jackass…"

"Excuse me!" The sergeant shouted. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing", Finn said gulping.

"Swallowing your dignity Gigantor?" Jesse snapped.

"Why don't I show you some dignity…!"

"Enough!" Adrian commanded. He eyed both of the boys. "Your names?"

"Finn", the boy reluctantly said.

"Jesse ST JAMES, as I was about to say".

Sergeant Donnelly eyed them both firmly and thoughtfully. "I'll remember that…continue!"

The rest of the Glee club members introduced themselves. In order after Jesse it went Julie, Alex, Katherine, Lauren, Declan, and Andrea. _Bitch_. But Rachel intelligently did not say that out loud. It was then New Directions turn, and when Finn stepped forward to say his name, everyone looked expectantly at Jesse. Luckily for them all, nothing came out, and the last of the names finally concluded after what seemed to be a lifetime.

"Alright guys, now that we all have introduced ourselves you better get settled in". He pulled out a small notepad from his pocket. "The cabins are as follows…"

"Wait!" the third last girl, Lauren yelled. "We aren't picking our own cabins!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow mockingly. "I think that's already been established. Now…"

Everybody was now looking incredulously at each other. Even the opposing teams weren't shooting looks of anger at that moment, since for the first time they actually agreed on something. These adults were all idiots.

"Ok guys, now the girl's dormitory is this building right here", Adrian's arm indicated to the building sitting right behind Vocal Adrenaline, "And the boy's is a little further up to the right. Another one of my rules: There will NOT be contact between your two dorms, UNLESS I say so. The food storage stands between the two dorms, so don't even try to sneak over! You will be cooking, eating, and cleaning with and only with your dormitory. You will only be able to see each other when I call you both over, and during the activities which I must say I am DEFINITELY looking forward to!" he explained, smiling mockingly.

Puck groaned at the Sergeants words. Everyone had already guessed that it would male-female dorms, but it seemed Puck's wishful thinking had gotten the better of him. Finn also shot a longing and pained glance at Rachel, which she returned. Neither wanted to be separated, for many reasons.

"Ok, the cabins are as follows: Girls dorm 1, Cabin A contains Nikita, Marion, Mercedes and Brittany". Brittany and Santana both whimpered, projecting emotions of panic. They had never, and planned to never be separated, so this was definitely new territory for them. The girls tightly locked arms, pressing together even closer in fear.

"Dorm 1, Cabin B is Lauren; Katherine…" Rachel tightly crossed her fingers; draining the blood from them in hope her name would be called. These guys were idiots if they put her with Andrea.

"…Rachel…" She breathed a sigh of relief. _YES! _"… and Quinn". Rachel's joy washed away as quickly as it rose. Sure she wasn't with Andrea, and New Directions were a tight nit group, but in all honesty Quinn was the next person Rachel was most likely to argue and have confrontation with. For some reason, both girls still disliked each other. Plus, Quinn was still kind of a bitch to her. Both girls felt the discomfort, and shared a look of annoyance. It wasn't a secret anyway, so there was no point denying it.

"So that means cabin C will be Andrea, Julie, Tina, and Santana". Rachel glanced at her two fellow teammates, giving sympathetic looks. But then, she was sure the two girls could handle themselves. Besides, Santana was sort of a bitch anyway. Just a bitch Rachel could stand. In return to her looks of sympathy, they confidently inclined their heads, projecting the message across the empty space.

_Don't worry, we've got it._

"Now for the boy's cabins…" It was now the boys turn to nervously shuffle their feet, forming clouds of dirt which hovered above their shoes. "Dorm 2, cabin A is Jesse, Declan, Kurt, and Puck!" Finn immediately turned towards his best friend, who knew exactly what he was thinking. _He steps out of line; I'll take care of him. _

Finn was grateful in a way. He didn't have to deal with the jackass and try to keep his fist under control, but he still had a wingman to check things out for him. It had turned out rather well.

"Cabin B is Alex, Liam, Finn, and Mike…" Ok, so now he was with the dirt bag that graffitied Rachel's car. Oh well, he'd hate them all anyway. It's not like any of them missed out on egging his girlfriend.

"And lastly, cabin C is Daniel, Broady, Matt and Artie. However, since Artie is in a wheelchair, we have put you in dorm 3, which is a smaller building but has a bigger room for you. So Mr Schue and Mrs Corcoran will be taking cabin C. But don't worry about not getting involved; Dorm three has a ramp that branches off from Dorm two, so you guys will be fine."

The boys from Dorm 3 seemed content enough with the news. Thankfully, Daniel and Broady weren't complete assholes, getting pissed at someone in a wheelchair.

After reading all the names, Adrian finally tucked away the pad back into his pocket, before suddenly clapping his hands above his head.

"Handlan! Wyatt! Sandra!" At that second, three young adults in more military uniforms burst out from behind a building. Two men emerged and one woman, who Rachel recognised as the person who lead the band members. However, the students weren't paying as much attention to them as the huge pile of clothing they were carrying. It seemed the uniforms they were wearing weren't the only ones in stock.

"Everybody, meet privates Handlan, Wyatt and Sandra. They will be the other leading instructors during your time here. Myself and Handlan will be assigned to the boy's dorm, Wyatt and Sandra will take care of you girls".

All the boys were able to nod their heads in an uncomfortable greeting, but accompanied with a welcoming grin. However, the girls, ESPECIALLY Kurt were still sharing in disbelief at the piles of uniforms they were carrying, praying it was just for the guys.

Private Wyatt then spoke. "Well it seems many of you are interested in the pile I'm carrying! These clothes will be your apparel for the next five days. We have two pairs for each of you…"

"Wait!" Quinn interrupted, "you mean even the girls have to wear those?"

Handlan was nodding. "Yes indeed".

"You mean ALL us girls?" Andrea queried.

"Every single one," he replied again, with a slightly more impatient tone.

"Even me?" Kurt disbelieving asked. The leaders looked confused for a moment, questioning the brain size of these students. Maybe their bus got lost…

"It isn't disputable guys!" Adrian bellowed, before being interrupted.

"Can someone please tell me why I have been lugging thirty kilograms of bags around all day!" Mercedes passionately complained

Kurt was nodding vigorously. "Tell em' sister!"

"And do you know how long I was searching my wardrobe for plain clothes!" Nikita added.

"I could have been working on my 'Don't cry for me Argentina' vocals…" Rachel began moping.

Sandra was laughing inside. These people claimed to spend hours searching for what they classified as 'plain' clothes, yet they looked like they could be going to a nightclub. The girl who had turned up in a skirt was especially humorous. Was that what she wanted to climb trees in?

Adrian however didn't find it so funny. "SILENCE!" he commanded. All kids immediately quietened. "You want to know why we are making you wear uniforms? One. Your trying is deplorable! To think that you spent hours in front of your wardrobes and coming up with this escapes me. And secondly, but most importantly, it's about discipline! When I say jump, you will not waste time by asking me 'how high', you do it immediately to the best of your ability! So we made you pack extra; we wanted to test your capacity to listen to orders! And now that I know you don't contain much, put some good impression on me and obey this one. You all now have 12 minutes to go to your cabins, organise your luggage, and change into these uniforms! Actually scratch that, MOST of you have 12 minutes. Finn and Jesse…" he left the sentence hanging, throwing the two boys into a world of fear. "You have seven! The toilets are the elevated buildings next to your cabins, so you can change their. And by the end of your time limits, you better all be back here in your lines if you wish to be in my good graces!"

The two groups nervously gave quick glances to each other, fiddling with their fingers, hair, shirts and many other things in their reach. Finn and Jesse especially. They were all intimidated by the fierce soldier, buckling under his command. But none of them wished to make eye contact with him because of this, so they all missed the disbelieving look on his face.

"GO!" he cried, arms flailing. The kids then scrambled, all running towards the officers to snatch away their clothes so they could flash to the cabins. It was an opportunity to barge into each other without getting into any real trouble, but they were still very determined to get to the piles.

The privates were barking out the sizes they held in a frenzy, and within thirty seconds all kids had ripped their two pairs away and sprinted to their new accommodation, grabbing the bags along the way. Even the coaches were collecting army uniforms, but at least they were calm and composed.

Rachel had forgotten how heavy her bags were, so after trying to stock all three bags above her petite body, she crumbled under the weight tripping over her shoes, the one item of apparel that was probably appropriate. She considered calling out to Finn, but then snapped her mouth shut as she realised he needed as much time as possible. Besides, he was already ten metres ahead of her, being a football jock and all. So Rachel carefully began to standing, placing her suitcase along the uneven ground and balancing the other two bags over her shoulder.

Finding the cabins was incredibly easy. The girl's cabin was the closest building, only taking about twenty seconds to struggle towards. Rachel first ran through what looked like the cookhouse, which had another door opposite leading back outside (but there was a path this time) and then stairs leading up to the kitchen. She headed towards the small stairs, only having to haul her bags up two steps before taking a sharp right following the panicking crowd in front of her. She silently laughed watching Kurt scramble in confusion when he realised he had gone to the wrong building.

The cabin rooms were very closely lined up next to one another. Slipping inside cabin 'B', Rachel was grateful she wasn't claustrophobic. The cabins were tiny, with two bunk beds and cupboards at the sides of the entrance. It could not have been more than sixteen feet wide and long. It was going to be a long couple of days.

"Out of my way Berry!" Katherine demanded, shoving past the overloaded girl. Rachel was shocked that she had made it out so fast, but then saw why. Her bags were scrawled across the floor in a heap. Obviously she would deal with that after she changed. Quinn and Lauren were still inside, finding comfortable places for their luggage and sorting their things. But they were almost done.

So Rachel hastily unloaded, throwing her suitcase into one of the last wardrobe slots and tossing her bags under the bed. Rachel quickly regretted that, realising the amount of dust and dirt there would be on the floor, but she would sort them out later.

Almost methodically, the girls one after another, Rachel being last made their way through the kitchen and cookhouse, across the stepping stones and towards the toilets. Unfortunately, there was already a line.

"Great, a line!" Quinn complained.

She was right to complain. Sure, the three minutes gave them their breathe back, but it also wasted valuable time. Eight minutes must have passed by this time.

Right before it was Quinn's turn to walk in, Mercedes rushed out of her cubicle, one of four being two toilets and two showers, a mortified expression on her face. She only stopped beside her team mates for a moment, but that was all she needed.

"Guys, it's drop down toilets!"

Her expression then contagiously spread through the small line of people left. Of course! Nothing could be good news today.

When it was Rachel's turn to change, unfortunately she was handed a toilet. Shutting her eyes as if they were glued together, she ordered herself - _Don't look down, it'll be fine if you don't look down! _Changing was harder when you didn't see what you were doing, but she still was an expert, as most girls were. After all how many different pairs of clothing would you test for a first date?

She finally finished, rushing back to the cabin and packing her old clothes back where they would be of no use. _Stupid Uniforms. _Like all girls before her, she then bolted back to the 'meeting' area in hope she had made it. Luckily, she had.

Seeing everyone, even the coaches in their uniforms was weird. Puck however seemed very pleased with the decision, standing proudly with rolled up sleeves seeming to thoroughly examine all girls in their new apparel. He was definitely having fun.

The two boys that did catch her attention though were Jesse and Finn. Both were panting heavily, bending over with small packs slung over their backs. Neither were standing in the almost completed lines that had formed, but the Sergeant didn't seem too worried about that. They were however changed, in rather sexy uniforms showing off some impressive muscle. Rachel now understood Puck's enjoyment, but would never admit it.

"What happened?", she cautiously asked her boyfriend, slightly directing the question at her ex as well. She was quiet since she didn't know if she was 'allowed to ask', but to her surprise the leader answered for her.

"The boys here took seven and a half minutes to get there, so I sent them for a little jog. A heavy little jog." It was said so casually, with implicated humour in his tone. Finn glanced up from his recovery position, mouthing towards Rachel and pointing to the pack.

"Rrrr…rrrocks". She signed, sympathetically smiling towards Finn, but just smiled evily at Jesse. Both replied by seemingly staring at her crying 'Save me'. If Finn wasn't her boyfriend, she probably couldn't have prevented herself from laughing hysterically. But Rachel kept composed, and joined the line of New Directions who had resumed their evil glances. Those were ESPECIALLY aimed at the people who had taken an eternity in the toilets.

"Ok guys", the sergeant said, breaking the silence. "Your coaches have informed me you both have performances to show one another, so I'm going to hand you over to them now. See you at dinner tonight, which will be cooked for you."

The boy's all threw their heads back in triumph. One night of failure had been dodged. Finn and Jesse at this point had lowered the rock filled packs, straining to return to their lines.

"Alright guys", Shelby commanded, "You're coming with me! And New Directions, get ready, you're going first".

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait! I made it a long chapter so...**

**Anyway if any of you are thinking not much actually happened, I like those chapters that are just some character building and a little humour, cause i hate when things are rushed. SO DONT RUSH ME! There will be plenty of chapters for you to enjoy :)**

**Oh and also, we didnt make the 100 review milestone, so there won't be a one shot (awww), but dont worry! Like i said there will be PLENTY of chapters and more milestones to come where i will make that offer again ::)**

**To help me do that, PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! Seriously, if you appreciate my story in anyway, even if its just the fact its heaps long, PLEASE TELL ME. A smiley face will make my day, so I beg you not to be lazy and think about how good itll make me feel :) Or if somethings wrong with the story, how i can improve to feel good next time :)**


	7. Warm Welcomes

****

OK I know I know! I took so long to post this and im dreadfully sorry. Debating took all my time away. But its ok, we lost! And Ive gifted you with a HUGE chapter. But the next could possibly take just as long to post cause.. well school sucks.

**By the way I havnt proof read this cause it is VERY late and im sick, but i needed to get this up soooo bad. Any grammar errors ill fix later. Anyway, Im sure you want to read!**

**By the way, all VA members except Julie, Nikita and Broady were in the egging scene. Those 3 i grabbed off the BR performances.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee. Seriously, if i said i did would anyone believe me?**

* * *

The group was still split in two as the kids followed their coaches towards 'the hall'. Finn took the officer's absence as an opportunity to gallop swiftly to Rachel, and grasp the small chance to drape his arm over the daggy uniform resting on her shoulder. There mustn't have been any uniforms that came in her size. She was after all quite small. That just added to the cuteness.

"Finn, you're gonna get us both in trouble you know?" He ignored her comment, and decided to twist cap on her head to the side.

"You know you look pretty sexy", he pointed out.

One of the main reasons he had walked over to Rachel so quickly was because of Jesse. Finn wasn't the only one who thought Rachel looked smoking, as he noticed her ex eyeing her only a couple of metres away. Finn was going to send Jesse a clear message. Rachel was his girl, and he wasn't going to give her up to a lying asshole.

That's why Finn was pleasantly satisfied as he received Jesse's dirty glare after commenting on Rachel's appearance. It was going to be an interesting couple of days.

"I still think they should have gone with the nurses outfits", Puck seriously stated. All the girls sarcastically rolled their eyes, while most boys were approvingly nodding, grins spreading across their faces.

Rachel however noticed Finn's grin seemed to be directed somewhere else. And then she saw where, and mimicked the girl's eye movement of only a few seconds before.

"Marking your territory Finn?"

He gazed down innocently at her, ready to play dumb. Well, he didn't really have to act with that. However, as he met her accusing glare, he simply shrugged at her question, giving in.

"Only as much as I can". A wry smile appeared over his face, just hoping she'd see it as he did. Rachel shook her head at him, but smiled as she spotted Jesse's glare out of the corner of her eye. Hey a girl could get some satisfaction from her ex's bitterness right?

"As sweet as that surprisingly is Finn", Rachel stated grabbing his arm and lifting it off her shoulder, "I'm not your possession, and some of those army people are coming back so don't go putting a black dot on my reputation".

Finn groaned as his arm limply fell back to his side, however his face only reddened when he saw Jesse smirk projecting across to him. But Rachel was right; it wasn't the right time, or right motivation. But neither of them could deny Jesse's jealousy was a form of entertainment. And of course his happiness just sucked.

New Directions could just barely make out some of the offensive murmurs coming from Vocal Adrenaline, but before they could comment privates Handlan and Wyatt pulled up in between them, preventing any sort of confrontation. But that was ok, they were about to kick their ass's in song anyway.

Reaching the hall, the coaches confidently lead their teams up the stairs, guiding them through the large wooden double doors which invited them inside. Tina had to wheel Artie all the way around the hall to push him up the side ramp, therefore arriving last into the building. Walking inside it only took a second to take in the surroundings, as there was not much to take in. It was a small hall that could probably be used as a dance studio or something. The floors were decked with timber with stacked chairs lined up against the walls. There also was no stage, so unfortunately there would be no use of levels during the performance. The bands (Vocal Adrenaline brought theirs too) had been setting up while the kids were outside, with the instruments already plugged in to what was one of the few power points that existed in the camp. It was assumed the leaders did have full use of electricity, letting the students suffer all on their lonesome.

"Alright guys!'" Mr Schue began, almost nervously, "Get into positions. Vocal Adrenaline you guys can pull up some chairs if you would like and line them up down the front here".

There was no response from the Carmel Glee Club, all bitterly staring at their rivals with arms folded like snakes. Sitting down would just make it easier for New Directions to try and intimidate them, and they were VOCAL ADRENALINE. No one bests them.

Mr Schue sensed their reaction before he saw it, simply shrugging off their bitterness and pulling up a chair for himself and Miss Corcoran to make themselves as comfortable as possible. "Suite yourselves!"

Shelby gratefully accepted his offer, sitting herself beside Mr Schue waiting for New Directions to begin.

Rachel had to admit, even though she hated the army uniforms, it fitted perfectly well with their song. She whispered that very thought to Mercedes, who inclined her head in agreement. They were both thoroughly looking forward to the performance.

"_Are you sure Rachel?" Mercedes asked her fellow glee club member._

"_Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" The self absorbed star replied. All the other members of New Directions smiled at each other over the black piano, contemplating the surprising agreement form Rachel Berry._

_Kurt answered for Mercedes. "Well, because you didn't suggest it!"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes in frustration. "Look guys! It's a good song that perfectly portrays our message of 'we're better than you'. Plus, we're going to a survival camp! The irony is a convenient form of verbal bashing. I don't always have to be the designated song elector…just most of the time"._

_Finn smirked, "It also shows Mr Schue a bit of maturity, to make up for the punching and all"._

"_What a shame", Puck added disappointingly. _

_Finn grinned. "Well, just a little". _

_All members were nodding now, happy with the choice and ready to get to rehearsals._

"_Alright guys!" Rachel began, "Let's start the choreography! I need to get these images out of my head and onto the stage like right now!" _

"_So you're okay with me taking the lead and all?" Mercedes queried._

_Rachel was staring accusingly. "Oh no girl, you're giving me my share of that song!"_

All New Directions were comfortably in place now. The girls all had decided with an order from Santana to tie the bottoms of the shirt together so it rose just slightly about the waist. They shot last approving looks at each other before finally hearing the music blare.

Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana were the first to begin dancing in the centre of the stage using striking, powerful poses and moves to combine with the music. The rest of the glee club followed around them, before Rachel and Mercedes burst through the centre to begin belting notes. Puck joined most of the boys in break dancing, while Finn wisely was left to bust some simple moves at centre back. The rest of the girls danced in cohesion with the boy's movements, creating a rhythmic and smooth pattern around the two main leads.

**Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,**  
**You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,**  
_You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,_  
**You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,**  
_You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million._

The girls then simultaneous broke out into the chorus, belting their notes like they were, well, Vocal Adrenaline. The rest of the girls joined them in the chorus, while the boys used their magnificent vocals to proclaim 'what'.

_**I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),_**  
I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna work harder **_**(what),**_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),_**  
I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what)

**Thought I couldn't breathe without you,**  
_I'm inhalin'_  
**You thought I couldn't see without you**,  
_Perfect vision,_  
_You thought I couldn't last without ya,_  
**But I'm lastin'**  
_You thought that I would die without ya,_  
**But I'm livin'**  
_**Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,**_  
_**Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,**_  
**You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,**  
_Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here._

All the singers were now backing up with 'Ooing' in the background, while Rachel and Mercedes were intimidating Vocal Adrenaline with their passionate voices and somehow successful hip-hop dancing. However, everyone was being outdanced by Puck, Matt, and especially Mike with their badassness. Artie's wheeling the background along with his punk facial expressions was actually quite humorous to watch.

Jesse spent the whole time staring into Rachel's fiery eyes, trying to refrain from scaling up and down her sexy body (the camo gear just made it worse) with his lingering eyes. It didn't matter where he looked, he could feel that the passion and aggressive emotion in her voice and sharp dancing was aimed at him. She obviously was sending him a message – her life was better without him. Well Jesse refused to accept that. He would prove her wrong._  
_  
_**I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),_**  
I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna work harder **_**(what),**_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),  
_**I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what)

Rachel had now taken on the lead in singing the chorus role, while Mercedes began her brilliant wailing over the top of them. They really were smashing the song._**  
**_  
_I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness_,  
(I'm better than that)  
**I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,**  
(I'm better than that)  
**I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,**  
(I'm better than that)  
_I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine_,  
(I'm better than that)  
**I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity**,  
(I'm better than that)  
_You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
__**Cause my momma told me better than that**_

_**I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),_**  
I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna work harder **_**(what),**_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),  
_**I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what)

_Oh_ **(Oh)**  
_Oh_ **(Oh)**  
_Oh _**(Oh)**  
_Oh _**(Oh)**  
_Oh_ **(Oh)**  
_Oh_ **(Oh)**  
_Oh_ **(Oh)**  
_Oh_ **(Oh)**

**After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
**_If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity._

_**I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),_**  
I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna work harder **_**(what),**_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),  
_**I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what)

Rachel had now joined Mercedes in wailing duties, while the rest of the girls continued singing the main chorus, and the boys where screaming 'what' accompanied with funny hand gestures they had made up themselves. Well, at least Finn was trying…

_**I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),_**  
I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what),_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm not gonna give up **_(what),_**  
I'm not gon' stop **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna work harder **_**(what),**_**  
I'm a survivor **_(what),_**  
I'm gonna make it **_(what),  
_**I will survive **_(what),_**  
Keep on survivin' **_(what)

The group finished on the last note in cohesion, hitting it with every part of the body in a clump at the front of the imaginary 'stage', all glaring at Vocal Adrenaline. Mr Schue who had been nervously twisting his fingers before the performance smiled at his kids, that at least they had shown some maturity. Both he and Shelby began to applaud, with only a few additions from Vocal Adrenaline bitterly joining after a couple of seconds. They were still in their 'arms crossed I hate you' stance for most part.

"Well done guys", Shelby complimented. "Alright Vocal Adrenaline, you're up".

The Carmel students smiled at each other in anticipation, ready to show New Directions how it was done. Sure, the vocals were quite good, but it was scrappy, unprofessional and unpolished. The boys had some good hip hop, and the girls looked pretty damn hot with revealed waists, but it wasn't a good group performances as the only reason the boys were dancing in the middle was to hide the fact the girls couldn't really hip-hop well. The group couldn't equally perform well in those aspects, especially choreography. Therefore, New Directions was about to be 'Carmelled'.

The students violently shoved passed one another, switching places in the hall. The band had switched as well as the McKinley students took over the 'I hate you' stance, lining up next to one another. Vocal Adrenaline had taken their places, all their backs turned with Jesse rigid in the centre. What a surprise that was.

Then the music started, and in an instant Vocal Adrenaline had begun. The back line was first, tapping their legs twice before spinning in the air to stomp once hard on the ground as they faced their rivals. The next lines proceeded before girls and boys paired up to begin professional flipping and twirling which they knew New Directions could not achieve yet. Rachel shook her head; of course they chose this song. It was so Vocal Adrenaline like.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place _

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

There was no denying it. Vocal Adrenaline where nailing it. Each movement was precise, not a millimetre difference in time as they through their arms in the air. New Directions hoped they had been this intimidating. Rachel had to admit, Jesse was hitting the notes pretty…well.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place _

We will we will rock you  
Sing it now  
We will we will rock you

At the 'climax' of the song, New Directions all broke eye contact from their rivals to collect approving nods from each other. As they all realised they were on the same page, in one swift movement they threw their arms around each other's shoulders to end up in a huge chain, then swiftly took two HUGE steps forward to come basically face to face with Vocal Adrenaline.

At the unexpected movement from New Directions, the leaders and coaches almost flung themselves forward, but stopped as they realised there was no fists being thrown. However Mr Schue shook his head in disapproval. Vocal Adrenaline didn't try anything, why did his kids have too! So much for maturity, but then that was the life of a teenager.

The coaches weren't the only ones unsettled. For the first time, New Directions had spotted an imperfection in Vocal Adrenalines performance. There were many stumbles, and much to Rachel's delight a crack in Jesse's pitch. She would remind him of that later. However, Vocal Adrenaline being competitive as they were retaliated by stepping even closer to their rivals, singing the fear into their eyes.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place _

We will we will rock you  
Singing  
We will we will rock you  
(Everybody) we will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
All right

The song came to its end, with a panting Vocal Adrenaline accusingly gesturing towards the opponents, questioning the 'legality' of their bold statement. The coaches, both unsure of how they should react as New Directions didn't really do anything wrong were kept silent, trying to feed off each other for ideas. In the meantime, some hostility had been voiced. Santana had decided to break the silence.

"Can you guys do anything other than Queen? Seriously!"

"Well at least whatever we do we actually do well!' Julie, the girl with the short and straight blond hair retaliated. Rachel recognised her from the Bohemian Rhapsody performance. The brightness of her hair was like a beacon from the back of the auditorium.

"Sure, if you planned to look like sluts…" Quinn added.

"This coming from the girls who decided to parade their waists in front of…" Andrea began before a startling interruption.

"ENOUGH!" Mr Schue was fuming from his neck to temple, eyes wide in anger. The students hadn't noticed, but he had tried multiple times to intervene. "These performances were meant to expel these feeling from you! Now I don't care whether that has worked for you or not, from here on we start again! You have either gotten the bitterness out, or by God you will force them so far down that they are coming out the other end!"

None of the kids would look Mr Schue in the eye now except for Shelby and the other leaders who were all nodding in agreement. It had surprised New Directions immensely, as they knew Mr Schue was always more the 'pep talk' type. The only time he really got aggressive was the interviews about the 'glist'. The students must have really pissed him off. The aggravation was anything but subtle.

"Now", Mrs Corcoran finished for Mr Schuester, "I want all of you to shake hands…" groans began to echo, bouncing off the walls but Shelby wouldn't be interrupted, "…AND then you will return to your cabins and unpack if you have not already which I doubt".

"Dinner is at 6:30 guys, and you'll be coming back here", Wyatt began," So that means you have half an hour to settle in. Oh and I should add, lights out is at 8:00 tonight. It was 9:00, so get shaking before I tune it down to 7:00!"

The students all hurriedly formed into one line, travelling in a fluid circle as each much too aggressively gripped each other's knuckles. None of the kids could comprehend why their coaches thought any amount of attempted fraternising with the opposing high school could possibly make them allies. That's why as the line neared its end, they all took the time to look up and shoot imaginary bullets through their eyes at the coaches.

They then all began to filter out of the rusty hall, walking side by side their rivals, warily eyeing each other as they began down the stairs, and Tina proceeded to wheel Artie around.

However Jesse realised that his ex was not a part of the tensed line across from him, and turned his eyes back to the hall where he spotted the young brunette. Her wavy hair was flowing over her shoulders as she struggled to lift her baggy pants off the wooden floor. She then gently lifted the strands of hair flailing in front of her eyes, so she could see her sand shoes more effectively. Jesse loved that particular habit.

After watching her struggle for many seconds, he noticed the absence of Finn and decided it was worth it to approach Rachel. He was pretty sure Finn would spend a lot of time trying to prevent any contact between Rachel and himself.

"Here", he stated as he reached Rachel, kneeling before her to fold the bottom of the camo pants upward, lifting the material off the ground. He preceded to fold the next one, surprised when he didn't feel a shoe against his face, yet still fully aware of her piercing gaze. He was even more aware of it when he rose, meeting those beautiful brown eyes. But it was hard to notice the beauty when they were only digging knives into his heart. It got even more awkward when he realised that was all she was doing.

"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you around then". He tried to smile, but his failure was already projecting through the hall. _What a stupid thing to say St. James! _Since when did Jesse lose his composure? This never happened! Her reaction confirmed the fact it did.

"Don't count on it." Ghosting the footsteps of her teammates, she swept out the double doors, but not before adding one last comment. "Oh by the way, you missed a note".

She then stormed out the double doors, passing by Brittany, who seemed in a daze whispering, "Which building was it? They all look the same".

Jesse winced. _I knew that was going to come up. Practice makes perfect._

Shelby witnessed the encounter between the teens, and reassuringly but gently tapped the male lead's shoulder. "Just give it some time Jesse".

He sighed deeply. "How much coach?" Without another word, he swiftly walked towards his cabin, ready to begin unpacking. He after did have five days to try and prove to Rachel he wasn't a jerk.

Shelby was left behind, watching him leave, somewhat in agony. She was lucky that Rachel had slightly forgiven her; she just prayed that she would show the same courtesy to Jesse. The egging incident wasn't exactly thoughtful, but the whole drama was Shelby's fault in the first place.

She waited patiently for Will to finish speaking with his band members before walking out of the hall herself.

"Kids huh?" She joked. Will smiled at her, and they both walked through the stepping stones towards dorm 2, cabin C where they would begin unpacking for a very long five days.

* * *

Mercedes felt very uncomfortable unpacking in the cabin with the two other Carmel girls. Their names were Nikita and Marion she could recall. Nikita had a healthy tan, combined with very straight short black hair which made Mercedes believe she wasn't originally American. Marion on the other hand was quite tall, the wavy brown hair stretching comfortably over her shoulder. She seemed to purse her lips a lot though in what seemed like anger. Mercedes thought for some reason that made her look like a slut.

"Brittany, where the hell are you!" She wisely whispered, but the other girls however heard an aggressive murmur and immediately took offence.

Mercedes had taken the left bunk bed in the cabin, saving the top for Brittany (quite honestly, she couldn't be bothered climbing up that ladder all the time). As she folded her socks and underpants in to the drawer though, she came increasingly frustrated at the two girl's glares striking against her face.

"You two got a problem or something? Can't find your drawers?"

The Carmel girls briefly communicated some sort of sarcastic message towards each other, before Marion replied. "Well I'm trying, but I'm afraid your fat ass might be blocking it. Oh and where's your friend? Has she become too repulsed by you she needs different quarters?"

Most girls would pull out their claws straight away and start scratching, but Mercedes had been bullied and harassed for long enough to restrain herself and keep calm.

"Girl, you're just jealous of my ass because you can't even see yours! And BRITTANY is…"

Just at that second, the very cheerleader herself decided to walk into the cabin, dazed and confused but accompanied by Santana who gently guided her inside.

"…here", Mercedes finished.

"Ok Brittany", Santana began, "Just remember cabin A, the mark you have never gotten in school alright?"

Brittany sadly smiled back at her best friend, interlocking pinkies like they so often did before Santana returned to her cabin.

The other girls were snickering at the blond, taking humour in her confusion.

"You couldn't even find the cabin?" Nikita giggled.

Mercedes had no defence for Brittany, and just continued to unpack her bags as she explained to her teammate which compartments and which bed she had taken. The Vocal Adrenaline dancers hadn't stopped laughing yet, and Mercedes sighed. Oh well, it wasn't as if she wasn't going to get put with bitches anyway. They were all the same…

* * *

Cabin B was relatively quiet. Rachel and Quinn were yet to say a word to each other, and the other two girls Lauren and Katherine were too busy trying to dig through the excessive amounts of clothes in their bags to get to the accessories. Rachel was going through the same struggle as them, but Quinn was breezing from the cupboard back to her bag. Rachel guessed she was just that fit now the size of her apparel didn't really take up much space.

Rachel had demanded the left side of the room, since like when taking photo's she favoured her left. And fittingly, she also quickly claimed the top bunk, as she was always on top. In a non sexual sense of course.

"Katherine, I can't take the top bunk I'm scared of heights!" Lauren stated. She was of quite small stature, only a few centimetres taller than Rachel. Very straight light, creamy brown hair fell to her shoulders, which seemed to add to her 'baby face'. She could pass as a twelve year old, yet she was astonishingly pretty.

Katherine was just as beautiful, only she actually looked her age. Rachel spent a lot of her time staring at her gorgeous brown hair with a red tinge, that it was no wonder she took her time unpacking. Rachel recognised both girls from the egging. She remembered spotting those red highlights through the orange string of egg sliding down her eye.

"Fine, but you owe me a pair of those gold heels!"

Rachel couldn't believe. In exchange for switching beds, this girl was demanding a pair of heels in return! Even more astonishing was the fact Lauren accepted, and casually hauled her folded blankets down over the railing to the other mattress. Rachel shook her head. The benefits of being filthy rich. One day she was going to over take these wannabee's, and she couldn't wait to rub it in her faces.

"Damn it!" Katherine yelled, "Andrea has my shampoo. Be right back, have to quickly grab it". Katherine left the cabin much to Lauren's regret, and it was only a matter of seconds before she pursued out of awkwardness and fear.

"Ok Berry, listen up!"

Rachel was startled by Quinn's sudden outburst, and immediately gave her full attention, curious as to what Quinn could possibly have to say.

"We aren't friends, and we both know that. I'm just as pissed, if not more than you, for ending up together in this claustrophobic cabin! Lucky for you, I have a bigger problem with them!" She said, aggressively pointing to the opposite bunks. "So…for the next five days, we will be…FRIENDS".

Quinn really struggled to pull the last syllables from her mouth. It almost hurt her to say it, and Rachel completely understood why. The whole, 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' saying was now in play, and both of them knew it.

So Rachel simply nodded in response. "Fine! I'll TRY…", she really stressed 'try', "…to not piss you off. Just remember that it goes both ways!"

Quinn returned her understanding nod, adding one final statement. "One condition, I get top bunk!"

She grabbed Rachel's sheets, and hurriedly placed them on the bed below. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when she heard shuffling feet entering the cabin. Too late to respond now, the girls had returned. And Rachel could not show any dissention in New Directions. For all of their sakes, Rachel struggled to stay quiet. As usual, it was proving very difficult. But Rachel Berry was always up to the challenge!

* * *

"Out of the way!" Andrea screamed at Santana.

"This is your half, and this is my half! Get it yet? Or do you need to go back to preschool maths!" The cheerleader retaliated.

Tina and Julie had been sitting in silence for so long. Tina was a shy Goth, so it wasn't unusual for her. But even Julie was getting tired of the girls bickering, although that wasn't exactly the right word.

"I'll give you math! You plus door equals out of here!"

Santana couldn't stop yelling back. She now understood why Rachel wanted to hit Andrea so bad. But Santana equalled her bitchiness, and wouldn't back down. That proved for a deadly combination.

"Oh I would gladly leave! But I'm afraid Hitler and his Nazi's are keeping me captive in this concentration camp! Only this time, I think I want them to kill me!"

And so it went on, until Santana suddenly spotted Brittany standing outside the door in the courtyard and felt obliged to help her best friend. Two other girls, who Tina assumed was from next door entered into Cabin C, making it four Vocal Adrenaline members and one New Directions member. Luckily they were too focused on hair products to try and harass Tina. Even if they did, she was too deadly of an Asian vampire to be beaten anyway.

The few moments of peace that Tina had to pack her bags were relieving, but it was only a matter of time before Santana came back.

And so, the bickering started again.

* * *

"Nice, very nice!" Matt exclaimed as he entered dorm 3. It was nice and cosy, not neighbouring any other most likely disturbed cabins, and also had plenty more space. Matt was glad he had scored with Artie.

"I agree! This is just another element of this trip I get to rub in everyone's faces!"

Much to the two boy's surprise, their roommates Daniel and Broady were smirking with them.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing that by the way!" Broady excitedly thanked Artie.

Artie was shaking his head in confusion. He was sure this wasn't how it was supposed to go. But nevertheless, the four boys somehow got onto talking about their own bands, which later changed to football. The shorter boy, Broady had silky trimmed golden hair. He wasn't the tallest of boys, but he was quite buff. Daniel was the opposite, incredibly tall with quite fluffy blond hair. They both however shared a passion for music and sports. Artie may not have been able to connect with that, but Matt was pretty darn happy about it. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

* * *

The situation in cabin A was far different than that of dorm 3. But just because Jesse was in it, didn't mean he was causing the commotion.

"Dude, get your retarded tubes off my drawer!" Puck was yelling incredulously at Kurt, who had just finished placing his cosmetics onto the single drawer that stood in between the two bunks at the back of the tiny room.

"I have to spend basically twelve hours in the sun for five days Puck! My skin cells are my babies, I have to take good care of them!"

Puck threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Than put it where it doesn't piss me off!" It was already weird enough that Puck had to sleep in the same room with a gay guy; it went against everything he stood for! But Kurt had to make it extra hard by sticking to his 'I'm different' philosophy. Topped off with that, he had to also deal with a snickering Jesse and his roommate Deckle, or whatever his name was. The other boy had short brown hair, with the same facial features as Matthew Newton. He looked like a wimp basically.

"What are you going to put there Puck! It's a perfectly legitimate use of space! Plus you could use some…"

"That's beside the point! Just put it somewhere else Kurt! Before I do!"

Kurt stomped in frustration, but for some reason his face suddenly lit up as if he had an epiphany. Swiftly grabbing his cosmetics, he fled out of the cabin, to who knows where, purposely leaving one tube behind to annoy Puck. He wasn't laughing, but Jesse sure was.

"Shut up traitor! You too Deckle!

Declan, although he was still giggling to some extent did take marginal offence, but Jesse didn't even acknowledge the comment, banging his fist against the wood of the bunk. "Some friends you two are! Did it not work out Puck?"

Puck clenched his fists, but slowly told himself to calm down. He was a man, a hunky sexy man who could beat Jesse St James any day.

Declan exited the cabin a few seconds later, proclaiming he had to go to the toilets. Puck realised with the absence of the two other members, it was just him and Jesse. It would have been so easy to swing his arm at that second, but it wasn't Puck who had a score to settle. Therefore, he speedily exited to cabin B, turning right towards the kitchen, passing Finn as he walked.

"He's all yours brother".

* * *

Cabin B was incredibly hostile to say the least. However, no fists or words were thrown. It was just Finn, Mike, Alex, his buddy Liam who had the puffy short brown hair with the weird goatee, and their ego's. It was hard for Finn not to try and pin the guy who graffitied his girlfriends car, but then they had their brawl session.

Finn however still needed a desperate talk with his arch nemesis, Jesse St James. Jesse had to realise that him and Rachel had their chance, and that he had to leave well enough alone. That's why Puck promised he would offer that opportunity. So conveniently Finn exited the cabin just as Puck headed that way.

"He's all yours brother".

Finn nodded appreciatively, and in a matter of seconds had switched places with his best friend, violently shutting the door shut behind him. The door knob was almost torn off by the grip from Finn's knuckles.

"I believe your cabin is that way Hudson!" Jesse stated passionately.

"I won't take long Jesse, just as long as you listen up!"

Jesse lifted his chin in a gesture to reach the height of the boy opposing him. They were both back in Alpha male mode.

"Stay away from Rachel. You had your chance, blew it…or shall I say crushed it on her face, and now I have mine. Were both happy, so why don't you just stay out of our lives in return for ruining hers in the first place? Maybe then you can get some forgiveness, if you're lucky."

Jesse smiled mockingly. "I'll get forgiveness, but not by giving in to you!"

Finn's knuckles tightened, Jesse still didn't get it. But his rival wasn't finished.

"I'll earn her respect back Finn. I'll prove that I'm not the heartless ass you've made me out to be. So no, I won't stay away. Just admit you're threatened, or else you wouldn't be here".

"I'm not even slightly threatened Jesse, I'm only thinking about Rachel. You might want to try that someday!"

Jesse was only smirking at Finn. "I can't say I blame you. She did love me after all. My voice would make yours cower any day, plus I'm so much hotter. You're just cute. Trust me that was very hard for me to say, cute is the last word I'd use. Face the facts Finn, I'm a better fit, and I'll be showing her exactly that."

It was so hard for Finn to restrain himself at this point. And it hurt because Finn knew that part of it was true. Jesse could only grin, but Finn just wanted to disfigure those lips so he would never speak again.

"Let the game begin Finn", Jesse finished.

Finn was disgusted, "I'm not going to start messing with Rachel's heart like a toy! That's what it might be to you, but forget it!"

Finn proceeded to exit cabin A, but Jesse would not be insulted like that.

"We both know that's not what I meant. One of us will walk away victorious at the end of this. And I for one know it will be the best man!"

Both boys were standing tall, glaring straight into each other's pupils. They both saw pure hate.

"So do I", Finn finished. Kurt had chosen that exact moment to burst into the cabin, no longer carrying the load tubes. He paused at the door, unsure of what to do, but Finn decided for him, storming out. The game had begun. Oh hell, it had begun months ago.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Will asked Shelby. They entered cabin C, both incredibly concerned about what could be occurring in the other cabins at that point. But the kids had to take care of themselves, or cop the consequences if they didn't.

"I think…" Shelby pondered, "It's going to be an interesting five days".

Will nodded, unzipping his backpack and emptying its contents onto the mattress. "So how's Beth?"

Shelby turned her head towards the other coach. He seemed a little uneasy about the question as well, obviously unsure whether it wasn't invading her privacy. But Shelby trusted Will, and proceeded to answer.

"Yeah good. Obviously I couldn't take her here, so my friend that lives down the road offered to take care of her. We sort of just regained contact this year when I sent Beth to her childcare".

Will smiled politely. "So you sorted everything out with Rachel then?"

Shelby hesitated to answer this question. "How did you know about that?"

"Well when we were in the auditorium, Rachel wasn't exactly friendly or polite. Her emotions are usually quite obvious anyway".

Shelby laughed. That sounded about right. "It's a little better. She half forgives me, and I'm willing to try a little harder".

Will opened his mouth to speak, but Shelby help up her hand. "I know, it might be confusing for her! But it really wasn't going to get much worse!"

Will nodded understandingly. "It's ok Shelby; you don't have to justify it. I can't imagine getting on the wrong side of my 'once upon a time' kid either".

The two adults comfortably sorted the cabin out together in silence from then on. Each had a small grin plastered across their face as they wondered into their own worlds of thought. That concentration was broken however when Kurt came barging in.

"I know I know I shouldn't be here Mr Schue! Sorry for barging in But Puck is just being such a boy and won't let me put my cosmetics on the table! So I thought since it was just the two of you I'd borrow your cabinet and just come in here to get my stuff".

Both coaches were shaking their heads in protest, not to mention confusion, but Kurt was on the loose.

"Is that ok? Thanks so much, I won't be a bother promise!" He placed the last of his circular tubes down, twisting out of Cabin C as quickly and casually as ever.

Both coaches were now staring at the pile of cosmetics on THEIR cabinet. Shelby was more bothered by it than Mr Schue, who actually began laughing after a while. Shelby stared at him accusingly, but then followed suite as she found the humour In the situation. _These kids are absolute idiots. _

And so, all dorms were finished packing.

* * *

Dinner was, awkward to say the least. Rachel had approached Officer Handlan when he hadn't laid out sufficient protein for a girl like her.

"I'm a vegetarian sir!"

Andrea heard her comment at the head of the table, and contributed to the conversation herself.

"You should give her some eggs sir! She loves that!"

Rachel facial expressions were forming into all weird shapes in an attempt to stop herself from retaliating. She didn't turn around, but could feel the smirks engulfing Vocal Adrenaline. She also felt New Directions wince, which made her proud.

* * *

Most of the evening the coaches were asking student's questions. The teams were lined up on either side of a long table, meaning each member had to be facing the enemy. This made conversations hard, because all anyone wanted to talk about was the person opposing them.

It reached the end of the evening. The officers had finished explaining some more specific rules of the camp, as well as use of facilities. Eight O'clock swiftly arrived, and before they know it, Handlan was dismissing them

"Alright guys, ten minutes and lights out. Tomorrow, team work activities". They all groaned as they exited the hall. Rachel's went on for many seconds, but she realised she had to face these challenges. No one beats Rachel Berry. And she would show that tomorrow.

* * *

**Songs are 'Survivor' from Destinies child, and 'We will rock you' by Queen. Rachel was italics and Mercedes was bold. You can guess what italics and bold means.**

**As always, please dont hate me for taking so long and still review! **

**Oh and since I thanked everyone personally for anyone who reviewed chapter 6, I thought id do so with anonymous too.**

**So thx _Jessica, Amers, Nurse Lucy, xxxRadushPxxx, and Emily. _You guys are so awesome! Thanks so much**

**Ill try and thank ppl personally every like 5 chapters or something, just to show you I care!**


	8. Day One: Teamwork Activities: Part One

**Ok, what the hell I already posted this once, it was up for like half an hour and now it seemed to have erased. The computer is stuffing up, it sometimes doesnt show chapter 8 and does at others. Hopefully this time it actually works!**

**Chapter 8! WHOO! Well it was a quicker update from last time. OK, question time.**

**MarlisaKristine (awesome review by the way), if everyone wants to know asked if their would be any more pairings other than the love triangle. There will be a little bit of Puck/Quinn, and i also plan to pair up 2 ND member with VA members. But you will have to find out which one. But I still have an important question. Many people have stated that they like Will and Shelby together. This chapter, could everyone who decides to review please tell me whether they want just a little Shell romance. I assure you it will not overpower the story, it wont be HUGE, and just because they get together doesn't mean it stays that way. So tell me what you think. Majority rules.**

**Disclaimer: I want to kick this line so bad! And no i don't own glee.**

_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride,_

There it was. The upbeat wakeup call that Rachel fired up from every morning blasted room, calling out to its owner to open her eyes to a new day. She shot up out of her bed, but had forgotten where she was and banged her forehead on the sturdy wood of the bunk above.

"OW!"

_Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh no,_

However, this time when she woke up, it took a few moments for Rachel to piece together the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she remembered. _Oh right._

"BERRY! SHUT THAT THING UP!"

The blurs in her vision and ringing in her ears prevented Rachel from identifying the speaker, or shouter, but it didn't matter. The aggravation from all three girls was unmistakable.

_I've got to keep on movin'_

Rachel leant over the side of the hard mattress, fully extending her arm to click the round alarm button. Not before more cries were heard. There was now someone from next door banging on the extra thin walls. Looks like her alarm had woken everyone.

"Who am I gonna have to kill! Turn it off!" yelled someone from next door.

The music ceased, and everyone began cringing in their beds, unfamiliar to the earliness of the morning. Peeping out the crack in the door Rachel could tell the sparkling sun had barely risen over the tree line. It was 6:15am and Rachel could imagine a lot of these girls weren't exactly morning people. She woke at six each morning anyway, so it didn't really make a difference for her. Sergeant Donnell had informed them the previous evening that each morning the students would wake and have to assemble around the campfire at 6:30, (unlit that is) which stood in front of the boys dormitory. They would then have to go for a morning run to warm up the body for a hard days work before returning to their cabins and having breakfast.

Rachel was rather excited about going for a run though. She didn't have her protein shake or her elliptical, but at least she could still stick to her rigorous diet and exercise routine. Sergeant Donnell had already approved her vegan nature, informing her that they had no problem if she ate differently to everyone else. That they had enough produce anyway.

Now with the run she could keep her fitness, in preparation to sprint from the crazy fan with a gun in her future. If she couldn't run fast enough, who knew what would happen?

"Remind me to never again share a cabin with girls who can't afford quiet alarm clocks," Katherine drowsily slurred as she struggled to sit up from her bunk.

"Remind me to never share with those who can afford, yet refuse to buy manners", Rachel snapped in return.

'Hypocrite much!" A final reply came from Katherine.

Rachel scoffed. These girls really weren't friends with the rising sun.

Quinn and Lauren stayed quiet, too tired and lazy to be bothered to join in. They both slowly descended down the splintery ladder, softly resting both feet on the ground as the moved to collect their uniforms.

The girls then proceeded to file out of the cabin, on their way to the lavatories. Quinn stayed behind, waiting for them to exit as she closed the creaky door so she could get changed inside. She wasn't really in a rush, but there wasn't going to be much 'alone' time in the midst of twenty three other girls. Fifteen minutes till the run…

* * *

The mood in the boy's dorm wasn't much better. They didn't have an electrical alarm clock waking them, but then again they didn't need one…

"Come on guys, it's time to get up! "

Puck groaned as above him Kurt was flicking his sheet and waving his arms around the space to grab all boys attention.

"Kurt, what the hell!" Puck averted his eyes to the silent alarm clock. "It's five fricking forty five!"

Across the room, Puck could hear the regretful moans escape Jesse's and Declan's lips at the sound of the two boys.

"Puck, you can't just wake up one the morning and beg your body to perform for the day!"

"I beg to differ…"

"You should be taking care of yours! My dove skin care is still up for grabs…"

Puck decided there was no use fighting Kurt. In one smooth rhythm he hauled himself out of bed, gripping at Kurt's loose collar to shove him out the door, and then slam it shut. He waited a few seconds for a response, but then satisfied as he heard the footsteps fade, Puck returned to his mattress to salvage the last twenty minutes of sleep before curfew. His rivals were very much in the same mindset, throwing their heads back down on the pillows. None of them got much extra rest however, as only a few seconds after returning to their resting positions did they hear more complaining from, undoubtedly Finn next door.

"KURT!"

* * *

At 6:30 everybody had assembled around the campfire. Donnell and Wyatt were standing tall next to the coaches, who for some reason were staring evilly at Kurt. Both the girl and boy dorms all looked like they had a hangover, which in its own way was true.

Finn made his way over to Rachel, who seemed somewhat detached from the girls. For some reason, they were all staring at her just like the other boys were staring at Kurt.

"How was your sleep?" He asked his girlfriend.

Rachel sighed in return. "I could find softer Mattress in the form of a cardboard box".

Finn nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it, my shoulder is killing me".

The two then continued to talk comfortably, waiting for some movement from the leaders. They finally lead the teenagers out onto the side of the dirt road, and then addressed the students.

"Alright guys!" Donnell began. "So you'll be running the timed track today…" he then proceeded to explain the course, pointing in all directions and explaining the landmarks. The coaches would apparently be running with them, with the leaders waiting at camp with a stopwatch to time the run. If they didn't make the mile track in thirteen minutes, apparently they would have to run again. But Rachel wasn't worried. Her morning routine had prepared her for this day. Plus, thirteen minutes was plenty of time.

The one person who was smiling was Artie. He seemed to be rubbing the side of his wheelchair with his palms, loving the fact he didn't have to run. Tina looked at him in envy, as did most of the students, but he could only grin in return.

"Ready? Go!" The stopwatch began ticking, and so did the students legs. In the lead were most of the boys, save for, well Kurt if you could count him, and Liam was also falling behind, but only by inches. Puck was leading the pack, but dropped off to speak to Quinn who was trailing some twenty yards back.

"Lost your touch Quinn?" he teased.

She didn't find it funny. "Puck, you can't carry a seven pound baby in your uterus for nine months looking like a truck driver and be expected to keep in shape!"

"Want me to carry you?"

She glared icily at him, while huffing and puffing along the course. "Want to keep your manhood?"

Puck backed off the moody girl, hands up in the air in surrender as he turned back and continued down the path. The lead had now been taken by Mike (he really needed stamina for all that dancing) followed by Daniel. Mr Schuester to everyone's surprise was next in line, showing all the boys how it was done. Jesse and Finn weren't far behind battling it out. They had also broken away from the main pack. Everyone had broken off by the first 200 yards which meant positions in the 'race' had become clear. All except for Brittany and Santana, who were tied since they had interlocked arms, fingers, hair and almost any other feature one could list.

Rachel was very proud of her efforts, especially when she spotted Quinn jogging just ahead of her. She began to up the ante, urging her legs to move faster, attempting to catch her current roommate. But her eagerness was too great, like it usually was, and in her sudden burst her foot caught underneath a large branch, causing her to trip face first into the dirt. _This is why you run on paths!_

She cringed as mostly vocal adrenaline girls past alongside her, snickering quietly in amusement. Rachel waited for them to pass, unwilling to get back up just to be trampled over. When they all passed, Rachel turned swiftly onto her back, pushing off the ground with her hand to rise again. She sighed as she spotted Kurt and Mercedes, who were for some reason in discussion with Shelby while struggling to continue jogging. It seemed the end of the line wasn't far behind Rachel after all.

"You ok Rachel?" Her mother asked as they neared.

"Fine, I just tripped over", she replied. _Story of my life. And I thought of joining the bush walking club._

She once again burst into a jog, pushing hard to regain the lost ground, not to mention be able to make it back in time. She originally believed it was a lot, but then realised why it wasn't. About half way through the course Rachel reached an incline, which she thought would only stretch for about fifty yards. But turning the corner she realised that it was only about a fifth of the incline, and so proceed to pant up the disturbed track. Coughing as the dirt smothered her lungs, Rachel put in an extra effort, almost level with the girls who had just laughed at her. But she began to lose ground once again, as her legs protested against her will.

The end was only about a minute away from the end on the hill. She pulled up to the leader, chest heaving and finally being able to rest her hands on her hips.

"…11:47" he indicated to Rachel, who inhaled deeply in relief. She had made it. Lauren had only just beaten her time by a few seconds, but she had still lost to every single Vocal Adrenaline member. _Stupid stick._

Kurt and Mercedes JUST made it before time. Shelby seemed rather poised as she slowed to a stop, barely panting. Mercedes and Kurt on the other hand bent over in exhaustion, unable to speak due to the huge amount inhaling and exhaling.

Rachel spotted Finn not far away, and as she approached him she noticed the grin that had been plastered across his lips as he comfortably chatted with Puck. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise what he had been smiling about.

Both officers Donnell and Wyatt, after recording the student's times proceeded to lead them back to the campfire. They motioned for the students to remain standing as they circled around the leaders.

"Alright guys, it's 7:00, so we are giving you one hour to get ready for the day. That includes breakfast, washing the dishes, brushing your teeth, filling your water bottles etcetera. Oh and also each dorm will have to sweep their cookhouse, mop it, and empty the trashcans. Ill explain why you have to do that this afternoon. Figure out for yourselves who does the jobs, it will be this way every morning. I will be around the boys dorm and Wyatt will be there for you girls. If you have any queries just ask us. You did very well this morning with your curfew, so let's keep it up!" Donnell exclaimed.

The two groups calmly dispersed. To Finn's regret, his hand had to let go of Rachel's which they had secretly interlocked behind their backs. The boys then returned to their dorm just across from the campfire, while the girls reared left around the food storage to return to theirs.

Most of the girls returned to their cabins before entering the kitchens. Mostly it was to brush their hair after the dusty morning run.

The cupboard was being raided by all girls as they struggled to grab their beverages. Rachel decided to have cereal for breakfast. She really missed her protein shake, but a big bowl of corn flakes would give her enough energy to be Rachel Berry for the day. There were two tables joined together in the kitchen with aligned wooden chairs on each side. Finishing first, she rose from the seats, gently laying her bowl in the sink before walking away. Andrea however had a problem with that.

"Hey Berry! You have to do the dishes you know!"

Rachel turned to meet the eyes of all twelve Vocal Adrenaline girls glaring accusingly. They obviously knew something she didn't.

"I must have missed that rule?" She replied confusingly.

"You finished first, so you have to do the dishes. It's simple," Marion answered for her.

"Says who? YOU!" Quinn shot back.

"GUYS!" Julie, Andrea's cabin buddy yelled. "Look it doesn't matter; we have to do this every morning anyway. So since Rachel put hers in first, it MIGHT AS WELL be her."

"And since we need someone to dry up, take out the bins, and sweep and mop the cookhouse, we might as well have the whole cabin do those jobs. That way its orderly, one cabin does the jobs each day," Tina finished for Julie.

"But there's three cabins and only five days, that's unfair to the cabin that only has to do it once", Rachel criticized. The girls thought for a few seconds after that, pondering on solutions. It was Mercedes who came up with an idea.

"Well, say we start with your cabin today Rachel, B, and Cabin C also do two days, my cabin can just help with an extra job. Instead of someone sweeping and mopping, we'll have one person do each. So that's five jobs each day, which means one of us will help the others every day. When it comes our turn, we'll just have no one help to level it out as much as possible".

All the girls were nodding, quite happy with the compromise.

"And since I'm the generous Christian black women, I'll start off by helping today".

Quinn nodded in appreciation to her good friend Mercedes, proud of the way she handled the situation. From then on, Lauren aided Rachel with the dishes, Katherine took the bins out and Quinn and Mercedes helped each other sweeping and mopping the cookhouse. That was the longest job, taking almost twenty five minutes to complete. The dishes were the most irritating though for Rachel and Lauren, as everyone took their sweet time finishing breakfast. Especially those that went for seconds. Taking out the bins was of course easy. That was after Katherine knew where to go. She had gotten lost a few times before having to ask Wyatt for help.

After the jobs were finished, the five girls then took their turns brushing their teeth and getting ready for the day. Before they knew it, the hour was up, and they were back out at the campfire, hats and all ready for teamwork activities.

* * *

The boy's morning was relatively different. Unlike the girls, they hadn't come up with a routine for the jobs. It was basically just a, 'yeah I'm bored I'll do it' attitude. They needed far less time than the girls to get ready. Save for Kurt.

Finn ended up on the dishes, quite surprised when they didn't turn out as clean as expected. Kurt noticed his confusion, proceeding to ask what the problem was.

"They just aren't really clean! And I've been scrubbing so hard my arms tired!"

Kurt examined the sink before him. "Finn…did you put detergent in the water?"

That basically summed up the boys morning. Daniel; and surprisingly it was also Artie also had problems with the mopping, having to ask Handlan a total of five times where the mop was. Maybe they did need as long as the girls to get ready…

* * *

"So what do you think? You reckon the kids are up for a challenge?" Sandra and Donnell were calmly eating breakfast with the Glee club coaches, enjoying the sweet taste of bacon and eggs in the morning. Poor kids didn't have the advantage of an electrical stove.

"I'm just hoping my kids don't do anything stupid", Mr Schue replied.

Shelby scoffed. "I think that is unavoidable from both sides. At this very moment they are probably spitting insults at each other!"

"Well as long as it's just words, excluding cursing, that's ok," Donnell stated.

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't let any trouble brew in your survival camps?"

Adrian nodded. "Except these kids are putting their lives in each other's hands. They won't be fighting on a battlefield with guns loaded with bullets, trusting only in the person beside them. These are kids; we can't just throw them in this camp and say 'get along!' I mean they don't even know each other that well right?"

Mr Schue nodded. "Well except for one, our Glee Club sort of got to know him quite well. In fact that is the reason for a lot of this".

Shelby shifted uncomfortably at Will's words. She was still overloaded with guilt at any mention of Jesse and his crusade to New Directions. It was her fault, a fact only known by Jesse, yet everyone still blamed him. He really was a good kid for taken the fall.

"Well then you just have to get the bad stuff out of the way. You can't just expect the kids to get better straight away. That would be against the law of teenagers!" Donnell joked. "So if you hear a verbal argument, don't interfere. They need to learn how to get along by themselves. The best leaders don't give the answers, they…"

"Just point the way!" Mr Schue finished for him. Adrian smiled.

"You given that pep talk to?" Will nodded. "Did it work?"

"Here's hoping", Will replied.

"Here here!" Shelby exclaimed. The adults chuckled together, clicking their coffee mugs and enjoying the calm chatter. Sandra began to tell the coaches of the activities they would be doing that day, and for the rest of the week. Though Shelby knew the basics, both of them gasped as they realised what the kids would later be getting into…

* * *

"Alrighty girls! Follow me!"

Hesitantly, the Glee club girls all followed Private Sandra and Wyatt down the dirt track, pass the dumpster and up a slight hill. They waved goodbye to their fellow male glee club members, who would shortly be making their way to their own activity as well.

The girls walked for a good one hundred yards before arriving at their destination. It wasn't anything special; there was of course tree's surrounding the area, lots of trees. But on resting calmly on the ground were many randomly placed, huge bricks, spread across about a twenty five yard clearing where they stopped at a huge log. In fact, there were logs on both sides, sitting proudly opposite to one another. The students took some time to observe the area, trying to figure out what they would be doing. Shelby who had joined them was subtly laughing to herself. She would enjoy being a spectator to their 'teamwork'.

"Alright girls, please take a seat over by that log their and I'll explain what you're doing". Sandra requested.

Cautiously and slowly, their feet shuffled towards the log, scrunching the leaves with each step. Rachel bent down to place herself between Quinn and Tina, who was immediately next to Julie, Andrea's cabin partner. There was an annoying sharp twig digging into her thigh, forcing her to wriggle uncomfortably before finding the right position.

"Ok, here's the deal", Wyatt began. All girls momentarily groaned, fearing what was to come next. "This space right in front of you…it's a river".

"I don't see any water", Brittany unnecessarily commented.

"Uh…" Wyatt stuttered, "It's not a real river…anyway! Your objective is to get from this log, over to the other side', he pointing towards the opposing fallen tree trunk, which seemed to be calling out invitingly. Most girls just saw it that way because they wanted the activity to be finished as quickly as possible.

"So what, you expect us to hope our way over on those tiny bricks?" Santana criticized.

"Nope, we expect you to use these", Sandra walked over to the centre of the bare clearing, revealing camouflaged in the dirt three different lengths of wood planks. They were each quite thin, but wide enough to fit a small foot across the plank. Each was a different length. One about one and a half yards, the second maybe one and three quarters, and the third was almost two yards. Obviously, the girls were meant to place them from one brick to another to cross the distance to the other sides. But none of them were entirely sure how to do that.

"Now listen, you cannot throw any of these to each other. The plank can only be moved while standing on one of the bricks it has been placed on top. So don't expect to be getting to the other side individually, because it won't work! Well girls, that's all I can tell you. Now it's up to you to get over to the other side". Sandra handed the planks to Andrea, who had risen from the centre of the log to accept them.

All the girls now felt awkward as Sandra, Wyatt and Shelby moved to the side, becoming silent observers to the scene. As usually, no girl wanted to be the first to speak, and honestly none really knew what to say. It's not like any of them had been to scouts before.

"OK, well we might as well try doing some experimenting with these", Andrea stated. "Marion, Nikita, come on!" Andrea beckoned the other two Vocal Adrenaline girls to follow join her, but Quinn didn't think it was a good idea. Neither did her teammates.

"Umm hold it right there Trollop! There is no way you and your sluts are taking those planks by yourselves!"

Andrea cocked her head. "And why is that?"

"Well cause I don't plan to be stuck on this log while you and your troop enjoy freedom on that side with my only tools away from this stupid activity!"

Andrea considered Quinn's statement thoughtfully. "Fine, how about two of us and two of you? For now…"

Quinn nodded in response, tilting her head towards Mercedes. "Come on Mercedes!" Before Rachel could stand and offer her services, Quinn indicated for Mercedes to join her in the centre of the log, placing one of the planks down to rest on the fist brick. Andrea gave the same message to Nikita, and together they both walked across to the brick first.

"I hope these planks are strong enough", she quietly insulted. No one heard luckily.

"Fine I guess I'll just help form here!" Rachel bitterly whispered. She hated having to spectate things. Besides, her opinion was always of high value.

Rachel examined the land in front of her. The only brick close enough to the log had already been occupied by one plank, and from there they could only go left or right. Both sides slightly curved, creating an arc that rejoined about ten or twelve yards in the centre. However, on the left there was a huge gap which not even the longest plank seemed to be able to cover.

"Ok," Andrea began. She placed the second plank over to the next brick, gliding over the wood before using the third one to continue around the arc. The other three girls followed suit, until eventually they reached the centre of the 'field'. From then on the girls studied the layout. There were many options, perhaps four or five bricks to choose from. It was like a maze of bricks. Sure you could reach many, but the right ones had to be chosen for the efficient way.

So they from there on began to test it out. Each girl except Mercedes, who was stuck on a lonesome brick, had snatched their own plank, experimenting through the different routes. But slowly they just began separating, ending up further and further away from one another until finally, they ended up completely lost. Nikita, who had the shortest plank, was in particular trouble.

"Oi you are on my brick! I need to go back that way!" She pointed to Quinn.

"Get your own!" She retaliated.

Rachel sighed. She had been watching from a standing position, also examining the layout. But she also realised the girls were skipping too far ahead, as well as completely screwing up.

"Hey guys! How do you expect to bring all over there? I mean there isn't exactly any planks left for us over here!"

Mercedes turned back to her teammate. "We can just come back when we reach the end. You know, go back and forth and all".

"No we can't", Nikita stated. "Up there I can see a gigantic gap, and you heard what Sandra said we can't throw the planks. So we are probably going to have to use two planks to get across, but if we are coming back who is going to collect them from the other side?"

All the girls shrugged, trying to feed off each other for ideas.

"Hey why don't you use the left side of this arc to bring some of us around? You can use it like a revolution you know?" Rachel suggested.

Most girls were confused. "What?" Andrea asked.

"I mean use the other side; you might find another way round."

"Berry, we are already to this point!" Andrea snapped back, "What's the point of using the other side!"

Rachel sighed in exasperation, dropping her shoulders in defeat before sitting back down so at least she would be comfortable watching this huge fail. All other girls were still standing, but after another five minutes of arguing in the centre, as well as five minutes of nonstop suggestions being bellowed from the sidelines, Julie joined her.

"This camp is the worst idea ever!" She commented.

"We agree on something," Rachel replied humorously.

The four girl's had finally reunited on the bricks, and began to head back to the beginning to find another option. Rachel realised her earlier suggestion had been foolish and unnecessary. But there had to be another way to get around without going in small numbers.

"Andrea, just swap with someone, it's our turn to figure it out!" Marion demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of struggling out here!" She yelled, trying to balance on the brick while laying the plank. The girls were always very cautious of this; afraid members of the opposing team might push them into the 'river'. Then they would have to start again, and no one wanted it to take LONGER.

The four girls had almost reached the beginning now, ready to swap with teammates to have a break. It was when Rachel saw the girl's crossing over when she saw the answer.

"That's it!"

All teenagers turned to her with quizzical stares, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Guys we don't have to be going over in groups! We can all cross at the same time, and then none of us have to turn back!".

Katherine scoffed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rachel sighed. "Look, there is only twelve of us here, so I'm guessing we could squish onto the first two planks, then all progress together across!"

No one knew what she was talking about. Maybe because Rachel was rambling, or just because no one particularly wanted to listen in the first place.

"That makes no sense at all Berry!"

"Yes it does!" She fought. It wasn't that hard to understand! Even her own teammates were clueless.

And so no one took into account what Rachel had said, and just proceeded to switch places.

Shelby who had been watching frowned watching, irritated and frustrated that she couldn't interrupt and try to explain Rachel's proposal. It wasn't right for any mother to see her daughter being treated as like she was.

Rachel rewinded, taking back her allocated seat on the log, and her position as an observer. Brittany, Santana and Katherine and Lauren had taken over plank duty, trying out their own ideas which would to no surprise fail. Why wouldn't anyone just listen?

"If it makes any difference, I get what you mean. And it would work", Julie commented, much to Rachel's surprise. In response she nodded her head in appreciation, offering a slight smile to her rival. At least someone was smart.

Tina also joined the girls in spectating. She also commented on Rachel's idea.

"Give it another shot Rach, I think I might have gotten it too!"

But before Rachel could try again, she heard something from Katherine.

"Hey, look all four of us can fit on this small plank! So do you think everyone could come up here and using the bricks and all fit on the first two planks? Then we can take the third one and move it one by one so we slowly go up!"

Rachel noticed the understanding looks from both teams, except for Tina and Julie since like herself, they knew this had already been suggested. So Rachel burst from her spot in protest. "Are you kidding me!"

Katherine was taken back. "What?"

"That's exactly what I said like ten minutes ago!"

"Well you didn't say it clearly", Lauren said, defending her friend.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Was it that complicated! No she deducted, they were just all idiots.

"This always happens to stars!" Rachel whispered. "People always steal your ideas!"

Many of the girls were aware of Rachel's frustration, but that time had passed and everyone just wanted to get to the other side. So without a word, Rachel joined the line of girls, now slowly progressing onto the front two sturdy planks. Tina had almost lost her balance after moving to the second one, making strange gestures with her arms to stay on the plank. The snickers beside her did not boost anyone's confidence.

_Poor Tina. _Rachel thought. _I sure hope Finn is having more luck then I am._

**I decided to make the chapters a little shorter, but obviously it's not that much shorter than previous chapters. I just think 8000 words is a little tiring for you guys to read, and it takes ages for me to post. So ill try to be cutting it down from here on to about 3500-4500 words. Also I just thought i'd let you know EACH DAY of this camp will probably occupy 3-4 chapters. This one will probably take about four. Oh well, more to read for you guys!**

**On that subject, PLZ REVIEW! As usual, but it is a free country, so don't feel pressured ;) oh and state your critisisms if you have any!**

**Not sure when the next chapter goes up. My schoolwork goes HARDCORE in the next two weeks. So hopefully it won't take too long. I'm glad that I went to a month long camp like this. We did this activity and what happened to Rachel happened to me. So i'm just trying to recall exactly how it went down. I hope i did ok :)**


	9. Day One: Teamwork Activities: Part Two

**I am so sorry guys! I know I am a horrible person for not updating quicker! School has been so demanding and hectic I just had no time to work on this story. So you'll be pleased to know I spent lots of time this weekend to work on it :) Holidays are also next week, so I should have more time to type and have some regular updates :) I hope you enjoy my latest addition :)**

**Thanks again to all reviewers; you make all these thousands of words worth writing :)**

**Disclaimer: Ok, if you don't understand what I mean with this line by now, then don't even bother with the story because you won't make it. **

* * *

Finn wasn't much happier. He may not have been walking across planks, but for the first time in he could honestly say he wished he was. Donnell had led the boys away from the cabins, around the chicken pen and through a small fence to emerge into…more trees. Only this time it was more like a grove. More interestingly, attached and dangling from those towering trunks were countless different ropes and objects which seemed to create some sort of obstacle courses around the area. There was also a huge pole near the centre, with what seemed to be a balloon dangling overhead at the top. Who knew what the hell that was for.

While all the other guys were marvelling at the adventures sights, murmuring amongst themselves, Finn was too nervous and afraid to comment or even look up into the air. Finn was just praying that they wouldn't be strolling across the ropes which were fastened almost one hundred feet above his head. Heights weren't exactly his best friend. Unfortunately all the other boys disagreed, pointing all gaping at the dangling tires, or floating disks that they all hoped to be jumping across.

However, as Donnell and Handlan passed each air activity, it was only Finn who began to feel hopeful. They were lead to the edge of the grove, where after many crumpled leaves and snapped sticks the leaders halted at their destination. Any ideas of adventure or adrenaline flew out of the boy's heads as they stared at the plain, square wooden platform standing one foot above the ground in front of them. A rope was hanging from the branch above which was looped at the bottom to provide some sort of hold – most likely a foothold. Memories of Tarzan flooded back to them as they imagined swinging across the small space towards the platform which was no wider than five feet. In fact more like four.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Puck protested. "We are not all fitting on that!"

"Not with that attitude!" Handlan responded.

All the boys were staring incredulously at the tiny platform, mouths gaping like idiots. It was only Kurt and Artie who seemed to be smiling. Artie once again could miss out. Finn sighed in envy.

"Oh come on guys!" Kurt exclaimed. "This will be fun!"

"I was so afraid you'd say that", Alex commented.

Even though they all basically knew what they were doing at that point, Handlan still decided to explain.

"Ok guys, so basically you will be swinging over to this platform here one by one. You will need to try and get all eleven of you balancing on it, for five solid seconds", more groans sounded, but Handlan wasn't finished. "Now here's the real catch – if one of you fall, you all have to walk off the platform and start again. So here's a tip: don't fall. It'll make things easier."

"How do you expect all us huge guys to NOT fall on that tiny thing?" Jesse demanded.

"Teamwork might be a good idea", Donnell sarcastically added.

Grunts sounded across the grove at Donnell's words. Finn had come to the same conclusion as the other buys, and just as frightened. _Great, were gonna have to fricking hug each other with our sweaty bodies to stay on that piece of crap. Why the hell is Kurt smiling like that?_

"Well get started guys", Will ordered. "The quicker the better right?"

Reluctantly, the boys began to shuffle over to the looped rope, cursing upon the wooden platform that would soon keep them standing; or not. They all froze before it, contemplating different tactics and methods. The leaders really couldn't have given this activity to the girls.

"Well I vote Finn goes first", Jesse stated.

Finn immediately replied. "What? Why?"

"Settle down Goliath! It's tactics. You are like the most uncoordinated and unbalanced here! So I would prefer seeing you crushed in the middle as opposed to constantly having to hit the replay button because you are trying to tap dance around the edge!...So, why don't you swing over there, and you can have the responsibility of helping others land safely. Think you can do that?" Jesse finished.

"He raised a good point", Puck added.

Finn shot him an accusing glare. "What the hell man! You are supposed to be helping me!" he whispered.

Puck simply shrugged, and indicated to his best friend to proceed. Finn surrendered, firmly gripping and interlocking his fingers around the delicate rope. He tugged once to test its strength, and then with a firm push hauled himself across the small gap, reaching his foot out to the platform. Landing was a little more awkward then he expected however, just chipping the wood at first attempt before on the second attempt using all leg muscles to cease swinging.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Liam, the boy with the small goatee commented.

Finn sarcastically smiled. "Piss me off Jack Sparrow, and I'll make sure we stay here as long as possible".

While Liam then proceeded to inspect his facial hair, Broady was next to retrieve the rope and insert his own foot into the loop. Having someone aid the landing was easier, so from then all the following boys had no trouble comfortably arriving at the platform. However, they all started to struggle when about eight had planted their feet down. They had all squished as much to the back as possible, leaving JUST enough room for Kurt, Liam, and Declan to fit as well. However, that was excluding the force of their swing, so it was up to Finn (who was stuck in the centre) to try and reduce the impact as much as possible.

Unfortunately, the attempt failed. Finn and Jesse had misunderstood each other, both reaching for a swinging Declan at the same time who did not expect to be yanked from two sides. Momentarily losing his balance, Declan's feet lunged at Finn's already unstable legs, knocking him off balance which also knocked Puck off balance behind him. Like dominos, one by one the formation fell until at least three people had placed their feet on the ground.

'Start again guys", Handlan painfully reminded them.

So the platform emptied, and Finn once again began the cycle.

The second attempt was slightly better, but even more excruciating because they got so close that failing hurt that much more. Finn and Jesse had clearly communicated they would both support the swinger by hauling him in the same direction, rather than a human tug of war. Finn saw flashes of hope in everyone's eyes when Liam successfully landed, releasing the rope to join the Glee clubs on the platform. However, it was short lived when the outside boys were reluctantly to put their arms around each other and support each other to stay balanced (this was especially evident around Kurt, who was quite offended). They had only lasted two second before having to start again…again.

However, the third attempt brought an end to their nightmares. All the boys had two feet planted on the rusty wood, and this time did not hesitate to support each other.

"1! 2! 3..." They counted in sync. "4!"

What they didn't realise is when they opened their mouths to shout the final number, Mr Schue, on the leaders command, hand taken hold of the rope and flung his body at the group. None of them could see the coach as he was concealed by all the bodies, but they sure all felt him smashing into their backs, tumbling towards the ground and smashing (face first for some)into the grass. In a jumbled heap, no one could pass the opportunity to groan and mumble complaints at the coach who was now laughing, as well as the leaders who were also humoured. Artie also joined in; once again happy he was not part of the activity.

Puck, who was somewhere in the centre, felt quite awkward compressed between the boys. "Well, I can't say I haven't been in this position before but even this is a new experience".

Luckily no one would see Kurt's wide eyes, since that would have made it that much worse.

"Alright, get up guys", Donnell ordered. "This day has only just begun".

* * *

Rachel and the girls had finally finished their first activity after carrying plank after plank across the fictional river. A river they wished could have drowned. Sandra and Wyatt had the girls then discuss the endeavour, calling it a 'debrief'. It was basically a discussion about what had gone wrong, and what they could do next time.

The answers were obvious. 'Teamwork' was basically the word replicated by each female. There were also some mentions of trusting one another, but everyone knew that wasn't happening.

Rachel had also taken the opportunity to make the point that it was ignorant of the girls to ignore her suggestions. After all she was Rachel Berry, and had basically led New Direction to Regional's on her lonesome.

"Just take into account the intelligence levels of this group and who you should actually be listening to!" She shouted. Most of them couldn't be bothered to fight with her, so just kept to aggravated expressions rather than verbal confrontations.

So that talk wasted about fifteen minutes of time, before once again they strolled to another part of the camp. They travelled back in the direction of the main cabins, passing them and walking another hundred or so yards before arriving at an old and battered staircase. 'Old' was a nice term, it was more like antique. The bottom three steps at least had been demolished somehow, meaning the only way to get to the top was by climbing. That wasn't too hard, since the staircase was only about five feet tall, maybe a little more. Even if the bottom steps existed they couldn't get to it anyway. The bottom was guarded by massive amounts of hungry shrub, inviting the girls into the unknown. Rachel questioned what such a dysfunctional staircase was doing at the edge of a field on its lonesome. It really didn't appear to have a purpose.

"You guys mentioned earlier that you needed to trust each other more, so myself and Wyatt have brought you here to see if we can assist", Sandra began. She scanned the group thoroughly for a few seconds, humming to herself before pointing to Rachel. "Could you please volunteer for me?"

_Ah crap. _Rachel thought. _Why me._

Nevertheless she obliged, strutting over to the leader.

"Could you please jump up here for me, Rachel isn't it?"

Rachel nodded nervously, but firmly grasped the rough wood as she hauled her feet off the ground and onto a secure foothold. She then proceeded with the other, reaching the top of the staircase and standing confidently. Rachel didn't have a fear of heights, so it wasn't really a problem.

"Ok now all Vocal Adrenaline girls join me over here".

That's when Rachel got nervous.

"Oh I don't like where this is going", she fearfully stated.

But as the Rachel's rivals made their way to stand beneath the staircase, Sandra didn't acknowledge the statement.

"So what's going to happen is you are all going to stand in a line like so", Sandra demonstrated, lining them up so there was six on each side in line with the staircase. "You will then link arms…" Wyatt had joined in the demonstration now, showcasing the monkey grip to all the wide eyed girls. "..And by doing this you will be able to securely catch the person falling backwards from the stair".

Rachel gasped in horror at Sandra's words. She couldn't be serious!

"Umm excuse me!" She protested. "Did you consider telling me I would have to fall into these people?"

Wyatt sighed. "You will ALL be doing this guys. No questions. Now look your opposing team will be waiting to catch you, there will be no funny business. No attempted jokes guys. This isn't to be laughed at or messed with. If you can trust each other to let them catch you, then this relationship may just work".

Rachel still didn't accept it. "No you don't understand! I would prefer it if HITLER was catching me!"

"I would prefer it if Hitler was catching her too!" Andrea stated. "Because at least he wouldn't hesitate to kill her!"

Sandra critically examined her watch, ignoring the girls. "You better get cracking guys if you want time for lunch. We have twelve of these to get through so you better get snapping".

Rachel desperately looked at her teammates, pleading for help. Their eyes seemed to be reaching out to her, but their bodies did not mimic the movements to Rachel's regret. Most of them were just praying their turn would never come.

Thankfully for everyone's sake Sandra and Shelby linked arms themselves at the beginning of the line, just to inspire some confidence. It made Rachel feel just a little bit safer, but that was a tiny portion. However after many seconds of contemplating, and encouraging looks from her teammates, Rachel bit down nervously on her lip, and turned her back.

_God I hope I'm not making a mistake by doing this._ The girls humorously observed as Rachel did some unnecessary stretches in order to expel the doubt.

She inhaled violently, as if trying to break her own cheekbones, and with one final breath, crossed her arms over her chest and tipped off the edge.

The feeling was horrible. It felt like she had fallen for years, and honestly if felt as if though it would never stop. But much to Rachel's surprise, a comfortable wall of Vocal Adrenaline safely secured her, and prevented the horrible collision. Rachel sighed in relief, hopping out of the human safety net that had caught her.

'Maybe would should have thrown carrots at you instead of eggs, you would have been easier to catch", Andrea insulted.

"Andrea!" Shelby critically whispered. Andrea responded by returning the dirty look, but the exchange had passed in seconds.

"See guys? No problem at all. Next!" Wyatt called.

New Direction all examined each other for a volunteer, finding it in Santana who dragged Brittany with her.

"Guys its one at a time you know?" Sandra stated.

"Fine", Santana snapped back, separating form her best friend and climbing onto the step where Rachel had only just fallen from.

Just like Rachel, Santana survived the ordeal. So it wasn't long before more of the girls were confidently stepping up and leaning backwards into the arms of their rivals. Tina was the last of New Directions, still a little shy and paranoid about falling.

"My horoscope predicted this!" She frightfully whispered before somehow losing her balance and uncomfortably landing into bruised knuckles and forearms. But it didn't matter how much it hurt, they had finished.

"Ok, time to swap places guys!" Sandra shouted.

It was then Vocal Adrenalines time to become wary. It was easy criticising from below, but when actually looking down at their rival's, things became more complicated.

"Don't forget to catch me guys!" Andrea yelled from above. Courageously, and without hesitation she threw her body smoothly off the staircase, pleased that she hadn't fallen to her death. After securely landing, she opened her eyes to her regret immediately meeting her arch nemesis.

"You're welcome", Rachel sarcastically stated.

Andrea didn't comment as she was aided to the ground, and then rejoined her teammates to observe the next poor souls who had to go through such torment. However none of them had much trouble or protested, all simply content just to see the activity over and done with. Lauren was the last girl to fall, and it only took a few seconds to realise why she had waited till the end.

"Please don't make me do this!" She pleaded. "I am terrified! I mean terrified of heights! And falling is the reason I am terrified of heights!"

Rachel then recalled her first experience with them in the cabin. Lauren had switched with beds with Katherine because of her fear, so Rachel understood why this would be even more difficult.

"Don't worry Lauren", Katherine encouragingly said. "They will catch you I promise!"

Lauren was still frightful and reluctant, still not climbing onto the staircase.

"But I just hate falling! Please I can't stand this!" She once again begged.

"Lauren", Wyatt began, "I promise you that nothing will happen! If you want I'll even step up with you and talk you through it!" He offered.

It took a little more persuading and encouraging, but Lauren finally stepped up with Wyatt's help, facing away from her friends and New Directions.

"Ok now Lauren, just slowly lean back until you're ready to let go! It will be over before you know it!"

She really did try numerous times, but every time Lauren slightly leaned back, she would thrust herself back forward almost breaking down in tears. It was hard to watch, and New Directions had to feel sorry for the girl. She really was trying.

After another ten minutes of guidance she finally let herself go. Whimpering as she fell, Lauren breathed a huge sigh of relief when she felt the skin of New Directions supporting her.

"Oh thank God", Lauren shouted.

Slowly and carefully New Directions bent down to release the girl back onto solid ground. Katherine immediately came up to give her a reassuring hug, like a best friend would do.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

It was hard for the all the girls not to feel relieved. They had passed the second obstacle of the day, though still loathing each other of course. However at least they had proven a point. That when asked, all of them could imagine either Superman, Barack Obama, Justin Bieber, or Finn Hudson was there to catch them. Whoever imagined Bieber was a freak, but then no one would ever know.

"Who wants to see what the boys are up to?" Shelby asked.

For the first time, the girls were enthusiastic.

* * *

"Someone please tell me what the hell we are doing?" Matt asked.

No one had a good answer. Every single boy had been blindfolded by the leaders, now completely oblivious to their surroundings (though it was still probably just trees). The only thing they were aware of was the huge rope that their knuckles were firmly wrapped around.

"Is this like a blind tug-of-war or something? Cause I could do with a little of that", Puck stated.

Donnell shook his head, though of course no one could it.

"As you are no doubt aware of all you boys have been lined up one behind the other along a rope".

The boys nodded, awaiting what Donnell's next words would be.

"That rope is the only think they links you together. Handlan is going to lead you around the camp through obstacles and what have you. But you will have to rely on each other to get through them". Donnell then approached the leader of the group, who was standing at the beginning of the line. "Now Jesse, Handlan will tell you when you are approaching something and go past or through it himself. It is then your job to find it, say perhaps a branch in your face, and inform the person behind you of its whereabouts".

"Oh great, this will be fun", Finn commented. Unfortunately, he was the one behind Jesse, only a metre away in fact. So Jesse could really lie or not tell him about anything which Finn wasn't too keen on. But he just had to suck it up, and do something he had never done before. Trust the bastard.

"Shut it Hudson, unlike someone I lead my team to victory", Jesse shot back.

"Doesn't matter guys, you all on the same team now", Handlan contributed. "The target is get to the end, so let's get there shall we!"

And with that, the boys were off. Finn was so thankful for the rope, as it was the only object directing him. They walked for a number of minutes, before Finn heard Jesse speak for the first time.

"Ok there is log right here Finn, so make sure you duck your gigantic body underneath. Wouldn't want to lose anymore brain cells because I think you will need them".

Finn wanted to shoot Jesse a violent look, but the blindfold prevented such communication. So Finn just copped it, and bent down onto the ground, crawling under the invisible object. He felt the wood scrape across his back after a few seconds, so was grateful when he no longer felt the force.

"Ok Broady, if you get down on all fours you should be able to pass underneath without a scratch".

It was then Broady's turn to crawl underneath, and so the system continued. Of course when the last person went under, Jesse was already at a new obstacle. And so the process continued.

They had been going for a while, maybe fifteen minutes before Jesse called out like a fifth obstacle.

"OW! Branch at about eye level, it just flicked me in the face so try and find it!"

Finn took Jesse's advice, bending his head down and stretching his arm out so his fingers could hungrily search for the branch. He thought he'd found it, but somehow retrieved the same treatment as Jesse.

"OW! That's one mean tree! Broady look out branch coming your way!"

No one seemed to be able to escape the branch, all falling victim to its sting. Finn almost swore he heard girl giggles, but just came to the conclusion it was Kurt somewhere behind him. The boys weren't finished yet though. They still passed through many trees, a fence, behind some sort of tank and over a log before Handlan addressed Jesse for the last time.

"Ok now Jesse you are entering a tunnel so you need to get down on all fours and crawl through for about ten metres ok? Once you get out you will be finished and can remove your blindfold".

"Jesse nodded understandingly, stretching his fingers out to feel the tunnel. His fingers curled around some sort of stone arch, so he positioned himself in the centre to slowly slide though.

"Tunnel is there Finn you just have to feel it ok?"

Finn acknowledged his statement, and once again passed it down the line. He too felt the cold edges, and manoeuvred his body into the space.

Jesse however began to feel that something was off. The 'tunnel' did not feel as compact as it was supposed to be, and he swore the sun was still shining onto his uniform. He thought for a while about this as he crawled on his hands and needs, but before he knew it the tunnel was over.

"Alright you're basically there Jesse, just a little further!" Handlan called out.

Jesse enthusiastically accelerated, ready to take off the blindfold that had darkened his eyesight. However it was a bad idea, and he crashed into something hard at the very end. Removing his blindfold, Jesse could not believe what he saw.

* * *

It was too good. Really, the girls were missing their popcorn and frozen drinks because the spectacle they were watching was too humorous to not enjoy – despite the circumstances.

They had walked over to the boy's new activity, since there was some left over time before lunch. What they did not expect was Sandra and Wyatt to warn them before hand of not laughing or announcing their presence. They boys were not to know they were watching. So the girls agreed, but it was more challenging then they thought.

Each boy had been blindfolded and placed into a line. Private Handlan proceeded then to tour them around the camp, around obstacles and such that they would have to overcome. What the boys didn't realise was some of those obstacles weren't even real.

There was a log in the beginning for example that the boys had to crawl under, but it was really just Donnell and Mr Schue holding one above their heads, then lowering it onto their backs when they boys didn't expect it.

An even better one was a 'tree branch' they had to pass. Donnell was holding a small twig in one hand, hovering it above the ignorant boy's heads until at the last minute flicking it into their face.

Rachel especially had to put in massive amounts of effort to hold in her laughter at Finn's walking stance. He was going so slowly and cautiously just be wacked by the cruel hand of Sergeant Donnell. Or, at least his twig. It was cruel, but still hilarious. There was a point where the girls were releasing slight giggles, but for the sake of preserving the spectacle they stopped themselves before anyone noticed.

The funniest part however was the final stretch. Donnell had placed a small, thin stone arch in the middle of an open field, having Handlan proclaim there was a tunnel. So like idiots, they boys got on all fours and actually listened to the abusive leaders. It was then Wyatt who joined in with the fun, dragging along a German Sheppard (Rachel had seen it around the camp the previous day, it must have belonged to Wyatt) to meet them at the end. Jesse was the first to meet the dog, crashing into its stinky, furry, and muddy side when he reached the end. Rachel tried so hard not to laugh, but couldn't prevent the hyperventilating from her shoulders.

Jesse of course was shocked when he removed the blindfold. The dog in front of him was strange enough, but looking back he could see Finn crawling uselessly through an open field, with Broady behind him and Mike even further back just entering the fake tunnel. It had all been a joke.

But then Jesse knew not to spoil it. He didn't want to be the only victim to such a foul prank, so acknowledged Wyatt when he put his fingers to his lips.

Rachel humorously smiled at Jesse, who would spend the next few minutes watching the rest of the boys unknowingly collide with the dog. Finn was next, just as surprised and shocked when he removed the blindfold. Seeing his girlfriend giggling and covering her mouth, he immediately tried to stand and gain some dignity. But looking back he could understand why it was so funny. They all looked like idiots. So following Jesse's example, Finn kept his mouth shut and crept over to his girlfriend. She decided to playfully pinch his cheeks, and Finn retaliated by playfully smacking her hand away. He did not want to be reminded of how childish the activity really was.

Jesse flinched when he saw Finn joking with Rachel. Once upon a time that could have been him. It should have been him. But then Jesse made his choice, there was no going back. So in order to prevent any more emotional pain, he turned his head to the humorous sight before him and watched as each reaction was replayed over and over again, until finally the last person removed their blindfold and accepted humiliation. Then the boys collectively began accusing the leaders, who chose that time to dismiss the students for lunch.

* * *

Lunch had passed quite swiftly for Rachel. They were only half way through the day, but she was exhausted already. However, the leaders had something in store for them which Rachel was both fearful and intrigued about. The girls and boys would be joining together so at least she could spend some time with Finn.

The students regathered at the campfire. When they all arrived, the leaders once again took the helm, leading them past the girl's dormitories and next to the girl's lavatories. They all gathered around the leaders, questioning what surprise was next in store.

'Alright guys", Donnell commanded, "See those harnesses over there? Well each of you are gonna grab one and put one on, but not yet! We need to show you how so you don't fall".

"From what?" Finn cautiously questioned.

"Why, from those Mr Hudson!"

Donnell shot his arm above, indicating towards the sky. Rachel's eyes followed his movement and gasped in shock, not believing she missed it. For standing before them ,were three towering pine trees, stretching towards the sky. They must have been at least one hundred and fifty feet tall, all identical in size and intimidation levels.

"If you've never climbed before, well then you're getting started today".

Everybody was in shock, staring at the enormity of the task before them. Rachel however averted her gaze to Finn, who had paled like a ghost. The poor boy was terrified.

* * *

**As usual I hope it was worth the wait, and hopefully worth a review :) Seriously people go anonymous, it doesn't do anything just makes me really happy :) Well as long as it's a constructive review.**

**All these activities happened to me – no joke. Exactly this way only less fire between the people. I actually liked the people I went with. Well…most of them.**

**Anyway I just thought I'd remind you all of my 'Shell' question. Not many people responded, so I thought I'd remind you all. Tell me if you do or do not want a slight, yes slight Shell romance that is not promised to live happily ever after (although it may, guess you'd have to see) in this story. I am leaving it at this chapter for responses, so next time I post is the cut off. I will count votes then :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next update will take as long :) **


	10. Day One: Tree Climb

**Next chapter is here! And I've got some Tree Climb for you guys!**

**Thanks as usual to my lovely reviewers. I know I say this very chapter but you guys deserve t. Also thanks to those who favourite this story or alert it. It means alot to me that people enjoy this, so please dont hesitate to state your opinion! Enjoy**

* * *

Rachel immediately rushed to her boyfriend, placing two reassuring hands on his shoulder to calm him.

"Finn, it's going to be okay alright? Look at all those harnesses! It's safe, you won't fall!"

Finn still has his eyes fixated on the branches above, trembling at the enormity of the task. Lauren was on the other side of the group, expressing her fear much louder, whimpering and shaking while practically all of Vocal Adrenaline tried to help her. Finn was more content to suffer in silence, gulping every few seconds and refusing to blink.

"Rachel…it's so high," he quietly stated. "I don't think I can climb that!"

"Yes you can!" Rachel once again reassured him. "Look I can't climb either, but let us both give it a shot! I know it's hard but we can both try to do it! I know you don't want to sit out Finn, you tackle every challenge you can. This doesn't have to be an exception!"

Finn finally ripped his eyes away from the pine and down to Rachel's beautiful sparkling brown eyes. "Will you climb with me? I think that's the only way I'll be able to do this Rach."

Rachel smiled, raising her hand to softly tap Finn's cheek. "Sure."

It was at that exact moment Handlan decided to stroll towards them which forced Rachel's hand to drop. He had noticed Finn cringing and his reluctance, so decided to leave Donnell and Sandra to try and handle Lauren.

"You afraid of heights boy?" Handlan asked.

Finn nervously nodded towards the leader, who nodded in return.

"Well that's okay. You are allowed to sit out if you wish. We don't force you to do these types of activities if you feel uncomfortable. Well at least when you're not when you're doing military training."

Finn looked towards Rachel, who comfortably smiled at him. "No," he replied. "I'll do it."

Handlan smiled. "Good boy".

"Don't worry sir I'll make sure he's ok!" Rachel excitedly exclaimed.

However Handlan just shook his head. "Oh no, I'm sorry but that I cannot allow."

Finn began to once again panic, and Rachel was outraged. "What! Why?" Not only did she want to be there for Finn, but Rachel was already tired of being separated. Plus Finn would also calm her as she wasn't exactly skilled in climbing.

"This is still about your team and Vocal Adrenaline. While climbing you guys will be put in an order and connected to each other. So members from each team will not be next to each other. We are going to alternate you."

Matt had his back towards Handlan, but still heard what he said. "Excuse me?"

Handlan sighed, and took a few small steps backward to stand in the centre of the huddle.

"Alright guys listen up!" Everyone's attention was now focused towards him, except for Lauren who was being led away by Sandra. She obviously was not going to participate. "See these harnesses here? Well as some of you have already noticed, there is a rope that joins and connects with the harnesses beside it. So basically what we have lying there is one huge line of connected harnesses."

The students were all confused and perplexed as to why the harnesses were like that. Handlan quickly answered that question for them.

"This means if someone falls or misses a branch, the harness in fact relies on the person in front of it to hold it in place."

The students gasped, horrified at what the leaders were asking them to do.

"What the hell is going to happen when no one can hold on and we all fall?" Marion aggressively asked.

"Well firstly," Donnell answered, "Over four years only three people have ever fallen. You can be quite confident you won't be the forth as those three falls came from Sumo Wrestlers with dendrophobia."

"Dendrophobia?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Fear of tree's," she quickly responded.

"Rachel, how the hell do you know that?"

"Well when I found out my second cousin had a fear of toilet paper I decided to look up other irregular and strange phobias in between dance lessons."

"Wait, why does your second cousin fear toilet paper?"

"I decided to never ask."

Meanwhile, Donnell had continued his explanation. "And secondly, the leaders will be climbing with you. Trust me, we can hold our position if someone, or many people lose their balance. But you girls have a bunch of strong handsome young men here! So why are you worrying?" Donnell joked.

The students began murmuring amongst themselves, however Handlan still had contributions.

"So as I was saying, it's a line of people climbing the trees, and you will be placed alternatively. A Vocal Adrenaline member, then a New Directions member and so forth. And don't even ask why because you are smart enough to know the answer".

Rachel then watched as Finn began to violently cringe, panicking and flinching at the harnesses in front of him. His breaths came in short puffs, eyes wide in fear contemplating whether he could go forth.

"Finn…" Rachel began, but Handlan had made his way back over.

"Now listen Finn. If you still want to proceed I would be happy for you to go behind me. I'll be leading everyone so that way I'll be able to help you climb and such. Otherwise you just have to be between two Vocal Adrenaline members. They are the only options I can give you."

Once again, Finn lifted his heads towards the towering trunks, this time closing his eyes. It was simple. He did not want to quit. In a way he had felt connected to the camp since his dad was in the army. Finn really wanted to make him proud, as well as himself. Plus he did not want to cower in front of Rachel. He wanted to show her he was strong, and could push through any challenges that were thrown at him. So, confidently, inhaling deeply as he opened his eyes, Finn replied.

"I'll follow you."

He looked towards his girlfriend, who eagerly smiled in return. Handlan mirrored the expression, proudly nodding. "Alright then."

Handlan then walked away from the couple, who had wrapped their arms around each other while the leaders were occupied. Handlan had collected a clipboard from Donnell, updating the list for a final time before handing it back to his superior.

"Listen up!" Donnell shouted. "This is the order so I want you to line up as your name is called out! Private Handlan… Finn… Katherine… Mercedes… Declan… Alex… Santana… Julie… Kurt… Broady… Tina…Andrea…Private Wyatt… Daniel… Matt… Marion… Brittany… Liam… Quinn… Nikita… Mike… Jesse… Rachel and finally Private Sandra".

Finn rolled his eyes, and Rachel gasped. They had NOT put her behind Jesse. Nope...they had…and Rachel couldn't believe her luck. That meant she had to put her life and trust in the hands of the boy who had crushed and ripped her heart into tiny little pieces. Fan fricking tastic.

Artie of course was not present, probably preparing for a jam session, and Lauren was most likely still wiping her eyes in the kitchen sink.

Looking towards Jesse St. James, Rachel noticed him smiling crookedly in return, eyes dancing at some sort of victory. Rachel just couldn't take it.

"Umm excuse me?" She asked Donnell quietly after storming to his side. "Could you please put me somewhere else? I don't think it would be beneficial to place me at the back like so. It fact it would be opposite!"

Donnell however just shook his head. "You climbing in the order we put you in, no questions. Now get in line".

Rachel stared accusingly at the man, but realized she wouldn't convince him. So she grunted in annoyance, sucking in as much air as possible to stop the Rachel Berry express from bursting. Without a word, and after quickly grasping at Finn's hand, she stepped to the end of the line, sighing in frustration as Jesse pulled in front of her.

"Well this is going to be fun!" Jesse exclaimed as he picked up his harness.

Rachel merely closed her eyes and shook her head in return, picking up her own harness.

"Eyes forward Jesse," she demanded after an awkward pause.

It wasn't like Jesse had a choice. Donnell had once again taken the reigns, grabbing a loose harness and demonstrating how to put it on. However Rachel wasn't exactly paying attention. Jesse's occasional glances, followed by Finn's glance's, which was also surrounded by the general churlish body language of all the teenagers really put her off. These different factors caused her to miss most of the demonstration, so when Donnell motioned for them to proceed and secure harnesses, Rachel was completely lost.

Rachel began to fiddle with the metal loops, curling her figures around the firm material all over the object to find whatever she was supposed to be looking for. Thankfully, Shelby had noticed her confusion, and slowly approached her daughter to give aid.

"Forgot to pay attention Rachel?" Shelby teased.

"Well… I'm just a bit nervous about the climb that's all," Rachel replied.

"Haven't climbed much have you?"

Rachel flicked her head up while Shelby grabbed the metal, linking the loops together and then fastening the bands to the appropriate length. She sarcastically smiled at her mother, finding humor in Shelby's ignorance.

"I wear stocking with skirts everyday…what do you think?"

Shelby smiled in return, casually waving her hand and dismissing Rachel's uneasiness. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it."

With one last tug at the harness, Rachel was all strapped up and ready to go. Shelby nodded once reassuringly before walking away; back to take her stance beside Mr. Schuester.

Jesse took the opportunity to once again try and communicate. "Yeah, you have me to help you!"

Rachel eyes darkened. "My confidence has obliterated once again."

Jesse sighed. Rachel was very hard to crack through, but then again he should have expected it. She was after all probably more stubborn than he was.

Before he could attempt again, Donnell had began to address the students. He began to explain a point in the climb which would require the assistance of another. They would have to loop the rope around a thick branch, and pull firmly so that the next in line is securely held and can cross the gap comfortably. The leaders made the students practice in their lines around the fence. Not a word had been said during those five minutes. Basically the whole time the teenagers were trying to remind themselves that up in the trees, they could not drop their opposing member. So in that sense it was probably a good idea to practice.

Rachel tried not to look into Jesse eyes as he reeled her across the imaginary space, but Jesse was tugging so hard she felt as though she would be catapulted into his chest. Of course she couldn't let that happen, so aggressively dug her heels into the ground to steady herself. Jesse seemed disappointed.

Then, after practicing, it was finally time to begin the climb.

* * *

The first step for Finn was the ladder. Basically there was a short ladder, about eight feet long, which stretched up toward the first branch. Handlan was confidently encouraging and advising him, 'one step at a time', as Finn rose higher and higher off the ground. Honestly the ladder was easy, but after lifting his last foot off the safety of the bar onto the rough wood, he began to panic. Handlan's voice became echoes in his mind, which seemed to be connected to his protesting feet.

"Just duck under the branch there Finn and step over to this one here," Handlan was calmly ordering.

That was another problem for Finn. Since he was so tall, ducking underneath the branch took more effort, and he would lose more balance and security. That meant falling – and he hated falling. If only he had done what Lauren did. But it was too late for that now. If he did want to quit eventually, Handlan had explained that the three thin ropes sliding down the side of each trunk were used to lower someone down if they ever wanted out. This did make Finn feel better, but then he thought of his father and once again felt ashamed. He didn't want to be a quitter. Hell, he was a leader. Through the distracting buzz in his ears, he could here Rachel's shouts of encouragement. There was no way he was quitting.

Stupidly closing his eyes, he gripped the thick branch above him and slid underneath the wood. Then in one quick movement he skipped over the small gap, landing firmly on another thick branch, waiting for his next command.

"Alright, now we just have to walk across the plank."

Glancing towards the centre tree, Finn saw his next obstacle. A plank crossed from his current position towards the centre tree, where it looked as though they would proceed by climbing upwards. Finn sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes after Finn first stepped on the ladder, and he was only just passed climbing up the centre pine. he was only about five or six branches up, and that pissed a lot of people off. Vocal Adrenaline weren't the patient type. Probably because they were used to always having their way.

"Oh far out!" Jesse whined. "Ironic, there are like twenty four people here and Goliath is the one afraid of heights!"

"You know what Jesse," Rachel retaliated to defend her boyfriend, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh, feisty. Just like I remember you." A wicked smile formed on his lips, his eyes dangerously examining his ex.

Rachel chose to ignore his comment, and just focused her attention to Finn, who was struggling to raise his foot to the next branch.

"Come on Finn! One step at a time remember!"

Each time she called out to her boyfriend, many kids in front of her would turn their heads with creased eyebrows. But Rachel didn't care, since every time she encouraged Finn he would make progress.

"You know you never had to encourage me like that, I was strong enough to do it myself," Jesse said.

"Good, sounds like you don't need me then. Then again you never did…did you Jesse?" Rachel questioned with accusing eyes.

Jesse sighed. "I know it's hard to believe Rachel, but I did. I know because of my initial motives it doesn't seem like it but I was genuinely attracted to you. And I'm gonna prove that. I'll show you that I still am!"

But Rachel only turned her head away. Jesse's sudden appearance back into her life had rocked her enough, but his newly ignited interest in her, which he had not shown for months, was even more confusing. She didn't know if he was telling the truth, and honestly didn't care anymore. So without a word, she merely continued to shuffle her feet forward slowly, getting closer to the ladder with each step.

"So… how was your summer?" Jesse tried once again.

But as usual, he got no response.

* * *

Further up the line, Santana had begun her ascent up the centre tree. Progress was slow and grueling, as she was standing in the one spot for minutes at a time, and also the view above her was blocked by some Vocal Adrenaline idiot.

"Hey you! Mind bending back a little! I can barely see the branch above my head!"

Surprised by her sudden outburst, Alex looked down at the cheerleader and decided to lean over, completely blocking Santana's view. He was in such a position that one hand was gripping the branch above, and the other was leaning on a branch beside him as he jokingly smiled and tilted his head down.

"And you call us unfriendly! I'm sure if you ask nicely I'd be glad to oblige!" The edges of his lips curled even further.

"This coming from the guy whose first intention was to egg someone's car."

"Sacrifices must be made!" Once again he was joking, trying to make humor of the situation, but Santana wouldn't have it.

"Like my view? Just lean back you jackass!"

Alex reluctantly surrendered, disapproving of Santana's tone. "Fine, next time I won't try and make conversation."

With that, he raised his foot to the next branch, pushing down hard then hauling himself upwards. Some people were just so difficult.

* * *

Jesse had tried. Over and over again he asked friendly questions or made pointless observations about the camp. But Rachel simply wouldn't respond. They had finally reached the tree about twenty five minutes or so in, and now were not so peacefully making their way among the entangled formations of branches. After a while, Jesse gave up. Above his he could see Finn had disappeared from view, and there was still a long procession of students to follow. There was just so long to go, and Jesse knew it. He didn't want to spend his whole time just attempting to talk to Rachel. So he decided to go with different tactics. After all, bad attention was better than no attention at all.

"You know I get why you don't wanna talk to me. I mean losing at Regional's…I can understand how that can be intimidating. Talking to a superior and all…"

Even though Jesse was in the process of hauling himself upwards, with his eyes directed in the opposite direction to Rachel, he could still sense her head whip and up eyes throwing a spear through his chest.

"Just because you won doesn't mean you deserved it! I mean there was sabotage going on in that room!"

Jesse had finished his momentary movement, and focused his attention back downwards.

"Oh, now you're talking to me are you?"

An unexpected voice can from below Rachel, making both of the teenagers jump.

"Can you guys please talk to each other nicely? Or just stop talking. Really, I'm getting distracted down here."

Rachel had been too focused on Jesse's annoying and meaningless chatter that she had almost completely expelled Private Sandra's existence from here mind. However, she still didn't acknowledge the officer and just continued to snap at her ex.

"And you know what? I would prefer to have lost and have a heart, then to have won and not have one at all! Our performance was touching, and we showed everyone what it truly meant to be a performer!"

"Oh really?" Jesse questioned. "So you actually think you would have beaten us after watching our performance?"

Rachel began to speak, but then snapped it shut when she realized what Jesse had said. It shocked her to hear that he actually saw her watching his performance, and Rachel was unsure how to respond.

"Well, I…I mean…"

Jesse eyed her meaningfully, causing Rachel to snatch he eyes away from his stare towards the trunk that obscured her vision. She grunted rudely, and quickly pulled her foot off the thick branch to rise another level. However, at that exact moment she spotted something crawling up the tree. A spider had made its way up. It wasn't huge, but then no spider had to be to distract Rachel Berry. And that's where it all went wrong.

While carefully trying to place her heel onto the think branch above, her momentary distraction cause her foot to slip on the branch, falling into the mid air and completely throwing Rachel off balance. Suddenly, her other foot jerked into the air, causing Rachel to completely slip off and dangle by her hands. She felt her foot knock something hard, realizing it was probably Private Sandra. But then, Rachel didn't exactly care at that point in time.

"AAH!" She screamed as her feet were walking below her, trying to find some sort of security.

Jesse reacted immediately to her scream. Rachel was only a couple of feet below him, so Jesse was confident he could bend down and offer Rachel a hand. But her panic was growing quickly, yelping and screaming every second.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hold on Rachel!" Jesse called out. Turning his head upwards he beckoned to Mike above him. "Oi Mike give me some slack!" As Mike bent down, Jesse quickly extended his arms in order to get a grip of Rachel's hands. He could hear Private Sandra yelling below, encouraging Rachel to try and lift her feet. But Rachel's grip was loosening too quickly.

"Rachel, do you trust me!" He yelled as his hand fully extended as if they were being ripped off by a wire.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What!"

"Do you trust me!" he repeated.

"NO! What type of question is that!"

Jesse couldn't believe it. The girl was gripping on for dear life, and she still found the time to insult him. With one final groan, he pushed his body down, just being able to curl his fingers around Rachel's wrists. After securely holding on to it, he began to pull as hard as possible, which caused Rachel to slowly rise. She then was able to place her other hand onto the branch above, and assist Jesse in her ascent, while he also began to stand to make the pulling easier. With a last effort, Rachel pushed off the main trunk with her feet and threw them over Jesse's current branch, safely being able to sit on the thick wood.

Panting violently, Rachel gripped onto the thick bark, thanking it every second for being available. Private Sandra was a few feet below her, begging for more slack as she was being yanked by Rachel, but then again she wasn't paying attention. So Sandra had to get up on her lonesome.

Rachel finally was able to advert her eyes from the branch towards Jesse, who had practically just saved her life. Well, in reality her life was never REALLY in danger, but then again this was Rachel Berry, and everything was overdone.

"Thhhh…aaaannnkks," she managed to squeeze in to her routine of exhaling and inhaling. Jesse smiled warmly, rubbing circles into her shoulders to calm her.

"Am I forgiven?" he dared to ask.

Rachel considered his statement. "For winning Regional's. I'll offer you that."

Jesse was about to negotiate more, but stopped himself when he realized Rachel was rising again. She was already embarrassed enough, being in army uniform and climbing, but now falling because of a spider had to be added to the list. However she wasn't going to stop and Jesse knew this. Rachel never stops, and that could be an advantage or a disadvantage, depending on the situation.

"Well, onward then," he said. And so they pushed forward, but this time, after a couple of minutes, Rachel began to actually compromise and tell him minute details of her summer. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Finn was just in the process of curling around the reachable peak of the trunk when he heard a quiet scream. Of course it was only quiet because he was high up, but he would recognize that voice anywhere.

"RACHEL!" he called out.

"Finn, she's fine ok? I need you to concentrate...we've been here for a while now!" Handlan said.

But Finn was too distracted. He could still hear unnerving sounds coming from beneath him, and more than ever did he just want to jump down and see what's going on.

"But... I mean what if…"

"There is no tugging on your harness Finn, and everyone else seems stable so I'm sure she just saw a spider or something. After all she is a girl!"

Finn wasn't totally convinced, but after a few seconds he could not hear Rachel anymore, and focused his attention back on the branches. He was at the highest point of the tree now, and very proud for making it that far, but this was one of the worst spots. He could see quite well below him, staring into what seemed to be an abyss. But that was the fear talking.

And this time he couldn't shut his eyes, so instead he thought about Rachel. He thought about what would happen if she was in trouble somewhere ahead, and what he would do. The imagination tactic was very effective, and Finn began to proceed like lightening.

Before he knew it, almost two hours had past, and his feet were firmly back on solid ground, awaiting his girlfriend.

* * *

The rest of the climb was much more peaceful for Jesse and Rachel. Sure Rachel still didn't talk as much as he wanted, but because of a tiny spider, Jesse's luck had turned and he felt he had a foothold in the game. It wasn't over.

Rachel was just trying to avoid contact after a while and thought of Finn as they progressed. She could no longer see him, only spotting him for a moment through many twigs and battered leaves quite a few yards away. At that point he was on the left tree, while she was placed on the right.

Eventually they got to the point where Jesse had to looped his harness around the branch and pull Rachel in by the reeling technique they had practiced. Just like on the ground, Rachel felt the tug was overpowered, so was able to stop herself from landing in his arms. Jesse may have helped her, but in no way was he in the clear. Besides, she wished Finn was the one that was there to help. Then at least it wouldn't be as hard to thank him.

However Jesse didn't try anything for the rest of the climb, only asking casual questions. When they began their decent down the centre trunk, Rachel kept a keen eye for her boyfriend. About two thirds down she spotted him, waving eagerly from below and standing proud. She smiled in return, and when she lifted her last foot off the ladder, she quickly jumped into Finn's chest, burying her head in the warm clothing. Sandra was slightly knocked off balance behind her, but recovered like a professional.

"You made it!"

"Yeah well I must admit you helped a lot Rach!"

Rachel was so happy in that moment, that she grunted angrily at Donnell when he split the two up.

"Remember guys, my rules."

They nodded bitterly, but understandingly, and Finn then proceeded to help Rachel undo her harness.

"Hey what happened by the way? I heard you scream at some point!"

Rachel switched her gaze for a moment to Jesse, who had been eavesdropping on the couple. He rolled his eyes in return, and decided to join his friends in whatever they were discussing rather than contributing negatively in the other subject.

"Oh, just a minor setback, but I pulled through it fine!" Rachel confidently responded.

Before Finn could reply, Donnell had addressed the students.

"Alright guys! That's all the activities for today! Get out of those harnesses and back to your dorms. We will be meeting with you in about a half an hour about your afternoon schedules so don't waste this time!"

Rachel smiled at Finn, and together they walked back towards the camp. Rachel began to ask about how he went - the scariest and most exciting points. Finn eagerly responded, just happy to be with his girlfriend again, and they remained together for the next half hour.

The important thing was they both pulled through, and the first day was almost over.

* * *

**The first day is indeed almost over! Only one chapter left, and this will be one of the longest days so dont worry the other will take less. At least at this point they will.**

**My next update could take a while. I will be VERY busy on the holidays, and will be going way for a while. I hope the wait is worth it though!**

**So tell me your thoughts. Good? Bad? Should I just stop typing these enormous amounts of words? Please tell me, its the greatest reward. Till next time!**

**CeciltheGleek**


	11. Day One: Dusk

**Alright, before starting this chapter I just want to reply to some peoples comments.**

**Firstly, MARLISAKRISTINE – What do I think of season 2? (small spoilers, but not really) Hmmm, good question. Well I do like the music numbers first of all. However one thing I have been most disappointed with is Rachel's character. Not so much in Brittany/Britney, since I actually thought the storyline there was realistic and true, but the crack house thing in episode one went a little too far for me. It seemed all the development of season one was just thrown out the window. I also want more development on the characters from season 1 then bringing new characters in (also stated by Saphizz :D). Grilled Cheesus was OK, I thought Chris was amazing, but I didn't really like the episode as a whole. They handled the religion thing pretty well, but as a theme I didn't find it very 'Glee'. However that all sounds quite negative, and it's still Glee, so I still love it ****I just hope all the storylines from last season won't just be left hanging. Puck and Quinn for example. And I'm glad Idina and Jonathon are returning, because I want those storylines to continue too. They were left hanging.**

**Anyhow! To the second order of business. Some of you have stated that my story has gone off the actual 'relationship' of the two teams and characters and focused too much on the activities. I just thought I'd clarify DON'T WORRY! It's coming. The first day was like basically an introduction. The two teams just arrived so don't really know how to act or what it's like to be around each other all the time. But tomorrow is basically all about ND vs. VA. You'll see. But they have 5 days there so the relationships will come. ****I just wanted to be loyal to this camp and describe the activities well since I loved it so much (like highlight of my life so far). Plus I imagine that's what the groups would be doing.**

**Anyway! Sorry about the ranting, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

The rest of the day went rather slowly. After tree climb, Donnell brought the entire group to the girls' cookhouse to demonstrate how to light a fire. Rachel struggled to lift her eyelids as she dully watched the hungry orange flames consuming the kindling and licking at the wood. She just hoped that when it was her turn to cook, someone else would have listened, because otherwise they would be screwed. Funnily enough, Rachel wouldn't be cooking for herself anyway. Sandra had explained that all of Rachel's meals would be cooked for her by the leaders, but she still had to participate in the afternoon jobs. She didn't really mind though. That way Rachel wouldn't have to worry about receiving a meal from Andrea, resulting in violent twitching on the ground while foaming at the mouth. Not a pretty picture.

"Alright guys, you all have your lists. The leaders will be stationed at different jobs so if anyone has questions feel free to look for us and ask."

The students then scattered. Most seemed quite flustered trying to find someone to tell them where they were supposed to go. Rachel could understand why, the list didn't come with directions and the leaders has only briefly described each job. Scanning the list quickly, Rachel could see woodchop, cook, weeding (which she thankfully didn't get), Sweeping and Mopping and many more which she didn't understand. Her name was neatly scribbled next to sweeping and mopping, which was also accompanied by Nikita's name to help and share the job. 'Help' being used loosely of course. Rachel however swore they had already mopped earlier in the day, so questioned Wyatt about it. He informed her that they just had to make way for the cooks to use the stove, but in the afternoons they still had to sweep the cabin, veranda, and kitchen. Rachel sighed. She was a star, not a maid.

"Hey," a friendly voice called from behind her. "What you got?" Finn asked.

"Sweeping and Mopping, you?"

"Cooking," he frightfully replied. In response his girlfriend giggled. "Hey this isn't funny Rachel! Cooking is hard!"

Rachel scoffed. "No it isn't! Finn they give you a recipe! The instructions are laid out right before your eyes!"

Finn's shoulders dropped. "Rachel, please stop being condensing."

"Condescending," she humorously corrected him.

"Exactly!"

Rachel smiled, and with a final grunt Finn stormed out of the cookhouse back towards his own dorm. Rachel rolled her eyes, turning towards where the brooms lay. She was very surprised when it suddenly was thrust against her chest by Nikita.

"Come on Berry! You have the kitchen and veranda!"

The fun just never ended.

* * *

Cooking wasn't just hard. It was excruciatingly difficult. Every couple of seconds Finn would have to ask Matt to help him, and when Matt didn't know he would ask Broady, the last of the cooks. Broady was polite enough dealing with Finn's stupidity, but after a while he began to become agitated and decided to focus on his own task. So Finn decided to look elsewhere for help.

Carefully walking across the courtyard, he passed the campfire scanning the area for leaders so if he needed he could pretend he was going to food storage. However they were all luckily occupied, so he easily was able to stroll towards the girls' dorm and tap his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Hey Rach!"

Confused, Rachel raised her eyebrows at Finn, asking a silent question.

"I need your help cutting the carrots," he whispered, embarrassed that he had to even ask. He wasn't the only one.

"Cutting carrots?"

"Yeah, see I'm trying to peel them, but it's really hard to do with the knife. I keep missing pieces of the skin!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn you don't use a knife you use a peeler!"

"A what?"

"A p…a peeler Finn! Please tell me you know what a peeler is!"

"Well, you see I'm used to making sandwiches…"

Rachel groaned. "Come on!" Hastily grabbing Finn's hand and examining the veranda for any sign of Nikita, Rachel tugged and hauled Finn back to the boys' kitchen and firmly pushed his shoulders down into the seat.

"Okay!" In a massive hurry, Rachel yanked the utensil drawer open, tossing and fiddling with the various pieces of metal before finding what she was looking for.

"You see this Finn? This is a peeler." She then proceeded to violently grip the carrot and demonstrated the fluid hand motion needed for the simple job of peeling a carrot. Finn nodded understandingly as he watched each thin strip fall onto the empty table. With a final jerk Rachel dramatically slammed the peeler and carrot down, deeply inhaling as she eyed her boyfriend.

"Better?"

Finn, only just aware of Rachel's haste, firmly nodded. "Yeah awesome! Thanks a lot Rach!"

Rachel then inclined her head firmly toward him before stepping away from the table and back outside. But before she could take a second step, Rachel felt her hand suddenly being pulled backwards causing her whole body to do a revolution before feeling the kitchen wall at her back and Finn's lips connected to hers. Finn always got hungry in the kitchen.

"Finn…" she struggled between breaths, but he only kissed more passionately. When it reached the point where Rachel was getting carried away herself, she decided to gently push Finn away, missing the contact immediately.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" She asked. Broady was only just through the opening to the cookhouse, but luckily hadn't been disturbed.

"I thought girls liked dangerous guys?" he seductively replied.

Rachel scoffed. "That's what you call it? Just don't pull this stuff when I'm rich and famous and surrounded by camera's ok?"

With that, Rachel quickly pushed past Finn, stopping one last time at the door before leaving.

"Looks like you like the kitchen…you should spend more time here. After all I won't have much free time on my hands when I'm older."

Finn began thinking about pizzas and sandwiches, but Rachel was long gone before he realised what she meant.

* * *

Miraculously, Nikita had not noticed Rachel's absence. A snail would have done a faster job sweeping and mopping since she was still only on the FIRST room. Rachel gathered her broom once again as she continued to push all visible leaves and dirt off her area. Well as much as was humanely possible. Mopping was next, which was pretty easy, just insanely boring. Thankfully Nikita was up to the second room by that time so Rachel wouldn't have to spend longer picking up her slack.

She then waited for the cooks to finish chopping in the kitchen before finishing up the mopping job there. It took another ten minutes at least to clean the mop off, before finally acquiring free time.

However, that was just as boring. Quinn wasn't in a particularly talkative mood and she couldn't see Finn, so Rachel just stayed in the cabin reading biographies. About half an hour later dinner time had arrived.

* * *

While Katherine, Tina and Julie were handing out the bowls of stir fry, Rachel was quite happy to receive her vegetable omelette. Just like the night before, the teams lined up on the side of the joined tables, silently chewing on their food. Rachel was quite happy with the silence. Thankfully everything had gone well in the day so far and she avoided any real contact. But someone just couldn't keep their mouth shut and had to make conversation.

"So, what did everyone think of today?" Julie asked.

Rachel sighed, however didn't blame Julie for trying to tear down the wall that split the table. After the first day Rachel had made her judgements about everyone.

Julie was a quite reasonable person, but quite hard to make a judgement on. This was mostly because she was quiet and kept to herself; however Rachel noticed a lot of the time she had an opinion to express. She was also quite nice and her opinions were based on the right thing, not on what others told her to believe. But also if there was a conflict Rachel could tell Julie would prefer to stand back and see if others could handle it first.

Marion seemed different. In fact unlike Julie, Rachel didn't like Marion at all. Rachel for some reason pictured a mix of Santana and Brittany. Mean enough to be Santana, but stupid enough to never win a fight. Of course no one could be as stupid as Brittany, but Marion would speak before thinking, and Rachel assumed that had gotten her in trouble more than once. She had confidence though, that was for sure, and didn't hesitate to let others know what was on her mind. A bit like Andrea.

Nikita was similar. Rachel's impression of Nikita made her believe she was the selfish type, very self absorbed. She could also be quite snappy, as most of them were and wasn't afraid to pick fights. But Nikita was smarter than most and thought her way through things. Although Rachel could never see her in the cleaning business, Nikita was the uptight and boastful type with enough brain to go somewhere.

Lauren was pretty easy to judge. She showed a lot of her personality, both strengths and weaknesses. Obviously she was afraid of heights, and her lack of confidence showed her to be quite insecure. After the day's activities, Rachel often noticed Lauren had an opinion to express, like it was stuck on the tip of her tongue. But although Rachel truly believed all the six girls were friends, Lauren seemed intimidated by her confident peers and existed in their shadow. But she would make a great team member, and probably a good friend (although rather annoying).

And of course Katherine was Lauren's bodyguard. Confident like most of them, Katherine seemed to bottle many things up and not show much of herself to the world. However, she was also very strong and could hold her own easily. In fact Rachel found Katherine the most difficult to break through and analyse. She was quite reasonable on a bitchiness/fighting scale, but had enough knowledge to know when, where and how far she should go. Katherine definitely did not seem the type to take crap from anyone, but if you didn't get on her wrong side you could probably be friends.

Which brought Rachel to Andrea – the ring leader. She was the smartest, most confident, and definitely the bitchiest of them all. Rachel had no idea where that trait came from, but assumed it was just her natural personality. If anyone was to get in a fight, it would be her. Of course it would, not many people can provoke Rachel Berry into a fist fight. It seemed like Andrea always wanted a conflict, but also always had the capacity to stay on top. Messing with her would be a tough battle.

While Rachel was gathering thoughts on the opposing team, she missed the failed conversation that was occurring around that table. A few 'it was good' were thrown around, which was followed by a 'you?' Then Vocal Adrenaline replied the same, and the silence once again took over. Unfortunately, and Rachel knew the time would come, the silence ended.

"How's your eggs Berry?" Andrea mockingly asked.

Rachel threw her fork down. "How long will you keep making that joke Andrea? I'm over it!"

"Obviously," she calmly replied leaning back on the stool.

"I said I'm over the joke, not that I stopped hating you. Such mind-set and emotion causes me to react in such a way!"

"Well keep reacting Berry because I can keep pissing you off my whole life and not get tired of it! I've got a whole lot of material up my sleeve cause at least I can reach up if without looking like a retard! Your like smaller than my sister! And she's seven! " Both girls were now off their feet screaming at each other while the others either enjoyed the spectacle, thought of their own comments, or just shrunk back in their seats.

Surprisingly for Rachel someone else on her side stood up with her. It definitely wasn't who she expected.

"Yeah you must get a lot of ideas looking at THAT every day in the mirror huh?" Quinn said, pointing towards Andrea. "No wonder you don't get any boyfriends."

Andrea opened her mouth to protest the statement, but someone beat her to it.

"This coming from the girl who had to cringe for nine months while looking in the mirror because...Oh wait, you couldn't even see the mirror could you!" Nikita contributed.

"Yeah not to mention it wasn't even your boyfriend who knocked you up, how desperate were you?" Marion snapped.

"Guys calm down!" Julie tried to intervene, but it was no use. Santana had just gotten involved.

"Oh yeah look at your plate hypocrite! I've seen mice eat more than you! Trying lose weight cause your boyfriend said you had a fat ass? No wait he dumped you because of it right!"

Andrea joined in again. "Well at least we all have legitimate boyfriends, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" She directed her eyes back towards Rachel.

"I am happy now! Why couldn't you and Jesse just leave me alone in the first place!" Rachel yelled.

"Because you're an undeserving bitch who only got this far in life because of stage theatrics! Everyone hates you don't you get that!"

Then Rachel did something she never thought she'd get to do. Picking up her omelette, Rachel powered up, pushing her arm back for momentum, and then violently thrusting it across from her landing squarely on Andrea's face. Luckily Rachel still had left over omelette in the fridge. She had finally gotten her revenge.

"I like my eggs scrambled!" She bitterly snapped.

"Unlike Quinn who likes them whole…" Katherine whispered, for the first time in the battle, but the comment set Quinn off as well. She grabbed her bowl, and tipped it towards the other side of the table, spraying numerous pieces of rice, vegetables and beef towards her opponents.

Simultaneously, Andrea picked up a handful of stir fry and chucked it back into Rachel face, a piece of beef sliding down her eye. _That's meat._ The war then began.

Mercedes decided not to sit the conflict out and joined Santana, Quinn and Rachel in the food fight. Brittany merely stared at the empty space where her bowl used to lay, whispering 'That's my food' over and over again while the fight went on.

On the other side Andrea, Marion, Nikita and Katherine all got involved, hurling their own dinners towards the New Directions. Julie, Lauren and Tina were all shouting, trying to stop the edible violence. But they were too late. The leaders got there first.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

At the same time, all the standing girls ceased fire and focused their attention to the doorway where Donnell, Wyatt, Sandra, Will, and Shelby all stood disbelieving staring at the girls. The girls were all covered in dinner, rice sliding down their bodies and vegetables slipping down their uniforms.

Rachel looked at Andrea, who returned the glance. They all had the same response.

"A little misunderstanding."

* * *

All the girls had been pulled out to the campfire, still covered in food, and most definitely in strife. Will and Shelby sadly shook their heads at the girls while the leaders discussed among themselves. The boys were also visible up in the hall, observing the scene in the distance, but after a look from the leaders they shrunk back inside out of view.

Donnell stood at the head of the group, staring accusingly into the eyes of all twelve girls.

"I am very disappointed in you girls." There was no anger, just pure disapproval on his face. "You not only wasted a huge amount of food which we provided for you but you have behaved appallingly! You should all be ashamed of yourselves. If I was your coaches I think I might disown you right now." He looked to the coaches, who snapped their heads back towards him at the comment. "Luckily, I'm not your coaches, but I am your leader! SO EVERYONE UP!" He shouted the command like his soldiers stood before him, and the girls reacted accordingly. "CABIN A WITH ME! CABIN B WITH WYATT AND CABIN C WITH SANDRA! MOVE NOW!"

For some reason, the girls were all able to follow their respective leaders quickly and orderly. Rachel noticed cabin A heading back towards the girls dorm and C to the boys, but Quinn, Lauren and Katherine were all walking with her towards the leaders cabin/home. Wyatt led them to their kitchen, and it didn't take long to figure out why.

"Dishes!" Wyatt humorously stated. "You will wash, dry, and place these dishes in their appropriate cupboards for us tonight. Thanks to your little show, whoever's fault it was, the girls are doing the dishes of the entire camp tonight!" He eyed the girls evilly. "And this must be done BEFORE you have showers.

The girls had already guessed it, but his comment still caused them all to groan.

"When you are all finished you can shower, so I would get to it if I were you!" At his inclination, the girls began. Rachel and Quinn poured hot water into the sink while Katherine and Lauren found the detergent and cloths they would need for washing and drying. When the sink was full, Rachel felt the sudden urge to dip her head into the clean water and wash the cow off her face. She had never felt dirtier in her life.

So Rachel and Quinn began washing in the giant sink, and Katherine and Lauren proceed to dry the shining plates off.

"This is you guys fault you know," Katherine stated.

Both Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes in return. "Hey, if you guys weren't so fricking up yourselves…" Quinn began, but Lauren cut her off.

"Don't bring me into this! I was trying to shut you all up!"

Rachel nodded. "Ok fine, I'll give YOU that one."

A short silence followed, but Quinn felt she had one more thing to add.

"By the way…I like my eggs poached!" She pointed out.

Katherine merely nodded. "Classy."

"I usually am."

And with that, the girls kept on cleaning dishes.

* * *

Shelby and Will peaked into the surrounding buildings from the campfire area to watch the girls finish up their jobs. Donnell approached all three locations just rubbing in that the boys were playing Hockey (with batons) while they scrubbed and dried. It was half true, but the coaches noticed the boys pausing now and then to try and see the girls scrub THEIR dishes as they enjoy whacking a ball... But only a second later they'd be called back.

As Donnell returned to the coaches, Will turned to Shelby.

'I can't believe the girls cracked first. The boys are up in the hall playing sport and the girls are washing the dishes. What went wrong?," he stated.

Shelby shrugged as Donnell closed the distance between him and the coaches.

"Well the boys got alot of it out in the brawl. I think the girls had more to say." Shelby tehn turned to Donnel. "I'm so sorry Adrian, this is just a disaster!"

"Disaster?" Adrian replied. "I think we are making progress.

Will leaned forward. "Huh?"

"Well this is the first significant contact all day, so consider it a baby step towards getting better. The teamwork activities were just an introduction. If you want to solve your rivalry this stuff just has to come first. And the punishment will hopefully ensure that they don't waste that many grams of rice ever again."

They three adults remained there for another ten or so minutes before the girls started to return. They had already been working for about half an hour so were extremely tired by the end. When finally they all arrived, Donnell dismissed them.

"Okay ladies, go for your shower."

A silent cheer projected from them all, and they all stampeded towards their dorm.

* * *

New Directions lost the race though. Vocal Adrenaline had decided they would have the honour of showering first, so bumped and shoved proclaiming that fact while gathering their clothes. Rachel was ready to retaliate, but for some reason the look in Quinn and Santana's eyes stopped her. When the last Vocal Adrenaline member had departed towards the showers, they silently beckoned the rest of the girls towards the kitchen. Curiously, the other four members followed. When they all entered the kitchen, many of the girls including Rachel went towards the sink and started wiping the food off their bodies that they hadn't expelled already.

"Alright Quinn, why are we here? Cause I really could do with a hot shower right now which for some reason I have been deprived of," Rachel asked as she rubbed her arm with water, flicking the rice away.

Santana answered for Quinn. "Ok! Well you all have obviously noticed the arrogant bitches that make up Vocal Adrenaline, and their constant need to remind us of their superiority."

"Like beating us to the showers."

"Well I for one, and I'm sure you guys too, are sick of it."

"Hold up Santana," Tina began. "I as well as the rest of us would love to destroy Vocal Adrenaline but I also do not want to be washing the boys disgusting and filthy dishes ever again!"

"Exactly!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Umm, ok?" Mercedes confusingly stated.

"We have outwardly expressed our disdain towards these anorexic rivals twice now, and have paid the price both times. The first time especially, since we are here and all. But I for one realise that we are being complete idiots. We girls don't throw punches! We poison food!" Quinn eagerly explained.

"This rice tastes funny," Brittany added unnecessarily. The comment was ignored.

"So?" Tina questioned.

"So…" Rachel began, understanding the point. "We are being much too blatant if front of the leaders and coaches. You think Andrea and Marion and all of them want this too? Of course not! We need to make their life uncomfortable without the leaders noticing. I'm pretty sure I would still prefer to get in trouble and hate these guys then ever have to try and get along with them. But...why get in trouble when you don't have to? I think it's time to play sneaky!"

The girls were than beginning to nod understandingly, evil smiles forming on their lips.

"So what do you suggest?" Mercedes asked.

"We're at camp!" Santana replied. "They hate it here and it's so easy to make it worse! Come on, what's the first thing they do in the morning?"

"Wake up?" Tina offered.

"Almost," Quinn said.

"Wake up on time?" Rachel added.

"Bingo!"

"So what you want them to be late for the run tomorrow so Donnell gets angry? How can we do that without being late ourselves?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled and reached into her army pants, pulling out what Rachel realised was an iPod. "With this."

"Santana you weren't supposed to bring that!" Rachel criticised.

"You want us to play them music?" Brittany also asked simultaneously.

"Oh who cares! And no," Santana replied. "This beautiful thing has an alarm clock in it! I can stick the earphones in when I go to bed, so in the morning when it goes off only I will hear it! So tonight, one person from each cabin should wait till everyone is asleep, and then change the alarm clock setting to well after six thirty. That means tomorrow morning only I will wake on time."

"Then," Quinn continued, "She can proceed to wake us all up in the morning, and we can silently get changed and go to the campfire. But before we go we can change the alarm clock settings back to 6:15, so if they try to rat out on us they have no proof."

"One problem," Rachel pointed out. "How the hell do we convince the leaders that it wasn't us who made them arrive late when six New Direction members turn up on time, and no Vocal Adrenaline girls do, yet we sleep in the same cabin?"

Quinn and Santana both thought for a second, then Santana had a revelation. "Your right! The person who changes the alarm clock back, which I personally suggest be the bottom bunk because it is easier, change it back to 6:28 and run out at 6:29. That way if we have like three of us arriving in a rush, we no longer seem guilty. Maybe even one or two Vocal Adrenaline girls will arrive on time. With two minutes, that would be a pretty good feat. Then the rest can just suffer the consequence from Donnell and his band of Nazi's."

"I'm pretty happy with that," Mercedes said nodding in approval. "I'm on the bottom bunk so I guess I'll have to change the alarm clock.

Rachel grunted, realising she would have to as well, but then just nodded to signal she would still do the job. "You guys have discussed this a lot haven't you?"

Quinn shrugged. "It crossed our minds."

"Just be quiet when you are getting ready! We don't want one of them waking and ruining the plan!" Santana reminded them.

"It's not like they'd wake easily anyway...Vocal Adrenaline trains till midnight and their school lets them have the first period off for sleeping in. So waking up early is unusual."

Then each girl was nodding, admiring the idea and grinning immaturely at that thought of the Vocal Adrenaline girls having to do all dishes in the morning for being late. It was very satisfying.

At that exact moment, Nikita decided to stroll passed the kitchen, stopping momentarily at the group of girls smiling amongst themselves. Grunting at them, she walked back towards the veranda without another word.

Rachel quickly glanced at all her teammates, and once again nodded understandingly. This camp was finally getting better.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock at night as shown by Katherine's alarm clock, and Rachel and Quinn were getting ready for bed while the other two were brushing their teeth. Rachel felt refreshed after a wonderful shower, thoroughly wiping as much rice and meat odour off as possible. The shower was longer than anticipated, but it wasn't as if she was the only one who took ages.

Curling her fingers around the blanket head, Rachel gently slid it off her pillow and down the bed so she could tuck herself in. However, before snuggling into her blanket she took one last look at Quinn.

'Hey Quinn…" she began, but was unsure about what to say. Rachel was thankful for Quinn's defence at the table and wanted to tell her that. But the girl's still had many differences, and it was hard to summon the correct words. So Rachel didn't give her thanks. "See you in the morning."

In reply Quinn inclined her head slowly. "You too."

Both Katherine and Lauren then entered the cabin in unison, only hugging each other before they themselves lay on their beds. It was nine o'clock then, so Rachel flicked the light switch and hid under the blankets herself. With her eyes just above the warm material, she waited for the snores and other sounds to come from her rivals, signalling their sleep. It took about twenty minutes, but Rachel was finally able to reach over and hit the hour button to increase the alarm's time.

The prank wars had begun.

* * *

**Told you the rivalry was coming. Thats the end of day one! Tomorrow the prank wars!**

**Please review as usual! My review count has gone down lately, which by no means makes me less motivated to keep going! But I would love to get it back up again. Could you fan fiction lovers help a sister out and tell me what's wrong so I can get it back up?**

**Next chapter is unpredictable as to the post time. I'll try my best. CeciltheGleek signing off.**


	12. Day Two: The Pranks Wars: Part One

**IM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know its despicable that I have taken so long to post, but it was the end of the school year and I had block exams not to mention 20 page research assignments to hand in (there was 2 of those). But here is the good news: My assessment is finished! So updates should come quicker now – although I technically still have school for a week, and I will be going for a short holiday. But anyhow! I will not leave it this long again!**

**Also I have a rekindled love for Pokémon – don't judge me.**

**For those who forget, we left off at the end of day one where the ND girls planned an alarm clock prank on VA. I know some people would love that reminder since I left it so long. So sorry if you might feel sick later on in this chapter by the way – just a word of warning. **

* * *

The gentle rocking of her shoulder woke Rachel up the next morning. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to come face to face with a smiling Santana. Once she knew Rachel was awake, Santana then proceeded to do the same to Quinn above. Rachel heard some tossing and moaning, but that quickly ceased as well. Without another sound, Santana tip toed out of cabin B and into A where the last two girls awaited her call.

Carefully testing for any creaks in the floorboards, Rachel lightly placed her two feet on the ground, slowly getting up because of the constant focus she had on the two sleeping rivals. Quinn above her was also cautiously going down the ladder.

"You get changed first," Rachel whispered to Quinn. "I'll change the alarm back".

Quinn nodded in return, taking the folded army uniform form the shelf and mimicking Santana's footsteps as she walked out the door. After she left Rachel could just make out some squeaking from next door, most likely Mercedes boots, but they also hastily quietened. Walking back to the table, she examined Katherine's alarm again and this time switched the time back to 6:28.

Quinn was rather quick at getting changed, so Rachel took her time in the toilets/shower, flossing her teeth speedily before returning to the cabin. By the time she got back it was 6:26, and she beckoned for Quinn to leave for the campfire. Quinn gave her a short thumbs up before disappearing from Rachel's sight and to safety. Peaking outside the cabin, Rachel was also able to spot Mercedes and Santana, ready to run. Inclining her head to them, she skulked back inside and went under the blankets. She hoped the others were doing the same, because then Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't be able to see they had gotten changed. Granted Quinn wasn't even in the room, but maybe they would be in too much of a rush to notice. Better safe than sorry. Sometimes…

6:28. The alarm went off. Not blazing loud like the previous morning, just the appropriate volume for a normal day where making the curfew would actual be possible. Too bad for them, this wasn't a normal day.

Katherine and Lauren began the regular stretch and wake up routine, wiggling underneath the blankets before extending their arms with exaggerated facial expressions. Rachel followed suite, just trying to keep up appearances, yet very eager to be able to sprint off. When Lauren suddenly heard unexpected noised from next door (meaning cabin C had discovered the time), she finally turned over and noticed the alarm.

"KATHERINE! GET UP NOW!" It was shear panic. Within a millisecond Lauren had thrusts the blankets off and lunged for her uniform. "IT'S AMOST SIX THIRTY!"

Katherine then followed suite, flicking her eyes towards clock before jumping off the ladder and stampeding out the door. Rachel had barely moved an inch then, and laughed at the fact they hadn't even noticed her slight chuckling. She waited another ten seconds for the last Vocal Adrenaline girls to sprint past towards the toilets before throwing the blankets off herself. She reached back toward the clock and changed the settings one last time back to 6:15, breathing a sigh of relief once it was done. When she reached the door she saw Santana and Mercedes running off behind the food storage towards the camp fire. Their speed surprised Rachel, to the point where she believed they had left too early. Turning back towards the clock, she waited patiently for the number to change one last time. The seconds went by endlessly, but when Rachel finally began rubbing her feet together; she saw the shape of the eight change. Then, she bolted. Rachel heard creaking behind her, so momentarily turned to see Nikita emerging from her door fully clothed and ready. _Wow, that was fast. _They both paused for a moment, but remembering her mission Rachel sped off again, and Nikita did the same.

Thankfully, with a disapproving look from Donnell and much panting, Rachel made it before the second hand reached the twelve. Nikita did too, which was good because it put doubt in any accusations against the New Directions girls. All the boys were waiting, and Rachel took her place next to a curious Finn, awaiting the fireworks. Vocal Adrenaline had missed the curfew. Everything had gone to plan.

* * *

Andrea arrived at the camp fire panting and with a heaving chest, arms gripping her sides, using her fingers to massage them so they would relax. She spotted Nikita standing across from her, arms folded and rather rudely staring at the New Directions girls. Andrea mirrored her expression, and examined her rivals, all sitting comfortably on the logs. Did they think Vocal Adrenaline was stupid? Andrea had noticed that Tina was not in her bed at the time of the scramble. Like hell all of those girls made it to the fire and had nothing to do with the incident. And Andrea wasn't the only one who came to that conclusion.

Marion catapulted into the panting girl after only a few seconds, and following her was the rest of the female Vocal Adrenaline herd. All seemingly wished to jab their fingers at New Directions and shout accusations, but then they were all busy trying to slow the puffing. Julie was the last to arrive, and when she did, Donnell finally wiped the pure look of disapproval and began talking. The look was no longer pure, but still evident.

"You girls do understand that it is 6:32 don't you?" There was no anger, just a clear statement.

Katherine was the first to begin accusations. "Sir! We woke up this morning and…"

But suddenly Katherine was cut off after a hard jab in the ribs by Andrea. It hurt, and was going to bruise, but more importantly Katherine was shocked at why Andrea had cut her off.

"Realised the alarm clock we were going to use was faulty. Luckily Nikita realised and woke us all up, but I guess New Directions is just faster at getting to the showers! Won't happen again Sir."

A look of confusion passed over the faces of Vocal Adrenaline, as well as shock. The New Directions members however were even more surprised, which only confirmed Andrea's theory that they were involved. Shelby was standing at the side with Will, and after a look from him simply shrugged. Donnell just seemed suspicious, but was happy enough with the explanation, so continued to pass judgement.

"That may be, but I have a good way of making sure it doesn't happen again. Oh look, what a coincidence! It's run time…" And with that he walked off, back towards the road where they had begun the previous day. The students naturally followed, but the Vocal adrenaline Girls stayed back to bombard Andrea.

"What the hell Andrea!" Katherine demanded. "Don't tell me you missed the fact all those bitches made the curfew, not to mention weren't even in their BUNKS after the alarm sounded!"

'Cool your jets Katherine; of course I didn't miss it. You know whether we like it or not these guys are actually smart."

'I didn't realise that your stupidity meant their IQ would rise by thirty points", Marion snapped.

"Oh just shut up Marion. None of you see it do you?" They had begun walking by this time towards the road, however all the girls were completely focused on their unofficial leader. "We both have a common enemy here – the leaders. I mean come on! None of us want to play this game by their rules! None of us want to actually get along! I'm just annoyed they figured it out first." Andrea momentarily paused, waiting for the other girls to take it all in. "What I'm trying to say is I didn't tell the leaders about what those wannabees did because now we can play our way. We have our leverage, so when it is our turn, they won't blab. Trust me on this guys..." The other girls were now eagerly nodding, evil smiles slowly spreading and creeping onto their faces. "Besides, what they do, we can do better right?"

* * *

"What the hell do you think they are up to?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I have no idea…" Rachel replied. She was enjoying the spectacle of the Vocal Adrenaline girls sprinting up and down the fence, but not nearly as much as she would like to. Andrea should never have reacted like that.

"Now I'm suspicious – we have to be careful girls", Santana added. The three girls were assembled in a little circle of their own trying to evaluate the situation. Meanwhile Puck was enquiring to their little huddle only a few metres behind.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Shut up!" The girls snapped back in a synchronised rhythm.

"Well I don't know about you guys", Rachel began, "But I don't think we should make a move until they do…their confident stares are making me nervous."

"But I was going to have so much fun!" Santana protested.

Rachel then noticed Quinn seriously considering something, tapping her finger on her chin methodically, while looking back at Puck.

"What's on your mind Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I was just thinking…I agree with you, we should probably be careful and watch our backs. I myself don't want to try something else until I know what they are up to. But…we are not the entire New Directions population, and not the only ones who can play pranks…"

It only took a few seconds for Rachel to understand what she meant, and Santana followed a few seconds after with an understanding 'ah'.

"I'll handle this." Quinn finished.

* * *

"So wait, you are actually GIVING me permission to beat these guys up?" Puck questioned Quinn in confusion. The Vocal Adrenaline girls (other than Nikita) have finished their sprints, but not their panting, and were now all jogging across the 'cross country' track.

"No…of course not! Don't…twist my… words Puck!' She replied between breaths as each twig cracked beneath her boots. "And will you slow down! I can't keep up!"

Puck then roared. "You do remember what happened last time you said that right?"

After a glare from who Puck would classify as Hitler's wife, he gave in and began to slow.

"I'm just trying to pass on some of my womanly wisdom to you less capable boys so…just listen for a second."

"With these arms you don't need wisdom…but I'm listening."

"Ok," Quinn finally continued. "So don't kill these guys Puck because that isn't what we are trying to achieve here. All us girls are saying is that we just think it would be…you know fun to sort of play pranks or try to make their lives harder without the leaders noticing! That way we can have our little rivalry without interference." Little did they know this conversation was being repeated some yards behind them by Andrea and Alex.

* * *

"Got it?"

"Got it," Alex responded. "Have fun, but don't let anyone notice."

Andrea nodded in approval, wickedly smiling as they pulled back onto the gravel road where the camp crept into their sights.

"What are you going to do Andrea?" He curiously asked, studying the girl.

She eyed him thoughtfully. "Wait for the right opportunity. Patience comes with its own reward."

Alex nodded in agreement as he slowed to a halt, slowly walking in front of Donnell who was waiting for the return of the kids. It was another couple of minutes before the last ones finally pulled back into the camp, huffing and puffing while trying to stay upright.

"Alright guys you know the drill, off to breakfast then jobs! Meet back here in an hour!"

It was a simple order, so the students quietly dispersed. Alex looked back at his teammate one last time before rearing towards the boys' dorm. Andrea was right, if they were going to have any fun at this lousy camp it would have to be without the adults knowing. But Alex was in no rush to stir trouble. They were still going to be there for another four days, so jumping into things was just clumsy.

Another couple of minutes and all the males were crowding around the kitchen. Grabbing the milk, Alex slowly trickled the liquid into his bowl, listening to the rhythmic splash against the sides. Jesse approached his best friend from behind, patiently tapping the counter as he waited for the milk.

"Andrea talk to you too?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, thought of anything?" Alex replied.

"Nope, but we are in survival camp, something is bound to pop up."

Alex chuckled slightly at his friends' remark. He passed the milk to Jesse, and then approached the table to begin breakfast. However, officer Handlan entered just before he was able to sit down.

"Alright guys! I need two of you brave boys to help me with a job! I shall give the volunteers a chocolate bar if they want one!"

Puck and Finn rhythmically jumped up from their wooden seats, eagerly smiling towards Handlan. There were a couple other boys from both teams, midway through their sentence, but none could match Puck and Finn's speed.

"Alright then," Handlan was humorously smiling, "Follow me you brave boys."

Alex was intrigued by Handlan's statement, and wasn't the only one. For some reason the smile on Handlan's face stopped Alex from volunteering, even though showing off came naturally to him. Out of curiosity, as Puck and Finn left the kitchen, Alex decided to follow. His footsteps however were also being followed by some of New Directions, and surprisingly some of his own teammates. Few had stayed behind in the kitchen, and those that did were just too lazy to get up. Or too hungry to abandon their breakfast.

Alex was pretty hungry, but he would not regret following the two boys.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind when you asked us to help you out…" Puck regretfully stated.

Finn didn't want to speak. Handlan had taken them out to behind the toilet block to stand behind the huge black containers below, and it was quite obvious why. More than ever did Finn want his electrical lavatory back.

"Well being brave isn't all about fighting Lions you know?" Handlan comically replied. "You see we can't have peoples 'waste' piling up, so we need people to flatten it once in a while." At Puck's whimper, Handlan pulled out to rakes. "Oh I'm sure you boys will be fine, just lift up the little lid on the side there, and it takes about 20 seconds! Come to me when you're done and I'll give you that chocolate!"

"I don't think it's even worth it anymore…" Finn moaned. He looked towards his teammates, who were not so quietly enjoying the scene, for help. They just smiled back, and indicated for him to continue. The Vocal Adrenaline boys were no hope of course, not that he would take help if they offered him some.

"Come on Finn! Show us just how brave you are!" Jesse enjoyable shouted.

He was enjoying the spectacle very much, but after a few more seconds, Jesse felt himself being hauled to the side by his best friend.

"Hey Jesse," Alex started, "You wouldn't happen to have a water bottle would you?"

"Of course," he replied, "Why?"

"Because I think I will be able to get some dirt or mud!"

It took Jesse a few seconds, but he finally understood what his friend wanted to do.

* * *

"Alright dude, on three okay? We will do it together!"

Finn and Puck were bracing themselves; ready to open the hatch that covered their worst nightmares.

"Ready? One…two…THREE!" Simultaneous, both hatches flew open, and both boys adverted their eyes immediately to avoid feeling sick. But the smell got to them first, and they both quickly clasped their nostrils shut.

"This is disgusting dude!" Puck yelled to his friend.

"Let's get it over with!"

So both boys hastily lifted up their rakes, and started to move it over the pile. As long as Finn kept his eyes shut, and ignored the roars of laughter coming from the side, he could pull through it. Just one push at a time.

But something surprised Finn. His eyes were tightly wound shut, but all of a sudden he could hear a soft trickling coming from inside the container. Stupidly, he opened his eyes out of curiosity, then he became more frightened then he had ever being in his entire life.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE'S PEEING!"

A split second after, he could hear Puck yelping, suddenly throwing his rake into the container.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE HELL IS UP THERE TAKING A SHIT!"

It was unmistakable. The laughter coming from the toilets above them seemed to echo throughout the camp, and it was infecting Finn's ears. It contagiously spread over to the Vocal Adrenaline boys who decided to watch Finn and Puck, while the New Directions members were just standing still, eyes wide open in fear. The chuckling still continued from inside the toilets, and both Finn and Puck were too humiliated to let it continue.

They abandoned their task, stomped around the building and marched up the stairs in an orderly fashion to begin their assault.

"What that hell is wrong with you St Jackass!" Finn shouted around the corner. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who was roaring with laughing. After all, if Finn could figure it out…

However walking around the corner, both boys halted in their tracked when they saw Alex hands, completely mud stained, and Jesse's crumpled water bottle as he banged his arm against the toilet door.

"HAHA! Brave huh guys? Well done! Next is the lion cage! Save me seats will you!"

Puck and Finn's faces were turning into erupting volcanos. Not only had they been tricked into a rather foul job, but for their efforts Vocal Adrenaline decided to make wimps out of them.

"Actually I was thinking the Saint cage, sounded a lot more fun!" Finn responded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have fun standing over your carcass funny boy!" Puck added. After a thoughtful examination of his hot muscles, Puck made the split decision to take the comment somewhat literally, and began to swing his arm forward in an arc. However, surprisingly Finn was there to stop him, gripping the arm with an iron fist.

"Cool it dude, remember what Quinn told you! We don't want to attract attention…"

It took a few moments, but Puck finally let his arm relax, and slid it back down towards his side. Meanwhile, Finn had turned back towards the two boys.

"It is war St. James, and person who I can't remember the name of…"

"Alex."

'I won't remember that," Puck said.

"You know, I swear we did this like two days ago gigantor!" Jesse replied.

"Yeah, well now I just have a whole Glee club here to agree with me!" Finn turned his head to the bottom of the stairs, acknowledging his team members and ignoring those of Vocal Adrenaline who all tried to remain hidden to listen to the conversation.

"I beg to differ…"

"If I knew what that meant, I would say something smart back! Come on Puck, guess we better collect on our deal…"

Finn and Puck then briskly leaped down the stairs, and back round the corner to collect their rakes. Alex watched them leave, amused at the wounded pride of both boys.

He nudged his best friend playfully. "Andrea was right; this is a lot of fun!"

Jesse could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Jobs had gone by rather quickly for Rachel since she didn't really have much to do. Most of that time was spent in her cabin using baby wipes to remove all the dirt. After what seemed like decades though, there still seemed to be so much filth clinging to her body. So when they assembled, she was inevitably in a horrible mood.

"Hey," Finn miserably mumbled as he approached Rachel, but she of course paid no attention to it.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" She violent shouted.

"Join the club."

"I just went through a WHOLE box of baby wipes Finn! A WHOLE BOX! This place is disgusting! It's like the plague! It's like the plague, and it will infect me, and then one morning I will be PALE; and WHITE; and DEAD in a filthy bunk that's in the centre of a forest! I ONLY HAVE 2 BOXES LEFT FINN! TWO!"

For some reason, Rachel's ranting enlightened him, and although his smile did not exactly please her, after much heaving Rachel finally calmed and they both waited for Donnell's instructions.

Once everyone assembled Donnell took them out to the small clearing, and Wyatt arrived with a box of what seemed to be compasses. Over the next half hour, the students were instructed and taught how to use the devices to find their way. The activity seemed rather pointless to Rachel, who wondered why they were doing something that had nothing to do with team work. On the other hand it prevented communication with Vocal Adrenaline.

They spent almost an hour with the compasses, mostly due to Brittany, Finn, and Marion. They all needed some extra help, but mostly Brittany was to blame. She thought North meant straight up, since apparently the North Pole was some pillar in the clouds.

So that activity was relatively easy. Donnell then proceeded to lead all the kids into the hall, where many tables and chairs were set up around the room. They all then comfortably sat down, and were given a lecture on how to read maps and contour lines. Once again Rachel questioned the usefulness of the activity, since none of them really cared about using maps and compasses. If Rachel ever got lost, her security guards would be there to help her out.

Nevertheless, after the speech they were all given an activity sheet to do. Rachel was quite comfortable answering the questions, and with Finn beside her they were actually somehow enjoying themselves. But it got to the point where Finn became quite confused, and Donnell had to pull him over, as well as a couple of others who were not so coordinated, or talented at math. However, that one action would prove dismal for Rachel, as someone else felt compelled to take Finn's place.

"Hey Rachel!" Jesse exclaimed.

She sighed in response. "Look, I understand your will Jesse to once again be associated with someone like me, but stop trying because I will never even call you an ACQUAINTANCE again!"

"Really? And here I thought you were in the process of thanking and forgiving me for...uh, I dunno… saving your life yesterday!"

"I prefer to think of it as a now we are even situation." She politely told him.

'So…" Jesse began, "You do forgive me?"

"No." She simply stated.

He frowned. "Then how could we possibly be even?"

"We're not."

Jesse sighed. Rachel was obviously trying to keep the conversation short, even though during tree climb they had actually made slight progress. Unfortunately, for some reason that progress seemed to have dissipated. She was just in that mood he assumed.

"So what? I'm back to square one?"

"More like negative one." She once again casually informed him.

Jesse couldn't be bothered to argue with Rachel. Many minutes of uncomfortable silences filled the air, so he just continued completing his sheet. However, at he looked back towards his ex for a few seconds, and decided to raise a new topic.

"The answer to question six is uphill Rachel."

She turned curiously. "What?"

He leaned over to her page. "Yeah, see how it's sort of increasing over this area here? I know that these values indicated a downward slope and all but heading east you can see that it's going uphill."

Rachel then very closely examined her page, staring critically at the one spot for numerous seconds. Jesse was right, she had gotten it wrong.

"I wouldn't be making you uncomfortable would I Rachel?" He arrogantly asked.

She sharply turned her head towards him. "Yes, you are! Why do you even have to talk to me Jesse?"

"I'm just trying to get along with you guys! Remember, the whole point of the camp?"

"Well if you just wanted to get along, why don't you go to talk to Santana or something? We both know your intentions with me exceed those barriers."

"To answer your question, I'm not going to talk to Santana because…well she's a bitch." Jesse's nonchalant tone annoyed Rachel, but he still continued. "And yes, we both know my intentions exceed those barriers, and your attitude proves to me that you are still attracted to me. Hey I don't blame you! So stop fighting it." He quickly flicked his eyes towards Finn who had his back turned, then back to Rachel. "You should just get rid of the loser already; it will be easy to give in after that."

He then quickly turned to leave, but Rachel would not let him leave on that note.

"I will never break up with Finn Jesse. Unlike the relationship I had with you, ours is actually real."

Jesse then slowly turned back, critically analysing Rachel before replying.

"Maybe it is Rachel. However I suggest you stop concentrating so much on what you will do, and focus on what he might do if he thinks your feelings are divided."

And with that, the conversation ended, and Jesse returned to his former position next to Alex. Rachel was left at her table, eyes unmoving, and hand shaking. Looking up at Finn, she saw him suddenly laughing with Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt, flashing that adorable smile across the table. Jesse could not possibly be right if she felt so warm after watching such a small action.

She shook her head in annoyance. As every minute went by, Jesse was just become more irritating, and harder to deal with.

* * *

**Yeah that toilet prank actually happened, and it was sort of my idea…The reactions were basically identical to what happened at my camp, except we didn't declare war afterwards.**

**Due to the delay for this chapter I will accept the punishment of having very little reviews as I felt very guilty. Till next time! I'm definitely looking forward till the next chapter.**


	13. Day Two: The Prank Wars: Part Two

**This is none edited, but don't worry ill check tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Glee is not mine.**

* * *

Rachel spent basically her whole entire lunch casually chatting with Mercedes and Tina. The camp was getting more boring and tiresome by the minute, and more than ever did she regret that the girls' and boys' were separated. Thankfully she still was able to thoroughly enjoy here fresh salad sandwich without interruptions.

But in no time, the students were called back to the campfire. Donnell lead them all away again, and as usual Rachel feel like she was on some pointless expedition. The midday sun was really beginning to tire her, and Rachel could feel the beads of sticky sweat forming on her shaded forehead, then slowly creeping downwards to find a cozy home soaking in the army uniform. Even Rachel's vision was blurring, and the more she clumsily stumbled on, the more twigs lunged at her face, and the more stones attempted to unbalance her.

Donnell however finally halted. They had been brought before a rusty shed, creaking to the winds delight. Two platforms proudly stood on each side, which Rachel guessed was associated with the four roped dangling from the wooden beams above. Two were hanging from either side, which seemed to be the only real objects that decorated the small space. On the ends of all four ropes floated a harness, securely fastened and entwined with the rope. It was almost like a swing, just with a single rope.

"So here we are guys," Donnell addressed them. "We will be doing something a little different now."

A small unenthusiastic 'yippee' was murmured, but it was largely ignored, and Donnell simply continued.

"But first, I'm going to need you all to take off your shoes. Keep your socks on though!"

Rachel, as well as many other members of the female population, gasped. Most of the males had no problem stripping their feet, except for Artie who once again would be excluded from the activity, and Kurt. Obviously. Kurt and the girls became quite squeamish, all flinching at the sight of the red dirt that would plague their feet. Donnell thought the reaction was humorous, but Rachel wasn't nearly as entertained. She had excruciatingly been dragged to this excuse for a survival camp, did everything they demanded including the daft idea of mingling with Vocal Adrenaline, had her entire body stained in a dirty red tinge, and now she couldn't even keep her feet clean.

"Sir!" She shouted, enraged. "These are my coveted 'Hello Kitty' socks! I refuse to stain them with this filth, and therefore I hope you enjoy the scene of me sitting on this rock in protest and analysing your failed attempt at an activity to unite us, like every single other one you have suggested!"

There were a few snickers as she said it, but the noise hushed rather rapidly, and Donnell's smile was immediately wiped from his face. The other students had mixed reactions. Some were just rolling their eyes, others were silently agreeing with Rachel's outburst, though criticising her lack of subtlety, and the rest were just intrigued to see what Donnell would do. Without a word, he confidently marched over to where Rachel had taken a seat stubbornly on the hard rock. Most other people couldn't see it, but Donnell's harsh gaze terrified Rachel more than anything. She began to feel like a prisoner in the midst of a battle, staring helplessly into the merciless eyes of her enemy. Donnell was definitely a Sergeant.

"Take. Them. Off…_Princess_." The last word slithered from Donnell's tongue, infecting Rachel's ears and causing her to shiver abruptly. In all honesty, Rachel probably wouldn't have a problem arguing with Donnell, but her better instincts advised her otherwise. Not to mention the fact she would lose. So reluctantly, the boots slid off her exhausted feet, softly plopping onto the ground, upsetting the dust that had settled there. The smiling kitty on Rachel's sock no longer looked as pleased. Donnell on the other hand just casually strolled back to his position beside one of the platforms, as if he had finished a simple day at work.

"Nice try Rachel," Finn sympathetically whispered, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"I've never felt so inferior," she replied.

"I've never felt more naked," Kurt sadly murmured, responding to Rachel's comment. Rachel had to admit, it was difficult to stifle a giggle at Kurt's uncomfortable stance. All the females really held his expression, but Kurt's drama queen talent just made it all the better. Or worse, depending which way you looked at it.

"Okay, so here is what we are going to do. Wyatt could you help me over here?" Donnell indicated to his colleague and friend, while in the mean time removing his own boots. Wyatt briskly made his way over to the opposite platform, needing no direction from Donnell as to what he would be doing.

To no surprise, both leaders then firmly lifted themselves up smoothly from the uneven ground onto the opposing platforms, Donnell on the right and Wyatt on the left. Without hesitation, they then reeled the rope towards them, firmly gripping the harness and securing it to their bodies in a matter of seconds. After they were both confident and comfortable with their safety, they strongly pushed themselves off the platforms and into the thin air, causing clouds of dust to suddenly glide across the space. However, to everyone's surprise they did not proceed to grip each other gently for the purpose of teamwork; nor did they somehow use each other as posts in an attempt to climb up the rope. Unexpectedly, they just began clawing at each other, or at least lunging for what seemed to be…the opponent's feet? And that's when the students realised it. The two leaders weren't trying to work as a team, but they were swinging uncontrollably in mid air, trying to steal one another's socks? The camp just got weird.

Donnell clearly had the upper hand. Not that any of the students were paying attention to the specifics (more like standing with mouths hanging open in confusion), but the experienced Sergeant had an obvious advantage over the smaller Private. Numerous times, Donnell's finger tips momentarily itched the edges of Wyatt's textured footwear. Everyone was getting quite excited and involved in the wrestle, eagerly cheering or wincing at the close calls. The struggle reached its climax about forty seconds after they entered the air. Wyatt began to sense that he was gaining the upper hand since Donnell was constantly blocking his attacks. With one powerful thrust of his entire body, Wyatt threw himself at the Sergeant in a final attempt to rip both socks off at once. However, Wyatt miscalculated and due to the speed his upper body suddenly seemed to tip over so he was almost upside down, feet now staring Donnell In the face. Donnell didn't need an invitation, and as quickly as he could, both hands catapulted towards Wyatt's feet, finally clipping on to the edges and ripping the clothing upwards to claim victory.

The boys erupted in applause, while the girls simply tapped their fingers politely. Donnell and Wyatt seemed to be having a laugh about it all, swinging back towards the platforms and disconnecting the metal rings of the harness.

"Still can't beat me can you private?" Donnell chuckled. Wyatt in return mockingly saluted him, and returned to his former position behind the students. Meanwhile the students were all impatiently waiting, twirling their fingers and itching their thumbs in anticipation for Donnell's next move. After composing himself, he finally decided to address them again.

"So I guess you all get the idea. The difference is there will be four of you swinging in the air when you try and take each other's socks off." The students immediately began to chatter amongst themselves, murmuring and sharply pointing towards the four ropes that awaited them. With a deafening whistle, Donnell re-captured their attention and continued. "And…you will be working in teams." The bustling increased once again but this time Donnell did not pause for the students. "AND may I add, before all of you start complaining, that you will be paired up with the opposing team. No questions; just do it. It will be girls against girls and boys against boys. And unnecessary kicking or hitting of any sort, or I will have you disqualified and picking up weeds! Once all four socks of one team are off, the other one wins. Understood?"

They all knew by this time to not complain, and just comply with Donnell. Having to work with the opposition was always a negative, but at least they could still claw at the member on the other side. The teams seemed to be winking at each other, making silent pacts to not try and overcome their own teammates, but to target the opposition. It was more the girls than the boys, since the boys were just excited to do something rough.

"Okay, so the girls will go first. Listen up for your name! The first four are Quinn and Nikita versus Rachel and Andrea. Okay girls step on up!"

"I get the dwarf!"

"I get the bitch!"

"I get the slut!"

"What's her name again?"

The four girls all expressed their feelings at once, leaving an uncaring Donnell to tap his foot impatiently, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Rachel and Andrea specifically dropped their heads in defeat, and repeatedly cursed the idiot who put them in this position. While the girls begrudgingly walked towards their respective platforms, Rachel could not resist the temptation to ram against Andrea once or twice in the shoulder, while she simultaneously applied the same pressure.

"Just so you know Berry, I have been told my leg is quite lengthy for my size, so just in case I happen to suddenly _kick _you by accident, I hope you will understand," Andrea mockingly informed her.

"I wonder who told you that," Rachel sarcastically replied.

Rather unceremoniously, the four girls began to clip the harnesses, looping the metal rings until they were secure. Rachel coincidently had position herself across from Nikita, while Quinn was ready to battle against Andrea.

"Okay girls ready?" They all tightly gripped the ropes, staring expectantly at Donnell. "Go!"

And they were off. Rachel wasted no time, and just decided to try and latch on top Nikita's socks as quickly as possible. She horrible failed however, completely misjudging the force of the swing and glided past Nikita, almost hitting the platform on the other side. She could hear chanting beginning immediately from the spectators, all eagerly waiting for a feisty clash. When Rachel felt herself falling back towards her own side, she quickly spun around, bracing herself to meet Nikita in a bruising collision. Exactly that happened, and once Rachel regained her senses she began her assault. Nikita was clawing back just as hard though, and many groans and grunts escaped their lips as they fought for footwear. Rachel could hear Quinn and Andrea emitting the same sounds, most likely in the same position.

They had been struggling for what seemed like eons. After excruciating seconds of failing to complete the objective, the girls would change positions and swing their bodies around, trying to gain the advantage but ultimately just ending up in a different tangle. Rachel was beginning to get tired after many minutes, and noticed the other three girls were as well. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rachel heard a yelp from beside her, unmistakably coming from Andrea. Quickly glancing to the side, she noticed Quinn had been the first to prevail, with one of Andreas feet stripped bare. But it was Rachel's mistake to turn her head, as she felt Andrea's previous warning abruptly become a reality when her foot was implanted in her neck, sending shockwaves through Rachel body. The collision caused Rachel to slightly spin in her harness, allowing Nikita the opportunity to seize the opening and yank off her sock.

Funnily enough though, Rachel barely noticed the loss. Even if Andrea's kick was accidental, Rachel would not have cared, or even noticed. No longer aware of Nikita's presence, Rachel's bruised neck was now begging for revenge, and she was happy to oblige. Using Nikita as an excuse, Rachel bluffed an attempted grab to her waist, throwing herself towards the direction of the audience, while pushing off Nikita at the same time. She felt herself flying for a short moment towards the spectators, then grinned evilly as she came catapulting back into the opposite direction where Andrea was waiting for her. With her elbow neatly sticking out at her side, Rachel slammed into her 'teammate', feeling her elbow rather violently sink into her hips. Andrea gasped while Rachel acquired her poker face, acting genuinely damaged by the collision. It wasn't like many people could see her face though, as Rachel began spirally around in her harness, eyes watering as the air whipped past her face constantly. It was taking Rachel too long to regain composure, and before she realised it there was a huge roar from the crowed, and Nikita was lifting her arms in triumph. The second sock had come off. Not only from her, but it seemed Quinn had grasped her opportunity as well, smiling proudly towards the footwear in her hand.

The two girls, Nikita and Quinn looked at each other for a moment. Lost in the adrenaline of the victory, they both brought their hands up to meet in a hi-five, but gazing at each other both realised where they were and quickly brought the offer down. The spectators all began an enthusiastic cheer, none of which seemed to lighten the two lead girls who were glaring at each other. Nevertheless, they swung back towards the plank, lifted themselves up and detached themselves from the harness, taking every opportunity to jostle one another.

"Well done Nikita and Quinn! I'm sorry Rachel and Andrea but you guys are out. So up next! We have Tina and Marion versus Santana and Marion! Up we get girls!"

Just as unenthusiastically as before, the four girls who were called rose up as the other four sat down beside their friends.

"How was it Rach?" Finn cautiously asked. She never replied, still seething.

Spectating seemed to be more intriguing than the actual battle, and Rachel quickly became as involved as the rest, cheering the winning team on. Tina and Marion ended up easily losing, proving no match for the feistiness of Santana and Katherine.

Lastly was Brittany and Julie versus Mercedes and Lauren. Unexpectedly, Mercedes and Lauren ended up victorious, much to the credit of Mercedes strength. And so, the game went on…

* * *

Andrea was becoming bored with the games. The girls had finished their rounds, with Santana and Katherine ending up the ultimate girl champions at 'stealing people's socks in the air'. She was now watching Puck and Alex against Jesse and Finn, all seemingly to really not care about the game and just try beating each other senseless. Finn and Jesse especially were getting aggressive, only more with each other, and after some harsh words were spat Donnell finally decided to blow the whistle and disqualify both teams. So Matt and Declan began swinging against Mike and Daniel, and the process started all over again.

"I am so bored," Andrea wined to her friend Marion. "And as much as I despise those drop down toilets, I'm really busting at the moment." She turned her head to the side. "Want to come with me Marion?"

Marion shrugged in return. "Fine, but if I miss something exciting I swear I'll lock you in one of those things."

Andrea could only grin at her friend, and quickly stood up, dusting herself off before politely asking Sandra for the permission to leave momentarily. They walked together back towards the girl's cabins, over the stepping stones and then through the cookhouse opening towards the toilets that were waiting behind it. However, before leaving the cookhouse, Andrea spotted something irregular popping out from underneath the fridge.

"Hey Marion, what's that?"

Marion peered over towards Andrea, then tweaked her eyes downwards to the edge of the fridge. There seemed to be some sort of thin rope or something sticking out. "I don't know," she dumbly replied. "Who cares…"

Andrea however was more curious, and rigidly gripping the fridge edges, her fingers almost being crushed by the wall, she strongly inched the fridge aside to reveal what was hidden underneath. She viciously smiled when she saw them.

"EW!" Marion cried out. "That's disgusting, put it back Andrea!"

But Andrea's smile only grew wider, and she bent down towards the ground, having to slightly pinch her nose at the rising aroma. She was staring at three dead mice. They were tiny, crumpled together in a heap, and admittingly it was a sad sight. But Andrea could only think of how to use them.

"Marion, could you grab a tissue from the kitchen please?"

"Good idea!"

Within seconds, Andrea had a tissue in her hand, and she used the soft paper to slowly lift one off the floor by its weak tail.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it involves a bin and some steriliser, then yes!" Andrea had to roll her eyes at Marion's ignorance.

"Not exactly. What do you think our New Direction friends think of rodents?"

It was then when the smile travelled from Andrea's lips to Marion's, and she eagerly nodded in approval.

* * *

The final round took a matter of minutes; however Mike and Daniel emerged as the winners. Matt had to fill in for Artie as Liam's partner in the second round against Kurt and Broady, but Broady had no chance with his partner. Kurt was just not fit for the rough activities, so Matt ended up battling his best friend for a second time, and still losing.

Rachel watched as Andrea and Marion came into her vision, casually returning to the group. Their eager and content expressions intrigued Rachel, but she didn't have enough time to reflect in it since before long, Donnell had them doing afternoon jobs.

Rachel spent the whole afternoon basically retrieving sticks from a road, that no one travelled on anyway and piling them up next to a bonfire. It was incredibly boring, especially without Finn, but she had to suffer through the hour regardless. Returning to her cabin, she could smell the delicious aroma of the spaghetti sauce travelling towards her, and realised that dinner had to be almost ready. Being one of the last to return from her job, Rachel quickly brushed her hair until she was satisfied with its feel, then proceeded through the kitchen and down towards the cookhouse to retrieve the omelette she could finish from the night before (after the food fight, the left over's weren't exactly consumed between washing dishes). Stopping at the kitchen to retrieve a fork, she passed by both Tina and Mercedes on the way, exploding in laughter as they passed. Rachel reached the fridge, eagerly ripping open its hinges and leant in to grab her container of flavoured egg. Rachel was suddenly suspicious however, when for the first time she noticed the presence of the entire feminine Vocal Adrenaline community (excluding Shelby). Quinn seemed to be the only one focused on finishing the cooking as they chatted away, as Brittany was in her own fantasy world anyway. One character in particular seemed to be acting suspicious. Rachel could not tear her eyes away from Marion, who kept eyeing Rachel as if something where to happen.

Keeping her eye focused on Marion, Rachel lifted the lid to her omelette dabbing her fork into the meal ready to satisfy her extreme hunger. However, something felt wrong. The omelette was much too difficult to poke onto, almost as if a bird itself was in the fork's path. Looking downwards, her heart almost stopped when she saw, not a bird, but a dead, filfthy mouse, staining her meal.

"Ahh!" She suddenly screamed, throwing the container onto the floor, causing the mouse and omelette to fly out in different directions. Marion was the first one to burst out in laughter, followed by the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline girls. Surprisingly though, Andrea wasn't joining in with the amusement, rather staring at Marion with accusingly look, and then granting herself a solid whack in the forehead. Quinn left her post as the cook and came round to see what the fuss was. When she spotted the mouse, her expressions began to mimic Rachel's and turned angrily towards the girls.

"You put a dead rat in my food!" Rachel furiously screamed at Marion while she advanced.

"Not at all! That _mouse _may I say probably just was hungry and climbed in."

"What? Through the fridge and the lid?" Quinn disbelieving yelled.

The New Directions girls started to appear in the kitchen opening at this time, wondering what had caused the commotion. While Marion was intent on bluffing her way out of the situation, her entire plan fell to ashes when Andrea opened her mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me! You put it in her food in the _fridge!_" Of course that's not believable Marion!"

Marion gaped at her friend, ready to return a fiery response when coincidently Tina was heard, screaming exactly like Rachel although a few seconds earlier.

"There is a mouse in my bed!"

Everyone began to scramble then, all the New Direction girls panicking instantly and rushing to their rooms to discover whether they were a victim of the prank. Meanwhile, Andrea approached Marion and started spitting incomprehensible accusations at her friend. 'Dumb', and 'idiot', was heard often by Rachel and Quinn, who were both left standing there in shock as they watched Vocal Adrenaline begin yelling amongst themselves.

Shelby, perhaps by fate, entered exactly when Mercedes surfaced, holding up her shoe in utter disarray. "You put one in my shoe?"

Frowning in confusion, Shelby looked towards her girls, where the comment was aimed that, noicing something peculiar on the floor. She turned her head back to the ground, and gasped when she saw what lay there.

"Okay, what happened?" She regrettably asked.

Rachel was shocked out of her trance by Shelby's presence, and instantly found an opening to begin her complaint.

"I will be seemingly going without dinner tonight because _she _decided to place a dead rat in my food!"

"Oh it's a _mouse_ drama queen, a dead mouse!" Marion fired back, not realising it wouldn't help her case at all. Luckily, Andrea was smarter.

"Oh just stop it midget you have no right after that little alarm clock stunt this morning!"

Rachel scoffed as if to deny it, but when she looked towards Shelby who had an eyebrow raised, but not as if she was surprised, Rachel realised their prank may not have been as subtle as she thought.

Quinn however spoke first. "Yeah but it isn't like we prevented you from having breakfast!"

"My leg is cramping because of you!" Katherine joined in the argument, everyone realising that there was no point holding back anymore.

Mercedes came down, arms flying and wailing at the opposition, who returned her aggressive insults right back. Now the entire population of both groups seemed present, no one seeming to want to hold back.

Shelby yelled, trying to overcome them, but the vicious conversation could not seem to be stopped, and she was thankful when Sandra and Wyatt ran in.

"Okay what the hell is going on!" Wyatt demanded.

None of the girls acknowledged him, just like Shelby, and continued with their private spats.

"They don't seem to be following the rules," Shelby informed him.

"Sandra, go get Donnell." She raced off for the ringleader to try and solve the out of control situation.

Rachel in the meantime somehow came face to face with Andrea, breathing in each other's fury.

"Your sexually frustrated aren't you Berry? Well that's what happens when you hold out on guys! So what, finding an excuse to expel your frustration?"

Rachel gasped. Bringing up her relationship with Jesse pushed one too many buttons, something Andrea was so experienced at. So in anger she bent over, grasped the fork tightly which the mouse still embedded in, and began to push her arm back in preparation to throw. Before she did however, Wyatt emitted a sound so loud, she didn't think it existed.

"ENOUGH!"

Just when the girls finally gave their attention, Sandra came sprinting back in.

"Umm... Adrian's unavailable right now. We sort of have a situation on the other side of camp…"

Shelby sighed. This camp was starting to look like a horrible idea.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last for day two. And honestly I'm sooo excited for day 3 :D MWHAHA**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed! CeciltheGleek**


	14. Day Two: Consequences

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait but I decided to wait for the Christmas buzz to pass before I posted. This chapter is pretty jammed with stuff, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, for those who have seen Special Education, is anyone just a little annoyed at Finn? I have like a whole rant on it in my profile at the bottom, and in my other story if anyone is interested. Don't want to spoil the episode for people who haven't seen it, otherwise I would rant again here. Hey, I'm opinionated what are you gonna do…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would probably buy a boat and not bother with this story…**

* * *

"Puck, this has got to be by far the worst idea you've ever come up with," Finn plainly stated.

Afternoon jobs were nearing its end, and when Puck coincidently discovered four of the Vocal Adrenaline boys; Broady, Jesse, Alex and Declan, all in cabin A (Daniel and Liam were cooking), he decided to snatch the duck tape in Finn's bag as fast as possible. He then proceeded to tape the door shut, jamming the knob and sealing the boys inside. They had spent a gruelling minute already banging on the discrepant wood, bellowing at Puck to let them out. Alex especially was unhappy, due to a certain phobia related to small spaces.

"Did you miss the whole Quinn getting pregnant thing Hudson?" Puck replied, returning from the kitchen with tomato sauce in his hand, completely discounting the noises from inside the cabin.

"What the hell Puck? What's with the sauce? We are so gonna get caught! I'm telling you this is not a good idea!"

"Oh stop whining, the leaders, Schue and the Rachel's hot mom are all having their own little gathering. We will be fine."

Puck began to lift the bottle of sauce up, stretching his arms so the top reached the slight crack between the door and roof. He was about to gently squeeze, when Kurt came bursting from the kitchen, wailing and rapidly approaching Puck with his arms desperately stretched out.

"NO!" Kurt tackled Puck's arm so that it flew away from the door, holding it firmly in place so that the bottle was upside-down. "Puck I won't let you do this! My bed is in there, and I don't have spare sheets!"

Puck scowled, then quickly flicking his arm, he forcefully pushed his way back upwards, yanking Kurt's grip away with his spare hand. The bottle was now pointing directly at Kurt, who held his arm up in surrender.

"Back. Away. Kurt."

Kurt began shaking in fear, bringing his arms downward to cover his uniform.

"Just so you know, if something happens to my bed I'm calling my lawyer!"

"You don't have a phone?" Finn queried.

"When I get back!"

"Gigantor! Puckerman! Kurt! We can hear you out there! Let us out of already!" Jesse's banging and hollering brought the three boys attention back towards the door, where four boys were still waiting to get out.

Puck, with his attention brought back to the cabin and away from the terrified gay boy, returned the tomato sauce to its former position, tensing his muscles so he could squeeze as powerfully as possible.

"Let it be known," Finn announced, "I had _nothing _to do with this!"

Then, Puck squeezed. Almost instantaneously after the 'squirt' sounded (what Puck what later describe as the bottle doing a fart) the boys inside the cabin began to ferociously yell. First came the waves of shock and surprise, then the pure rage emerged and the door began to shudder at the command of the four boys inside.

"Screw you Puckerman! Now suffer as I destroy your bed with your own cruelty!"

"NOO!" Kurt again cried out in response to Jesse's comment, throwing himself towards the door before Puck sprang to restrain him.

"It's worth it Kurt!"He tried to convince him.

Finn seemed to be the only one silent in the hail of shouts that surrounded him, and he had to push his fingers into his temple to try and prevent a headache. All the noise though attracted other unwanted attention, and both Daniel and Liam materialised from the kitchen, suspicious of what was happening. Mike was close behind, his curiosity also reaching breaking point.

"What the hell is going on?" Liam demanded while Puck was still holding Kurt.

"Liam!" Alex yelled from inside, "Get us out of here! I'm hyper ventilating!"

Although Puck wouldn't hesitate to withhold Kurt, trying to stop Liam was a different matter. He was definitely more bulky, and honestly had not done much to piss Puck off. So without interference, Liam was able to angrily approach the door, ripping the tape off so even some bits of wood flew away with it. Finally, the door opened. This proved to be a grave mistake though, at least, for Puck it was.

"You son of a bitch!" Alex howled at Puck when, immediately stomping from the cabin. Unknowingly to Puck, he had also charged his arm, curling his fist and swinging in a smooth, rapid motion aiming to land squarely on Puck's jaw. However, with his experienced reflexes, Puck was able to move back at the last second, causing the arm to miss and instead bruise his shoulder. It hurt…a lot. Puck had to admit, Alex could join his fight club any day.

"What the hell man!" Puck screamed back, quickly ducking another swing, then thrust his arms out to clutch at Alex's collar, doing a full revolution before hurling him harshly into the wall. The other guys were flooding out at that point, rather taken back by the sudden violence that had emitted from Alex. They were pissed, but not _that _pissed. Then again, he had another reason to be upset.

"You don't just shut people with claustrophobia into practically airtight cabins you bastard!" The animosity in his voice was unmistakable, and it was even more blatant in his fist. Things were getting even more out of control as another one came swinging in Puck's direction, and like a pro he dodged once again.

"Oh so sorry, I get how the whole three other guys and tight spaces can be tempting for you! Next time I'll keep your sexual frustration and desperation in mind!"

Alex could only smile at Puck's smug comment however, adding with a firm shove, "Yeah I bet if I stuck you and Quinn in there you would do her all over again right? Ruin her life all over again? No wonder she gave away the kid, what with a father like you!"

Then, the ducking ceased, and Puck returned the fire. Blow after blow the boys went at it and the surrounding viewers were cringing after each blow, but quite afraid to get close to the conflict. If one of them didn't get hurt, the leaders would do that for them. The noise must have been attracting some sort of attention by that point.

Finn by this time had removed his hands from his pained head, and began to shout at the two boys to try and calm them down. Jesse and the other boys were also attempting to, and even Kurt was yelling at a safe distance. Eventually they realised the shouting wasn't helping, and when Puck rammed Alex into the wall, followed by him receiving a painful elbow to his spine, Jesse and Finn finally tried to intervene.

Finn and Jesse both reached their respective team members while Puck was bent over, digging is fist into Alex shoulder, and Alex was trying to get a solid grasp on Puck's head. Finn took a cautious step forward, solidly grabbing Puck's hips and trying to pull him away from a waiting Alex. The second he grasped Puck however, he felt a harsh fist colliding with the side of his head, and sending Finn sprawling on the ground, head crashing into the wooden railing. Puck obviously had been unaware of who was trying to restrain him, and the arm instinctively came flying out. Luckily his momentary distraction did not prove to be a problem, as Alex had spent the lost second jabbing Jesse in the stomach, elbowing the air out of the lead. Jesse ended up curled on the veranda just like Finn, helpless and groaning in pain. When no one thought the fight could be stopped; Donnell, Handlan, and Mr Schue made their appearance.

"HEY!" With their arrival, the fight was over as quick as it began. Donnell had ripped Alex away from Puck, who he was still desperately attempting to claw at, and had pinned him to the wall as if he was getting arrested. Will on the other hand had one armed tucked under and around Puck, holding his chest firmly with his forearm at a safe distance away from his nemesis.

"Puck, this is not your' fight club do you understand!" Puck did not respond to Will, keeping his eyes locked on a squeamish Alex, but he did relax in Mr Schue's grip. However, Will decided to keep him in that hold just in case.

"Handlan!" Donnell ordered, "Get all the other ones out here will you? We can find out what happened. And don't you boys think you're going anywhere!"

"Adrian!" Just as Finn and Jesse were both gradually rising, Sandra was hurriedly ascending the short steps, pausing momentarily when she noticed separate boys' stances. "Umm…we sort of need you at the girl's dorm."

"Them too?" Donnell impatiently yelled, trying to comfort himself by rubbing his head with his free hand. "You know what; just bring them to the campfire. _All _of them."

* * *

He was holding a solid, cold and soothing ice pack to his eye when she saw him.

"Finn!" Rachel sprinted up to Finn with extreme worry, smashing into him and almost knocking him off the log he was comfortably seated at. If she wasn't so small and he wasn't so enormous, then there was no doubt Finn would have catapulted back onto the bricks below. But the way his head was feeling, the bruising contact wasn't welcomed, so it didn't make a difference. To avoid any further displeasure, he lifted them both up to a standing position so he could steady himself and prepare for further contact.

"Oww, Rach!" At his pained tone, Rachel swiftly untangled her arms from around Finn's neck, then quickly grasped his head in her hands, examining the arising, indigo bump that was forming alongside his left eyelid.

"What happened? What it Jesse? Cause I swear I will kill him if he…!"

"No it wasn't. You see Puck…"

"Puck!" Rachel interrupted, briskly turning her head to Finn's best friend, who was in possession of many ice packs himself. Puck simply threw his hands out apologetically, and returned to caring for his own wounds. Quinn also arrived to lend him a hand, only she was less worried than Rachel, merely rolling her eyes and criticising her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Rachel, it was just an accident. He apologised already."

With that Rachel sighed, sadly gazing at her boyfriend's injury before slowly leaning up on her toes, and cupping his cheek so she could kiss the bruise. However she halted when suddenly Wyatt growled at her.

"Hey! You know the rules!" Rachel was forced to return her foot to a horizontal position, and gestured to Wyatt in annoyance.

"Well can I at least hug him? My poor boyfriend is in torment!"

Wyatt scoffed at her comment, but was smiling nevertheless. One thing Rachel had noticed about him was that he was less strict then Donnell, perhaps because he was younger. "Fine, but make it quick! And stop being a sook."

Finn was about to protest, but Rachel's warm embrace was satisfying, so he quickly snapped him mouth shut. Surprisingly, he did feel Rachel's soft lips briefly brush against his eyelid just long enough for Wyatt to notice her rebellion.

"Hey!" Rachel just slightly poked her tongue out at the Private, who unexpectedly just shook his head humorously and made no further comment. Noticing the encounter, Finn thought he would give it a go, and bent over eagerly to return a kiss to his girlfriend. Unfortunately Wyatt was less inclined to allow that.

"Ah! That's enough! She's not injured."

He sighed in disappointed, but when he detected Rachel's warm smile the feeling quickly disappeared, and he was almost happy that Puck had smashed his arm into his face.

"So can I have a kiss too? I'm sort of hurting over here." Jesse's arrogant statement alerted Finn and Rachel to his presence, but both their glaring looks persuaded him to back away. "Maybe tomorrow then…"

Jesse left Finn's vision, who frustratingly growled at the constant annoyance that was his rival. Looking back at Rachel however, he had to smile at the cute expression that was formed from crumpling her eyebrows and cheeks together angrily. She noticed his amusement, playfully placing her hands on her hips questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just adorable." Finn complimented with a grin. Rachel smiled in return.

"Well I must admit myself that that uniform is rather flattering on you…"

"Flattering?"

"Fine, sexy."

Finn chuckled. "Well you know I reckon when I get home maybe I can borrow my dad's old one just to please you," he flashed a teasing smile, "One of your dad's wouldn't happen to be a nursery would they?"

"You mean a nurse…"

Finn's smile dissipated, "Had to ruin the moment didn't you." However Finn's smile returned when he heard his girlfriend giggle, and for some reason in that moment the previous events didn't matter. But Rachel also brought him back to reality.

"Well since that won't be for a while perhaps we should just sit down and care for that battle wound of yours," Rachel winked.

Bowing slightly, Finn indicated back towards the log, outstretching his hand to Rachel. "After you ma'am."

So Rachel and Finn both proceeded to take a seat, basking in each other's company and smiling while they could before Donnell would address them.

* * *

On the other side of the campfire, the coaches were in pain. Mental pain.

"Will," Shelby began, "I am so sorry…this is just a disaster."

"Hey!" Will immediately replied, "Don't start apologising, I mean I didn't even have an idea! And come on let's be honest if throwing these kids into a survival and teamwork camp for five days doesn't work what will?"

Will's comforting smile somehow was making Shelby feel better; he just had a way of finding the right words at the right time.

"I just…I don't know. I feel like I'm letting these guys down you know? I mean I'm the coach! And sorry if I'm making you feel crappy but…you know I'm supposed to be able to do these things, to show them how to fix their problems! To teach them morals," She inhaled sharply. "But after only two days I'm beginning to think it's hopeless."

'I don't believe that," Will firmly stated, resulting in a curious glance from Shelby. "I mean look at us for example, we get along perfectly fine!"

Shelby chuckled. "We aren't moody teenagers Will, and not to mention we were both conspirators in quite a steamy make out session…"

"But we _are_ the representations of our glee clubs. You successful, amazingly talented, stunningly beautiful and widely known! Someone who knows exactly what she has, and has the brilliant abilities to make the best of it! Then there is me, average; a failure with enough talent that he maybe could have made something special with it, but too stupid to give it a shot. So now I'm underrated, but still coming back because I have the slightest hope that someday something will change. That I can make something out of those kids that I couldn't make of myself…The only one that doesn't seem to need it is Rachel, but then I guess we know where she gets that quality," Will added with a smile, looking back towards the kids.

Shelby laughed once again. "You know, you really have a way with words."

"I've had a lot of practice…all these moody kids just can't seem to stop having problems."

He turned his head back toward Shelby, and awkwardly, their eyes met. For a moment, the two coaches really absorbed one another's presence. They were almost complete opposites, but still incredibly close and found more similarities than there should exist between two such people. Shelby had to admit Will was strong. She was just thrown into the Glee business, basically handed certain victory on a silver platter, yet he had to _really _educate his kids, and show them they had potential. To get as far as Will had gotten was truly remarkable, and difficult not to appreciate.

Shelby realised they had been silent for a long time, and quickly tore her eyes away to return to reality.

"Still, if tomorrow doesn't work I don't know what will. I mean what else could you do?"

Will nodded, "Yeah well it will be either a complete success or huge disaster! I sure hope Adrian knows what he was doing because for a second even I was mortified. I mean it is quite a drastic measure and I'm not sure the kids will handle it well."

"Don't worry; he always has a plan and system. And he is an expert, so the kids should be fine. Oh look, here he comes now."

Will looked over towards Donnell who was marching angrily towards the campfire, ready for his assault.

"Guess this is our cue."

* * *

"STAND UP!"

Everyone saw Donnell coming, but his roaring command still jolted some kids, and they stood up rather sloppily at his command.

"Sergeant Donnell sir…" Andrea attempted, but was quickly cut off.

"I didn't say speak!"

The next many seconds were very uncomfortable. Donnell just spent the next seconds circling the campfire, death staring each student until they flinched. After making them suffer and shake until they couldn't balance, Donnell decided to speak again.

"In all my life, I have never encountered such a group of idiots." Students began gasping at his unnecessary and unprofessional words, but he overpowered them with the authority in his voice. "You come to teamwork camp, and each and everyone one of you are naïve enough to think playing pranks is actually going to solve something."

Rachel immediately found the urge to burst out, but Santana beat her. "But sir! They were the ones who put a mouse in our food!" She yelled, waving her finger accusingly.

"_Don't try that with me!_" He bellowed. "You have no right to speak after that not so subtle alarm clock trick you played this morning!"

Rachel gaped. How did everyone find out about it! She glanced over to the Vocal Adrenaline girls to try and pinpoint a culprit who may have spilled, but they seemed just as surprised as Rachel was.

"Yeah, that's right," he continued, "I knew! You don't think I can't tell something's up when one entire team shows up and the other doesn't!"

"Wait!" Andrea quickly interceded, "So why the hell did we still have to run laps if you knew we did nothing wrong!"

Unexpectedly, Donnell stepped back, allowing Will and Shelby to step forward to answer her question.

"Because," Will started, "For you guys to truly understand your mistakes you have to experience the consequences. It's no use just us telling you it's wrong and you not knowing why. You had to see for yourselves how bad it would get if you just kept pushing each other to the limit."

"I mean," Shelby continued, "Are any of you happy right now? Seriously? It's getting dark and cold, you are now going without a proper dinner, we have injured boys spread around the place and more than ever you guys hate each other. What have you achieved?"

The group stayed deathly quiet and solemn when she finished. They all consumed the coaches' words little by little; trying to find any excuse as to why what they did could be reasonable. But they all came up empty, and when Mr Schue believed they had reflected enough, he added a final statement.

"We are just…disappointed in you guys. We expected more out of you and I can do nothing but believe you do as well, as little as you like to show it."

With that, the coaches stepped back again and Donnell appeared at the helm.

"Alright, now all of you are going to be doing some lovely weeding in the 'high ropes' area for me as punishment." There were numerous groans, but they ceased at his next statement. "Shall I make it two areas?"

At that moment Rachel squeezed Finn's hand, searching for comfort. Weeding was one of her least favourite jobs in the world; she would take almost anything else. But of course, there was no arguing against Donnell, and within five minutes she had extracted her first thorny plant.

* * *

Alex was angry. More like furious, still having not completely recovered from the Puck debacle earlier on. Yanking the plants out as ferociously as he could, the soil spattered everywhere, spraying dirt over his face and uniform, not helping his mood. More like tainting it. Santana,who was next to him, just laughed.

"What?" he demanded.

"You are such an idiot," she chuckled back.

"Why? Because I don't like plants with thorns?"

"No because you are stupid enough to challenge Puck! He's in a fight club you know…and plus the cabin is like three metres wide, what type of claustrophobia do you have!"

Alex scoffed. "You would understand if you were me okay! And I do kick-boxing, I think I did fine thank you very much! Had some pretty good shots…and why do you even care? He your boyfriend or something?"

'No, I just sleep with him. Although that activity did decrease after he got together with Quinn, but we still have fun sometimes…"

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "What a player!"

"Oh yeah like you aren't!" Santana fired.

'Hey! I am a bastard; not a man whore! At least I have some dignity! Which is more than I can say for you…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know guys might actually be interested in more than just sleeping with you if you weren't such a bitch! You are incredibly hot, pretty damn smart, and could have any guy you are interested in bowing before you! But instead you give it to the first one that wants action!"

"What I do with my life is none of your business! Why do you care anyway?"

"I…I don't okay! It's just another reason why you New Directions people are such idiots!" Alex was beyond frustrated by this point, and decided it would be better for him to storm away and work on a new section. Santana on the other hand was left behind, bewildered at his outburst, contemplating Vocal Adrenaline's sanity for a hundredth time.

* * *

"OW!" It was the eighth time that night that Rachel had cut herself on a sharp, hungry thorn, and Liam who was working next to her could not withhold a sigh.

"You really should stop trying to claw at those thorns you know."

"Well they are annoying me!" She defensively yelled.

Giving up, Liam just rolled his eyes and continued work. They had been going for almost an hour by this time, and the 'high ropes' area which they had to clear was beginning to actually look neat and tidy without the irritating plants sticking their heads out from the ground. But everyone was cold and tired, and especially hungry. Those elements did not mix with teenagers, and everyone seemed moody.

"Everything okay over here?" Shelby queried.

Rachel angled her body so she could see her mother, whose face was barely recognisable in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm just getting assaulted by thorns and not eating my omelette. Really, every time I think Vocal Adrenaline can't get worse they do something to destroy me!"

Liam rolled his eyes, and wanted to comment, but his coach had won that race.

"Rachel, we both know that the mouse isn't the first flame that was set!"

Not expecting Shelby's comment, Rachel was rather taken aback. "Huh?"

"You and your team messed with the alarm clocks long before any mice were found." She firmly stated.

"Okay, but still we didn't go so far! That just crossed the line!"

But Shelby just shook her head firmly, dismissing the statement. "Your action may have just been what pushed my girls over the edge! Look I don't approve of two wrongs make a right, but Rachel you have to stop this innocent act and start taking responsibility for your actions. None of you can seem to accept your own mistakes and that has to stop!"

Shelby was unsure of how Rachel would take her short pep talk. Her daughter was mostly just glaring unhappily back, and it was nerve-racking anticipating her response.

However, Rachel finally spoke. "So is this how you plan to get closer to your biological daughter?" It sounded like a challenge, and as usual, Shelby met it without hesitation.

"Rachel, I promised I would try and be your mother, not that I would agree with you on everything. I'm showing a little of what It would have been like had I actually kept you. There is no way I would just let you get away with everything, as no parent should do. I'm trying to teach you morals, and if you don't like that then I'm sorry but we would not have made a very good family."

Rachel admired Shelby's complete confidence in her statement, and couldn't help curving her lips upwards into a smile, which in turn slowed Shelby's own unhealthy and rapid heartbeat.

"That isn't a bad answer."

Shelby winked, "That's because I don't have any."

They both laughed, but realising Rachel had a job to do Shelby decided to leave her to it and return to Adrian. The kids were almost done and there was one more matter to take care of.

"Adrian..." she called out as she approached him. "I think we should tell them now. They will be done in like five minutes."

He nodded, "Shall I tell them?"

"No," she firmly replied, "Me and Will should do this. It would be better coming from us, and plus I think in this case stopping them from yelling at you would be impossible."

Donnell smiled. "Okay then, I think they have learnt their lesson. Let's round them up!"

* * *

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" Finn asked Rachel as they lowered themselves down onto the same log at the campfire.

"Hopefully: showers and dinner."

From the moment she saw Will and Shelby's expressions, Rachel knew she was wrong. There was a dread glistening in their eyes, and their lips seemed hesitant, as if opening would bear a grave consequence. But once the students were all comfortable and quite, Will broke the silence anyway.

"Okay guys, we brought you back here so we could talk about tomorrow for a moment." Making sure he had all of their focus, Will continued. "The two activities you had today; they both had a purpose."

"Wasting our time…" Nikita murmured, but Mr Schue did not acknowledge it.

"You learnt about maps and compasses today because tomorrow, you will be using those techniques. Tomorrow, you are all going rogaining."

"What the hell is that?" Mike asked.

Shelby answered. "It is where you are given a map with a certain point or points that you must find and get to within a certain time."

"What does that have to do with socks?" Finn asked.

"The sock activity was important because…you will all be going with the person you were paired up with."

Rachel froze. The hand that was nestled safely on Finn's knee suddenly hardened, and at the same time Finn completely stiffened next to her. Both their breaths shortened until they barely breathing, and Rachel had to suck a bucket load of air before playing the sentence back in her head. It wasn't hard to understand why the two teenagers were terrified. If they were going in those pairs, Rachel would be going with Andrea, and Finn would go with Jesse. Those four students were perhaps the most petrified teenagers in that moment, none of them saying a word but simply gaping at their respective coaches. Puck was next on the list, being paired up with the only boy he had had a real fight with. Alex. Puck ended up being the first to speak…

"This…has got to be the _stupidest _idea I have ever heard! And I've known Brittany for years!" He erupted dangerously, and Brittany nodded.

Will however had one last horrific fact to add.

"Guys…you will be handcuffed together. You will be handcuffed in your pairs while you go."

It was a _very _long time before Puck spoke again. "I stand corrected…"

If Rachel could open her mouth wider, she would break her jaw. And Finn could not stiffen more, or he would become a statue. No one spoke; it must have been twenty seconds before they all could really process what had just been said. Somehow, they all came to their senses at the same time, and the coaches prepared for an onslaught.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You guys are insane!

"Why do I feel like I'm in prison?"

"I feel like Donnell is going to suddenly tear his clothes off and Hitler is going to jump out…"

"Handcuffed? We aren't your puppets!"

'Who the hell though this could work!"

"Do you want me to die? Is that it?"

"Wait till my dads hear about this! They will be furious!" Rachel added as a final statement before Shelby replied, having to scream over the protests.

"We already called your parents! _All _of them, and each have agreed to the activity. Donnell will be supplying walkie talkies and GPS chips for your safety, and every two hours you will have check in at different checkpoints so we know you are okay. Trust me you we all be safe, but the rest is up to you."

Rachel could barely hear anything over her own thoughts, but the sheer realisation that her dads agreed was enough to make her face go red.

"How could they do this to me? How useful is a lawyer in this situation?"

"And we have to carry stuff! Oh what is this!"

"So, does this like mean I'm going to jail? Because I have people to say goodbye to…" Brittany asked.

"What are we actually looking for?" Broady asked.

"And how am I going to go rogaining with a kid in a wheelchair?" Liam reasonably questioned.

Mr Schue had to continue before the comments overwhelmed him. "Okay, guys listen up. To answer your question Liam, we have a special path for you and Artie so you will still be perfectly capable to participate." Artie scowled, and hung his head in disappointment. "And, I'm sure to your delight; all of you are looking for the key to your handcuffs. _However _if anyone returns by themselves, you will be begging for weeds again are we clear? Just think of it as the quicker you find the key, the faster the handcuffs disappear. You will have all day tomorrow, starting nine in the morning and returning by four. If you work together you will find the time flies past."

Finn, speaking for the first time after the announcement, painfully shot his comment toward Mr Schue. "Delight? That is the last word that comes to my mind! How could you do this to us?"

"Yeah," Rachel contributed herself, "You want us to get better by throwing us into the wild with the one person we hate the most! You really expect us not to get into a fight!"

Rachel and Andrea, and Finn and Jesse at that point found the sudden urge to glare at one another, and soak up each other's hate just to prove that point. Shelby wouldn't take it though.

"If any of you come back without those handcuffs off, and without the key you might find they are on for longer! Just think of it as the quicker you finish the quicker hell will be over! Now no more questions! This is happening tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it! I suggest you all eat a sandwich and have a cool shower to calm yourselves, because you will need to be prepared tomorrow."

Jesse was about to protest, but Shelby spotted the movement and shut him up before he could utter a sound.

"No! That's it okay! We are doing this because we want to help you, not because we hate you. If Mr Schuester and I did not believe this couldn't work then we wouldn't be doing it! But we have faith in you, and tomorrow, please show us that it isn't misplaced." Her last sentence was more of a plea then a command, but nevertheless the students were silenced, and one by one they silently seemed to disperse. All were very solemn and shaken, but as Shelby said, there was nothing they could do.

Realising that Rachel would be spending the entire day with Andrea, her and Finn who were the last ones left gave each other one last desperate glance. Rachel clutched at Finn's hand, and he squeezed it encouragingly in return. Neither of them needed to talk, but for that moment they just needed each other's presence.

For tomorrow, they would only be in the presence of their worst enemies. And sure enough, the alarm sounded and had Monday arrived.

* * *

**I hope everyone can see why I am so excited now! And I hope this story is still worth it. As usual, I really do beg everyone who appreciates this story to review. It is the best reward you can give, and only takes a click of a button, with some opinionated words. A 'good job' is seriously worth it, so for you fanfic reader's please think of how much work goes into these stories. After I became a writer I now review at every story I find well done because I know how it feels. So please think about that. More importantly, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you are as excited as I am for the next instalment. Hope you all had a merry Christmas, and have a happy new year!**


	15. Day Three: Rogaining: Developements

**Rogaining! Here we go! Thanks again to all my reviewers :) Thumbs up to you guys! Or high fives if you prefer it…anyway, this chapter basically has details of most of the pairs adventures except a couple. You will find out. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it is likely Lea Michele would get a restraining order and then the show would fail miserably…**

* * *

"So you sure you have everything? The baby wipes I gave you, your flashlight, a jacket, clean underwear?" Rachel had been nagging Finn for eons, listing and suggesting all the things he would be needing for the rogaining trip, and he had answered her with the rolling of his eyes each time.

"Rachel please! You're starting to sound like my mother!"

"You will thank me later Finn! You should always be prepared if something bad happens!"

"Like if I get dirt in my pants?"

"You never know!"

Finn sighed, and looked across the grass towards Jesse. "Yeah I'm not too worried about the soil Rachel; I think I would prefer to bring one of those cool sharp and hard helmets from the medieval times."

Rachel followed Finn's eye line, spotting her ex who was prepared himself, having an in depth discussion with Andrea. She returned to Finn, who was still gazing at his rival in worry, a feeling which Rachel could emphasise with all too well. She shook her head firmly to expel those thoughts, then cupped Finn's head gently on both side, returning his eyes to connect with hers.

"Please Finn; promise you won't do anything stupid! I'm begging you, please don't get into a fight with him! He isn't worth it."

"Well most things I do are usually stupid Rachel," he replied with a grin, "But I will try. I'm just worried he is going to say something that will just throw me over the edge. It definitely is in him to try and destroy us you know…"

"I know Finn!" She quickly interjected, "Just remember not to listen to anything he says okay? No matter what he tells you or how much he tries to convince you're not the guy for me, just think about how much I…care about you. Nothing he says will change that!"

For a moment, Finn believed Rachel was about to use the 'L' word, and he was mistaken to raise his hopes. But Rachel's sweet words still comforted the aching feeling in his chest, and he began to force a smile her way. She noticed his reluctance, and gave him another confident and bright grin.

"If it helps, here…remember this." Rachel then moved Finn over to the log, scanned the campfire area to check no leaders were watching, and then heightened herself by balancing on the circular wood. She then passionately leaned in, gripping Finn's neck so they would meet in a burning kiss. Without hesitation, Finn gripped Rachel's hips and eagerly dragged her closer, so their bodies were almost touching. His tongue was searing, and increasingly growing with excitement, so to no surprise it instinctively darted out, attempting to part Rachel's lips. But Rachel, aware of the surroundings, refused entrance, and she broke the kiss before anyone would notice. She felt worse when she did, but at least they wouldn't be picking up weeds again. Removing her arms from Finn's neck, she reassuringly patted his chest in response to his disappointment.

"Not here Finn, but I'm glad it helped." She smiled.

"Yeah I think I could work with that." He replied seductively.

They stared at each other for a long time after that, more than anything just wanting to spend time together instead of being in camp hell. Rachel's eyes seemed glued Finn's contagious and gorgeous smile, and for a moment the rest of the day faded away, as if some distant memory. But reality did eventually return for the couple, and Rachel realised she had to get prepared herself.

"Well I better go back to my cabin. I need to get my bug spray just in case…"

Before Rachel could leave however, Finn reached for her one last time, twirling her body back around to face his towering figure again. "You be careful to Rach, don't let Andrea get to you okay? Whatever she tries to tell you, you are a brighter star than any of them okay?"

"Sure Finn," she promised, beaming. Before the temptation to stay would overwhelm her, Rachel took her leave and headed for her cabin. Admittingly, she tripped numerous times due to her extreme lack of focus, and the only thing that shocked her back to reality was colliding with Quinn after stumbling on the last step.

"Watch it trippy!" She frustratingly burst out.

"Sorry Quinn, I guess I was…distracted."

Quinn tensed her eyebrows curiously. "Of course you were…" She suspiciously began to edge past Rachel, but then something clicked in the brunette's mind which quickly influenced her to stop Quinn.

"Hey Quinn!" She turned impatiently, inhaling in anticipation. "I just…I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for defending me and all these past couple days. I really appreciate."

Quinn replied hastily, without breaking her firm eye contact, or the harsh curve of her lips. "Forget about it. We are after all a team, and I wouldn't want to stand there while our honour is jeopardised."

"I know, but I am still grateful since you basically hate me anyway."

"I don't hate you midget, I just find you irritating." At that moment, Andrea decided to barge roughly in between the two girls, the animosity unnecessarily obvious. Both the New Directions girls scowled at her before Quinn continued. "Look Rachel, don't let her try and trample you okay? Not even I would stoop so low as to wish that upon you."

Normally a conversation like this one would create a feeling of resentment, but considering their previous engagements Rachel could only smile at Quinn's 'kind' words.

"Well at least you and Nikita had a positive experience winning yesterday against us, the best me and Andrea have had was me watching her throw up."

Quinn couldn't help laughing at her comment. "Well I guess you know how to get along then. Just come back in one piece okay? We wouldn't want our star unable to perform." Deciding the conversation had occurred for long enough; Quinn took her leave and sunk down the stairs, leaving Rachel on her lonesome in front of her cabin. Realising her time was limited, Rachel bolted inside, grabbing the last things she needed for the big day ahead.

* * *

"Most importantly everyone, every two hours, or alternatively when you reach a checkpoint on that map, radio in to base. That is the third frequency on your walkie talkie. This is so we can just keep an eye on you and also hear that you are all _still alive_," Donnell stated with much emphasise yet with added humour.

"I thought you said you had GPS chips?" Santana asked.

"We do, and we will still be using to keep an eye on you, but it is easier if all of you help us out and update us on your progress. Plus I would feel better if I hear your voices."

The soft crunching of loose pebbles alerted the students to Will and Shelby, reigning in behind the groups with loaded backpacks securely slung over their shoulders.

"What are you guys doing?" Jesse asked.

"We are doing this too," Shelby answered. "I know some of you guys are new to this concept, but sometimes you need to be an example for others and show how things are done, or at least that you aren't _afraid _to do them."

The students made an extra effort to turn away from the coaches, no one in the mood for a lecture about responsibility. Like they hadn't had enough already.

"Well guys it is almost nine o'clock, so pair up, and make sure you have everything! Your map, compass, medical kit, and walkie talkies are the most important. I hope you remembered to pack lunch as well, because you will get tired. We are giving you till 4pm, no longer! All of you _should _be back by then. Hell you should all be back by three. And those who are relatively fast could even make two. If you want to _really _push the limits, I think the best could be here at one. There will be a prize waiting for whoever returns first! Anyway, no more time wasting! So get with your partner, because these handcuffs are about to be fastened."

The moment had arrived. The whole morning Rachel had try to squeeze her eyes shut, in turn denying the reality, but there was nothing she could do. The only thing that prevented her from shouting for a defibrillator was a last strengthening squeeze from Finn. She returned the gesture, and the shared a final piercing and aching gaze before their hands disconnected and they moved towards their worst nightmares.

Approaching Andrea went exactly as Rachel foresaw it. None of the spoke, the muscles in their faces barely twitched, and their eyes never broke contact. It was almost as if their expressions were attempting to peel the skin off their faces, just saw the jaw line could be even more distinctive.

"Alright girls," Wyatt cautiously murmured. "Are your packs on securely and comfortable?"

"Yep."

"Sure are."

The stances still remained the same.

"Well then," he somewhat nervously began, "Could you girls please stretch your hands out?"

Slowly and hatefully the hands emerged from the girls sides, Rachel's right and Andrea's left, outstretching just enough so the tips of their nails would not touch, but that the handcuff would still work.

"Wait, I'm right handed?" Rachel pointed out. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Well that is where the teamwork comes in Rachel, I'm sure Andrea would be happy to assist you."

Andrea, scoffing much more blatantly than necessary, had to quickly regain her composure after Wyatt's somewhat ignorant statement. Some people just expected too much.

"And here we go."

The metal felt ice cold on their wrists. With a short number of clicks, the cuffs wrapped themselves tightly and securely around the defenceless skin, punishment enough for the two female leads. But still, their stances did not change from then until the whistle blew to begin their perilous and dangerous journey.

* * *

"Okay look, we just passed this cattle grid here, so we are travelling south-west down this path. But we are supposed to turn right somewhere, and I'm positive we have already walked to far!"

It had been less than an hour, and Julie was already stressing over the rather detailed and crowed map, a non-caring Brittany contributing nothing to the situation.

"What are we overlooking?"Julie agonisingly cried.

"There are _so _many trees."

"Yeah I saw them Brittany, will you please just come look at this map?"

"I want a pet bear." She dumbly stated.

"What?" Julie responded.

"Do you think there are bears in this forest? I want to take one home with me."

"We are lost and handcuffed to each other in an unknown forest, and the first thing that pops into your head is dragging home a wild bear?"

"I lost Bernie when I was a freshman; mom says he went to heaven."

"Who the hell is Bernie?"

"My teddy bear…I want another."

In most situations, the reciprocate of Brittany's idiocy would scoff, roll their eyes, or just ignore her. But for the very first time, and much to Brittany's surprise, Julia actually laughed at her statement. In fact she couldn't stop, hysterically bending over like she was in pain, clutching her stomach desperately.

"Oh you are too funny!"

"Maybe it is down that path there…"

'Wait," she suddenly stopped. "What path?"

"That one," Brittany indicated into the distance, bending her finger slightly to create an accurate point.

"Brittany! You found it!"

"What? Where?"

"The path!"

"Oh…that is disappointing."

Julia chuckled, and almost reached for Brittany's hand before she realised they were chained together anyway.

"Come on let's go and get that key!"

* * *

Matt and Declan had been going perfectly. Not a step off course, they had found their way and had even reached the first checkpoint, radioing to base without a glitch. The only problem was, in between turning and twisting the compass and then examining the map, neither of them said a word. It was getting incredibly awkward; to the point Matt really wished he had his IPod to soothe is nerves. It had been that way for over an hour, until Matt was jolted awake as his hand was being brutally slammed towards the ground. Having quick reflexes, Matt was able to pivot his foot rigidly into the ground, catching his partner before Declan's unscathed face hurled into the dirt.

"Thanks," he politely stated.

"Yeah, watch yourself Deckle."

He groaned painfully and angrily. "My name is _Declan_!

"Oh, right, sorry it is just Puck…"

"I'm so sick of that guy."

Matt shrugged. "You just have to get to know him. Trust me it was five months before he stopped calling me Max."

"Really?"

Matt nodded, a smile spread across his face.

"Well at least you didn't get punched in the face by your friend."

Matt laughed. "Who did that?"

"Alex, but it is a long story."

"Well, it is barely 10:30; I think we have the time!"

* * *

"Would you please stop moving your arm! It is giving me wrist pains!" Santana whined.

"Wow, people couldn't come much bitchier than you could they?"

Santana seriously considered her statement. "Well, Andrea may come close…but no I don't think so."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I swear, you are like the more confident and feisty version of my friend Lauren."

"Oh really?" Santana, uncaringly and sarcastically responded. "And how is that?"

"You complain _all _time! I feel like I'm babysitting you!"

Santana laughed. "Until you have spent an entire week with my friend Brittany, you have no right to say that! Although with Lauren's constant emotional tragedies she keeps having I can see why you would be tired."

"Yeah, I sort of noticed the Brittany thing." She pointed out. "How do we do it?"

"Oh I guess we are just awesome that way."

"Did you just say 'we'?" She humorously stated, a sneaky grin beginning to appear.

"I'm making conversation okay!" In response, Katherine merely shrugged, still grinning at Santana. They continued walking for a while, before Santana decided to speak again. "Still, we probably all go through the same problems."

Katherine slightly nodded. "So tell me Santana, how do you take care of a girl that thinks Napoleon is a type of fish?"

"Well where do I begin…"

* * *

"Sorry about the whole wheeling thing," Artie apologetically said to his partner. "I understand why it's a pain, and thanks for helping me out."

Liam dismissed Artie's apology. "Forget it; at least the leaders gave us this huge road. And plus being chained to the chair is a lot more useful than a person. And it also works my muscles; I'm trying to make them stronger so maybe Shelby will pick me for dancing."

'You want to be a dancer?"

"Yeah, but Daniel and Declan are the best ones. But I am working on it."

"Well at least you can dance," Artie sorrowfully replied. "It was my dream to be a dancer, and I guess you can see how that ended."

"How did you end up like this anyway?" Liam curiously asked.

"Spinal cord injury from a car crash."

"That sucks man. My dad died from one when I was twelve. A car crash that is..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Artie legitimately replied.

The two boys were silent for many minutes afterwards, Liam calmly pushing Artie down the uneven track who was often glancing at the map to check they were going straight.

"So Artie," Liam began. "How do they work it in your glee club with the disability and all?"

Artie smiled. Not at the question itself, but the fact the two boys were actually attempting to have a friendly conversation. So far he had discovered Broady and Daniel to be rather friendly as his roommates, but now with Liam's kindness, his feelings over Vocal Adrenaline were beginning to become rather conflicted.

* * *

"So…" Mercedes awkwardly stated.

"So…" Lauren returned her exact enthusiasm.

"Ever eaten a tater tot?" Mercedes just decided to ask a random question. They had found the way smoothly, but for almost two hours had not had a single, even remotely slightly interesting exchange.

"Actually…yes I have." Mercedes was shocked; the conversation had progressed passed 'so'.

"You like them?"

"Yes I do." Another pause occurred. "But the last time I ate one was like seven years ago. Being a part of Vocal Adrenaline really forced me to change my habits. The deprivation of and calories included in that change."

Mercedes scoffed. "Yeah well at least you guys take it seriously. I mean what does that say about our Glee club, there is a reason we lost…"

"Hey!" Lauren passionately interjected, "You have to be who you are and who you are comfortable with, and not what others want you to be! I love Vocal Adrenaline, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just wished that the program focused more on the kids and not winning. Shelby is great, but our choreographer really won't give us a break."

"Oh yeah, I remember him," Mercedes reminisced. Lauren just bobbed her head up and down, silently cursing the bastard that was Dakota Stanley. "Well at least you get boyfriends I bet huh? Look at me who will want this…"

"Mercedes," Lauren was feeling uncomfortable with Mercedes negative comments. "I have only ever had one boyfriend and he was a forty year old cleaner from McDonalds. The relationship was not my fault, I was bribed, but the point is what a guy really likes in a girl is confidence. And both you and I need to acquire some!"

Mercedes at that moment began to admire the girl. She had strongly attempted to morally correct someone she barely knew, hell someone she should have hated, and was not even rude about the manner. The girl really did care about people, and for the rest of the trip Mercedes began to wonder how much she may have misjudged these girls…

"So…what did this forty year old guy have against you?"

"Oh, don't get me started."

* * *

"No way! The one on Charleston Drive!" Mike eagerly exclaimed.

"Yeah! Dude I can't believe we went to the same dance school!" Daniel responded, firing his excitement back.

"I so have to watch my child tapes over and see if I can spot you," he added with a smile.

"Maybe I can come and bring my music and we can both jam!"

With their free hands, both boys hi fived one another, no hesitation in their actions. For almost two and a half hours they had been non-stop talking, sharing their opinions on the camp and retelling old experiences. Somehow, the two boys just clicked, and Mike had to admit he was having a hell of a time.

"So what types do you do now?" Mike curiously asked.

"Mostly jazz and contemporary, but I am rather flexible. You?"

"Oh everything! Name it and I'll do it!"

Daniel laughed. "Well then, maybe we can jazz our way over to the key huh? I reckon we could so make it first, two fit and awesome guys that we are!"

Mike nodded, "Well I think we are close to that key anyway. Shall we?"

So both boys began grooving their way towards the destination, unknowing of how fast they really were going. But hey, time flies when you are having fun!

* * *

"So you are a Goth right?" Marion questioned Tina.

She sighed. "Yes Marion, I do believe that was established by my attire, despite what I have on now."

"Huh," she responded sharply, but not harshly. "Well I can't say I am one too, but if it counts I do watch NCIS and like Abby?" It was more of a cautious statement than anything else. Marion seemed unsure of how to interact with her…interesting partner.

"Oh really! I love her! She is my favourite character. And I love that show!"

'So I guess you aren't a Hannah Montana person either."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Pfft…_please_. One line from Abby beats an entire episode.

Marion began to get excited. "So…what other crime shows do you like?"

Unlike usual, Tina actually began to have a conversation. She could talk forever about crime shows.

* * *

"Patti Lupone? Nope? Nothing?"

For the thousandth time, Broady shook his head in response to Kurt.

"Are all these people like Broadway singers or something?"

"Well actually some are designers, like Kate Spade, but I will let you off for not knowing that. You don't seem like the type to care about fashion."

"Well I do like simple clothes and all; I'm kind of a simple guy. But there are times where I wish I cared more about that stuff. I got the senior prom coming up for example, and I'm really stuck. My mom is in Europe and my Dad would be no help, so I am looking for a bit of assistance from the girls. But all they seem to want to do is attempt to grope me, which makes me feel really uncomfortable."

Kurt began to secretly smile, trying to hide it from his partner to avoid suspicion. He had a tingling feeling, but couldn't be sure yet. This guy sure was made of muscle, had incredibly sexy abs (he hadn't seen his chest or anything, but with some people you can just tell), and _the_ most inviting lips Kurt had ever seen. But for now, all that was irrelevant until Kurt knew.

"Well then, please allow me to be of some help. I do carry quite a bit of expertise after all," he smiled rather seductively. "You play football don't you?"

"Yeah sure do. How can you tell?"

"Just your build screams manly to me, and your outfit has to compliment that fact. Enjoy football?"

Broady nodded happily. "Yeah definitely, I know it sounds weird but crashing into other guys is actually a lot of fun. Exhilarating really…" The way Broady said the sentence confirmed it to Kurt. There was no doubt.

He smiled in triumph. _Got you ._How did he get paired up with the handsomely gay one?

"So, shall we start with your hair?"

"Sure, I saw this awesome spike design once…"

* * *

'Just let me look at that map!" Nikita ordered.

"_No_!" Quinn firmly shouted, yanking the map away which in turn hurled Nikita in front her body. "Last time you told us where to go you led me into a ditch and we both got bruised!"

"How many times must I apologise! I didn't mean to hold it upside down! I swear we were better at pulling off socks..."

"Okay, well you do that, and I'll find the way out of here!"

Nikita stubbornly frowned, and then impatiently glanced at her watch.

"It is passed one! The first people could be back by now! We should so have this key already…"

"Must I remind you why we don't!"

Nikita sighed and wound her mouth tightly.

"Wait!" Quinn keenly exclaimed. "I know where we are! The key is east down this path here! It must only be a five minute walk!" She smiled excitedly towards her partner who returned the expression. "Let's go!"

Quinn began to hurriedly prance, Nikita inches behind her. However, after taking less than ten restless steps, she suddenly felt a violent thrust from behind her, causing Quinn to come crashing into the ground, wrist aching and protesting at the harsh pull.

"WAIT!"

Quinn began to angrily rise, pushing up by her right hand to confront her partner.

"What the hell…" and then she saw it.

"Huntsman." Nikita's lips trembled at the word, and her finger that was outstretched towards the creature shook nervously. The arachnid was hanging in the middle of the road, dangling frighteningly in front of where Quinn's face had been. She was shocked she missed it, but that key sure was a good reason to be distracted.

"Ah…thanks."

"Don't mention it," Nikita shrugged. "See I am sometimes useful to have around?" She added with a smile.

Quinn had to chuckle in return. "Just without a map in your hands right?"

Both the girls began to laugh friendly, almost completely forgetting the spider was merely two feet away from them. But Quinn realised they still had an objective to complete, and would struggle making the time limit.

"She began to sidestep around the spider. "Well, not that I don't appreciate it, but I would really like this thing off. Shall we?"

* * *

"Man whore."

"Bastard."

"Douche."

"Asshole."

Puck and Alex's progress was absurd. To prevent themselves from slogging each other, they decided to have one word insult games to pass the time. Of course there was the occasional discussion over the map, and a quick radio towards base, but then it was back to the game. They had already radioed in twice, and at one thirty still had not reached their key. Though both boys knew they had gone the right way, neither could be bothered to put in the effort to walk properly which resulted in a drowsy stroll through the bush.

"I think we said those already…" Alex pointed out.

"Huh…" Puck pondered. "Two word insult game?"

"How about the 'find the key' game?" Alex stressed.

"Working on it…" Puck impatiently replied.

"Man, how the hell can girls go for a guy like you?"

"Because of my arms, I thought that was obvious?"

Alex scoffed in disbelief. "So you just have sex with every single girl you find _even though _you claim to be in love with your girlfriend? What a heartless piece of…"

"Hey!" Puck furiously lunged at Alex's collar, ramming him into a near-by trunk which made Alex painfully wince. "I've learnt my lesson alright! Having a kid and watching her be handed to another chick does things to a man! I'm getting better, even if that's slowly. And I don't care what you say, or _any _other of your worthless teammates say, I'm not going to become that heartless bastard that you make me out to be!"

Puck began to slowly release his grip on Alex, breathing deeply to slow his heartbeat. Last year a comment like that would not have bothered Puck, but he was trying his best to become responsible. So far it had been a challenge, but Puck was pulling through. Alex, stunned by Puck's rage, stayed silent the entire time, which did not help to make Puck feel better. After he could clearly see a clear rhythm in Puck's chest however, Alex finally broke the silence.

"Sorry, I just don't appreciate guys like you."

"Oh really? And why is that Nancy?"

"Because a guy like you ruined my mother's life! It was years before she could take her of both of us properly."

Puck gazed at Alex sympathetically. "I know how that feels, my dad wasn't a top guy either."

"You don't seem to want to be like him?"

"I don't, I just realised it too late. You seem to be doing a better job."

Alex shrugged. "I am just looking for the right girl. After seeing what this player did to my mom I can't see myself acting any other way."

There was a short pause following his statement, both boys creating a new appreciation towards each other in their minds. Puck smiled; perhaps he had more in common with this boy than he thought.

"Well then, to answer your question, yes Santana is available."

Alex worriedly frowned in surprise, defensively responding, "I asked no such question Puck!"

"I know, but your eyes did. Or more importantly…" Puck gazed downwards towards Alex's pants, then darted his eyes back up, an evil smile forming to the edges of his mouth. Alex followed Puck's gaze, and gasped when he realised what he meant.

"Whoa wait a second…"

"Hey! It's the key!" Without warning, Puck sped off into the distance, towing Alex behind him. Even though Alex was excited to be rid of his cuffs, he could not help but protest.

"Puck wait a second! What the hell are you implying!"

But Puck never answered him, even after the cuffs had released.

* * *

"So this girl is whacking the alarm clock like crazy while everyone else is running down the fire escape!"

Will laughed hysterically at the punch line of Shelby's story, arching his back as his laugher echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh kids ha? If they aren't ignorant in one way they will be in every other!"

Shelby smiled, pleasantly enjoying Will's company as the neared returning to the camp. The cuffs were long gone, but that didn't seem to stop the coaches from still happily walking side by side.

"Hey look there it is!"

Shelby averted her eyes down the path, spotting a small defined building that she immediately recognised. "Want to run?" She childishly asked, but Will had no problem with it.

"You read my mind!"

So they darted away down the rough path, excitedly grinning at one another. But after many metres, the path proved too unstable for Shelby, and she stumbled recklessly, taking Will down as her back met with the rocks. It hurt, but when Will carelessly fell on top of her, all both of them could do was laugh. That was, until his eyes met hers. Everything seemed to stop. The tree's seemed to fade away, and Will no longer remembered what he was doing there in the first place. Looking into Shelby's eyes, especially in the position that he was in, drove Will over the edge. He could not stop himself from leaning ambitiously, connecting his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

It shouldn't have felt good; after all she was Rachel's mother. But something about Shelby just seemed _right _to him. Most shockingly to Will, Shelby was hungrily kissing him back, which really should not have been the case. They were both from entirely different worlds, and yet neither could bring themselves to break away from the passionate embrace. Eventually however, one of them did have to come back to their sense, and Shelby gently edged Will back up, sensing his reluctance and disappointment.

"We better stop Will! We never know if one of the kids might see us!"

"Really? I thought we would be setting a good example of how to get along well?"

Shelby could not help but smirk, becoming more and more attracted to Will with every word that seemed to pass his lips. Something about him was just different than any other man she had ever met, but Shelby had no idea what that was. Not that she was complaining…"

"Still, I want to come first Will; it is 2pm!" She said, with a competitive edge to her voice.

Will looked back up at the distance campsite. "You're right!" He graciously hauled Shelby upwards, steadying her before they joyously ran off again, somehow in a straight line while staring intently at one another. The camp site neared and neared, until finally, when their chests were heaving, they met with the leader's building and threw their hands up in victory.

"Whoo hoo!" Will yelled, Shelby mirroring his gesture.

"And that is how you do it!"

"Nah, I'm afraid not." The arrogant tone of a young boy shocked the two coaches, and they both twirled their heads. Daniel was standing there, on top if the leader's veranda, an entire block of chocolate complimenting his right hand while Mike smiled next to him.

"Mike, Daniel? When did you get here?

"One fifteen! Totally a record!" Mike triumphantly yelled, pulling out his block of chocolate in victory. _Damn _both coaches though, they missed out on the prize.

"Well, that is in none military participants." Handlan made sure to specifically add as he emerged into sight. "Have fun you two?"

Will grinned towards Shelby, of course with an implicated meaning that no one else would understand. "Oh I would say we succeeded today."

Handlan smiled towards them both, nodding his head in approval. "Well, I'm glad that some people did."

"_Will! Shelby!_" Shelby knew immediately it was Donnell, his roar shaking the trees, unsettling the leaves. The look on his face when he materialised from the building worried Shelby instantly. She knew something was majorly wrong.

"We have a problem."

"What's happened?" Shelby asked. Donnell beckoned to both coaches, urging them inside to where Sandra was seated. Mike and Daniel also followed out of curiosity, everyone beginning to get rather nervous.

"We have lost track of two pairs," he sadly and disappointingly stated as everyone settled in the room.

"What!"

"Which ones?"

"Finn and Jesse, and Rachel and Andrea. And I don't know what happened!" he shouted when everyone tried to speak. "Look, Finn and Jesse radioed in at about eleven o'clock, and everything is fine. We hadn't heard from them since. Then, Sandra noticed about half an hour ago from the GPS chip that they hadn't moved, and assumed they were on a break ready to call in. Now, we noticed they haven't moved since. For the last five minutes Sandra has tried to contact them but they are not answering. Wyatt is driving down to their position now to see what is going on."

Shelby gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, leaving her eyes to express her worry. Then she realised, "Wait! Then what happened to Rachel and Andrea?"

"They are worse," Donnell began. If everyone could open there eyes wider, if would cover their entire face. How could things be worse? "Look, we have lost complete track of Rachel and Andrea. And when I say complete, I mean _complete_. They aren't even showing up on the screen anymore, and this is just recent. I tried contacting them but; nada. And unlike Finn and Jesse there is no traces I can follow."

"What could have happened?"

"Either they stupidly discarded or messed with their equipment, or legitimately something happened to them. Even with the last two days, I have a feeling I know which option it is."

'What does that mean Adrian?" Will uncertainly asked.

"It means we have two lost pairs out in those woods who could be in any type of trouble, and apart from scouring it inch by inch, I have no idea how to find them."

* * *

**I love cliff-hangers…just thought I'd say that. I didn't add those two couples obviously because it heightened the effect of this last scene, and plus I wanted a chapter that specifically involved them since they are special :) Although I know some people don't like it, I added everyone's scenarios because I really didn't want the development to just appear. Not to mention I found it fun. Please review if you liked it, or if you look forward to next chapter? What has happened? What will happen? Stay tuned.**

**CeciltheGleek**


	16. Day Three: Rogaining: Serious Problems

**I just wanted to say something before my chapter started in response to some reviews. To those of you who still want more Finchel – I have gotten the message and am honestly trying to add more, but having a whole chapter devoted to them just isn't going to fit my story, well for most part. I can tell you that yes, Finchel drama will be coming in the next 3-4 chapters or so, and therefore you will see more of them/about them, but while that goes on so will other things. The show works exactly the same way, and that is why I have created my story as an ensemble of characters. I appreciate them all, and enjoy using them. Plus I don't watch the show solely for Finchel (honestly, Rachel is probably my biggest motivator but there are still plenty of reasons) and I'm sure most of you don't too. I say that Finchel is my main pairing because since it is my first story, I didn't realise there had to be a majority of them in each chapter. I just thought they had to be the main pairing out of everyone, which I still firmly believe; it just is harder to see because of all the other pairings that exist. And lastly, I completely understand why many of you may not be interested in Vocal Adrenaline. However, in my first chapter I did state: ****So this fic will pretty much be based around the two Glee clubs having to deal with each other, but also the challenges and relationships Rachel must deal with along the way. I'm sorry if I am coming off rude and rather defensive, I just felt the need to explain myself about how/why I write the way I do. If you disagree, then this story is probably is not for you, and you are completely welcome to stop reading. I won't hate you for it I promise :) **

**If you like it, than thank you so much for your support. And that's also to any critics who have helped me, because yes I have listened. This chapter is dedicated to you: Hell this story is! I hope you all know how grateful I really am. **

**Disclaimer: I think Ryan would have to come up with a very good reason if he got a fanfiction account called "CeciltheGleek". Or if he said he was a 16 year old girl on his profile?**

* * *

"Gigantor, stop stumbling after every pebble you come across! Far out my two week old cousin has better co-ordination then you!"

Finn could have been a dragon with the amount of heated anger flaring from his nostrils. The only things that restrained him from expelling deathly fire was Rachel's constant reminder ringing in his head, and tingling on his lips.

"Stop with the Gigantor already! Can't you come up with something better?"

"Well I would," Jesse started his insult again. "Well you aren't exactly getting shorter! It isn't like I can call you 'medi-ator' or 'averagasauros."

_Just control the fist Finn; restrain it and you will be fine. _

'Well if you stopped pulling on these stupid handcuffs maybe I wouldn't be so unbalanced."

"Hey!" Jesse defended. "My arm is tired from having to hold it up old day. I mean it is almost one thirty! We have been going for four and a half hours and still haven't found that stupid key!"

"FINE!" Finn exploded, dramatically plopping the huge backpack that was carelessly draping on his shoulder on the side of the road. "You know if you just backed off Rachel you might just not have to every see me again." He suggested, following his backpacks example and crashing his bottom into the dirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jesse disbelievingly asked in an uncomfortable, bent over position, surprised that his partner had just halted in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm having a break, what's it look like? Plus I'm hungry and thirsty as hell, not to mention it is one thirty and we haven't even radioed in yet for a second time!"

Jesse exhaled from his nostrils impatiently, but gave in and retired next to Finn, placing his own bag in between them. Finn's held the pack with all the camp's equipment, like the walkie talkies, and Jesse had carried the bag with general provisions. So naturally both boys simultaneously reached for the bag holding the food, reaching in with their chained hands. They viciously battled inside the object for their food, obviously limited to their movement because of the restraints. Jesse acquired his sandwich earlier than the tall quarterback, so when he greedily began to raise his hand, Finn whipped his head and eyes towards him, trying to force the cuffs back down so he could still get his lunch. With rather loud, unnecessary exhaling, Jesse lowered his hand again for a few moments more so Finn could grab his food. Finn realised he probably just should have used his free hand, but when hungry, you just don't think straight. That and Jesse's presence was excuse enough.

"Oh and by the way," Jesse said, munching on his grainy meal, "You should know Rachel is enough to off-set your ignorance, stupidity and annoyance any day. A man who turns around just because goliath is blocking the road is a coward, and a fool for not taking a chance at what is waiting on the other side. Do you forget Finn that once held her close in my arms till the midnight hour; kissed her till she was out of breath; caressed her…"

"I know what you are doing." Finn confidently and bitterly snapped, interrupting Jesse before he could tease any further.

"Oh well that is good, I would hate for there to be a misunderstanding between us."

"There still is." Finn replied, without a hint of anger or ferocity, but severe sincerity. Jesse, realising Finn was holding firm, as he had for most of the trip, gave in and resumed tasting his much appreciated sandwich. He had learnt to appreciate the satisfying crunch of each individual nut, savouring the smooth texture the flowed in between and smoothly down his throat. He was happily enjoying the meal until suddenly Jesse heard a subtle, but irritating rustling. It was bearable at first, but he his ear buds were telling Jesse that it was coming from Finn's direction, and he began to believe Finn was doing something to agitate the lead. Trying to mentally block his hearing did not seem to work, so eventually he just burst.

"Will you freaking stop that already!"

Finn turned his head, legitimately surprised and peeved he had to stop eating.

"What?"

Jesse stopped for a moment, waiting for silence before indicating again to Finn when he heard the sound once more.

"That! Is your giant ass uncomfortable or something that it needs to keep moving?"

Finn didn't respond to Jesse, rather he froze and kept his ears peeled for whatever Jesse was talking about. It didn't take two seconds for him to hear the slight rummaging of leaves.

"That isn't me."

Jesse frowned. He was sure the noise was coming from Finn's direction, and Finn seemed to believe it was that way as well. Now curious of what is was, Finn felt compelled to peer around the trunk which his back was comfortably situated against, and see if he could find a source. And he found it, with a high pitched scream and sudden squirming, trying to slide back down away from the tree and onto the path. Jesse, unaware of what was there, held his wrist firmly in place so he would not slide down with a terrified Finn. The sound was becoming even louder as it seemed to come closer; even with Finn's girlish squealing. So before Finn could back away further, Jesse took a peak himself. Then he saw it. It was slimy, slithery, and scaly, and probably 30 inches long. It was a snake. Jesse _hated _snakes, and they had been sitting not 2 metres in front of it, the tree concealing its existence. The screaming suddenly became deafening, and Jesse had to clamp his ears shut. Then he realised…he was the one screaming and crawling for his life.

"Alright come on!" Jesse yelled, pulling Finn by his collar off the ground and upwards away from the animal, ready to rocket away.

"Wait!" Finn erupted back. "The backpacks!"

Realising he had basically abandoned their most important belongings, Jesse hastily spun back around taking two steps towards the heavy bags, but he frighteningly froze when he saw it. The snake had dark blotches all over its body, covering more than the narrow silver spaces between them. Its eyes were gleaming, hungry and quite plainly; pissed. More importantly, it was making its way around the tree trunk, towards the bags but eyes still focused on the two boys.

"Finn, I think that is a Rattlesnake."

"What because it looks like a rat or something?"

"No." Jesse replied, but he was still too scared to even sigh at the comment.

"Are they poisonous?"

"Yes."

"Crap." Finn could feel his hands trembling, and his teeth clenching together in some desperate attempt to not begin wailing again. The snakes stealthy movements were enough to make him shake, and it got worse as it approached the boy's lunch. Slowly, the snake seemed to be inching up the bag, still fully aware of the boys. "Well I think we should just wait for it to leave or something then grab the bags and run for our lives!"

"Umm…Finn?" Both boys were still frozen, only their eyes darting from place to place.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that will work…"

"Why?"

"Look up?"

It was only then Finn noticed that Jesse's eyes were focused towards the branches lingering above their heads. Sitting tangled close to the thick trunk was a petty and innocent reptile, what Finn and Jesse concluded as the child.

"I think we may have stumbled on their little nest here." Jesse suggested.

"No wonder mommy is pissed."

"Yeah, I wonder if daddy is around."

"Don't say that you will jinx it!"

"Well we aren't doing much good standing here are we? Oh crap, it is heading for my sandwich!"

"Alright," Finn more confidently began. "Let's just take some slow steps back okay, and maybe it will go or climb up the tree or something if we sort of leave."

"Okay, on my count. Ready? One…two…three."

Simultaneously, both boys' right feet began to move, arching in a circle to be positioned behind the other foot. But both of their hearts jumped when the Rattlesnake whipped its head in response to their movement, its tongue slithering out cunningly, and its body sliding towards them, more speed than ever.

"RUN!"

Jesse didn't need a second invitation, but he got one anyway as Finn shoved his back firmly, propelling him away. But Finn underestimated Jesse's speed, and before long couldn't keep up. The handcuffs began to strain, but Jesse didn't realise Finn was greatly struggling until he heard a strangled cry and a crash behind him. He almost fell himself due to the force of the cuffs, but Jesse athletically was able to steady himself, grabbing Finn's arm quickly to try and haul him up. But Finn didn't comply, instead was drastically trying to crawl backwards while practically on his back as the snake was still chasing the two boys. The stained blue eyes were getting darker as it grew hungrier, causing Finn and Jesse to both yelp continuously.

"Come on get up Finn!" Jesse's arms had gotten increasingly limp and could no longer drag the opposite lead. Thankfully, Finn came to his senses and took an extra second to sensibly rise and then sprint with his rival along the path again. Neither had counted or paid attention to how long they had ran, their fear overcoming them.

"Is it still following us?" Jesse asked.

"I have no idea!" Finn shouted frighteningly. "Haven't exactly looked, I'm trying to see if there is a venomous killer in front of me at the moment, sort of like you!"

"You do realised we just left everything back there?" Funnily enough, still none of the boys would look back, but only stared at each other as they ran.

"Well what the hell are we going to do? Have you got the map?"

Finn was about to reply, however both boys were shocked by a sudden drop, their bodies both instantaneously falling downwards, causing a sickening feeling in their stomachs, but more importantly in their minds. Neither had noticed they ran straight off the path, completely unaware of the vertical drop that awaited them. It was only when Finn felt Jesse's elbow smash into his forehead, blackening his vision, that he realised how much trouble they were really in.

* * *

"Rachel, for crying out loud just give me the map!" Rachel could just be so irritating! Andrea couldn't take it anymore, it was almost two o'clock and they knew the key was near, the problem was finding it. They still had to head further north-west for perhaps fifteen minutes if they were in the right place, but going back would be a nightmare. There was no way they would make four o'clock, maybe five if they were lucky.

"Last time I gave you this map you lead us off it!" Rachel accused. Travelling with Andrea proved to be exactly what she expected. Hell. They had not stopped screaming at each other the entire day, Rachel could swear every insult in the book had been thrown.

"That was an accident!" She viciously screamed. "Besides that was at the start of this nightmare of a trip! It was you who lead us down a steep hill for a kilometre only to realise we were going the opposite way! Do you know how much my legs are killing me right now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be athletic?"

"Like you can talk stubbles."

Rachel sighed, but convinced herself to not retaliate. The silence occupied with not having the map frustrated Andrea however, and she took the opposite approach.

"How can you be Shelby's daughter? Seriously? Someone as nice as her could not possibly be related to someone as annoying as you! I think I understand why she broke contact last year, she stopped believing you were actually her biological daughter."

Andrea knew Rachel would be pissed, but what she didn't expect was a full force shove to her chest. Rachel just couldn't help herself. But it honestly wasn't supposed to be_ that _hard. Rachel regretted it immediately as the cuffs forced her downwards with Andrea and they both tumbled helplessly down the hill, completely off the side of the path. She could feel the map tearing in her bruised fingers, but at that time the two girls were more worried about slowing down and finding their way back up to safety. Their wishes however were not met. As hard as they clawed and grasped at the surrounding nature. they could not stop. They only kept rolling over one another weakened and exhausted, the hill steepening quicker the further they went.

But Rachel only truly became terrified when she was met with ice cold water slapping her in the face, as if it was ten slushies thrust at once. Both she and Andrea sunk into the river, lungs drowning as they desperately swam upwards for air. The water had declined the rolling, but had taken the girls hostage as it flowed towards unwanted territory. Rachel was beginning to choke on the excess water, getting dizzier the faster the two girls travelled. For a split second she felt her head emerge from the merciless river, taking the opportunity to suck in oxygen. But that moment vanished as quickly as it appeared, and once again the water engulfed the diva. Rachel still felt Andrea squirming somewhere beside her, but both of them were fully aware of how much danger they were in. Hope seemed to diminish, as did the air as time went on.

For once, they wished they were still screaming at each other, because at least their lives were not at risk.

* * *

"Wyatt!" Shelby exclaimed, slightly relieved they were about to get news. "What did you find?"

The private held up two backpacks, what everyone recognised as Finn's and Jesse's, then plopped them in front of his Sergeant in a messy heap. By this time it was about quarter to three, and more couples had arrived. Now Alex, Puck, Quinn, Nikita, Santana, Katherine, Matt, and Declan had all safely returned just to begin worrying over their lost teammates. All had been waiting in anticipation, and now Wyatt's return seemed to only frighten them further.

"I found the boys backpacks, walkie talkies and all, but not the boys. Oh and did I also mention there was a rattlesnake in their trying to eat a sandwich?"

Will gaped. "A rattlesnake?"

"Oh crap," Puck groaned. "Finn is scared of snakes."

"So is Jesse," Nikita also contributed. "Like terrified!"

Wyatt nodded. "I searched the surrounding area for a while, couldn't find them. So perhaps we can assume they ran for it leaving their packs behind?" He suggested.

"And if they were bitten?" Matt asked.

"They weren't." Wyatt confidently replied.

"Then why didn't you find them when you searched?" Will asked.

Donnell looked at Wyatt helplessly. He knew there wasn't much they could say to comfort the groups, but they had to try to avoid a disaster. Scared teenagers did not mix with trying to form a plan.

"Look guys, they probably just ran for it and got completely lost. In fact I would bet they are on their way back right now. Tell you what, Wyatt will go back out and search for a while we wait here for their return."

"Well why don't we all go look?" Daniel suggested.

"No." Donnell firmly stated. "I am not having you guys go out there too. Plus do you know how much missing person's cases are false alarms? They are fine, I am sure."

"And what about Rachel and Andrea?" Will again inquired.

"I can't go looking for the, yet."

"Why not?" Quinn demanded.

"Because one; I have no idea where in a twenty kilometre radius they could possibly be, and that is only in the direction they were heading. And two; it is probably the same thing as the boys! Maybe their packs got damaged, or at least the walkie talkie since it holds the GPS. It is the same problem; that they have more chance of finding us then we have of finding them."

"No, you know what the problem is Donnell?" Shelby burst out. "That my lead and not to mention _my daughter _is somewhere out there by themselves and possibly in danger, and you are telling me to do nothing!"

"_Look_!" Donnell dramatically attempted one last time. "We just need to give them time. When it comes five O'clock, I promise we will go out to search. That is with one of you coaches staying behind to look after the kids." They all began to protest, but Donnell silenced them."Until then! Just keep your hope okay, because these are two smart couples who I am sure can make their way back to us."

"You mean two couples that hate each other?" Santana reminded him.

Donnell never answered, confirming everyone's suspicions. None of them had a good feeling, and worse, it wasn't going to get better as they helplessly waited for their teammates to return.

* * *

"Finn? FINN!"

Finn's senses returned when he felt a violent Jesse shaking his entire body. Immediately a throbbing pain brought his attention to his head, and Finn could instantly feel a mound forming at his temple.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, like a minute. Whoa, get up slowly would you? You might be concussed; and I can't believe I mean this but I am actually sorry I elbowed you in the head."

"No problem," Finn seriously replied as he stammered upwards, using Jesse to balance him. "Why the hell are we both scared of snakes?"

Jesse shrugged. "Guess Rachel is pretty consistent with her taste in guys, in general of course."

Finn annoyingly scoffed. "St. James, me and you are nothing alike!"

"Actually we are," he arrogantly replied.

"No we aren't!"

"Finn, for crying out loud, stop acting like we are any different!"

"I am nothing like you! I wouldn't egg her and break her heart like that!"

"Fine, you wouldn't egg her, but you wouldn't break her heart? What a load of crap!"

"You know what, you may see some weird consistency between us, but at least I know the truth!" Finn was awfully irritated when Jesse proceeded with laughing sarcastically. He knew the conversation was getting dangerous, but Finn couldn't try controlling himself any longer if Jesse continued.

"This coming from a guy who believed his girlfriend got knocked up with their clothes on in a spa!"

"How the hell did you know about that?" Finn accused.

"What do you think? Rachel told me! Like a lot of other things actually…"

"Oh really?" Finn tried to sarcastically ask.

"Yeah, like how you hurt her like no one else could have."

Finn stared at his rival, trying to examine his facial features for a hint of dishonesty. The conversation was beginning to go somewhere he really didn't want it to go.

"You're lying."

"Should I remind you then?" He began to dramatically gesture in different directions, as if retelling some old folk tale. "Two teenagers, sitting in an auditorium! The mood was romantic, and needless to say they were both staring at each, waiting to see if any might make a move. At the very climax of the moment, she asks him to do such a thing, and he happily obliges! But tragically, the boy leaves the poor girl after only a few seconds of her bliss, and she is left to cry out her feelings in the empty space, abandoned and heartbroken!" With a final cry Jesse slammed his hands to his heart, causing Finn to move slightly forward. But Finn's heart was more moved by Jesse's recollection of what had happened that day, and for some reason he was trying to fight a rising panic.

"No Rachel…Rachel understood what happened that day!"

"After you apologised? Oh wait that's right! You didn't!"

Finn felt like he was getting stabbed repeatedly, defenceless and trying to find a way out. But Jesse's words were causing Finn to reflect on more than he felt comfortable with.

"Shall I continue?" Finn felt as though he should shake his head, but was frozen in anticipation for what was coming.

"The second time you kissed was at a bowling alley, you promised you would spend more time with her, implying some sort of intimate relationship, yet later she discovered you were due to be a father. Ooh, that would have stung." Jesse added to inflict more pain on his rival.

"Now that one I explained and apologised for! She understood…"

"But that didn't stop you from doing it a third time did it!"

Finn was drastically shaking his head in denial, but Jesse still continued. "Finally she got her man, and even though it was short, she loved every second of it, sure he would not mistreat her again! But in a cruel breakup, he tells her he must find himself before he commits himself to her, only to later come running back to regain what he had lost. But luckily, someone else had swooped in to save her from this man's torment!"

Jesse heroically indicated toward himself, annoying Finn to no end, tempting him to swing his fist towards Jesse's skull.

"You are no better than me St. James!"

"I never said I was Finn, at least in this sense," Jesse stated. "But don't you think it is possible Rachel ran to me so easily because of the amount of times you broke her fragile heart? Rachel seems confident, but she is emotional and easy to break. I knew that she had strong feelings for you before we dated, and maybe even during, but do you know how fast she was able to say 'I love you'? It took her like three months at least, and we only dated for like five!"

"What is your point?"

"That your past experiences have affected how she acts towards guys now! That she trusts them less because of what you did! I mean how long before she said it to you?"

Finn remained completely silent.

"You mean she hasn't even said it yet?" He unbelievingly asked.

"_Why do you think that is_?" Finn suddenly screamed.

"Because of me dimwit! Because I abused her trust like no other! BUT...before me was you. And as much as you don't like to admit it, you have contributed just as much to her distrust as I have! _That _is why we are the same Finn! So stop treating me like I am worse than you!"

Finn couldn't believe it, but he was being seriously affected by each of Jesse's words. He had spent so much time cursing his rival for what he had done to Rachel, but really, should he have spent more cursing himself? Realising how much he hurt Rachel hurt him almost just as much, and Finn had to hang his head in shame to shield his emotions from Jesse.

"Fine. Maybe you are right." Jesse seemed surprised that Finn didn't fight back, but he stayed silent. "Maybe I am just as much to blame. But look, Rachel is with me now, and I am asking you to back off a bit while I try and make things right. That is all I want."

Jesse considered his statement for a moment. "You didn't really do that when we dated…"

"So I guess you know how it feels then." He retaliated. "And considering I have hurt her so much and she still picks me says something. So please respect that, and I will stop condemning you."

"What about hating me?"

"You still egged her in the face…"

"Granted…" Jesse replied. "Fine, you have a deal, but I get to try and make things right too? I just want her to forgive me." It was a half lie, but Jesse was willing to make this deal as it would offer him breathing space.

"Fine. I think I can live with that."

For the first time, both boys seemed content with each other, and the heat stopped radiating from their faces. But looking into Finn's eyes, Jesse again noticed the lump on his head and realised they were still lost in an unfriendly forest.

"Crap! You don't have the map do you?"

"No…" Finn sadly replied. "But I do have the compass!" He reached his hand out from the dirty pocket, wiping off the red stains and handing it to Jesse. "I had stuck it in there for easy use..."

"You wouldn't happen to have a photographic memory would you?"

"No…" Finn began. "But I do remembered heading east!" Realisation began to dawn on Jesse, but Finn beat him to the punch. "So all we have to do is follow this cliff here west until hopefully finding some sort of path, and if we just keep heading this way we could make good time."

Jesse smiled. "Not bad from a guy who thought…"

"Yeah yeah," Finn interrupted. "Feel like jogging? We have some time to make up!"

Jesse nodded. "As long we don't run into any snakes," he semi-humorously stated.

Finn really wished he didn't add that.

* * *

"Donnell, it's almost five and I am beginning to panic!" Shelby yelled for a tenth time.

"Okay, fine," Donnell gave in, "We will start looking. Oi! Wyatt, Sandra Handlan, Will! Gather up we are going out!" The soldiers and coach nodded, and began to make their way over allowing Adrian returned his attention to Shelby. "Shelby, I need you here to look after the kids. Can you do that for me?"

All the teenagers had returned by then, safe and sound and their cuffs off. Now they had all sadly united in worry for the two remaining couples. Shelby was still unsure, but began to nod anyway. Before she could even finish her action however, she heard someone scream.

"Look it's them!"

They all excitedly turned towards the road woods to see who had arrived, already feeling a relieving tug at their hearts. And their they were, Finn and Jesse had emerged from the trees as healthy and happy as ever, bracing themselves for everyone's instant hugs which were catapulting toward them. But they were all still half-worried, fully aware there was still a couple left out there. And Finn and Jesse realised their absence quickly as well.

"Wait where is Rachel?"

"And Andrea?"

Everyone glanced at one another, waiting for someone to break the news.

"Guys," Mike began. "They are still out there, and we have no idea where. Their GPS isn't showing…"

No news could have disheartened Finn or Jesse quicker, and all Finn wanted to do was turn around and sprint back from where he came, snakes and all.

* * *

**Next chapter is Rachel and Andrea. Will they both be okay? **

**CeciltheGleek**


	17. Day Three: Panic and Solutions

**Well what a coincidence this chapter starts with the girls in a river drowning, since, I'm not sure if you all heard about it, there is a flood crisis right now and I happen to be in/close to it…2 suburbs away/10 minutes from my house is now isolated and split in two. Some of my lower suburb evacuated yesterday, and my work place evacuated yesterday too! Lucky I decided not to go. I Guess I'm just grateful I'm still safe at home on high ground where the water is has receded and I'll be safe. Just worried for those in the city where it's going to get worse. I'm saying this because I needed to vent my worry after listening to the news for 2 days, and having friends in now isolated and damaged areas. I guess I'm just asking for your thoughts and prayers because all the stories are rather sad and devastating. Some of the stories about how people have helped have been so inspiring though.**

**On a better note, thanks to those who reviewed, favourite or alerted. It means a lot to me and the smile they put on my face has definitely improves my mood. ****Oh and there is one swear word in this chapter. Just a warning…**

**Disclaimer: Okay then. Yes I am Ryan Murphy; I spend my time writing over 4000 word chapters about my own TV show on a fanfiction site because my co-creators hate my ideas. Oh wait, that wasn't me…damn it. **

* * *

Water spewed out of her mouth when she finally was able to rise up again. But as she heavily sucked in a new supply of air, more water came cascading back down her throat, drowning her hopes again. Rachel hadn't been counting, but her and Andrea had been whirling down the merciless river for much too long. Every few seconds Rachel could feel some aching part of her body smashing against hard and sharp rocks, causing a painful stinging sensation. Her backpack had almost entirely slipped off her body by that time as well, and focusing on all aspects at once was beyond a challenge Rachel had ever faced. In between flailing her entire body, Rachel was quite confident she was bleeding, but more petrified about the fact she was enormously struggling to find air again. Her panic rose to its peak when she felt her head slam into such a rock on the river side, and she felt her entire body going limp at the contact. After that moment, all Rachel could remember was thinking about Finn, Jesse, Andrea, her family, her team and what they would do if she was lost forever. She had imagined her funeral before. Finn throwing himself toward the grave, Mr Schue begging her to return for more solos, Jesse apologising a thousand times over, Andrea confessing her jealousy, and her parents (all of them) uncontrollably weeping for their lost daughter. But then, would they even find her body endlessly tumbling down the river?

She could feel herself letting go, giving in to her exhaustion, but at the final second of her despair she felt a violent thrust at her wrist. Something, rather someone, was hanging on for dear life, battling to prevent Rachel for rocketing once more down the river. The two forces working against each other caused Rachel to rise from the depths, not being able to withhold the spluttering that expelled excess water from her lungs. She quickly looked up (still coughing and wheezing) and spotted a battered Andrea, digging her feet into the miniature crack of a rather loose stone, using one hand to cling onto the bank, and her cuffed hand to reel in Rachel. Rachel herself found a rock to pivot against on the side, trying to push of it to reach Andrea. However, due to the current Rachel's free arm zoomed out, the backpack finally flowing off and travelling with the water, down out of sight. Well, the walkie talkie was now gone, and so was the compass.

"My backpack!"

"Forget it Rachel!"

With that single distraction, the effort for Andrea proved too difficult, and the stone from beneath her sneakily slid loose, breaking her reasonably stable position. Rachel braced herself as she watched Andrea be launched back down the river, using the same technique with her own stone and wrapping her hands around the cuff's chain so she could hopefully forestall them drowning once again.

The force of Andrea's heave was just as Rachel had anticipated. Brutal and unrestrained. But surprising herself, Rachel was tough and prepared enough to withstand the mighty pull. Just like Andrea had done, she began to reel her chained hand in, Andrea approaching closer and closer until finally, she was standing steady on the same stone. But Rachel knew she could not hold out much longer.

"Get onto…the bank first Andrea!" She screamed over the booming current, coughing instantly. "I'll…fall in…and you will…be unstable if…I go first."

Andrea nodded, saving her breath just in case, and began her ascent up the river's bank. Completely unbalanced, Rachel had to aid her partner, once again straining against the cuffs so she wouldn't lose her footing. Rachel was getting worried as the stone gradually began to wobble, loosening with each movement. With a final, heaving step, Andrea hauled herself out of the water, practically collapsing onto the banks, but the push caused the stone to unwrap itself from the river's hold, in turn taking Rachel away with it.

But for the second time, Rachel felt that firm yank, and emerged once again to find Andrea, sprawled on the edge of the bank, arm outstretched in a desperate endeavour to be able to drag her up as well. Rachel could do nothing but admire the effort, and slowly but strongly, Andrea rose. Rachel's view was impaired numerous times as she sank below the surface, but Andrea never stopped towing her rival. And after a brave and draining effort, both girls collapsed on the bank, safe from the water's appetite. But they were still puffing, rasping, and spewing out water like crazy. Rachel began to wonder if she would ever breathe clearly again.

* * *

"Lost? What the hell do you mean you lost them?" Finn was outraged at the news, especially at the leaders for not keeping an eye on his girl.

"I can't reach them on their walkie talkies, and the GPS track is not showing up! We have no idea what happened yet but don't worry we are going out now to look for them." Handlan explained.

"About time! Why didn't you earlier?" Jesse asked.

"Because we have no idea where they could be in a huge radius, and we needed to give them time to find us again. Looking for them in those woods is like finding a needle in a haystack!"

"Yeah except now it's like ten times worse because we have left them out there for longer!" Finn once again raged.

"Well then I guess we better get going!" Donnell suggested. The other leaders nodded and began towards their vehicles. "Shelby, look after them please? And make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Whoa whoa! We are coming with you!" Finn demanded.

All the leaders turned back questioningly. "Umm…no, you're not." Donnell stated. "Look just have dinner okay, you must be hungry. Regain your energy and please just wait patiently for our return!"

"I don't give a shit about dinner!" Jesse fumed. Everyone was shocked at his sudden ferocity, gasping when they heard his statement.

"Look guys," Quinn began. "It s getting dark, we better wait here for them. They know this place better than we do…"

Both the alpha boy's turned back towards their teams. They all seemed nervous and worried, fiddling with their fingernails and twirling numerous strands of hair, yet they seemed content where they were.

"You guys can't be serious?" Finn asked. "These are our teammates we are talking about here! If it is getting dark then we get flash lights! And who cares if we don't know the place, neither do Rachel and Andrea! _Come on_!" The only time New Directions had ever seen Finn so angry was after he discovered the truth about Quinn's baby. Looking into his determined hazelnut eyes, everyone knew in that moment nothing would stop him.

"Yeah Finn is right," Jesse continued. "We could travel in our pairs just in case we need any extra information about the other teams." He still noticed everyone's resonating hesitation towards the idea of searching during dusk, but he needed to convince them. For Rachel and Andrea's sake. "Look…I know we have our differences. The truth is we have treated each other horribly over the last year, for no good reason at all. And no matter how much we disagree, I know that if one of you were out there, you would appreciate if people came for you too, if people cared. And none of us would ever wish such an ordeal upon one another."

Shelby and Will watched in awe as the two boys' shook the emotions of their teams. Without even a word from the adults, they had managed to convince each and every member to join their cause. And it was only inspiring for the kids, but the coaches felt as if they had learnt a valuable lesson as well. But at that point, they were too engulfed in the situation to think about it.

"I don't know about you guys," Finn began to conclude. "But I learnt an important lesson about the other team today…we are the same. Let's face it, we are two pretty screwed up, hormonal, sensitive…" the kids began to laugh, "Bitchy, self-absorbed, and determined Glee clubs, who got caught up in besting one another. So you tell me, what do you want to do now?"

In didn't take long. A response was extracted immediately.

"Give us those torches!"

"Well I had a big lunch anyway…"

"Twenty-two eyes a better than five Donnell!"

Donnell sighed. It was obvious he wasn't about to change the kids minds, or at least he didn't have time to come up with some kick-ass speech to motivate them not to. He wasn't very persuasive, more forceful than anything else. But now, he had felt forced into this situation.

"Okay then. I'll give you all a flashlight, the map, compass, and a walkie talkie so you can come along. _But…_no one stays out till after 6:30 you hear? I will not have you searching at night…"

"Cool," Jesse anxiously stated. "So where are they approximately?"

"Somewhere in the north-west quadrant," Sandra explained. "But they were following alongside the river to find the key. At least they should have been. So no one should be searching the other side! It rears into the east anyway so they won't be there."

Unfortunately for the girls, no one thought to question that reasoning.

Donnell rounded up his orders. "Fine, we will take different vehicles and drop you off. By six thirty all of you will be back where you were delivered, and that is that. I don't want to lose _another _pair out there! Finn, Jesse; Let me get those cuffs off, and then we go."

* * *

"Rachel! _Rachel_! For God sakes breathe you are freaking me out!" Rachel's continued spluttering had sent waves of panic through Andrea. Rachel could have already made her own river considering the amount of water that came spewing from her mouth. Andrea had finished at least twenty seconds ago, but Rachel still could not steady herself. Surprising, since with the singing she should have had a fantastic lung capacity…

"Oh for crying out loud!" She wailed one last time, before slamming Rachel on the back abusively with her hand. But somehow it worked and Rachel let out a pained groan. Relieving her arms from having to hold up her petite body, she plopped herself down, stomach first into the dirt. She didn't speak for many seconds though, understandably she was trying to recover from the tragedy.

"You look like crap." She eventually let out in between puffs.

"You should look in the mirror scar face…Your injury from our little brawl has reopened again by the way." Rachel nodded, sensing the blood and pain more than anything else. She put her hand up to her forehead though, feeling the cold blood rise from the injury. That's when she realised, she was freezing and shivering like mad.

"How can you not be cold?" She disbelievingly asked.

Andrea shrugged. "I'm in too much pain to feel…"

Rachel said nothing to her comment, mearly glancing at all the cuts and bruises that covered Andrea's fatigued body. She imagined it would be like looking in a mirror as many places on her skin seemed to prickle and sting alternatively.

"I don't think I can move…" She said, trying to get up gradually and muster some strength.

Andrea agreed, "Do you even know where we are?"

Rachel for the first time thought about their whereabouts, and instinctively reached into her pocket to collect the map. But then memories of it ripping and tearing in her helpless fingers came flooding back, and she realised now it was now in unrecognisable shreds, floating down the river.

"No, and damn it! I lost the backpack!"

Andrea shook her head helplessly. "How in the world are we going to get out of this?"

"Well at least it isn't our fault."

Andrea raised her eyebrow quizzically at the statement. "How do you figure? You _shoved _me down the hill!"

Rachel immediately snapped her head towards Andrea, offended and appalled. "Well first of all, if you stopped trying to aggravate me constantly and attack my personal life, perhaps I wouldn't be attempted to do that!"

Andrea shrugged. "It isn't my fault that you're a useless cow…"

Rachel threw her hands up in defeat, bewildered that Andrea could still continue her insults even when they were in deep trouble. "Why do you hate me?"

Andrea tilted her head and scratched her eye curiously. "I thought that had been established?"

"No, no you…you have a vendetta or something against me. It is like Quinn, but worse!"

"Oh stop whining!"

"No! Not till you explain this to me!"

"What the hell is your problem? What are you complaining about? I swear you have basically everything you could want! Guys going after you, solos whenever you demand, enormous talent at your disposal and you still waste your time complaining about anything and everything! I mean you even have your own mother right there in front of you and you won't even take advantage of that!" She screamed in a final outburst.

Rachel was stunned by Andrea's emotional words. They weren't just delivered with fire and cruelty, but Rachel could sense added regret and envy in her tone. Andrea began to stand , trying turn away from her nemesis, but Rachel tugged at the cuffs and turned her back around. Something about the way Andrea had spoken caused Rachel to respond calmly and quietly.

"Where is your mom?"

Andrea seemed blind-sided by the question. "What?"

"Your mother? Do you talk to her much?"

Andrea stood in shock and silence. She really didn't expect Rachel to ask such a sensitive question, and was even more surprised that she figured out to ask the question at all. Had she been that obvious? But the sincere look in Rachel's eyes made Andrea believe this was not a question she needed to snap at. The care that seemed to radiate from the opposing lead seemed to manoeuvre Andrea's body back down, smoothly but sadly.

"You can't talk to a dead person. Well you can, but it isn't the most thrilling conversation."

Rachel's expression immediately passed to sympathy and sadness. "When did she pass away?"

"Three years ago…" Andrea solemnly replied.

Rachel nodded gloomily. "I'm sorry to hear that…" Andrea's silence began to create an awkward mood, and Rachel knew she had to add more to try and justify things to Andrea. "You know I guess when something like that happens, it becomes much more black and white to what you want and don't want. This situation between me and Shelby is…a lot more complicated. There is so much grey in the middle that not even I understand and I'm not sure I want to. I mean it isn't like we hate each other and wish the other didn't exist! I do want to get to know her; really I do, but…" Rachel lost her words.

"…she isn't really your true mom and you will always know that?"

"Yeah, that is basically the conclusion I came to. And for her I think she was scared to find out so much about me and have to realise all she missed. Maybe she thought I would hate her eventually for leaving…"

"Would you? Do you?"

"No…" Rachel confidently replied. "I understand what happened and why. Plus I have two great dads who take care of me; I don't think I lost with this deal. Now I guess I have three parents who care about me. And umm…I should be more grateful for them."

Rachel had never seen it happen before, but a smile began to form on Andreas lips, lightening the mood in a flash.

"Well I guess I should lay off then. It's not like my dad isn't supporting me, and I've had my fair share of singing awards. I'm….sorry, for you know, making you feel like crap. Numerous times…"

"That's okay," Rachel replied seriously. "It's not like I sometimes don't deserve it. And often I was angry at how easy I thought it was for you, you know, to be liked and all. To be popular…"

"Rachel…you might not be the type to be popular, and I think you need to appreciate that part of your personality. It's overrated anyway. I mean I may be top dog at my school, but I don't think I've made a shred of difference in anyone's life! But you actually do things to help people; you are actually a great leader. You tell people when they do something wrong, I stand there and smile because I know I'll be fine anyway. Sometimes I wish I cared more…"

"Well if it makes any difference," Rachel proclaimed, "You saved my life."

"I just didn't want to get accused of murder if I left you there." Andrea insulted. For a moment, Rachel gasped, offended and frightened they were going back to beginning, but a wink from her rival suggested the opposite and she just smiled.

"I think we both have one another to thank for that." Andrea finished.

The entire time, Rachel held the firm belief that Andrea hated her because she was jealous of her talent. But the entire time she was just envious of what Rachel had, and angry that Rachel hadn't grasped the opportunities. Who knew Andrea Cohen had a deep side? Thankfully, now Rachel did. And seeing the bruise on her nose from all those days ago became much less satisfying then it had previously been.

"How did you even know about everything that happened anyway? With like Shelby?" She asked.

"Well Jesse is sort of my best friend, we confide a lot in each other."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror. "Like what exactly?"

Andrea chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing horrible that I'm going to spread. I promised Jesse I wasn't going to anyway…"

"He made you promise?" Rachel asked in amazement. She didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, look you really should give him some slack. If it counts, as his best friend I can vouch that he is sorry. The whole egging thing may just have been my idea…sort of persuaded him in to it so he could you know…get over and dishearten you."

And of course it was also a way to put the deception to rest. As Jesse's best friend, Andrea knew everything about the plan to make Rachel meet her mother. In fact, she had protested to it originally. Mostly for Jesse's sake, just in case he got attached (only she _really_ thought that wouldn't happen) and also for the sake of the team. But she also knew Shelby was important to Jesse, so did not condemn him later for accepting the offer.

"Anyway!" Andrea continued, "Not that I don't appreciate the value of this conversation, but we are completely lost, drenched, cut and bruised and freezing next to some river! I'm not sure about you but I have no plan to get us back. Not one that doesn't involve a walkie talking, compass, or map anyway…Actually," Andrea said, scanning her surroundings. "I have another problem."

"What?"

"What side of the river are we on?"

"Ah…" Rachel began, but she never finished her sentence.

"Okay, let's go common sense then! If the suns sets in the west, and let's see, it is almost two thirty now…wait you serious! Wow we were lying down for a long time…anyway! That means that since this river goes northwest in one of these directions, the sun will be closer to that side. "

Rachel applauded her hands in appreciation. "Well thought out!" Unfortunately, both girls had to get up so they could peak over the tree tops to spot the source of sunshine.

"There it is!" Rachel exclaimed. "That means north-west is on the…right. Damn it, we are on the wrong side of the river!"

Andrea sighed. "So how the hell do we get back?"

"Well!" Rachel began to search her intellectual capacity, breathing deeply as she contemplated their next move. Then she remembered the map… "Wait! You remember the general outlook of the map right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well about half way through this trip we met with the river, and then we decided to walk along side it to reach the key right?"

"Right?" Andrea replied with hope.

"Well once we lose this river we won't find our way, but I distinctly remember their being a road somewhere down the way. That road should have a bridge over the river which we can cross!"

"Rachel! I remember how far that road is, do you know how long it would take to get there! I mean this river only goes back down south-east for a while, and then it just rears east! We have to walk in that direction for ages before we can turn south back to the camp!"

"Fine it will take hours, but do you have a better idea?"

"No," she regretfully stated. "Oh and I wouldn't bother looking for lunch in my bag. Those sandwiches could not possibly be edible by now."

Rachel shivered. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

With a slight grin, Andrea nodded towards her partner, a hopeful gleam in her eye. Just maybe, they could make it out of this situation. Now they just needed to get going.

"Oww!" Both their attempts to get up and begin the journey were rather dismal, needing to reach for one another to steady themselves.

"My cuts are already stinging; I think making the trip will be our biggest problem…" Andrea grimly stated.

"Don't worry," Rachel comforted her. "Just remember, we are defying gravity Andrea!"

"We are?"

"Metaphorically, keep up would you?"

Both the girls laughed, regretting doing so immediately after another sharp pain, but nevertheless they pushed forward with their heels digging in the sand. And in true Glee style, they began singing 'Defying Gravity' just to get them going.

* * *

"RACHEL!"

"ANDREA!"

They had been calling out for the last hour, but the only replies that sounded their way was from chirping birds, or from the trees and wind that blended together in a musical harmony. But Finn and Jesse didn't feel like joining with the tune.

"I'm not so sure if I can get much more freaked out!" Finn cried.

"They key is to be calm Finn, I don't want a crying quarterback here, it won't help the girls."

Finn nodded, inhaling distressingly, but attempting to shake the worry away.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…thanks for what you said today to the guys. That was really awesome of you."

He gave a sly smile in return. "Finn, you are a good leader. That is probably one of the reasons we don't like each other."

"Other than the Rachel thing…"

"Well that's a given!"

"RACHEL!"

And they began again. However, no longer than five minutes later a static sound began to tickle their eardrums, turning their attention towards the walkie talkie.

"Jesse! Finn! Come in damn it!" Once again Donnell's anger was hard to misplace.

Finn hastily reached in to his brand-new back pack, withdrawing the device from its enclosure and speaking into it.

"Yes sir?"

"It's six thirty five and you guys aren't at the pickup spot! Where the hell are you?"

Jesse looked at his watch in horror. "Crap we forgot to watch the time!"

"Has anyone found them?"

Donnell's tone changed immediately from frustrated to woeful. "I'm sorry Finn, we have had no luck. I will continue more tonight I promise, but I need you back. Please don't fight it, it is an order."

Before the boys could say anything in return, Donnell broke contact and his presence dissipated.

"We better go," Jesse advised. He put a comforting hand onto Finn's shoulder, guiding him back where they had come.

"We will find them."

* * *

"I don't think I can go any longer." Rachel weakly stated.

"I can't believe a car hasn't even come past yet, we made it to the road didn't we!"

"And we have been walking for hours and I can't see a thing anymore," she whined once again. "It's pitch black out here, and my body hurts…what is the time?"

"Ahh…" she drowsily looked at her waterproof watch. "Seven thirty."

"You are kidding! We have been walking for five hours?"

"I know," she replied, "I feel like crap myself. My legs feel like they are about to crumble into a heap."

"I can see a light…"

"No!" Andrea screamed. "Rachel, whatever you do, don't walk into it!"

"No…Andrea…" she sarcastically replied. "I _see _a light. Over there." Rachel removed her arm from Andrea's shoulder where it had been resting for the last hour, and indicated to a miniature dot about one hundred and fifty yards in front of them.

"Oh my gosh! That's it!" Andrea happily proclaimed. She was just able to spot a slight grin from Rachel through the darkness, and therefore she took it as a sign that she could begin jogging. She felt no protesting after the first steps, both of them suddenly full of a new energy. They had almost arrived.

* * *

"Guys, really you should go to bed. There is no point waiting here."

"We aren't going anywhere. I will sleep here if I have to." Quinn answered in everyone's stead.

They had all been intensely watching the road to the north-west, waiting for any signs that the girls had returned home. All the students had even insisted on having dinner outside just so they could keep watch. So far, they had not been opposed. Just questioned…

Many of them had been silent all night. Specifically Jesse, Finn, and Shelby had not said a single word. Shelby in fact had been pacing all night, biting her worn out fingers and shivering till her body twitched. Finn and Jesse had just remained frozen on the log, unblinking, and eyes locked onto the road for any sign of movement. They had been staring for so long, neither even knew if they could actually see straight anymore.

"Hey wait, I see someone!" Puck exclaimed.

"What where?" Finn asked, eyes darting on the road for the movement. Shelby had stopped pacing and began scanning frantically as well.

"Not on that road, the one over here! On the right!"

All their eyes shifted to the road from the north-east, trying to pinpoint any moving shadows. And there they were, two exhausted and battered bodies practically limping towards the group. It was no mistake, the two girl's had come back.

"Rachel!" Finn screamed in relief, and began sprinting towards her.

"Andrea! Rachel!" Jesse followed suite, matching Finn's speed to reach the girls.

Shelby remained behind, a comforting hand on her heart, finally able to let go of her worry. Everybody else had basically done the same thing, except for Donnell who jogged after the boys. They were going to get there first anyway, so there was no point rushing.

Seeing him made her heart skip a beat, and all her injuries seem to vanish as he ran towards her. Rachel could spot Jesse on his tail, sprinting towards them too. The two girls, ignorant of their current states attempted to match the speed, but they failed miserably, crashing onto the ground. Their anguished groans seemed to shift the dust under their faces.

"Whoa!" The boys screamed in response, and as they reached the girls they slowed, bending over to help pick up their respective team members. Seeing their conditions was heart wrenching, but in all honesty the boys were just thankful they had been found; alive (they could final admit their worry). Finn immediately crushed Rachel in a loving hug, Jesse doing the same with Andrea, and they all stayed in each other's embrace. It began to get awkward though as the two girls were still handcuffed together. Donnell noticed this as he approached, and pulled out the girl's key which he had collected earlier.

"Here," he said, bending over and relieving the two girls of their restraints. He allowed the couples to stay in each other's arms as he did so, and once the cuffs were removed the girl's were finally allowed to drape the other arm around the boy's necks.

"I missed you so much Finn," she began to sob.

"I was so worried…" Finn affectionately told Rachel.

"For both of you," Jesse added, as they finally unhooked their arms, breaking the contact. Finn then noticed the girls were shivering like crazy, so he tore off his uniform, leaving only a bare singlet to surround his chest, and handed it to his girlfriend who happily accepted. Jesse followed his example, giving his own to Andrea who tugged at his hand in thanks. Other than that, the girls just stared at the buff muscles that seemed to greet them.

"Wow," Andrea decided to state.

"Now that's a welcome," Rachel managed to whisper into Andrea's ear. But Finn wasn't paying attention.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Do you know how much I was getting scared?"

By this time everyone began to gather round, the conversations quietening so they could hear the girl's voices. Nobody had quite hugged the girl's yet other than Finn and Jesse, not wanting to bombard them immediately.

"It's a long story…"

"We sort of went for a swim." Andrea stated with slight humour.

"And I'm sure you guys will be telling us this story tonight," Wyatt said. The leaders had found their way over too, and now the girls were completely surrounded.

"But first, we definitely need to get you guys cleaned up. Handlan is basically the medic around here, so he is going to check you two out tonight okay? To make sure you don't have infections or anything…You will be staying in the leader's cabin tonight just so we can keep an eye on you. But you two are some tough girls," he added with a warm smile, "I'm sure tomorrow you will be good as new." Donnell winked at the girls.

"You know, technically if we were 'new', we would be babies and not much good. So there is a logical flaw to your statement." Rachel corrected Donnell. He just gaped in bewilderment.

"And she's back," Jesse humorously stated.

"It's metaphorical Rachel, keep up!" Andrea teased.

The students all laughed together, the two girls obviously the only ones who understood the joke, but being in each other's company, even with the other team present was somehow enlightening and joyful. Who knew being handcuffed together for a day could have such results? It was almost weird seeing everybody socialising and smiling together, but not as weird as seeing Kurt and Broady practically holding hands. Rachel really didn't want to know what that was about…not yet anyway.

All the teenagers took the silence as an invitation to greet the girls and welcome them back. One by one they embraced each other warmly, and no one cared about teams this time around. Rachel had been at least greeted by everyone, the smiles spreading continuously in the small space now that they were all together again. But after being greeted by most people, Rachel realised one person was still frozen to the side. Shelby had not moved.

"So what actually happened?" Santana curiously stated.

"Well…" Andrea began to retell the story, which gave Rachel an opportunity to approach her mother. As her face became clearer, Rachel swore she could almost spot a tear, and immediately felt awkward. She had no idea how to approach the situation. So rather casually, Rachel offered Shelby her hand, which was returned with a rather confused glance. Rachel knew it had been a stupid gesture, and Shelby did not seem to know what to do with it. So instead, she ignored Rachel's offer, and instead pulled her close and held her to her chest.

"Oh come here!" Rachel didn't know why, but standing there in her mother's arms just persuaded her to shed a few tears, soaking a single circle into Shelby's shoulder. But she didn't seem to mind. In fact Rachel could swear she heard sniffling.

"_Never_ do that to me again, you hear me?"

Rachel chucked faintly. "Hey, I do believe you sent us here."

Shelby then broke contact, and Rachel caught a glimpse of pained guilt flash across Shelby's face. She then felt the immediate need to correct her statement.

"But…it worked. Me and Andrea...we are okay now."

"And hurt! Rachel there is blood all over you!"

Rachel just waved it off. "It's just from multiple cuts, I'll be fine. But now that you mention it…" Rachel turned back to Andrea who seemed to have passed the climax of their story. Rachel cleared her throat politely, bringing all the kids' attention her way. "Not that the sharing story thing sounds boring, but I think myself and Andrea need some food. And then sleep, because I don't think I will be standing for much longer."

Everyone began to nod understandingly, and made a gap for Andrea so she could begin walking. Finn was about to stroll to his girlfriend and aid her, but he felt a firm hand at his chest preventing his progress. Glancing to his side, Andrea was shaking her head calmly, then proceeded to move towards her opposing lead.

When she arrived next to Rachel, Andrea simply said one single sentence. "We did it Rachel."

Rachel nodded happily and with a fatigued smile on her lips, but somehow also a tear drifting in her eye. Neither girl knew what possessed them, but instinctively they both leaned in, tightly wrapping their arms around one another as they basked in each other's happiness.

One by one, the other students began to applaud. And by the end everyone was excitedly clapping and cheering.

For the first time, the teams felt united.

* * *

**And that is day three. So the teams are now good friends huh! So what will be coming day four? I guess you will see. **

**Please review! They make me smile so much. Oh and I'm not sure how quick my next chapter will come up, since I am considering doing some volunteer work if I can before I go back to school, which is very soon. But I will try my best! After all I feel like I'm on a good roll!**

**CeciltheGleek**


	18. Day Four: A New Resolution

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and lovely wishes; they are greatly appreciated

**That is especially to those who review regularly, thank you. You know who you are; at least I hope you do! Have an imaginary Ferrero Rocher from me! **

**Note: From here on in this story will focus a lot more on specific relationships rather than the two teams. Most of that has passed, and now that it is improving I will be concentrating more on specific characters and storylines. For the song in this chapter, Rachel is italics and Andrea is bold. Hey it's still Glee…**

**Disclaimer: On the day where a genie visits me, I will have owned Glee. That day is not today, and it probably won't be tomorrow. But the day after looks promising…**

* * *

It was ironic that on the morning where Rachel was cringing in pain and covered in battalions of bandaids that she felt the happiest. Stretching caused many groans and much wincing, but nevertheless Rachel could rise with a smile on her face. Just across the room Andrea herself was being woken by Donnell, and she repeated the exact same routine as her opposing lead.

"You girls feeling okay?" Donnell asked. "Ready to go out?"

They both nodded simultaneously to the sergeant, immediately walking towards their bags (which had been collected on the previous night from their cabins) and snatching their clothes to demonstrate exactly how ready they were.

After they were fully prepared, the two girls headed outside to meet all the other team members, who once more were gathered around the campfire. The kids were laughing; the birds were singing, and hell even the trees seemed to be dancing. Finn of course rushed to his girlfriend's side, immediately asking about her welfare. Rachel had to admit his overprotective instincts were cute, but she gave him a bright smile to reassure Finn anyway.

Thankfully Rachel and Andrea were both allowed to sit out from the morning run, so they just observed as the boys took off, racing each other playfully. Some girl's tried their best to match the pace, but quit after the boys got rough. One could wonder how they could have so much fun shoving and ramming into one another…

Rachel and Andrea both an extra effort to wickedly laugh at the teenagers on their way back, mocking and insulting them as they huffed and puffed. But no one really seemed to mind.

"So I guess you're feeling better than Rachel?" Jesse asked in response to her evil chuckling.

"Well I am sure that when I return home my dads may feel the need to sue, but I think with my new inspired confidence I may be able to convince them that such action is unnecessary."

"Well that is good to hear, we wouldn't want any drama surrounding Rachel Berry now would we?" He winked slyly at her.

Then of course was breakfast, where Mercedes and Lauren decided to cook some eggs for everyone. They were all eating peacefully at that table, their previous methodical and orderly lines completely void now that all the girls were getting along.

Rachel had decided to volunteer for washing up that morning. Her turn or not, she felt bored and there was no point going back to her cabin. She would probably fall asleep because she was exhausted anyway, so it was best to stay occupied. The rest of the girls seemed to be in the same mindset, all lingering around the kitchen and lending a hand where possible.

On the other hand, the boys had decided to have a casual football game out on the relatively flat field, blatantly in the vision of the girl's kitchen window. How they had cleaned up so fast Rachel could never guess. She spotted Jesse out on the bare field, tossing the ball up in victory as he dived over the imaginary goal line. She hadn't seen him that way in a long time…On the other side of the space she captured Finn who had thrown the winning pass. He looked much less triumphant. In fact he seemed distracted and almost ignorant of the game completely.

"You really need to forgive him you know," Andrea suggest, breaking their temporary silence.

Rachel glanced back at Jesse, who had now moved on to receiving hi five's from his teammates. She had no reply to Andrea, so the silence easily returned.

It began to get quite in the kitchen, and Rachel was suddenly envious of the boys. Not the whole 'tackling each other' thing they had going, but just that they were out there having fun and she was still washing dishes. So she decided to begin having a blast, the only way she knew how.

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

Everyone suddenly halted and quietened, turning silently towards the diva.

_In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air_

Andrea smiled understandingly.

_I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care_

Now everyone else had begun to smirk, getting prepared for a bit of jamming.

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

At Rachel's indication, Andrea decided to join in with the verse, emphasising the end of each phrase for vocal enhancement. Meanwhile many of the other girls had gathered some cereal boxes, metal knives, forks and all other items that could musically aid the performance. When the verse began, many began shaking the cereal boxes while other tapped the utensils at a smooth rhythmic pace.

_When the head of state __**didn't play guitar**__,  
Not everybody __**drove a car**__,  
When music __**really mattered**__ and when radio __**was king**__,  
When accountants didn't __**have control**__  
And the media couldn't __**buy your soul**__  
And computers were __**still scary**__ and we didn't know __**everything**_

The girls had really begun to get into the song then. As the chorus arrived, everyone immediately began to become more eager and sharp in their movements. The girls who remained empty handed began to slam their palms into the wooden table when the song deemed necessary, while the others created a steady clapping rhythm. This created the exact drum beat they needed for the chorus.

_**Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair**_

At the second verse it quietened again, and Andrea and Rachel decided to instinctively switch their previous rolls.

**When pop-stars still **_**remained a myth**_**  
And ignorance could **_**still be bliss**_**  
And when **_**God Saved the Queen**_** she turned a **_**whiter shade of pale**_**  
When my mom and dad were **_**in their teens**_**  
And anarchy was **_**still a dream**_**  
And the only way to **_**stay in touch**_** was a **_**letter in the mail**_

The next chorus introduced the vocals of both Mercedes and Nikita, and with the extra belting the song suddenly was raised another bar.

_**Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair**_

All instruments suddenly ceased at the final verse, everyone contributing their vocals to 'oohing' as Rachel began the song's conclusion.

_When record shops were still on top  
And vinyl was all that they stocked  
And the super info highway was still drifting out in space  
__**Kids were wearing hand me downs  
And playing games meant kick around  
And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face**_

At the last chorus, everyone put their entire heart into the song, belting out each note or banging each pan as hard as possible. Wooden ladles and plastic lids were even being used as substitutes for an instrument, somehow still creating the perfect beat for the song. Rachel got probably too excited in the climax, but she grabbed Andrea's hand anyway and leapt onto the table, both girls singing down to the other members. No one seemed to be bothered.

_**Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair**_

At the final phrases of the song, Rachel stretched her pipes one last time to deliver the final belt.

_I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

"Whoo!" Everyone began cheering and laughing in appreciation for their work of art. Shelby had been standing patiently at the entrance, marvelling at the new energy that had surfaced.

"You guys alright in here?" No longer oblivious to her presence, all the girls gave their attention to Shelby, slowly calming down and gaining their previous composure.

"Just having a bit of a groove," Andrea answered.

"Yes well I'm sure Sergeant Donnell would appreciate this groove of his table, so please hop off girls." She had returned to 'coach' mode, but really Shelby was only feeling pride for the girls. All of them. Who knew one day could have made such a difference. Hopefully the next two days would only bring them closer, and by Wednesday they would all return home happy and safe.

"Well come on then girls, the Sergeant wants you outside on the field. You are going to be playing a game."

* * *

Finn had been thinking all day, and it was starting to terrify him. His brain seemed overworked and exhausted, and his conscience was no longer a driving force but a drifting ghost in his mind. Football often caused this deep thinking. For some reason the fresh wind and the peaceful hum of the trees cleared his mind, which usually made him play the game to his full potential. But today was different. He still threw the winning pass, but half the guys playing had never even thrown a punch let alone tackled another guy, so it wasn't exactly hard. But he did not celebrate the toss. His mind had been focused on one thing since the previous day. Rachel. Jesse's words had ended up making a catastrophic impact on the way Finn had viewed things, and suddenly he had spent the last twelve hours questioning everything that had passed. He questioned himself; he had questioned her feelings for him, and just basically their entire relationship as a whole. Now his mind was just going in circles, and he knew he would need to talk to Rachel before he passed out from a brain workout. He wasn't smart enough for it…

The girls eventually ended up joining the boys, casually followed by the leaders. Finn began to rush towards Rachel, but he could immediately tell it was a horrible time to make contact. Girls just _had _to have the habit of sticking together in bunches, practically linking arms. Thus far Finn had been fortunate with Rachel who was a largely an independent person; and plus she honestly didn't have many friends. But as the girls inched closer they only seemed to pile up further. He could spot Rachel waving eagerly, but there was no way she would manoeuvre her way out of the huddle. Finn wasn't even sure she wanted to at the time. He would have to wait.

Donnell spent the next ten minutes explaining the game while the other three leaders set up the field. Finn didn't catch many rules…in fact he didn't listen at all. Admittingly he was too busy planning and deciding on what he would say to Rachel. Finn was never good with words. It was even more helpful when they got split into two teams, ending up opposing Rachel. The fact that she had been placed with Jesse did not make him pleased, but most importantly it would make communication with his girlfriend more difficult. But he had to push his envy aside and create a strategy. And when the game started and he began to play, Finn found it

* * *

Rachel sucked at games. Like _really_ sucked. Unless it was hold a high F the longest or something. She even listened to the rules thoroughly to try and create a tactic. Basically, she had to enter the opposing teams half to collect the footballs at the end of a field. They were laying a hoop, tucked neatly at the back. But the second she steeped over the halfway line and entered that dangerous area, she would be prone to getting tagged. And honestly, Rachel was a _horrible _runner. Needless to say, the second she crossed the boundary, she would get tagged. And when you got tagged, you would have to wait in the opposition's 'prison' to be rescued by someone from your team. And that seemed hard enough, with Finn practically breaching his one metre boundary around the circular prison, guarding it like it was a chicken.

"What's wrong Rach? Too afraid to come over here and have a go?" Finn teased.

Rachel scoffed, "No!" She said fiercely, but with a scent of uncertainty.

"Oi Rachel," Jesse said, elbowing her ambitiously in the ribs. "If both of us sprint in different directions towards those safe hoops we can confuse him and maybe neither of us will be tagged!' He suggested (there were two 'safe hoops' on the field where you could safely stand in).

"Jesse, there is more than just Finn ready to tag us. Your friend Declan is looking a little scary…" He really was. Maybe Declan had gotten to into the game or something. "Plus I _suck _at sprinting. You would have more luck with Artie."

Jesse laughed. "Don't worry, Finn would probably chase after me anyway. And I'll take the left side which has more traffic," he winked. The whole acting civil situation felt awkward to Rachel; it had been a long time. But she knew she had to give Jesse a shot at trying to redeem himself. If she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him now, there may never be a time. And that was the type of person she had chosen not to be. But Rachel would be lying if she said she was only holding back because of how hurt she was by him. In all honestly, Rachel was terrified of what might happen should she grow close to him again. And the frightening truth was she already felt that connection building.

"Okay."

"Ready?" Jesse urged. "_Go!_"

* * *

Finn didn't anticipate both Jesse and Rachel zooming away in the same split second, but the momentary confusion did not distract him long enough to forget his resolve. He did not hesitate to abandon his temporary post guarding the 'prison', and darted towards Rachel. Out of sight, Jesse was scratching his head in confusion, questioning his own judgement that Finn was _certain _to chase after him instead. Rachel was less surprised, but almost frightened when Finn's towering figure was racing towards her. She dug her toenails in the dirt, halting and quickly spinning to try and return to safety. But the athletic quarterback didn't even allow her to take a second step, tagging her bruised shoulder then proceeding to practically drag Rachel towards the prison.

"Finn! I could have walked here myself you know! I'm not going to cheat! Despite the rumours that I don't play fair, I just wouldn't do that!"

Finn began to wave his hands urgently in front of him. "No no! It's not like I don't trust you Rach, I just _really _need to talk to you!"

"Finn...you are breaking the one metre boundary. Seriously did you listen to the rules at all?"

"Oh…" Finn unknowingly had travelled to the rim of the rope that formed the circle, so took three small steps back before continuing. "Look Rachel I really need to talk to you about something."

"Why are you acting so weird? You do realise that my teammates are beginning to pass by your lacking defence right now Finn?"

Marion, another one of Finn's teammates screamed out immediately after Rachel's statement. "Hey Finn, what the hell are you doing! You're letting them through!" Finn tilted his head backwards just in time to spot a sprinting Jesse crossing back to his own side, one of the five footballs in hand.

He knew his team would be angry if he did nothing, so spit out the first lie that jumped to mind. "Look I'm just going to concentrate on the prison so no one escapes, and I can keep an eye on the back! You guys cover the front!" He didn't wait for Marion's response, turning back to Rachel.

"That isn't a very good tactic Finn...Someone could run in here to save me and you won't even see them before they are inside…"

"Rachel! Look I just need to get this out or I will explode due to some sort of thinking overload. Like one of those cool robots in the movies, except it won't be as awesome."

"Hey Rachel," Mike casually greeted from behind.

"Get tagged?"

"Yeah, they were like watching me the whole time. I got ganged up on. Sometimes being athletic is a disadvantage."

Finn had begun growling in extreme frustration. "Mike, would you get out of here please?" He said it as calmly as possible.

"But I'm tagged? Oh! Did I interrupt something?"

"YES!"

"Apparently…" the couple said simultaneously.

"Just…leave," he managed to grit out.

"Umm…okay," Mike responded uncertainly, and he began to jog off with much hesitation. Some of the opposing team noticed his casual leaving, and began to scream out that he was cheating. Mike indicated to Finn, and their accusations were then thrust his way.

"Hey Finn!"

"SHUT UP!" The whole field probably heard, but hopefully everyone was enjoying their game too much to notice any abnormality.

"Rachel, I love you so much. But I realised something yesterday…"

'Did Jesse say something to you Finn?" She asked.

"No…well yes, but that isn't the point."

"That's it! I'm going to talk to him." Rachel had commenced storming away, but Finn once again broke the one metre barrier, using his broad chest to obstruct her way.

"No Rachel. He told me about my…mistakes."

Her eyes darted in confusion, trying to recall some lost memory. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole auditorium thing? The bowling alley…the Santana and Brittany fling?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, come on that was ages ago…"

"But I'm afraid that it isn't that long ago in your mind." Her muscles wrinkled in further confusion. "I don't think I ever really consider how much what I did may have affected you…"

"Finn…" She groaned.

"Wait! Just let me get this out. Over this whole time I've wanted to indent a hole in Jesse's face, but now I realise I didn't really have the right. Sort of like I didn't have the right to fight for you when you were dating."

"Finn, I don't know what you ate this morning, but you are overreacting. And that is my job. I'm with you now aren't I? Will you stop worrying!"

"_No Rachel I won't_! He passionately shouted. She was more than shocked. "I don't want to go through this process again where I'm taking advantage of you, or if you don't want to be in this relationship. If I can get a second chance, I know Jesse can too."

"Finn…" Rachel impatiently sighed.

The next interruption was the last for the couple. Jesse came sprinting into the circle, clutching Rachel's hand in a flash and in the same second tugging her back with him. "Come on Rach!" In her last communication with Finn, Rachel nodded confidently, mouthing a short 'I'm sorry' before running in sync with her ex.

Finn sighed angrily, kicking the dirt that nestled quietly underneath his boot, and cursing not so silently at the universe. Why did it have to be so hard? And even worse, Jesse was the one to interfere again! He was always the one to interfere, and Rachel was beginning to let him. Finn knew he had to get past the jealousy feeling, but Jesse was blatantly intruding, even if he was just acting like 'a friend'. And knowing about their history, Finn was definitely scared. Scared that he would lose the girl he loved, or that he would be treating her wrong. And that is why he was trying to do what he was doing. Rachel had nowhere near gotten his point. In fact Finn had barely touched on what he was trying to convey to her. He knew that he had had an epicany. Wait…epigany? _Ha, sounds like 'a pig any'. _Wait; epiphany! That was it! The problem was that having it…just _sucked_. But Finn knew he had to address his new revelation with Rachel, and neither of them were going to like it. In fact, Finn had flourishing nerves sprout through him, seeming to populate every muscle. Something inside him was telling Finn that it wasn't going to go well.

* * *

"That's some good teamwork Blue team. Red team, you will have to work on it."

All of Finn's teammates just glared at him violently, so Finn's eyes instinctively travelled in the other direction trying to expel the guilt. The other team meanwhile were praising each other, and all he could feel were the accusations banging into his head.

"But now I'm handing over to your coaches, it is time for your music assignment!"

It was standard operation. The coaches explained that the two teams that had joined together for the game would also be performing a song of their choice. They would get the afternoon and next morning to work on the number, and then be performing it on Thursday, the day after both teams return home.

"The idea isn't necessarily to put some meaningful message into your performance; we just want you to successfully create a number together. It can be anything of your choice though…appropriate of course."

The students began to mumble excitedly at the idea. Finally there was something at the camp they were all good at. Of course they would be mixing with their rivals, but now no one seemed to be bothered. And if there were issues between them, they could worry about it later, instead of anticipating them right from the beginning.

"Well chop chop! Blue team can go to the hall, you get 'New Direction's' band. Reds, you guys stay here, you obviously get Vocal Adrenaline's band. Better hurry up you don't have very long!" Shelby advised.

Finn shoulders slumped the second he saw Rachel walking off with Jesse. With each second that passed by, it was getting more and more vital for him to have that conversation. Properly this time.

* * *

"You know I've been thinking Jesse…"

"Nothing's changed." He joked.

She chuckled in return. "Look I realise the last few days our relationship hasn't been very…civilised. I mean until yesterday I didn't even want you to touch me."

"Something I deeply protested against."

"But since I've been here it's like I've learnt so much. About you guys, about consequences about…anyway. And yesterday when I was talking to Andrea, the whole egging incident came up again and now I just can't stop thinking about everything that happened last year. And that is causing me to understand some of it…"

"What are you saying Rach?"

She paused momentarily. Being called that was usually something she reserved for Finn, but once upon a time the held that honour for Jesse. And the exact point she was trying to rise would contradict going against him for it.

"What I'm trying to say is…I don't hate you anymore. And I don't want to feel that way towards you anymore because it just brings so much conflict within me that my emotions seem to keep bouncing around. And that happens enough as it is."

"So…?"

"So…I would be delighted to talk to you. Casually, without any hostility whatsoever. I'm basically telling you…I will be your friend." Saying those words was like jumping over a ten metre river. It was like she had jumped an obstacle that had been impeding on her very existence, yet she still felt there were hurdles to follow.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"No…not exactly. That might take a little longer. I can still feel that oozing yellow liquid, dripping down my cheek and haven't exactly let it go."

Jesse nodded understandingly. "Then I better get a cloth then huh?" he winked.

"_But_," Rachel firmly continued, "Do not assume at all that this means I am romantically attracted to you! As an arrogant ass I know where your thoughts are headed and I want to make it clear they are distinctly incorrect!"

Jesse smiled sarcastically. "Don't worry Rachel, I wasn't about to make a move. But, let it be known that I can't suppress any feelings. Hell I promised to prove I had them. But if you are happy with Finn, I'll halt all those cleverly constructed schemes to rip you apart. That doesn't mean that I can stop acting a certain way though. I'll never stop thinking I have a chance Rachel."

Rachel shifted her feet uncomfortably, but did not make a move to shy away from Jesse. "Okay, then I am happy with Finn."

Jesse nodded, unconvinced but content. "Well then...partner, what do you say we put together was vocally smashing piece?"

Rachel smiled. Now this was the Jesse St. James she had known. And she realised, wow was it scaring her to pieces.

* * *

"Puck told me you know." Santana seductively hinted. They were part of 'team blue', and the second she saw Alex alone and vulnerable, she decided to pounce.

"What?" Alex cautiously asked.

"And I really must say I'm flattered. And the good news is I could go for a guy like you."

Alex scoffed, trying to bluff his way out of the situation. "Yeah right. Umm..I think it goes something like I could tolerate a girl like you. I mean barely, but your hotness probably just matches up to mine."

"Oh really?" Santana humorously replied. "Funny that, Puck was telling me that the entire time yesterday you were trying to deny your attraction."

"And you believed him?"

"Well, you don't seem to be acting so well now."

He once again scoffed in denial, immediately gaining his composure to try and sell the lie. "Well it is a shame that you guys can't read people very well."

'Really? Well too bad, I was going to invite you to dinner at breadsticks."

"You were?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yep, Saturday night at 7:30. See I knew you were going to say yes if I did."

"Oh was I?"

"Yes…I was so confident in fact, that I made a bet with Puck that you wouldn't be able to resist showing up."

"Hahaha!" Alex roared. "Oh I could resist. I bet you just made that excuse to ask me out!"

"Well then," Santana began, sexily pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows, "Prove me wrong. Show me what a tough guy you are! But just remember, this is your only shot. I will not offer again." And with that, she left the torn boy on his own. Alex had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. Stupid Puck.

* * *

The time had come. Their rehearsals had finished with the number coming along smoothly and without hitches, but now there was another hurdle in Finn's life that he had to face. It was afternoon jobs, and Finn could just spot Rachel as he squinted. She was tiredly removing sticks from the main road, and no one seemed to be in her vicinity. If there was ever a time…it was now.

* * *

**Rachel and Finn drama is up next! I have to be honest though, the slow updates are back. School's back :/ And I'm in the musical which has 3 afternoon rehearsals a week. As you can see, I'll be busy. And also it is my senior year, so my study is quite important. I hope I won't be too long though, as I love all my reviewers! I hope you will be able to wait! **

**Till next time! Love you all!**

**CeciltheGleek**


	19. Day Four: Unfair Demands

**I'm surprised I've gotten this up since I've been so busy. Warning: Updates won't be getting faster. **

**Also I wanted to specifically thank **_**GleeRachelBerry**_**, who I couldn't personally thank last chapter, for your lovely and exciting reviews: D Your energy and excitement could put a smile on Sue Sylvester's face! Okay maybe not…but close ;) I would also like to thank anyone else I may have missed who regularly reviews my story. I'm sure there is a couple, so please accept my extreme gratitude!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, the last bunch of episodes would have gone A LOT differently. Or I just would have had someone punch Finn.**

"Rachel!"

She jumped in fear, hastily turning in preparation to hit whoever had startled her. Rachel wasn't surprised it was Finn.

"Finn!" She yelled, slightly shoving him on his broad chest. He didn't budge. "Don't do that you scared me!"

"Sorry…" he legitimately apologised. "I just wanted to talk to you as quickly as possible, without interruptions."

"Oh…okay sure. Wait! This isn't about that thing as this morning is it?" His deep inhale was all she needed for confirmation. "Finn! You have got to be kidding me! No really you have to because this is insane!"

"No it's not!" He shouted with even further passion. "It makes perfect sense if you just listen to me for more than two seconds! I know I usually don't mind your constant chatting but now I really need your attention okay? Please?"

Rachel crossed her arms impatiently, but the way her eyebrows slumped and how her lips smoothed out signalled Finn to continue.

"I know that you think this whole insecurity of mine is stupid and childish…" Rachel was about to respond, but had to crush her teeth together to prevent the sound from escaping her lips. "And that I don't need to worry but, it isn't just about me, and what I have done in the past." He paused momentarily to check she was paying full attention. Her total silence but questioning glance persuaded Finn to proceed. "It's Jesse…"

Her arms fell in an instant. "Finn…"

"You loved him." He quickly interjected before it was too late. She seemed startled, but mostly irritated by his statement.

"Yes, I did. But I still had feelings for you at the same let's not forget that! Plus he threw an egg in my face. Perhaps you remember."

"Fair enough. But I assume you told him frequently?"

"Well yes but…Finn where is this going?' She was getting worried.

"In the whole time we've known each other you haven't said that to me yet."

"Whoa whoa! Is that what this is about? Because that is unfair! I should be allowed more than a week to be able to reach that stage of affection!"

Finn interceded before Rachel would completely miss his point. "No no! I know Rachel and I'm not mad about that. In fact I'm not mad about anything, but you were close to Jesse. You admit that right?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"And now I look at you guys and…look I may be an idiot but I know what chemistry looks like! I've seen that look a thousand times on your face in the past and it is scaring me to death."

Rachel decided to step closer to Finn at that point to maximise her attempted reassurance. "Finn…yes okay I'm not going to deny that I believe he may be coming after me, but I am incredibly happy with you so stop worrying!"

"But you just said yourself that you had feelings for me when you were dating Jesse! He wasn't comfortable with it and neither am I!" He proclaimed.

"Did I end up cheating on Jesse? No! So I still don't see what you are worrying about!"

"You never had the opportunity to get love me like you did Jesse which makes me vulnerable!"

"What do you want Finn!" She burst out. "No look, this is ridiculous, just go back to doing your job!" Rachel began to storm away, but it had gotten too far for Finn to let her go.

"I want an answer, Rachel. No I _need _an answer." Rachel froze. Her back was turned, concealing the petrified expressions from Finn. "Do you or do you not love me?"

Finn could see Rachel beginning to shake. Her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her and Finn tried to brace himself for what was coming. But he knew no stone wall would protect his heart from Rachel Berry. "Why are you doing this?" She cried out, whipping back to Finn with her arms thrusting out. "You know I can't give you that answer!"

"_Exactly_! I'm doing this for us Rach."

"HOW? How could you possibly be doing this for us! I'm not feeling benefitted by this conversation!"

"Because I know I won't be able to handle being left behind if you choose him suddenly. I don't want to reach that point where I think I might have a chance if I don't, then have you stripped away. And I don't want to be impeding your decision if I'm not what you want!"

"_What_!" She disbelievingly shouted.

"I don't want to be one of those boyfriends that keeps their girlfriends on a leash or makes them feel like they're in prison because I'm too afraid to let them go. Rachel _I love you _and I refuse to be that asshole! I want you to make your own decision, and I don't want to be picked because it would be easier that way!"

Rachel was speechless. Her mind was frantically digging, squinting, searching for a way out of the corner she had been pushed into. But it became harder the more she realised Finn's assumptions were rational, but that didn't make her hate him less for coming up with them.

Finn saw Rachel's silence as both a victory and a loss. It meant that she was deeply considering his argument, but it was also frightening that he was a breath away from facing the consequences of his actions. When Rachel had been silent for a reasonable amount of time, Finn inhaled like never before, closing his heart to find the courage to ask one last time.

"Rachel…do you or do you not love me? And please don't lie, because I'll know. But if you say no, I can't stay Rachel. I just can't…"

"Then I won't answer! Okay I just won't saying, make everyone happy!" She desperately suggested.

He shook his head solemnly. "No Rachel…then I will have already gotten my answer."

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever, stretching his heart and his patient to their limits. He couldn't stay composed much longer, especially when he was forced to gaze at the single tear steadily slithering down Rachel's eye. When the second one emerged, she finally answered.

"Then I can't lie to you Finn." She sobbed helplessly. "It has never worked before and I'm not going to do it again." The tears began to fall down mercilessly, and Finn knew he would join in unless he left quickly. But time seemed to halt, his body frozen and his eyes unmoving, using every ounce of his body to withhold the water forming from beneath his skin.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." _I'm so sorry Rachel. _She had heard that before, and nothing good had risen from it.

"Finn wait! Please!" She cried out.

But Finn turned away briskly, finally succumbing to the few sweet tears that had begged for release. He knew that if he turned back, he would find his now ex girlfriend in an unbearable state and sprint back to try and repair everything. But it seemed beyond repair, and running back would just hinder and complicate things further. He knew he had to hold his head high and continue forward so his resolve would not break. But it was tragic that Finn was forced to choose between his resolve, and his heart. He would be lying if he said he believed he had picked the right one.

* * *

The rest of the night blurred past for Rachel. Somewhere in her distant memory she can faintly recall others asking her what was wrong. She was sure that she had spent most of the night in her cabin, but surprisingly couldn't name a single feature (except her soaked pillow) that had accompanied her during her misery. It didn't matter where she was or who she was with…all she thought about was Finn. She had not lied to him, that she knew, but now more than ever did Rachel wish she did. But the reality was she couldn't give Finn the confidence he needed, something that had never truly been an issue before. Regardless of how Rachel felt or didn't feel though…she missed Finn. And that was all the truth she needed to sob endlessly into the comfort of her pillow. Why did it have to be so hard! Why couldn't she say she loved him? But Rachel didn't want to focus on that question too much, because she knew it would lead back to Jesse. And Rachel already hated him enough for being the cause of Finn's insecurity, but then so was she. If Finn could not bear that she was not ready…so be it. That would lie on his shoulders, but the punishment to Rachel was unfair and unjust. While she howled and cried in the solitude of her cabin, she kept trying to understand why this was better for her, which could in turn cease the pain she felt. But each tear reminded her of what had happened, and she hadn't found that answer.

Sure enough 9pm came after those torturous hours, thought it seemed like days, and everyone retired under their sheets to prepare for the next dawn. Once again Rachel knew others had queried to her welfare, and thankfully they respected her privacy enough to not push the matter.

Rachel was tired of lying in her bed however. She was sure an hour would have passed already, with the deep peaceful snores and puffs from her roommates. Wanting to escape again into further isolation, Rachel slowly rose out of her bead, tiptoeing out of the cabin into the dark night. The leaders cabin was still alight, some slight chattering and murmuring sounding from inside, so Rachel headed in the opposite direction towards the end of food storage. As she passed however, she could just barely make out what sounded like moaning, so she edged the door open to get a peek inside.

Usually it would have been pitch black, but with the added glow from the leader's cabin, Rachel was able to recognise a turned on Puck, furiously kissing who she suspected was Nikita. When she spotted Puck's hand creep up Nikita's shirt, she quickly snapped the door shut, impeding her vision from suffering through more of those sick images. But only after she closed the door did Rachel fully digest what she had seen. _What the hell is he doing? _With a new fire, she tore the door back open; stampeding towards Puck, then only using her thumb and forefinger she dragged Puck off harshly by the ear, releasing him after they had reached a satisfying distance.

"You, out." She firmly stated with Nikita. She wanted to protest, but too overwhelmed by embarrassment Nikita followed Rachel's orders and fled away to safety.

"What the hell Berry!" Puck angrily whispered.

"_What is wrong with you Noah_! You are dating Quinn but still decide to make out with a girl you barely even know!"

"A hot girl I barely even know…" Rachel shook her head in shame, and Puck immediately felt guilty.

"Look, I know it's bad! I do it's just…I can't help my urges!"

"I thought you loved Quinn?" Rachel criticised.

"I do…and she knows that! And I think she even knows about things like this, but I am trying! I really am! And despite contrary belief I have improved!"

Rachel scoffed. "You know what annoys me out you Noah?"

"No…" he frightfully replied. "Do I want to? Doesn't matter you are probably going to tell me."

"You know exactly what you want! You actually know, and still you proceed to screw everything up for yourself. You love Quinn…WELL THEN STICK WITH HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I don't care if she isn't putting out, she had a baby of course she won't! You stay with the _girl that you love_, and stop screwing around with other girls or face my wrath you lucky bastard!"

She had reached the amount of fury she could expel, so Rachel stormed out of the food storage the only way she knew how, slamming the door behind her to leave Puck to his thoughts. In that moment, Rachel did not realise the true effect of her words. But then again, she honestly couldn't care.

* * *

Tina loved the nights. And lying out on the soft open grass, using each strand as a comforting sheet for warmth as she gazed at the sparkling stars was just what she considered relaxing. They were so beautiful, sparkling alternatively as each had their own private conversation with the Goth. Admittedly, Tina spent many nights spilling her secrets to the twinkling lights. It was peaceful, and somehow always helped her sleep.

She could feel herself slipping away, drifting into some of her deepest fantasies, and that's when she knew she had to return to her less comfortable bed. Dusting herself off, she slowly rose, stretching her muscles and waving goodbye to her loyal friends in the sky. She was about to head back, when Tina noticed a faint shadow only a few yards in the distance. And she could recognise that figure anywhere.

"Finn?"

The shadow was startled, jumping slightly as he realised he was not alone. "Tina?" Finn asked as he approached his teammate, reaching close enough to become recognisable, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm a Goth Finn, that's my question to ask you."

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep; thought going for a little walk might make me tired."

Tina nodded in agreement. "I know, I come out here all the time. So peaceful and relaxing. I really wish the leaders let me sleep out here…Why can't you sleep anyway?"

Finn waved dismissively. "Nothing, just a little overwhelmed I guess."

But Tina could easily tell Finn was lying. "It's Rachel isn't it?"

Finn lifted his head upwards suddenly, surprised by the question. Through the darkness, Tina could just make out the definitely lines on Finn's face that revealed he was trying to act. "No, why would you think that?"

Tina smiled at his dismal attempt. "Well the main reason would be because all Rachel has been doing all night is crying in her cabin. We kept asking her what was wrong but she never really answered. Figured it had something to do with you."

"She really has been?" Finn immediately felt guilty once again.

Tina nodded. "Yeah, couldn't stop. What's going on Finn?"

Finn sighed. "Look it is really complicated. The bottom line is I asked her an unreadable question and she couldn't answer it. So we may have….broke up."

"You mean unreasonable right?"

"Oh yeah that one…" Finn realised.

"So…if I may ask, what was the question? And why did you ask if it isn't reasonable?

"I asked her if she loved me or not."

"You're right that is unreasonable…"

"But!" Finn hastened to justify, "Not asking would have been worse for both of us."

"Why?"

"Because!" Finn began to rage. "Because there is more chance that she loves, or will love Jesse again if she doesn't! That means now it's easier for both of us. I won't be torn into little pieces and she won't feel obliged to stay with me if that's not what she wants!"

Tina shook her head sadly. "Oh Finn…why couldn't you just let her make her own decision as time went on?"

"Because I didn't want to be left behind shattered if she chose him!"

"And what? You think it'll be better if that happens and you aren't together?"

"Well…" he struggled to reply, "At least I won't regret this decision I made."

Tina's head was still quivering with disapproval. "As much as I think you are an idiot…if it makes a difference I have a feeling she will choose you."

"Why?" Finn asked curiously.

"Because she may have loved him first, but she had feelings for you long before he swaggered around."

Finn smiled meekly. "It's comments like that that make me regret what I've done. Hell even looking at her I regret everything already…"

Tina rushed to place a comforting hand on his tense shoulder. "Don't beat yourself too much Finn. I do disapprove of your decision, but then I can see how it all makes sense. Nevertheless you have left this question up to her to answer, and I don't think you will get it tonight. So just go to sleep alright?"

Finn nodded tiredly, and with the tilt of his head he departed the area, returning to his cabin where he would try to soldier through an unbearable night of sleep. Tina was left in the dark, still reflecting on the sad situation Finn has just reported to her. Finn and Rachel she had to admit were a magnificent couple. They represented exactly what Mr Schue's main message was. That it didn't matter what clique or social status you belonged to. You should be who you are and do what you want without the outside world pressure. Finn and Rachel were like the mixing of two worlds, two complete opposites that just meshed perfectly together even though it should be outlawed by human nature itself. Well, it had taken a lot to reach the point they were at. It was a shame it took so little to rip that all away…

Just as Tina was silently conversing with herself, she once again heard the gentle crushing of pebbles, and the sound of leaves being forced to dance with one another by an external force. She tilted her head up, expecting to either meet with the return of a solemn Finn, or perhaps and outraged leader who has discovered her cloaked and hidden in the field. But then she saw that tiny and petite figure.

"Rachel?"

Almost identical to Finn, Rachel flinched in fear, turning to whoever had disturbed her thoughts. "Tina? Is that you? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm a Goth Rachel; I should be asking you that question. But wait! Let me guess, you can't sleep?"

Rachel frowned. "Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Because you couldn't stop crying about Finn…"

"Wait!" Rachel cried out. "Why do you assume it is about Finn?"

"Well because you guys broke up because of that whole 'do you love me or not' thing…"

"_Whoa _hold up a second!" Rachel exclaimed. Tina could only giggle, trying to mask the heaving of her chest. "You just went from knowledgeable to physic! I'm pretty sure girls and boys weren't allowed contact this evening!"

"I'm an Asian vampire Rachel, I know everything. I could do things you've never even dreamt of. I mean really, booby trap your window or something because I might be out there, watching."

Rachel used every ounce of logic from inside her to force a chuckle at Tina's comments. She really hoped Tina was kidding…but Tina looked so serious!

'So!" Tina casually continued, "What are you going to say?"

"Well I do believe that is private…"Rachel quickly replied.

"Okay," Tina shrugged. "But you are passing on the opportunity to gain advice from a specialist."

"How does being a Goth make you a specialist? No offence."

"None taken…Well let's just say I have seen into Finn's mind, and I can help you out." Rachel was about to open her experienced mouth again, but Tina quickly interjected, throwing her drained arm around Rachel's bruised shoulder. "Now you see Rachel, whether you believe so or not, in Finn's mind he has come to this resolution and you do have to accept it. Of course he loves you and you know that, but now you have to come to an answer." Tina spun Rachel then towards her, edging her face in closely so even in through the blotches in their visions their eyes could meet. "No searching for the middle ground, no finding a way out. You _must _find your answer, because Finn will never feel comfortable if you don't, and I don't think you will be either."

The dark outline of Rachel's flowing hair began to move up and down uncertainly, agreeing with Tina's statement but cursing the reality before her. "I just don't know if I can."

"Do you love Jesse then?"

"Well…" Rachel began, "I used to, I know that. But after what happened I convinced myself I never could again. But knows he's come back and…I just don't know! I guess there are just some feelings you can't get rid of…Why couldn't he just stay an asshole instead of trying to be nice to me?"

"But you can't get rid of your feelings for Finn either right?"

"Exactly! And I don't know why I can't tell him I love him! Or why I am uncertain…because I should!"

"Maybe you are scared of getting hurt again Rachel…" Tina suggested firmly.

Rachel remained silent, building the liquid in her eyes until she could stare no longer. "Well, then that theory hasn't worked out well for me has it?"

Tina couldn't resist any longer, so she embraced Rachel in the warmest hug she could possibly offer, trying to pass her sympathy through Rachel. But it seemed Rachel didn't receive the sympathy too well, because Tina could feel dampness seeping against her shoulder.

"Well look, whatever your decision, you will not make it tonight out here with me. So let's get back to bed, and maybe get you some water. With the amount of water you've lost I wouldn't be surprised if you got a migraine."

Rachel's smile inclined Tina to proceed, practically having to lug the diva back towards the cabins.

But Tina had to admit…she was feeling pretty proud of herself. Maybe she could grow up to be psychiatrist? A super invisible physic psychiatrist…

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I'm pretty sure most of you hate me right now, but I had to do it! Just because the show decided to screw Finchel up the same time as me is a coincidence! (Very slight spoiler for Valentines) But I promise I won't make Finn chase after Quinn and make him a jerk. As sweet as some of the Valentine's Day scenes were (especially the present one) I just have lost all respect for Finn. Rachel declaration of independence was great though, and I look forward to her pursuing her goals. I feel some closure after the ending of last episode! :D **

**Once again, I'M SORRY! But it was time. One day of camp left, and it should only be one chapter. But there is more to come! Please review and I'll go faster!**

**CeciltheGleek**


End file.
